Fist of the North Moon?
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: A set of unexpected circumstances places Kenshiro in a position he does not want to be in. However, dark forces are on the move and its up to him to put a stop to it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I attempted to write this story long ago but found it convoluted and unorganized. That and I recieved my fair share of flames. However, I will be going through a different approach. That said, I will start and finish this story as this is a crossover I have been wanting to do for a long while. So review, flame, critique...I don't care. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro knew something was very wrong the moment he chose to wake up.<p>

In fact, he knew something was wrong when he felt just how warm and comfortable he was. It felt like he was in a expensive bed with feathered pillows and a thick blanket.

But that couldn't be right. He was sure that he had fallen asleep in the middle of a waste land, with nothing but the bare ground to sleep on.

Perhaps someone thought him unconscious and chose to move him to their abode. However, Kenshiro discarded that thought. There was no way someone could do that. His training in _Hokuto Shin Ken_ insured that no one caught him by surprise when he was asleep. He would awaken before they could so much as see him.

Then how?

While he was thinking about this, his thoughts drifted to an unusual dream he had just had.

_He seemed to be standing up in the Heavens, with the stars passing all around him within an inky void. His eyes could see nothing else. However, a voice beckoned to him._

_It was a woman's voice...deep...forlorn...burdened._

_Before he knew what he was doing, he was already making his way around this strange world in an attempt to find the source of this voice. Perhaps someone was in distress and was in need of assistance._

_He soon found himself staring a wide door, adorned in pearl and crystal with all sorts of clockwork surrounding it. The very dimension around him seemed unstable here. The world was shifting in a variety of colors. It nearly made him nauseous._

_**Step through this door Fist of the North Star. You're now our only ray of hope.**_

_The door soon opened and a blinding light cast forth from it. Before Kenshiro knew it, he found himself getting drawn into the door. The world turned to a brilliant white before soon fading to darkness once more._

* * *

><p>"Usagi! I need you to get up already or you'll be late for school!"<p>

An unfamiliar voice broke Kenshiro's train of thought as he soon opened his eyes and started to take in his surroundings.

True to his suspicions, he was on a bed and seemingly inside of a girl's room. The sun shone brightly from the window from outside.

He got up and walked toward the window and saw, to his surprise, civilization. Cars were running, electricity worked, people walked around in a casual, nonchalant way. There was flowing water and there was grass and trees growing nice and strong. That, and not a single overgrown, roided, mo-hawked mook on a motorcycle in sight.

But that could not be. The world was reduced to a dust ball after nuclear annihilation. At least, that was what he thought.

"Usagi! Do not make me get in there and drag you out of bed! Get up now!"

_Rabbit? Who is this Usagi?_

As Kenshiro thought of this and what to say, he made his way across the room and then froze when he came across a large mirror.

There, before him, was a rather pretty girl, about fourteen, maybe fifteen years of age. She was thin but remarkably shapely for her age. Already she was about 5'3. She would grow up to be a tall, regal looking woman if this continued. Long blond hair fell behind her back, going down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a light blue that exuded an innocence that Kenshiro was not accustomed to seeing.

However, what bothered Kenshiro the most about this image was that it was the only on the mirror. And that bothered him. Alot.

Kenshiro decided to move his arm up and, to his surprise, the girl before him on the mirror matched his movements. He did this with the other arm and found that the girl mimicked him as well.

"Atta!" roared Kenshiro in a much girlie voice than he expected as he shot a fist out.

Sure enough, the girl in the mirror matched him, the angered expression on her face looking more cute than threatening.

It was then that Kenshiro knew.

He was in a different body.

Gone were the muscles, his beard, the seven bullet like scars on his chest carved in the figure of the Big Dipper.

"Usagi...are you okay? I heard you yell. Did you fall down or something?" asked a maternal voice from across the door.

"I'm fine." replied Kenshiro, again her voice sounding so very girly compared to her voice of old.

"Then I need you to get dressed already. Shingo has already left to school. I don't want you to be late!" replied the woman from across the door.

Kenshiro looked over to the closet and found there, hanging, a Japanese school uniform. She sighed. She could not believe that she was actually going to do this.

_There is something amiss here.. I will blend in as much as possible as this "Usagi" girl until I can find out what is going on._

With that, Kenshiro soon got ready.

"Here's your lunch dear. Now hurry along before you're late to school." said Tsukino Ikuko, the blue haired matriarch of the family as she handed her daughter a bento box.

"Thanks." replied Kenshiro dully as she grabbed the box and proceeded to step out of the house.

"Is it just me or did she seem a bit down, Kenji?" asked Ikuko as she watched her daughter leave the house in such a calm, solemn matter.

"Don't worry dear, she's probably just feeling sleepy is all." replied the bespectacled man with the newspaper.

"I hope you're right dear."

* * *

><p>As Kenshiro was making her way, she suddenly realized that she had no idea where this school was.<p>

Knowing that it would do her no good to walk aimlessly around, she spotted a bunch of kids gathered together. Perhaps she could ask them where this school was so that she could go.

As she neared, she found that the kids were picking on a black cat.

"What are you all doing?" asked Kenshiro in a stern voice.

The kids froze at the sound of teenager confronting them.

"We were just...ummm-"

"I suggest you leave that creature alone." replied Kenshiro.

The kids soon ran away, leaving the newly teenage girl along with the cat.

Kenshiro looked over and was glad that the cat had not suffered any injuries from the kids harassing it. However, it did have a bandage placed over its head. Knowing the kids, they probably put it on just to yank it off and cause pain to the small creature.

The former martial artist growled. Even in this seemingly civilized time, people could still be cruel.

She stepped forward and cat seemed rather frightened by his presence. She soon spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you." said Kenshiro in the most soothing voice she could muster.

The cat seemed to relax and soon, Kenshiro managed to pick the cat up and remove the band-aid from its head. She was a bit surprised of the crescent moon symbol on the cat's head.

Almost as if on cue, the cat soon scampered off Kenshiro's arms and ran off.

Kenshiro looked at the cat go off and wished it found its owner soon.

However, she still needed to get to school lest she be found out. That was the last thing she wanted right now at the moment, considering how she felt so helpless and weak in this body.

"Hey Usagi! What are you doing here? We're going to be late! C'mon!" cried a ginger haired girl as she ran forward and grabbed Kenshiro by the arm and proceeded to drag her along.

Kenshiro could not believe how weak she felt.

This normal girl was able to drag her new body along as if it were a rag doll. This was not going to be good, especially if she was confronted.

However, she buried her anxieties for now and proceeded to run along with the girl and soon managed to get to school.

* * *

><p>"Naru Osaka! Usagi Tsukino! Both late again! I can't believe you two!" said Haruna Sakurada, the homeroommath teacher for both Usagi and Naru.

"Aww, c'mon miss, no need to chew our brains out!" exclaimed Naru.

"It's going to be nothing compared to the chewing your parents are going to give you young lady with THIS on your exam." said Ms. Haruna as she presented Naru's test. It had a big, red forty five on it. Naru's face fell.

"And you Usagi! You need to stop watching tv and playing video games and get on the ball! I can't believe this. The second time in a row that you got the lowest grade!" cried Ms. Haruna once more as she shoved the test paper in Kenshiro's face, showing a big, red thirty on it.

While Naru looked like she was freaking out, Kenshiro kept her composure, despite her initial surprise. This Haruna woman was so strong willed. Women like that were scarce where he came from. Then again, she hoped that would not have to suffer going through a nuclear holocaust and then risked getting robbed and raped everytime she stepped foot outside.

"I apologize for my lack of diligence. It is a dishonor to myself, my parents and to you. I will do better next time." replied Kenshiro to the woman before her.

Ms. Haruna and half the class shut right up and stared at Usagi when she said this. Naru, especially, was wide-eyed and in shock. Since when did Usagi ever get serious and blame herself for her shortcomings?

"Ahem...right. Make sure you do that then young lady." said Ms. Haruna, though she was still a bit rattled.

Naru could not help but stare at her best friend. Did she hit her head or something? She didn't know but she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>It was after school and Kenshiro wanted to make her way out of here as soon as possible. She needed to get to a secluded spot and meditate on this and her predicament.<p>

"Hey Usagi, where you going?" asked the ginger headed girl.

"Naru?" asked Kenshiro in an unsure voice.

"Usagi, you were acting totally weird today. How 'bout we go shopping? I saw a new pair of boots that I know that you'll love!" said Naru with excitement in her voice.

"If I were you, Usagi, I would say no. Your grades are important and I'm glad you are being serious." said a bespectacled boy that joined them.

"Aww, Umino! Nobody cares about what you have to say. Go away!" cried Naru.

"But I'm serious. I didn't study and I only got a ninety. How am I going to explain this to my parents?" whined Umino.

"Tell someone who cares, will you weirdo." said Naru in a condescending voice.

"If it is all the same to you lot, I'm going off on my own." said Kenshiro as she got up and attempted to leave. Before she could go very far, however, a feminine hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! I see that pouty look on your face. You're coming with me. Maybe we can look at some jewelry over at my mom's store. I know that'll cheer you up!" said Naru with a wide smile.

"Don't go Usagi. It'll only rot your brain." said Umino with a warning.

"Shut it, Umino!" cried Naru.

Kenshiro could not help it. She did not want to attract more suspension. Better to go with this Naru girl and entertain her.

"I'll go." said Kenshiro in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Yay! C'mon let's go already. My mom's having a huge sale today!" cried Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Kingdom: North Pole<strong>

Queen Beryl sat upon her throne of stone as she watched upon the crystal orb on her staff. Everything was going along much faster than anticipated. Already, she could feel it in her heart.

After being dormant for nearly ten thousand years, she and her kingdom were soon revived from suspended animation by the great Metallia, who had finally attained enough power for the feat.

This weakened Metallia greatly, but that was alright. Queen Beryl was there to set things in order. Already, they had only been revived for a week and much progress had been made. Queen Beryl's goal was to revive Metallia to her former power and glory.

To do so required a tremendous amount of energy. Even sending agents onto the face of the Earth unhindered would have taken over fifty years to acquire the energy she needed.

Metallia, however, anticipated this when she fell over ten thousand years ago. She managed to capture key energy sources before her fall and then lay dormant for thousands of years, waiting until the time was ripe.

It was by the power of these "energy sources" that allowed Metallia to revive the Dark Kingdom without sacrificing too much of her own power.

Queen Beryl was the only one who was made aware of this and the evil queen smiled. She knew that there would be no resistance. She could gather energy without arousing suspicion, then, when the time was right, Metallia would soon have the power to destroy humanity and pave the way over to a new order.

"Jedite!"

A blue flame flickered in the hall of the Dark Kingdom. Various youma were in the background, ready to serve their queen at a moment's notice.

"The time is ripe. We are to gather but a bit more energy and the world will be ours. Speak of your progress on Earth." commanded Queen Beryl.

The flame soon dissipated to show a handsome, blonde haired man with piercing green eyes.

"Everything is going according to plan. Morga is on Earth right now with a scheme to gather necessary energies. At the rate we are going, it should only take us a year, at most, to gather the resources we need." said Jedite.

"Good. Let us hope, for your sake, that everything goes smoothly." said Queen Beryl.

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

><p>It was not long before Naru managed to drag her friend over to the jewelry store that her mom owned.<p>

The place was packed with women who were dying to get their hands on some jewelry.

"My gosh, I've never seen this place this packed before. I wonder what's got into momma?" asked Naru, more to herself than anything.

Already, Kenshiro wanted to leave. She had no reason to be here. She needed to find out exactly what was going on with her and why she was inhabiting the body of a fourteen year old.

"Oh Naru, what a surprise! You brought your friend, Usagi, as well I see. Well come and look all you want. We're having a super sale today, ninety percent off all diamonds!" said Mayumi Osaka.

"I guess we can take a look around. I know you always liked brim stones, Usagi." said Naru with a smile on her face.

Kenshiro felt very uncomfortable being in close proximity to shop owner. She seemed to exude a wicked intent that was so familiar to her when she cut down many of Shin's henchmen.

"I'm sorry, but I have got to go." said Kenshiro as she turned around and started to make her way out of the store.

"Wait, Usagi!" said Naru as she ran after her friend.

"You're leaving already? We didn't even have time to window shop!" cried Naru.

"Now's not the time. I have got to study." fibbed Kenshiro in a stern voice as she soon took off in the direction of Usgai's house.

"Oh Usagi. You should know better than to keep secrets from me." said Naru in concern.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro finally made her way back to the girl's house. While she did think of going over to the park to perhaps meditate upon the events thrust to her, she figured that it would not be the safest course of action. She still had no idea what this body's limits were and she was not going to find out, at least, not yet.<p>

As she walked in, she soon bumped into the girl's mother, Ikuko Tsukino.

"Usagi honey! How did you do on your test? I know you and Umino stayed up so late over the weekend to study." said the blue haired woman with a smile on her face.

Kenshiro was never a great liar and she was not going to start now.

"I'm sorry. I failed the test utterly." said Kenshiro as she handed the paper over to the woman before him. Her smile faded as she soon went into a fit of rage.

"Didn't you study that entire time or were you just pulling my leg? Seriously Usagi, I can't believe this!" roared Ikuko.

"I intend to make amends and no longer dishonor you with such a poor showing. I will do better on the retest and reclaim my honor." said Kenshiro sternly as she then walked past the woman and made her way upstairs to "her" room.

"Usagi..." mouthed Ikuko to herself softly, very much stunned at her daughter's seriousness.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly an hour since Kenshiro had sat down upon the girl's bed and meditated. During the course of her meditation, she began to have an idea of the girl's power and what she could do with this body, should push come to shove.<p>

However, she was no closer to finding out the riddle of her existence in this body than she was this morning. The sound of that woman's voice, so full of burden and despair, came back to her. Perhaps that dream had something to do with his current predicament but she could not be sure.

The window suddenly snapped shut and Kenshiro rose fully, getting into a defensive position.

"Show yourself! I know you are in here." said Kenshiro in a threatening voice that sounded way too cute for her own liking.

"My, you are quite the alert one aren't you." said a feminine voice.

Kenshiro attempted to locate the source of the voice until her eyes strayed to that of the black cat on her bed. The cat was the same one she saved earlier in the day.

"Only a cat. I must be getting paranoid." said Kenshiro as she made her way to pick the cat up and take it outside.

"On the contrary, you are not getting paranoid. I am here because you are the chosen one!" said the cat.

Kenshiro stopped short and stared at the cat with a look of suspicion. Was this some sort of sorcery or was she going mad?

"You can speak?" asked Kenshiro.

"I don't think your ears would lie to you, now would they." said the cat.

"I see. Well, whatever business you have with me must be done another time. I must resume my meditation." said Kenshiro as she proceeded to sit back down on the bed.

"No! You must listen to me. You are the chosen one, Sailor Moon! You are here because the Dark Kingdom is now at work. Your friend, Naru, is in danger!" said the cat.

At once, Kenshiro stood back up. While she did not know Naru that well, the girl did show her kindness and she did not want any misfortune to fall upon her.

"I see. I will head over to the jewelry store." said Kenshiro.

"Wait! I need you to put this brooch on first!" said the cat as she produced a golden brooch.

"What do I need this trinket for?" asked Kenshiro as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just put it on and say 'Moon Prism Power', okay?" said Luna.

Kenshiro had no time to waste and immediately jumped out the window.

"Usagi wait! You need to put the brooch on!" said Luna as she grabbed the brooch in her mouth and ran off, following Kenshiro.

* * *

><p>Inside the jewelry store, Naru was getting strangled to death by some sort of monster that posed as being her mother.<p>

"Somebody, help me!" cried Naru as loud as she could.

"Save your breath! Nobody will come and help you. Queen Beryl will gather the energy from you feeble humans and will soon exterminate you like the rats you are!" cried the youma as she squeezed Naru's neck even harder, and dropped her disguise as a human.

"I suggest you let her go lest you die." said a voice.

The youma, Morga, looked around at the source of the voice.

"Who's there! You better show yourself!" threatened Morga.

Out of the shadows came Kenshiro, who was cracking her knuckles. Next to her was a black cat with some sort of brooch in its mouth.

"I know you! You are this human's friend! Leave now, little girl, and I'll spare your life." said Morga with a threatening voice.

"Usagi...run..." mouthed Naru silently before blacking out.

Kenshiro looked around her and noticed the fallen bodies of the women in the store earlier. She could tell they were not dead but they were in critical condition. She would need to kill this monster here and now.

"Why would I leave from scum like you?" said Kenshiro once more as she took a step.

"Usagi! Take the brooch now! That's not an ordinary human! That's a youma!" cried Luna.

"Monster, man or devil, it makes no difference to me. The art of _Hokuto Shinken_ knows no defeat." said Kenshiro as she took her fighting stance.

"Arrogant little whelp aren't you? Then take this, the power of the Dark Kingdom!" roared Morga as she threw Naru aside and raised her arms.

At once, all the women rose from the ground and proceeded to attack Kenshiro.

Kenshiro knew that they were possessed and it would not do to strike their pressure points, lest she accidentally kill them. So she ran forward and, as quick as lightning, hit them all with a series of non-lethal attacks. Even in this fourteen year old girl's body, it was enough to knock out the twenty or so women after her.

"Hmm, not bad for a human, but can you take fighting against the Dark Kingdom's elite solider?" asked Morga as she stretched an arm out Kenshiro, no doubt to impale her.

"Usagi, get out of there!" cried Luna.

Kenshiro did not listen as she grabbed the wrist of the youma effortlessly and proceeded to dig her fingers into the skin of the youma, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Let go! That hurts!" cried Morga as she threw another hand out and produced a black lightning, shooting at Kenshiro.

Kenshiro did not know whether this body could take that attack and promptly let go and dodged out of the way.

Morga, with inhuman speed, managed to get behind Kenshiro and wrapped her arms around the teenage girl body.

Kenshiro gritted her teeth in pain and annoyance.

"It's over now! I'll crush your bones down into dust!" roared Morga.

"Usagi!" cried Luna in concern.

Kenshiro tried to get out of the creature's grip, but it was too strong. Perhaps had she been in her old body would she have been able to do so.

She had no choice but to do this. She did not know whether the girl's body could handle the stress but it was better than dying an early death.

"Ahhhh!" roared Kenshiro.

Immediately, a white aura began to engulf her body and tear the top portion of the school uniform she had on as she drew out 100 percent of this teenage girl's total potential.

The results were surprising.

Even with this girl's body, unlocking its hidden power was more than enough to power her way out of the youma's grip. She turned around and saw the frightened look on the youma's face.

"W-What are you?" asked Morga in surprise and shock.

Kenshiro did not answer as she just ran forward and jammed both thumbs on the youma's temples.

_Hokuto Shinken: Zankai-Ken (The North Star Fist of Remaining Regrets!) _

"I have struck vital pressure points. You have seven seconds left to live. I suggest you use that time to reflect upon your sins." said Kenshiro as she stepped away.

"Haha...is that it? I hardly felt anything at all!" roared the youma.

Kenshiro stopped though she still showed her back to the youma.

"Really? Then why is it that you are already dead?" asked Kenshiro once more as she just stood there.

"What do you mean de-"

Before the youma could say anything else, she felt pure and unimaginable pain in her head and in the core of her body. She felt like a burning sword had run through her body as it was twisting and contorted.

"No! I will not die!" she roared before her head exploded in a mass of purple blood, her body splitting in half.

Kenshiro just sighed as she started to walk away.

Luna, on the other hand, was absolutely gobsmacked. How in the world did Usagi have the power to fell a youma with just her bare hands?

"Usagi! Wait! How did you do that?" asked Luna in clear surprise.

Kenshiro looked over at the cat with a blank expression before answering.

"What I did just now was part of my martial art, _Hokuto Shinken_, or Fist of the North Star." replied Kenshiro.

Luna thought of this for a moment before suddenly coming up to a conclusion.

"You're really not Usagi...are you?" asked Luna.

"I am sure you could have deduced that from what I just did right now." replied Kenshiro calmly.

"Well, it seems we both have many secrets to tell." said Luna in almost a whisper.

"While it is not in my nature to ask for assistance, I am truly lost. Perhaps you can help me. However, whatever it is that I have to tell you is for your ears only. I hope you can understand that." said Kenshiro.

"O-Of course! Whatever you say!" said Luna hurriedly.

"Then let us be off." said Kenshiro as she was walking outside the jewelery store.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" asked Kenshiro.

"You need to put a shirt on. You destroyed Usagi's school uniform during your battle!" said Luna.

Indeed, Kenshiro looked down to find a pair of soft globes as opposed to her pecs of iron. Perhaps going full power would not be so prudent while she was still in this body.

"I see." said Kenshiro dully as she then went through the annoying task of finding a shirt to put on.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I will be referring Kenshiro as a "her" now. Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just a reminder that I will be refering to Kenshiro as a "she" due to his being in a girl's body. I know that this story may seem rather odd and far out there (though I think it makes more sense than to cross SM with DBZ. Why people love to cross over those two series is beyond me), but I already have the plot in mind and, hopefully, it'll make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Kingdom: North Pole<strong>

In the bowls of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl sat on her throne with a scowl on her face. She seemed rather peeved at the moment. For a while, it seemed that Jedite's plan on Earth was going off without a hitch. Energy was coming in at a steady rate and Morga, the youma, had yet to be discovered.

Then, out of nowhere, it seemed that all that energy suddenly ceased to come, like a faucet suddenly turned right off from full blast. Queen Beryl felt Morga's life force suddenly blimp out of existence in a mere moment. Something was not right and Queen Beryl hated when things did not go smoothly.

"Jedite! Present yourself at once!"

A pillar of green flames stretched to the roof of the Queen's hall, illuminating the darkness around it in a soft, jade glow. Soon, the light dissipated to reveal what looked like a blond haired man dressed in blue military uniform. He bowed low in the presence of his queen.

"Your humble servant presents himself to you my lady." said Jedite in a silky voice.

"From what I have seen, you were forced to abandon your operation on Earth prematurely. Care to give me an explanation." replied the queen rather tartly.

"Of course my lady. While the collection of energy was coming as planned, an unfortunate turn of events occured and Morga was slain." said Jedite in a calm, silky voice though he was trembling slightly.

"I see, care to tell me how that has happened?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you much details as to who the killer was. When I felt Morga's life force disappear, I went straight to the scene. She was brutally murdered, her head nowhere in sight and her body hacked to pieces. I had to burn the remains lest her carcass attracted unneeded attention" replied Jedite with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to one of our youma?" asked Queen Beryl.

"I can think of no creature or human that would have the power to destroy Morga in such a matter. Human's possess powerful weaponry capable of slaying youma, but the firepower needed to destroy one such as Morga would be great. There was no evidence of such a firefight at the scene. Whoever destroyed Morga did so with quiet stealth and with minimal weaponry." replied Jedite, now becoming visibly nervous. He did not like speaking to Queen Beryl at long length if he could help it.

The queen seemed to ponder the words spoken to her and sat silent for a while.

_Could there be some sort of interloper that is aware of our plans and is trying to thwart it? I don't think so. We have remained quiet this entire time. The only beings I can think of that could even be on to us is THEM...but Metallia has taken care of that little problem. For all intents and purposes, we should be meeting no resistance at all. Perhaps this was coincidence. Morga may have been too zealous and revealed herself in error. While Morga is strong, she could not hope to keep a horde of xenophobic humans at bay, at least, not for long. Though Jedite's report seems to indicate that only one being did Morga in. Bah! There is no need to panic. We still have the upper hand by a large margin. I'll be content to wait and see how this plays out._

Having finished her train of thought, the Queen soon snapped her sharp gaze back on Jedite and soon spoke.

"This news does not bode well with me Jedite, not well at all. However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and simply conclude that this was mere coincidence. There is no need to panic over the death of a single youma, gruesome though her death may have been. Let us look to the future and forget this little incident. Have you new plans for acquiring energy?" asked Queen Beryl.

Jedite seemed to have relaxed considerable now that the death of Morga, his youma, was now behind them. He immediately regained his composure and spoke.

"Of course my lady. From the research I have gathered, humans are social creatures that seem to grow poor in health when left alone. One such social activity that humans partake in is "dating" and "falling in love." Such foolish emotions. However, humans dedicate an great deal of energy to this particular hobby of theirs. Gathering energy from these love struck fools will certainly be worth our while." said Jedite proudly.

"Very well then. I assume that you already have a plan in mind?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Yes, my lady." replied Jedite.

"Then be on your way then. While the energy you gathered so far has been admirable, I expect much more in the future. Pray that this scheme of yours bears fruit." said Queen Beryl in a warning tone.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Having secured a nearby shirt from an overdressed woman, Kenshiro was able to make her way back to her temporary dwelling, though it was already dark black cat, Luna, had followed her as they entered through the second story window.<p>

The sight of the bed reminded Kenshiro just how tired she was. This body was really lacking in endurance and Kenshiro had a mind to think of a way to properly train her new body so that she could handle the stress of battle better.

She sat on the bed and was joined by Luna.

"Now that we are here, perhaps we can get to know each other better. My name is Luna. What is your name...your true name." asked Luna politely.

"My name is Kenshiro."

"I see, so you are a man then." said Luna.

"Correct." replied Kenshiro dully.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you are inhabiting Usagi's body? Never in my life have I ever heard of such an occurrence." said Luna.

"I have no clue. The last thing I remember before being spirited away from my old body into this one was a strange dream that seems to have no meaning. Perhaps you can tell me what it means." said Kenshiro.

"Then do tell. I will be more than happy to help." replied Luna with a smile.

Kenshiro then began a small narrative describing his dream. The void around him, the gate in which he was shown and the woman's voice, so full of despair.

Luna did her best to try to put meaning into Kenshiro's dream. For a moment, it seemed that she could not recall anything.

Then, a flurry of images raced through the cat's mind. The poor cat was quite unprepared for this mental assualt and promptly fell faint for a second. Kenshiro's eyes widened a bit as she saw Luna fall to her side. She gently nudged the cat, hoping to revive her.

"Are you okay? I did not mean to cause you any harm." said Kenshiro.

Luna fluttered her eyes open before managing to gain her bearings and stood back up. She frowned.

"I...know what you are talking about however, I cannot put a name to the place you are describing. The image is in my head, but I do not know what it means either." frowned Luna.

"It is fine. I did not expect to have gained any answers at this point." replied Kenshiro. If she was disappointed, she did not show it.

For a moment, it was silent between the two. The radio, which was across the room, seemed to power up on its own as it played on the station available.

"Good evening all you love birds. If you are up tonight, then you are in for a special treat for today's edition of _The Love Line._ We are accepting letters from all you love birds out there wishing to send a deceleration of love to your soul mate. This letter comes from "Hopeful Haruna", wishing that she find her soul mate soon. Such an beautiful emotion love is, but so painful as well. I wish Ms. Hopeful the best of luck finding her one and only. We invite you to send your letters. If it is read over the radio, you will be receiving a free, romantic gift, courtesy of us. Until tomorrow night."

A deep, longing feeling seemed to build up from within Kenshiro's body. She could not help but listen, mesmerized by the smooth voice over the radio. Before she even knew it, her stomach had butterflies as the radio reminded her of Yuria, her wife from her past life.

Suddenly, Kenshiro felt an inexplicable amount of pain tear into her heart. Shin's betrayal, Yuria's abduction by their best friend, and then being tortured before being left for dead.

While Kenshiro had normally felt injustice, even rage, when thinking about Shin and what he had done to her life, never did she feel such an outright, terrible pain. She suddenly realized that she missed Yuria. Never before this moment did she so long to reunite with her wife and hold her close. Before she even knew it, she felt her eyes sting a bit.

"Tears?" asked Kenshiro softly to herself.

_This can't be right. What are all these emotions that I am suddenly feeling right now? Why is it that I feel like I have no control over myself? The sound of that man...his voice seemed to pull at my heart and I longed to hear more of him. What is happening to me?_

Luna, having witnessed Kenshiro's reaction to the radio message, voiced her concern.

"Are you alright?" asked Luna.

"I'm fine. It is just a terrible recollection of my past life before my soul was sent here to claim this body." said Kenshiro, pushing her thoughts aside.

"Tell me then. I'll be more than happy to listen." offered Luna.

Normally, in her old body, Kenshiro would remain silent and keep to herself. Her feelings were her own and she was in control.

However, being in this body seemed to muddle her sense of reason. She could not think straight. Kenshiro looked over at the cat next to her and could not help but want to confide in her. Her brain was telling her no, but her emotions, rolling through her body as a tidal wave, was telling her yes.

"The world I come from is very different from this one. There, mankind finally succeeded in destroying himself and world around him. The Earth from where I'm at is very different from this one. It is a gigantic wasteland with no oceans and very little plant life. Water is scarce. That world is populated by scum who go around ruining the happiness of others. Even in this sad world, I was blessed with one happiness, and that was my wife, Yuria. Together, we strived to make due with what he had and live a simple life together. That was all I wanted. However, my best friend, Shin, betrayed me and abducted my Yuria before my eyes. I fought him and I lost. I was tortured before being left to die. However, I survived the ordeal and for the remainder of my life, I traversed the wasteland, looking for Shin hoping to kill him and bring Yuria back to me. However...I could not complete that task." recited Kenshiro solemnly.

"Why is that?" asked Luna, who was very interested at this point.

"I was brought here, to inhabit the body of this fourteen year old. I do not know what my purpose is but even now I feel somewhat slighted that my personal agenda is now put on hold so that I can serve another's whim. I will not lie. Whoever has done this me will not meet a pretty end if I happen to come across him." said Kenshiro as she ended her narrative.

"I see. I'm sorry. I really can't say who brought you. However, I have a feeling as to what your purpose is. You see, Usagi was the chosen one. She was selected to be part of an elite group of soldiers whose lives were meant to defeat the Dark Kingdom. She was to be Sailor Moon. I'm sorry if this is no consolation to you. I'm really am truly sorry for your loss." replied Luna sympathetically.

"It's fine. I spoke so that I can clear vexing anxieties. I do not want to be pitied. However, you have piqued my interest. What is this 'Sailor Moon' supposed to be anyway?" asked Kenshiro.

"My memory is foggy at best so I can't give you a complete history lesson, but I can sense that Usagi was the chosen one. With the brooch I showed you earlier, you transform into a solider of love and justice. You are granted powers needed to fight the Dark Kingdom. However, you are not Usagi. I'm not sure if the brooch will work on you." said Luna sadly.

"Another riddle that is thrown at us. It will do us no good to despair over it at the moment. Let us turn in for the night and then focus on our agenda tomorrow when we are fresh." said Kenshiro sagely.

"O-Of course. Goodnight Usa- I mean, Kenshiro."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kenshiro was able to make her way to school without any problems.<p>

She got there with ample time to spare and found, sitting there rather weary, was Naru Osaka. Seeing as she was the only person from the entire school that Kenshiro had taken the time to speak with, she went over to the ginger haired girl's desk and sat next to her.

"Man I'm beat. I tell ya Usagi love can really take alot out of you. Seriously, I was up past midnight listening to that 'Love Line' radio show. Isn't it so romantic?" asked Naru in a dreamy voice.

Kenshiro looked over at the girl and was glad that she had managed to recover from her attack a couple nights prior. To her, it seemed like she just had a nightmare.

"It was pleasant to listen to." replied Kenshiro rather dully. Any extreme emotions that she may have suffered from last night had completely dissipated and she was feeling like her old self.

"I can't believe you girls actually waste time listening to such sappy stuff. You should be doing something more constructive. Last night, I was looking at the sky with my telescope and-"

"Darn it Umino! Can you not bud into our conversation everytime we decide to talk. This is clearly girl stuff we are talking about, not that weirdo science stuff you like harping on all the time so go away." huffed Naru to Umino.

"I'm just looking out for you all is all!" cried Umino.

Naru looked like she was going to retort when the bell rang and the entire class soon grew quiet as they took their seat. However, ten minutes had passed and Ms. Haruna still had not shown up.

"Hey, Usagi! Do you know what happened to Ms. H?" asked Naru as she whispered in Kenshiro's ear.

"I have no clue." replied Kenshiro as she sat there. Seriously, she was getting really bored. She had already been educated and taught her letters when she trained under Master Ryuken. Most of the material she was going over here in school she already knew to some extent.

Soon, Ms. Haruna soon walked in, her shoulders slumped and her eyes drooping. The walk from the classroom door to the desk seemed to be a colossal task for the teacher and she soon sat down with a mighty 'poof'!

"Okay class. Anyone not present raise your hand." said Ms. Haruna in a dull voice.

Nobody raised their hand.

"Great, everybody is here then. Now, I want you all to open your books and read from chapters 1-35. I don't care what book it is, just as long as it relates to school. Now, if you all excuse me, I think I'm going to take a nap."

With that, Ms. Haruna soon slumped down on her desk and soon started to sleep.

The class murmured to itself. Naru took this opportunity to speak with Usagi once more.

"That's so weird. I've never seen a teacher fall asleep in class before. I hope we get a substitute." said Naru in a hopeful voice.

Kenshiro did not answer, however, as she felt an ominous presence in the room. It seemed to make itself known the moment Ms. Haruna stepped foot inside the class. The flower adorned on the teacher's bosom was quite beautiful, but felt eerie.

Having been taught to act on her instincts, Kenshiro got up and proceeded to make her way to the sleeping Ms. Haruna. She grabbed the flower from the teacher's bosom and held it up.

"Usagi! What are you doing? That's not yours!" cried Naru as she stepped up from her seat. The rest of the class paid neither Kenshiro nor Naru any mind. They were too busy talking amongst themselves.

Immediately Kenshiro felt her body begin to weaken and grow fatigued as her energy was being siphoned away.

Kenshiro did her best to put the flower down, but it seemed that the flower had some sort of spell over her and she did not want to put it down. Holding it, for some reason, seemed to make her feel a special sort of tingly sensation all over her body.

It was at this moment that Kenshiro realized that the flower was playing with her emotions. Had she been in her male body, she probably would have crushed the flower without a second thought. However, this teenage girl body was prone to extreme emotions and it was exactly those emotions that this flower preyed on.

Before Kenshiro could ponder the situation any further, the flower was snatched from her hand.

She felt like she got punched in the gut. Gone was that sweet feeling of happiness and bliss she was just experiencing. She turned to find Naru holding the flower and putting it down on the desk.

Kenshiro turned to Naru and almost wanted to strike her. How dare she rob her of the complete euphoria she was just experiencing?

However, the reasonable side of Kenshiro's mind kicked in and she suddenly remembered why she took the flower away from the teacher's bosom to begin with.

The martial artist suddenly realized just how close she was to falling prey to this flower's power. What was worse was that she was saved, not out of her own power, but by luck. Kenshiro cursed herself and her moment of weakness. It disgusted her.

"Usgai, I know that this flower is really pretty but if you want one, you're gonna have to write a letter to the "Love Line" and have it read. No fair taking it from other people!" said Naru with a peeved expression on her face.

"Very well." responded Kenshiro as she sat back down on her desk.

Almost on cue, Ms. Haruna woke up and stared at the class for a bit. She got up and stretched herself, giving out a loud yawn before turning to the class.

"Wow. Did I really fall asleep on you guys? Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late. Oh well. Anyway, open your math books to page 134. We are going to cover variables today." said Ms. Haruna as she didn't waste a beat, causing the class to groan audibly..

"Oh no! I was hoping for a sub today!" cried a student in despair.

Ms. Haruna turned over to the student and then spoke.

"The only thing you should be hoping for is whether I make you have detention today or tomorrow." growled Ms. Haruna.

The class shut up and promptly took their seats.

* * *

><p>After class, both Naru and Kenshiro were walking back to their respective homes.<p>

"I can't believe how Ms. H suddenly woke up like that, like it never happened. Totally weird if you ask me." said Naru.

"She is tired perhaps. She needs to sleep more." replied Kenshiro in a stale voice, doing her best to make conversation with this ditzy teenager.

"I know, but she must have gotten that flower from the 'Love Line' last night. I know I stayed up to listen to it. I'm planning on writing a letter to them." said Naru in an hopeful voice.

"You are not in a relationship, however. It would not be plausible to send in a letter." replied Kenshiro, who, to his chagrin, was starting to get into this conversation.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Usagi! I'll just have to make a boyfriend up is all!" said Naru in a proud voice.

Kenshiro did not answer as she thought back to the incident with the flower earlier.

She could not believe just how close she was to falling under the complete spell of that flower. It really began to grate on her nerves on just how fragile this body was.

Her old body had been forged from her training in the art of _Hokuto Shin Ken._ A body wrought of iron, capable of bringing death to those who would stand before her. Her training insured that she would not fall prey to petty mind tricks.

But she was not in her old body, she was in a body of a fourteen year old girl that experienced a range of emotions that Kenshiro was never even aware of. Either that, or she experienced the same emotions as before, but at a much higher magnitude.

Just then, Kenshiro felt herself collide with somebody.

Even though she nearly lost her balance, she did not fall down.

"Watch where you're going odango." said a male voice.

"Oh Mamoru. Don't mind her. She was spacing out is all." said Naru.

Kenshiro looked over and saw a nineteen year old young man before her. He had a cocky expression on his face.

"I hope I didn't make you cry. Why don't you run along and study a bit. I'm sure you'll need that, considering the grade you got on your last test!" laughed the older man.

For whatever reason, Kenshiro felt really annoyed at this young man's jibes and wanted to retort. However, she stopped herself. She didn't want to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Let's go Naru." said Kenshiro dully as she passed Mamoru and made her way home.

Both Naru and Mamoru stared at Usagi.

"What's up with her?" asked Mamoru.

"Don't know. She's been acting like that all week." replied Naru.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kenshiro sat on the her bed and contemplated on what to do.<p>

"According to the newspaper here, they don't list 'Love Line' as part of the radio's line-up. Something fishy is going on here." said Luna.

"I see. The flowers are distributed to those who participate in this program. The flowers act on the person's emotions, making it nearly impossible for anybody with the capacity to love to throw them away. What's worse is that these flowers seem to sap the very life force of the person away. It was a good thing I got to the teacher when I did. Any longer and she probably would have ended up comatose." Kenshiro deduced.

"I say we go over to the radio station ourselves and take a look around. Perhaps we can find the ones responsible for this." said Luna.

"Very well."

It was not long before both Luna and Kenshiro made their way over to the radio station. The entrance had a security guard next to it.

Luna saw the security guard and nodded. She jumped into the air and flipped and soon produced a golden brooch and a pen.

"I don't know if these items will work on you or not Kenshiro but I need you to take the Luna pen and disguise yourself as an employee. That will be the only way we can get in. Got it?" asked Luna.

However, to Luna's surprise, Kenshiro was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" asked Luna as she grabbed both the been and brooch in her mouth and ran forward. What she saw surprised her.

The guard was unconscious though he was not injured. Kenshiro stood above the guard, looking at her work.

"What in the world did you do?" exclaimed Luna as she dropped the brooch and pen.

"I attempted to pass but the guard did not let me. I struck the pressure point, _Suzetsu _when he attempted to escort me out_._ Don't worry, he is not dead but he will not wake up for a while." said Kenshiro as she soon walked in the studio, leaving Luna behind.

Luna sighed before picking both the brooch and pen up and proceeded to follow Kenshiro.

They soon got to the main studio and already Kenshiro could feel her body tingle. There definitely was a foul aura here. Whoever was behind this scheme had malicious intentions.

Kenshiro opened the door to the studio, with Luna following her, and saw, to her dismay, all the people laying there, unconscious.

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" asked a brunette woman as she walked over to Kenshiro.

Kenshiro knew that this woman was not human. She exuded the same, foul aura as that monster she fought the other night.

Not wanting to waste time exchanging pleasantries, Kenshiro stuck her fist out and brought it down on the monster's head in a fierce chop that cleaved through the monster's skull like it was rubber.

_Ganzan Ry__ōzan Ha__ (Mountain Splitting Wave!)_

The creature screamed in an inhuman pitch as its skull was caved in. Kenshiro immediately silenced the creature as she then went forward and sent a fist crashing through the mouth of the creature, sending through the back of the creature's mouth.

The youma soon fell to the ground, dead, as it lay twitching.

Kenshiro exhaled as she finished the job, but she felt her fist throb a bit in pain. Apparently this girl's body was still rather soft. She would need to keep that in mind.

"Fro, what's going here? What's the ruckus?" said a man as he stepped out of the booth. He was tall and blonde with piercing green eyes. The same eyes that widened in surprise as he saw his subordinate dead on the ground.

"I assume that you are the master mind behind these radio messages. You have tampered with the feelings of innocent people for your own, cruel end. I will end your life here and now." said Kenshiro as she cracked her knuckles.

Jedite looked over and saw a girl, no older than fourteen years of age, however, his youma lay dead at her feet. The creature seemed to have died a gruesome death, just like his last youma.

"Haha, you really think that a human child like yourself can hope to match the power of one of the Dark Kingdom's generals?" asked Jedite as he extended his arms and started to draw out his power.

Kenshiro felt the back of her hairs stand a bit. This man was not human by a long shot and he exuded a foreign power she was not familiar with. She would win this battle, come what may.

"Atta!" roared Kenshiro as she charged.

Jedite just smiled and sighed as he levitated up and broke through the top of the studio.

"It's a bit too crowded in here. How about we fight where we can have space?" asked Jedite in a mocking smile.

Kenshiro said nothing as she jumped up in pursuit of Jedite, with Luna close behind.

"This is better. Care to try again?" asked Jedite in a mocking tone, clearly confident in his own victory.

Kenshiro was not dismayed at the man's ability to levitate. She just jumped up as she held two fingers out, no doubt planning to strike a power point.

However, Jedite simply nodded his head as he stuck his palm out and created a barrier. Kenshiro hit this barrier and was dismayed that she could not strike Jedite. She jumped back and attempted to try again.

Jedite simply did the same again, sticking his palm out, preventing the teenage girl from hitting him with a physical blow.

Kenshiro back flipped away and stared hard at her opponent as she tried to assess the situation.

_What is preventing me from attacking him? The only thing that comes close to this is Raoh's immense Touki (fighting aura). However, a fighting aura does not shield its owner, it simply strikes out at a person within range without the owner having to move. This is different. While I am not harmed from contact, it seems to completely protect the one behind it. I may have to get serious._

"What's wrong girl? Don't want to fight anymore?" taunted Jedite.

Kenshiro only stared hard at her opponent, but voice behind her caught her attention.

"I need you to take the brooch and try to transform! It's the only way for you to win!" cried Luna.

"No. I will not rely on a foreign power to win this battle." said Kenshiro as she then started to breath in deep. She really, REALLY did not want to use this technique, but she had no choice.

She took a calm stance as she stretched her arms out and then brought them close to her. She drew in a huge breath and closed her eyes.

_Tenry__ū Kokyūhō__ (Dragon Breathing Technique)_

Jedite seemed rather intriuged by this girl's actions and waited to see what would happen.

Kenshiro suddenly opened her eyes and exhaled deeply as a deep gale seemed to whip around her. Her body was surrounded by a white aura as the top part of her clothes began to rip as her muscles started to expand.

Soon, she finished and it was then that Kenshiro knew that she had fully tapped into this body's potential.

Jedite, however, was in shock as he saw the girl before him rip her shirt before his eyes. Sure her muscles grew in size, but he wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes only focused on the two, firm breasts staring before him.

Kenshiro saw that Jedite was distracted for some reason and ran in at inhuman speed.

"Atta!" roared Kenshiro as he closed the distance between him and Jedite.

"What the-"

Before Jedite could do anything, he felt two fingers dig into his head, causing immense pain. Jedite tried to move, but found that he could not do so.

"I have managed to strike the power point, _Jinch__ūkyoku_. Once I remove my fingers, you will only have three seconds to live." said Kenshiro as she pulled her fingers out.

"What?" asked Jedite in confusion.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Immediately, Jedite felt immense pain as his chest spit open in shallow wounds and started spew forth blood. Jedite looked in horror as he felt his left hand expand to a huge size before exploding before his eyes in a splash of green blood, causing him to scream.

However, to Kenshiro's shock and dismay, this was all the damage Jedite suffered.

_What? How did this man live? He's supposed to be dead._

Jedite looked over at the girl and was in a rage.

"You bitch! It was you, wasn't it? The one who has been killing my youma? I can't believe this, you blew my hand off! You're going to pay!" roared Jedite as he levitated off the ground and charged his energy before sending a ball of blue energy at Kenshiro.

Kenshiro jumped out of the way and attempted another offensive, but was dismayed to find that she could not get past the barrier, even with this human body working at 100 percent. If only she was in her old body. She would have finished this long ago.

All she could do was dodge the shots of energy and even then, her newly acquired body was beginning to tire. She could not keep this up.

Jedite saw the girl tire before him and was preparing to finish her off with a blast of energy, but he suddenly started to get into a fit of hacking coughs. Blood started to come from his mouth and it was then that Jedite realized he could not continue this battle without endangering his life further.

"Count yourself lucky girl. You got a lucky strike in was all but it won't happen again, I guarantee it. Next time we meet, you're dead." growled Jedite in fury and pain as he soon teleported away.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro made her way back home and got into the tub to tend to her wounds.<p>

"Usa- I mean, Kenshiro. I want you to know that you did very well. That was one of the Dark Kingdom's elite generals. To damage him as much as you did is a feat worth reckoning." said Luna in an attempt to cheer her comrade up.

But Kenshiro was solemn.

The only reason why she damaged Jedite as she did was due to his being distracted by her breasts. While that had merit on its to catch enemies off guard, it was a very lewd way of fighting.

She did not know what it was that she was trying to accomplish here. Defeat the Dark Kingdom? Sure, she had no problem trying, but at the least let her use her old body.

Her new body was frail, weak and prone to exhaustion and irritating emotions. It was a far cry from the body of iron she once had.

She was not even sure she could even defeat Jagi in this form, the worst student of the school of _Hokuto Shin Ken._

There was no doubt in her mind. She had to train. There was no way around it. If there were more enemies like that Jedite, then she knew that she needed to get stronger. That, and she needed to put aside her pride as a martial artist and accept aid when given.

"I think next time I will try the brooch. If its power is sufficient, then perhaps I shall use it." said Kenshiro in a monotone voice.

"Look, I understand that you are upset but-"

"No. My entire life I have taught on how to kill an opponent. I was sure that I struck the correct pressure points. Why that man didn't die is still beyond me." said Kenshiro.

"I think its rather obvious. You know that he's not human. Perhaps his body is different than normal humans." suggested Luna.

"Perhaps." replied Kenshiro.

_That may be the case. That first monster was probably just a lucky coincidence for me that her pressure points matched that of a normal human. The second monster, I dispatched with a Gou-Ken technique, which is brute force so it would work on basically anything. However, that man isn't human. I may have struck his pressure points, but the wrong ones and my technique did not have its intended effect. Its a shame that my knowledge of Gou-ken techniques is limited to just the Ganzan Ry__ōzan Ha__, and that attack is unreliable due to how slow it is. I know a couple of Nanto techniques, but they are nowhere near as proficient as I want them to be. If I am going to be fighting monsters, it may be in my best interest to start training on my Gou-ken and Nanto techniques. _

Kenshiro soon got out of the shower and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She still was not accustomed to wearing bunny printed pajamas.

"I am going to bed Luna." said Kenshiro as she turned in.

"Goodnight." replied Luna.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just want to let you all know that while I'm going to try to keep this in an episodic manner, I won't be posting ALL the episodes. Any episode I feel unnecessary I will omit. Also, things are about to change. Episodes won't end the same as they did in the anime. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Kingdom<strong>

Jedite was visibly trembling as he had to deliver the news of his utter failure of the "Love Line" to his superior and queen.

Likewise, Queen Beryl was also trembling, but not in fear but in anger. The sight of Jedite's torn carcass as he hobbled about before her infuriated her. She did not know who she was more angry with. Jedite for his utter failure or this interloper that seemed to be on to them for some reason.

"I am angry Jedite, very angry. I was promised a large amount of energy that would surpass those of your last efforts. However, I find that you only managed to get a paltry amount of energy from one insignificant human being. To make matters worse, you then go and have another one of our youma killed during her mission while you come back looking near death yourself. Explain yourself Jedite." growled Queen Beryl in annoyance and anger.

Jedite flinched visibly as he was reprimanded by the queen and he struggled to get his thoughts together. The wounds on his chest were beginning to heal but they still stung with each breath he took. His left hand was gone entirely and even though his body managed to close the wound, he was still in pain.

"Everything was going to plan my lady, but it seems that this past two occurrences are no longer coincidence. Someone is on to us. I fought the interloper, but she proved much more capable than I imagined. She managed to strike me with a strange technique that contorted my body. I beg forgiveness my Lady. I underestimated my enemy and paid for my incompetence." pleaded Jedite as he keeled down low.

Queen Beryl narrowed her eyes and almost had a mind to blast Jedite out of existence and perhaps someone a bit more capable for the job. However, she could not afford to waste resources and the loss of a general, however incompetent, would hurt more than help.

"Stop your groveling Jedite it is unbecoming! Rise to your feet and tell me of your next course of action. Should this mission be successful perhaps I can find it in me to overlook this debacle." growled Queen Beryl.

"O-Of course my Lady!" said Jedite as he rose quickly to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and his thoughts. Ignoring the pain of his still healing wounds, he soon spoke with calm and clarity.

"According to my sources, most humans lust after interscholastic achievements. Most will do anything in their power to excel in this particular activity. Harnessing this energy will be very much to our benefit." said Jedite.

"This sounds interesting Jedite. Do have a method in which we can collect this energy?" asked Queen Beryl, finding herself intrigued.

In a flash, Jedite produced a floppy disk in his right hand and presented it before the queen.

"With this device we can absorb the energy from these humans from a contraption known as a computer." said Jedite.

"Very well Jedite. You may proceed in your mission. However, let me warn you that my patience grows thin. Do not fail me Jedite." warned Queen Beryl in a stern voice.

"Of course not my Lady." replied Jedite.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro was outside her house as she engaged herself in some training exercises to better improve her stamina and strength.<p>

She was doing three finger pushups with one of her arms behind her back.

While this exercise was a cake-walk in her old body, it really pushed and strained at her new body and Kenshiro found that she had to really concentrate and push herself.

The last battle with that strange man had shown the limitations of her _Hokuto Shin Ken._ While normally devastating against other humans, Kenshiro saw that her style was not quite as effective against other creatures, such as the monsters she had been fighting lately.

There was only one reason as to why her techniques did not work and that was because these monsters did not have the same anatomy as humans. She was sure that they had pressure points, but they were located in different areas of their body.

Kenshiro sighed a bit in frustration before finishing up the pushups. She was out of breath.

_This new body definitely needs work. If only I had a sparring partner I could better tune myself to this body and understand its strengths and limitations better._

As she stood there, she saw a blue haired woman walk outside and recognized her as the mother of the Usagi girl.

"My god Usagi, you're all sweating! What have you been doing?" asked Ikuko in concern.

"Training." replied Kenshiro curtly as she went over to the nearest tree and jumped on one of the lower branches and started to do chin-ups.

Ikuko did not know whether to be happy, concerned or angry. Her daughter's behavior changed so much after her fourteenth birthday. It was almost as if she were another person.

"Usagi, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you training anyway?" asked Ikuko in slight concern.

"Mostly for self-defense. I realize that my body is out of shape and if I were to get into a confrontation I would be helpless." grunted Kenshiro as she continued to pull up, her muscles straining with the exercise.

The blue haired mother of two could not help but be confused at that statement. Immediately her concern preceded her.

"Usagi, is someone bullying you at school and making threats?" asked Ikuko, more concerned now.

Kenshiro did her last pull up, held the position and then used her arms to force her body upside down, her hands gripping the gnarled wood, before pushing off and landing on her feet. She was out of breath again and her muscles felt like they were torn open. She turned to the blue haired woman, who looked at her with a mixture of surprise and concern and proceeded to answer her question.

"There is no such thing happening at school. I keep to my own business, there should be no reason as to why anyone would harbor a grudge against me. I train as a precaution. As a young woman, I feel that being prepared for the unexpected is imperative. That, and the exercise puts my mind at ease." replied Kenshiro once more.

Ikuko did not know what to say to this. While she did not have any problem with Usagi exercising, what not for all its health benefits, it was extremely out of character for her to do so. What bothered Ikuko the most was how her daughter stated that the exercise put her at ease.

The blue haired woman knew her own daughter better than anyone and knew that Usagi was inherently lazy and did not like to exert herself physically. She normally played video games or read sappy romance manga to pass the time.

Not wanting to let silence ring on any longer, Ikuko soon responded.

"I understand your reasoning honey, but I think that you are going a bit too far. If you are really serious about this I can perhaps have your father hire you a trainer. I'm just not comfortable with you doing these exercises like this on your own. You could hurt yourself."

Kenshiro gave the blue haired woman a look of disgust, as if the idea repulsed her.

"That is not necessary. Do not burden father with having to pay out of pocket for a trainer when I am capable of doing everything on my own." replied Kenshiro.

"I guess I'll let it slide then. Just be careful and make sure to finish all your homework before exercising, you hear me young lady?" said Ikuko in a stern voice, to make sure her daughter understood.

"I understand." replied Kenshiro as she walked back inside the house. Ikuko turned to regard her daughter and frowned.

She had always nagged at Usagi for being immature but now the mother of two could not help but miss her old daughter.

"Oh Usagi."

* * *

><p>Kenshiro gritted her teeth as she stepped into the tub of ice cold water. While uncomfortable, the cold water soothed the aches in her tired muscles and helped along with the healing. Soon, Kenshiro's body grew accustomed to the temperature and she sat there, deep in thought.<p>

_For what purpose am I here for? Never have I felt so lost and unsure of my goals. Master Ryuken, what would you propose my next course of action be?_

The heir of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ took a moment to open her eyes and examine her new body. Thin arms, slender hands, a small waist, a large bosom and soft skin. All the complete opposite of her previous body.

She felt powerless in this body.

While most men would have probably come up with hundreds of perverted ways to get acquainted with a female body, Kenshiro lamented the fact that she was in one at all.

The only woman that captivated her eyes was Yuria, but she was now beyond reach.

Kenshiro soon got out of the tub and proceeded to dry and dress herself. The long strands of blonde hair constantly skirted around Kenshiro's face and she wondered as to why she hadn't cut her hair yet. It would definitely help in battle.

As she sat on bed, no doubt planning to meditate, she heard the window open and saw Luna come jumping in.

"I have some very important information that I need to tell you Kenshiro." said Luna as she jumped on the bed to join her partner.

"Speak." replied Kenshiro dully.

"It concerns a new student that has just transferred over to the school you're attending right now. Her name is Ami Mizuno and according our information, she may be a spy for the Dark Kingdom." said Luna seriously.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kenshiro as she rose her eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"She has a very distinct energy aura that is unlike any other. It was hardly human and it has got me suspicious." replied Luna.

"I can understand your reasoning, but I feel that it is too early to make such a rash assumption just yet. I'll go and see this Ami girl myself and discern whether she is friend or foe." replied Kenshiro.

"Okay then, but do be careful. Your wounds still have not completely healed from your fight with Jedite." said Luna in concern.

Kenshiro nodded before resuming her mediation once more.

* * *

><p>The next day proved unremarkable for Kenshiro as she once again had to trudge through school. However, things soon got interesting during lunch when Naru managed to drag Kenshiro into the hallway.<p>

"See there! That's the transfer student, Ami. Supposedly she came from some really high tech school but ended up flunking out or something." said Naru as she relayed the hear say info to Kenshiro.

"Yeah, but even so I bet she's still really smart!" said Umino as he came out of nowhere behind Naru, causing the ginger haired girl to gasp in surprise.

"Umino!" exclaimed Naru in annoyance. She definitely was not wanting Umino's company.

The bespectacled boy made his way over to Kenshiro and soon spoke.

"You agree with me, don't you Usagi? Even a brain farm reject is still smarter than the normal person." said Umino.

"Each person is capable of their own sense of intellect. Academics are not the only standard in which intelligence can be measured." replied Kenshiro dully.

"That was surprisingly wise of you Usagi! I better write that down!" said Umino as he got a pencil and pad and started scribbling.

Meanwhile, Kenshiro soon started to part from the group to meet the girl, Amy.

"Wait Usagi! You don't want to do that! I heard that she's really snobby and thinks she's better than anybody else." warned Naru loudly.

"Let me be the judge of that." responded Kenshiro sternly as she soon made her way toward the blue haired girl, who seemed to be intent in staring outside the window.

Soon Kenshiro made her way close to the blue haired girl, which drew her attention.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked the girl somewhat meekly.

"Are you Amy Mizuno?" asked Kenshiro, getting straight to the point.

"I suppose so. Do you have business with me?" asked the girl, now a bit more defensive.

Kenshiro regarded the girl before her and started to feel a strange vibe from her. She felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity for whatever reason. However, she decided to not draw anymore suspicion so she made her point clear.

"I wish to speak to with you. Perhaps we can convene after school perhaps?" asked Kenshiro.

The girl regarded Kenshiro with a look of suspicion but her face soon softened.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it, but I have a computer class after school. I'm sorry, perhaps another time?" asked the blue haired girl politely.

"Very well, perhaps another time." replied Kenshiro stoically before turning around and leaving to join Naru and Umino once more.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro knew that this Ami Mizuno was rather suspicious.<p>

However, what got to her the most was her aura. It was not malicious but calm, almost soothing. It felt so familiar as well, so much so that Kenshiro almost thought of her to be someone else.

Of course, that couldn't be. No one she knew from her world were present here in this one.

That said, she tried to follow the blue haired girl, but it seemed that she knew she was being tailed and promptly vanished. Kenshiro, for the life of her, could not seem to find this strange transfer student.

_Something is not right about her. Even in this body, it would be difficult for someone to hide from me. _

Before Kenshiro could ponder for too long, something caught her eye on the pavement and Kenshiro bent down to pick it up.

It was a floppy disk, with AMI MIZUNO spelled in large, bold, letters in the front.

_She must have dropped this as she tried to make herself scarce from me. Perhaps I can have Luna take a look at it. It's very presence makes me feel uneasy._

It was not long before Kenshiro managed to find Luna, who happened to be in patrol around town.

"You're saying that this new transfer student dropped this?" asked Luna as they made their way to a nearby computer store.

"Yes. While the girl did not seem to exude any sort of malicious intent, I feel uneasy holding this disk." said Kenshiro as they made their way inside the store and soon found a private room in which they could use a computer.

"Very well, let me check it out then." said Luna as she grabbed the disk from Kenshiro's hand and promptly slid it into the computer's hard-drive.

The screen turned blue and for a moment there seemed to be nothing suspicious about the contents. Just a bunch of random files and academic exercises were all.

However, the computer began to emit a strange buzzing sound which grated on the ears and soon, a malicious voice began to speak.

"Welcome students. You are here to fulfill the wishes of the Dark Kingdom. Offer your life-force and succumb to eternal sleep. Know that in your contribution, the great one will soon rise once more."

Immediately Luna took the disk out and promptly threw it on the floor.

"I don't believe this! The girl really IS an agent of the Dark Kingdom!" exclaimed Luna.

Kenshiro was silent for a moment but soon interjected.

"No, that is not quite right. If this was her disk, it was obviously intended for her to use. Why would an agent said Dark Kingdom brainwash themselves? It is obvious. The disk itself is malicious and the girl, and the rest of the students attending this computer school, are the victims." said Kenshiro grimly.

"You make a good point. However, I will not take any chances. I will accompany you to this school, just in case." said Luna.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>The two soon dashed over to the computer school.<p>

Kenshiro was mildly relieved that there were no security guards this time. She could march straight in and deal with this problem.

"Kenshiro! I know that you are strong but please, take this just in case." said Luna as she produced the brooch before her.

"I don't believe I will need use of this brooch but perhaps you are right. There is no harm in taking precautions." said Kenshiro as she grabbed the brooch and promptly placed it inside the long skirt pocket of her school uniform.

"I want you to stay out here Luna. There is no need for you to endanger your life for my sake." said Kenshiro.

"I understand." said Luna softly as she stayed by the door as she saw Kenshiro run inside the building.

Kenshiro could not believe the utter amount of malicious intent in the building, but she knew where to go. The room reeking of the most of this foul aura would contain the mastermind behind this little scheme.

She dashed into the door and saw, to her dismay, that several of the students were unconscious. The blue haired girl was caught in the vice grip of what appeared to be a red, ugly she-monster.

"It would be wise if you let her go." said Kenshiro as she cracked her knuckles.

"And what if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it, little girl?" sneered the youma.

"I can see that you won't listen to reason so I have got no choice but to kill you." replied Kenshiro.

"Then try it!" roared the youma as she summoned a series of loose leaf papers and shot them toward Kenshiro.

Kenshiro, sensing that the papers were not normal, dodged the papers as the cut right into the blackboard behind her. Kenshiro saw that the youma was not making to move anywhere and soon blitzed her way toward the monster, hoping to kill it before it did any harm to the transfer student.

However, a hoard of people popped out of nowhere and hindered Kenshiro's progress.

"Let's see if you have the gall to kill innocent lives, you fool!" roared the youma.

Kenshiro found herself getting pushed into a corner and soon retaliated. Taking care to not strike their vital pressure points, Kenshiro attempted to fight off the crowd around her.

Unfortunately, she found out that none of these people were staying down when she struck them.

Everytime she knocked one down, instead of going unconscious, they just jumped right back up and resumed attacking. She was sure that she was striking the non-lethal pressure point, _Kisha_, in all their bodies. By all rights, if they were not unconscious from the blow itself, their muscles should be paralyzed.

What was worse was that her body was giving out. Her battle with Jedite was still too recent and old wounds inflicted on her soon started to wear on her.

Kenshiro soon found herself getting overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the blue haired girl looked on with her eyes wide open as she saw Kenshiro striking at her zombie like opponents with such precision and care.<p>

_This girl's technique is exemplary. Her strikes are precise. It's almost as if she is using Hokuto...but there is no way. I'm pretty sure that I was the only one that got marooned into this world. _

However, her musing was cut short as she saw the blonde haired girl before her soon begin struggle. Wounds inflicted on her person from a previous battle soon re-opened.

The blue haired girl looked downcast at the situation.

_I really did not want to do this and arouse suspicion but however, I cannot allow an innocent to lose their life for my behalf. Too many lives I have seen pass away already. I will not allow this to continue any longer._

With that, the blue haired girl soon turned around and gave her youma captor a harsh look as she spoke.

"I will only give you this one chance. Let go of me and crawl back to where you came from." growled the blue haired girl in a menacing voice.

The youma, who was enjoying the battle before her, turned to regard her captive and cackled wickedly.

"Are you threatening me little girl? Do you want to end up like your little friend over there?"

It was then that the blue haired girl had had enough and promptly gripped the youma's wrist with her hand and squeezed down...hard.

The red youma growled in pain.

"Your response tells me everything. I should have killed you the moment I saw you. Its doesn't matter now though, your life is now forfeit." replied the blue haired girl sternly.

"I'll like to see you try!" roared the youma as she managed to pull herself away from the blue-haired girl's grip and jumped into the air. As she did this, she managed to transform both her arms into scythes.

"You forced my hand little girl and now you'll pay! I'll carve you up and present your corpse to our Queen!" roared the monster as she descended.

The blue haired girl said nothing as she closed her eyes and raised her arms.

Just as the youma was about to slice the blue haired girl up into pieces, she opened her eyes suddenly and a flashing, multi-color aura soon began to emit from the girl's body.

The youma found herself suspended in mid-air, unable to move at all.

"W-What are you doing? Why are you shining like that?" asked the youma in anger and fear.

The blue haired girl did not respond as she placed her hand on the stomach of the youma and sent a beam of light right through it.

Afterwards, the girl's aura dissipated and soon, the youma fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro watched as all the people who had been under the monster's control suddenly slump down and go unconscious again. She was honestly relieved. They had her pinned near at the end of the room and were aiming to kill her. A minute longer and her patience would have run out and she would have started killing the whole lot of them, innocent or not.<p>

However, all of that was moot as she saw the reason for it all.

Before her, she saw the blue haired girl, Ami Mizuno, send a beam of light through the belly of that monster as her aura radiated in many different colors. Immediately Kenshiro's eyes went wide in surprise and shock.

_That's...but it can't be...there is no way! I thought I was the only one that-_

Kenshiro's thoughts were interrupted as she saw the blue haired girl soon calm down as the monster fell to the ground and her aura dissipate.

Immediately the monster rose back up from the floor, not a single wound or cut on her red, monstrous body.

"What was that all about? It sure looked pretty, that's for sure but it didn't even hurt at all!" roared the youma.

The blue haired girl seemed unphased by this turn of events and merely smirked.

"That's good. The _Hokuto Uj__ō Hagan Ken_ (_Humane Face Breaking Fist of the North Star)_ is not supposed to cause pain. I pity you monster. You will experience the glory of Heaven before your eventual fall into Hell." said the blue haired girl.

"What are you talking about-"

Before the monster could continue, she could not help but notice an odd, if not euphoric feeling suddenly course through her body. She looked down to find that her legs were actually splitting down the middle and that her arms were contorted out of shape.

Something told her that she should be horrified at seeing her body getting maimed the way it was, but the feeling of pure euphoria was just too much. Never before had she felt so much bliss, it was unimaginable. She could never hope to give this up.

"It feels so good!" cried the youma in pure euphoria as her head began twisting round and round.

Soon, the youma's breathing hitched and soon, her head and upper body soon exploded. Blue blood stained the computers and walls. The only parts left of the youma were its innards and a few dismembered body parts.

The blue haired girl turned toward the blonde haired one, who was looking at her with pure shock and disbelief. She frowned at the reaction. She really did not want to scare the other girl.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'll leave right now." said the blue haired girl solemnly as she walked briskly toward the exit of the class.

"Toki..."

The blue haired girl froze as she heard the name come out of the other girl's mouth. She turned around with a look of shock on her face.

"What did you call me?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Toki. It has to be you. I only know of one person who has managed to master the _Hokuto Uj__ō Hagan Ken_." said the blonde haired girl from across the room.

The blue haired girl's eyes widened even more before speaking hesitantly.

"K-Kenshiro?"

The blonde haired girl then smirked as she was recognized.

"It has been too long, Toki." said Kenshiro.

In a flash, both girls ran up to each other and embraced one another.

"Kenshiro. I can't believe it is you. I thought that when I was sent here to this strange world that I had left everyone behind. That I would never again see my brothers." said Toki as she separated from her friend.

"I was of the same thought as well. In any case, I'm glad to know that I can finally speak to someone that knows me for who I truly am." said Kenshiro.

"I feel the same way Kenshiro."

* * *

><p>Soon, the two girls walked outside the building to where Luna was waiting.<p>

"I'm so glad that you two turned out to be alright. Were you hurt?" asked Luna to Kenshiro.

"Some minor wounds are all. It turns out that the transfer student, Ami Mizuno, was a bit odd." said Kenshiro.

"Really, how so?" asked Luna in curiosity.

It was then that the blue haired girl presented herself fully to Luna.

"I know who Kenshiro is. In fact, she trained with me long ago back in our world. My true name is Toki, though I'll probably be going by Amy Mizuno for as long as I am in her body." replied Toki as she spoke.

Luna looked absolutely stunned at the news. She was so stunned that she almost missed the mark on the blue-haired girl's head. Once Luna saw this, she became even more surprised.

_That's the mark of Mercury! But how? The soul inhabiting this body is not the reincarnated one from long ago. What is going on here?_

Luna soon spoke.

"I am glad to make your acquaintance, Toki, however, I need both you and Kenshiro to come with me. I need to confirm something." said Luna.

Both Kenshiro and Toki looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"That's fine. Where shall we go?" asked Toki.

"Just follow me." said Luna.

* * *

><p>The black cat and two teenage girls soon found themselves at an empty warehouse at the edge of town.<p>

"Is there a reason as to why you brought us out here Luna?" asked Kenshiro.

"As a matter a fact, yes. Just earlier, when you were introducing me to your friend, I noticed that she had the insignia of _Mercury_ on her forehead. That would make her one of the Sailor Senshi, soldiers who's duty was to protect the Moon Princess and do battle with the Dark Kingdom." said Luna.

Toki's eye's widened a bit as she heard this information. This was something she was not expecting.

"I see. That mark seemed to come out every so often. I did not know why. I just attributed it to a strange phenomenon with the girl's body." said Toki.

"It confuses me as well because the only ones capable of using powers of the Sailor Senshi are the souls of those soldiers reincarnated. But your souls are not theirs. By all rights, you shouldn't even be able to harness said power." said Luna.

Both Kenshiro and Toki took a moment to think on this.

"I see, but we have yet to test it out." said Kenshiro.

"Now's the time to try. Here you go, Toki, I want you to take this special rod and say, Mercury Power, Make Up!" said Luna.

Toki took the small rod from Luna. Though a bit suspicious about all this, she saw no harm in trying. At the worst, she would probably look silly.

"Okay then. I'll give it a shot. Mercury Power-Make Up!" roared Toki.

For a moment, nothing happened, then Toki suddenly fell on the ground as she grabbed her head, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Toki!"

Kenshiro strode forward near her friend and knelt down next to her. For a moment, it seemed that Toki had lost consciousness but she soon recovered her bearings.

"Toki, are you alright?" asked Kenshiro.

"Kenshiro...I saw her." said Toki.

"Saw who?"

"Ami Mizuno...the real Ami Mizuno." gasped Toki.

At once, Luna went toward Toki and Kenshiro and leaned in.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean that you saw Ami Mizuno?" asked Luna in confusion.

"I...can't explain. Kenshiro, why don't you try. Perhaps you'll see what I just saw right now." said Toki as she got up to her feet, albeit a bit off balanced.

Kenshiro took the brooch out of her skirt pocket and then spoke.

"What do you need me to say?" asked Kenshiro.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up." responded Luna.

"Moon Prism Power...Make up." said Kenshiro rather dully.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen.

Then, Kenshiro felt herself crash into the ground as her vision went haywire. It felt like she was going through a tunnel at very high speed. Soon she ceased to hear anything else as the world went black around her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I need to have some sort of suspense. As I said, there is an actual reason as to why everything is going on the way it is. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Weird, I know. But to my readers...hang in there! I promise that this will make sense later on down the road. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>When Kenshiro was finally able to come to, she realized that she was not inside the ware house. She looked around in mild caution and found herself to be in what seemed to be a dark, black room.<p>

A light illuminated in the distance, almost like a spotlight, and she made for it. Perhaps she could find out where she was and what exactly had happened to her.

It was not long before Kenshiro found herself close enough to the spotlight to find a figure right in the middle of it.

For whatever reason, Kenshiro felt a strange sense of urgency tug at her and she found herself running toward the figure. When she finally got there, Kenshiro could only widen her eyes in clear surprise.

In front of her was a woman. She wore a beautiful white dress that flowed elegantly from her prone form. Her hair was like a golden river cascading down her exposed back. A crescent moon symbol shown on her forehead, the source of light that gleamed all about her in an almost angelic glow.

However, the sight was bitter sweet.

The woman was bound in chains, unrelenting iron that would not yield no matter how much she struggled. There was another thing that bothered Kenshiro.

She looked identical, if not exactly, like the body she was inhabiting.

_What could this mean?_

Seeing that it would do no good to just leave her there, Kenshiro went forward and lifted her hand. Iron had no bearing on her. Even in this body, she could rend it asunder with ease.

Before her strike fell, however, the trapped woman's eyes suddenly opened wide and she spoke.

"Please! Do not strike the chains! They will find you here if you do." warned the woman.

Kenshiro just stopped herself in time before striking the chains. She clenched her teeth but did as told. She had no idea where she was at right now. Better to practice caution than to attract unwanted attention.

"I assume that by seeing me that you have been able to get your hands on the brooch, am I right?" asked the blond haired woman.

"The brooch was supposed to grant me some sort of power. It seems that it has taken me to this location however." answered Kenshiro.

"Then it is as I thought. You were finally able to obtain the brooch. I am glad." replied the woman.

Kenshiro looked over at the forlorn woman and could not help but feel pity for her. Even though she still did not understand the circumstances, the sight of this beautiful woman bound like an animal pulled at her.

However, she had many questions that she needed to ask.

"Why am I here? Why is it that I am currently inhabiting a body that I assume is yours." asked Kenshiro sternly.

"To answer your questions, I'll start with the simplest. First, you have not gone anywhere. In fact, your, or better yet, my body is still at the ware house. It has only been mere milliseconds in the real world but, as you can see, time within the soul is not bound to the normal laws of nature." replied the woman.

"So what you are saying is that I am peering deep into the soul? Your soul I presume?" asked Kenshiro.

"That's right. You are but a proxy that is put into my body so that I can continue to draw breath." replied the woman.

"I see. Then why is it that you are bound as you are?" asked Kenshiro.

The woman's face saddened at the thought.

"The Enemy is the cause behind this." replied the woman.

"The Enemy?" asked Kenshiro is slight confusion.

"I dare not utter her name while I am bound by her power. I was captured before I was able to realize my role as a protector of justice and the steward of good against the evils of the Dark Kingdom. How the Enemy managed to find and bind me amid a planet of billions of people was something I asked myself the entire time I have been bound. It was not until recently that I realized that there was simply no way that the Enemy would know of my whereabouts, not without an informant. I now know, deep in my heart, that we senshi were betrayed. Who it was, however, is beyond me." replied the woman sadly.

"Then where is it that I come in then?" asked Kenshiro in honest interest. She was finally getting somewhere.

"All I can tell you is that you were pulled from your time to inhabit my body. Had I left my body alone with my soul bound, I would have been left for dead. Thus, you were called from far beyond to fill in and perform the duties of a senshi." responded the woman.

Kenshiro thought of this for a moment. She paused and thought back to that dream she had when she fell asleep in the wasteland beyond the borders of Southern Cross. The woman that spoke out to her, the gate in which she walked through and the strange place she had been at. What were they anyway?

"Do you have any idea as to who sent me?" asked Kenshiro.

"I...I know that I have known this person before however I cannot remember what her name is nor what her duty consisted of. In fact, I am aware that there are senshi from beyond Jupiter but, for some reason, I am unable to recall them. Perhaps the one who sent for you is one of those, though, more likely, it could be Queen Serenity." replied the woman.

"Queen Serenity?" asked Kenshiro in mild curiosity.

"A name that, for some reason, I know but I just cannot put a face to it. I know that this woman is powerful and is capable of awesome feats but beyond that, I do not know of her part in your exodus nor do I know who she really is beyond the obvious." replied the woman sadly.

"I gather that you are a soul that has been reincarnated from another time I presume." assessed Kenshiro wisely.

"You are very astute. That is correct, I am reincarnated from another life. I know that I was, or am, Sailor Moon and that I was reincarnated for the purpose of combating the Dark Kingdom. But my mind is full of holes. I know the answer to many things but do not know from whence came the source. Like a puzzle, I have many pieces and can form a vague picture of the events that have passed and what will happen. But I am missing many pieces and there are things that, for now, are currently beyond my grasp." replied the woman sadly.

"Then is that it? To do battle against a force which even you have trouble recollecting without my consent? That my own path to justice was put aside and neglected so that I can serve another whim?" asked Kenshiro harshly.

The woman flinched at the harshness of the question.

"I-I know it is not fair. If it were up to me, I would do this without having to burden anyone. Especially to someone with such a torn heart such as yourself, Kenshiro. To be pulled violently away from saving your beloved, just so that you can play hero for a world that does not even exist in your eyes. But there was a reason why you were chosen, Fist of the North Star. You are strong, yet kind. Harsh, yet tender. Your sense of justice is what made you the primary candidate for this job. I am sorry if this is not enough to console you." replied the woman as she had tears streaming down her eyes.

Kenshiro's face softened as she watched the woman before her weep silently to herself.

"Forgive me for my harshness. It is evident that a higher power has plans for me. However, why is it that we cannot alert the public? Why does the fate of the world have to be shouldered on the backs of fourteen year old girls?" asked Kenshiro.

"Do you honestly believe that the public will believe claims of a supernatural kingdom trying to rule over them? I think not. And even if they wanted to act, they would not be able to. The Dark Kingdom, or more specifically, the Enemy has ways in bending the minds of normal humans. She could make it to where they would stubbornly refuse the existence of the Dark Kingdom, or convince them that the Dark Kingdom is a bastion of good and lure them to her side, to her defense. As Sailor Senshi, we are impervious, for the most part, from her mind bending powers. It is for this reason that we are the only ones capable of fighting the Dark Kingdom." replied the woman sadly.

Kenshiro processed this as she stood there. She then spoke again.

"I understand. Though I do not know what exactly is going, perhaps the answers will come to light after I have defeated this Dark Kingdom. But another question. How is it that you know so much about me?" asked Kenshiro in curiosity.

"Your soul inhabits my body. I can peer into your mind and see what you have experienced. I am truly sad for the betrayal of your best friend and his taking your only love. I would have died in utter pain and wretchedness had that happened to me. But you are different. You are strong. You knew of your duty and started your quest. Your resolve overcame your sorrow. That strength, that sense of justice, you are like a mighty cliff that refuses to budge against the waves. It is those qualities that you were selected to do this job. You will face many hardships in battling the Dark Kingdom, but I am confident that you will overcome them." replied the woman.

"I see..." replied Kenshiro quietly.

"Do not think that I will have you leave empty handed. Though I bring great risk to myself in doing this, I feel that it is necessary. Though you are not the reincarnated one, from here on forth, I give you the authority to utilize the power of the Moon. Do not be afraid to utilize its powers or think any less of yourself when you do. Not all enemies can be brought down by the fist alone. I am confident that you will not abuse its powers. Go forth and defeat the Dark Kingdom...and liberate me from this prison, Fist of the North Star." replied the woman sadly.

Before Kenshiro could say anything else, she felt the world spin all around her and soon, all she could see was black.

* * *

><p>A moment later, Kenshiro found herself opening her eyes and was relieved to find herself back at the ware house along with Luna and Toki.<p>

"Did you see her? The true soul of the body you inhabit?" asked Toki.

"Yes. I have learned much though there are so many questions that remain to be unanswered. For the time being, defeating this Dark Kingdom seems to be priority." said Kenshiro as she stood up.

"The same was also said of me as well. These girls...they are not ordinary humans. They were destined for greater things and they were robbed of it before they could get started. I wonder as to who is the mastermind of suppressing the souls of these girls and our arrival to this world?" asked Toki as she placed her hand on her chin.

"I was only told of a great enemy, someone whom the girl I spoke to was hesitant to name. She also mentioned a traitor, someone who sold them out and it was because of this betrayal that their destiny was taken from them before they could even embark." replied Kenshiro.

Luna listened to the two girls speak with each other as she processed what was being said. She soon spoke.

"Then you have spoken to Usagi then, Kenshiro?" asked Luna.

"I suppose so. She did mention that I would have full reign of her powers, whatever they may be." said Kenshiro.

"Then why don't you two try again? Try to transform using the wands that I gave you?" suggested Luna.

Both Toki and Kenshiro looked at each other and were somewhat shocked at what they saw.

"It seems that you were right about what you said. I see a crescent moon symbol on your forehead. I presume that the strange symbol of the planet Mercury is on mine as well." said Toki.

"That is correct. Maybe this time, we will succeed. Let us try it." said Kenshiro.

Both girls grabbed their respective wands from Luna and soon raised it above their heads.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up." said Kenshiro without too much enthusiasm.

"Mercury Power, Make Up." said Toki with a bit more effort.

This time, neither of the girls collapsed as they found their bodies getting clothed by what looked like ribbons.

Kenshiro's were red while Toki's were blue.

Each part of the ribbon soon concentrated within a certain part of their bodies and soon formed their respective part of the uniform. Long boots, a white one piece, a short skirt and tiaras over their heads. The transformation soon finished and needless to say, they were rather stunned.

"This is not what I had in mind." said Kenshiro dully as she looked down to find herself more exposed than she cared to have been. Not that she really cared but the outfit itself was rather silly looking.

"Neither what was on my mind either." said Toki, a bit more embarrassed at her attire. She was even blushing a slight red.

For a moment, both men now turned girls stood there, in shock at how silly they looked.

But once that shock passed, they suddenly realized something.

Power.

"Do you feel that? The power coursing through our bodies? It is unlike anything I have ever felt before." said Toki.

"It is different. I can tell that the energy flowing through us is not ki but it can still be manipulated to enhance our abilities. What gets me is the sheer amount of this power. I feel as if I am never going to run out." replied Kenshiro in slight awe, despite looking rather ridiculous.

"That is because your powers derive from the very celestial body that you represent. As long as both the moon and Mercury exist, these powers will never run dry. They are there for you to use as much and as often as you like. However, your bodies are still mortal. You can still grow tired if you are not careful." said Luna.

"As I suspected. I was afraid that with this much power we would soon grow to use it as a crutch. But even now, I begin to feel some drawback to using this form. I cannot seem to access my ki. Its almost as if this transformation is FORCING us to use the power its giving us. Perhaps in the future I can find a way to mesh both this new power along with our ki so that perhaps we can avoid having to transform all together and not fight in these silly uniforms." said Toki as a matter of fact.

"Then that settles it. Despite the powers given to us, we must still train. We do not know when there will be a time in which we won't be able to transform. That said, I would rather not transform if I could help it. I find fighting in this uniform a bit degrading." added Kenshiro.

Luna sweat dropped as she heard this. They were men alright. Even in the body of girls they still could not stand the uniforms. She was afraid of this but perhaps in the future they could get past it.

"Alright then. In order to go back to normal, just raise the wand or brooch and think of your normal body. The transformation should fade with that." said Luna.

Both girls rose their arms in the air and held it up. They both had their eyes closed and soon, they felt their uniforms fall into ribbons all around them. They opened their eyes to see themselves back to normal, along with their previous clothes as the ribbons below them disappeared.

"Keep the wand safe, and do not lose sight of the brooch. I will be heading home. I will wait for you there, Kenshiro." said Luna as she bounded off.

Both Kenshiro and Toki stayed where they were at.

"We must train. The body that I am inhabiting is weak." said Kenshiro.

"On the contrary, I actually feel better than I ever have in this body. It is nice to not be ill all the time." said Toki as she looked over to her friend with a smile on her face.

Kenshiro was a bit confused by that statement until she remembered. That Toki was sick due to radiation poising. That Toki had stayed outside and closed the shelter to their bunker while she remained outside. Over two weeks was she exposed to the radiation. Kenshiro was surprised that Toki lived at all.

As a man, Toki had long, brown hair with blue eyes and a strong body.

Afterwards, the hair turned white, the skin pale and the face marred with a beard due to neglect. Toki would soon keep the beard though the body she had then was so weak and sickly.

It was unfair.

Had Toki been healthy, she would have been the successor to _Hokuto Shin Ken_. Even in her previous body, sick, she had been able to best Kenshiro. The strength she had in healthy, previous body was astounding. Even Raoh was afraid.

Now that Kenshiro thought of it, Toki looked rather pleased and not at all bothered at being inside a girl's body. Perhaps the body did not have the physical strength of her previous one, but one could not deny just how much healthier it was.

"We will train tomorrow after school here in this abandoned ware house. You still have much to learn Kenshiro and I'll be more than happy to instruct you. Your _Juu-ken _needs serious work and your _Gou-ken_, though decent, could still need a bit of polishing_._" said Toki.

Kenshiro was neither insulted nor enraged by these comments. It was true.

Aside from Jagi, he was the weakest student in _Hokuto Shin Ken_. Both Raoh and Toki were far superior to him. The fact that Toki was willing to train him meant alot to Kenshiro.

"You would train me even at the risk of your succession?" asked Kenshiro.

"Being the heir of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ was never my aspiration Kenshiro, you should know better than that. I only wanted to use _Hokuto Shin Ken_ as a way to heal the sick and lame. That our art is so much more than just destroying the bodies of our foes but to heal the bodies of our friends and loved ones. That is my only aspiration. You were named the successor for a reason, Kenshiro but know this. You are still not ready. But I will see to it that you are. Once you are through with my training, even Raoh should fall before your feet." said Toki with a serious face.

"I look forward to it." replied Kenshiro.

"As do I."

* * *

><p>The next day was rather uneventful. School came and passed and since she didn't have cram school this evening, Toki was free to help train Kenshiro.<p>

Both were walking in the crowd as they made their way over to their training site. Both had a mind to get much done today and were looking forward to it.

Especially Kenshiro.

She finally had hope of getting stronger in this body. Perhaps she could even waste that Jedite fellow once she started training with Toki.

As they traversed through downtown, they noticed a huge crowd of people gathering about at a clock store. At once, both Toki and Kenshiro stopped.

"Do you feel that malicious intent?" asked Toki quietly.

"Yes. Its a wonder how the people around here are oblivious to it." replied Kenshiro.

"Let us go in and have a look." suggested Toki.

Kenshiro nodded in agreement and both walked in. At once, an auburn haired woman approached them. She was attractive and wore a kind smile on her face, but she couldn't fool Toki and Kenshiro.

"We are having a sale on all our alarm clocks today!" said the woman happily.

"That's great to know. We are just here to browse around. You see, my friend over here has trouble getting up in the mornings. I felt that it was a good idea to buy an alarm clock for her." responded Toki with a smile on her face as well, going along with the act.

Kenshiro knew that the woman before them was not human and had a mind to just simply destroy her here and now. However, she couldn't do so in front of so many people. That, and Toki had another plan in mind.

"Then you just came at the right time! Just because your friend is so cute, I'll let you have this clock for ninety percent off!" said the woman as she grabbed an alarm clock in the shape of a black cat.

Kenshiro was a bit off put at hearing this creature refer to her as "cute" but let it pass. She would not say anything. She would let Toki handle this.

"That is very kind of you, ma'm. Here you go. You can keep the change. You put me in a good mood." smiled Toki happily as she held the black cat alarm as she handed in the money.

"I'm always happy to serve my customers. Have a nice day!" replied the strange woman.

"Likewise. Let us go." said Toki.

Kenshiro nodded and they soon made their way outside the store. Immediately, Toki's expression fell into a frown as she held the clock.

"This device really makes my heart ill. I do not know what it is supposed to do. I wish there was a way to check it." frowned Toki.

"We can consult Luna later on. She normally has been able to solve riddles such as this." said Kenshiro.

"Perhaps. Anyway, let us put that aside and make our way to the ware house. Your training is paramount here." said Toki.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Both girls finally made it to the ware house. Once there, Toki stood before Kenshiro and soon spoke.<p>

"I want you to attack me with all your strength. Make sure to hold nothing back." said Toki as she stood there with a stern look on her face.

"Are you sure? Even in this body, I can strike a lethal blow." said Kenshiro in concern.

"Do not worry. If I'm right, you should not be able to even touch me." said Toki with a sly smile.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes at that comment and soon went forth.

"Atta!"

Immediately Kenshiro dashed towards Toki at great speed.

Toki did not look very concerned and just stood there, not a care in the world.

As soon as Kenshiro neared Toki, she suddenly felt her body explode in pain. She nearly screamed as she felt herself getting pummeled savagely before getting knocked back. Kenshiro stood to find herself in complete agony. She felt breathing was painful and lifted a bit of her shirt to find that her abdomen and ribs were bruised. Kenshiro looked up to find that Toki had not even moved.

For a moment, Kenshiro was confused as to why she got so utterly beaten, until it suddenly dawned on her.

"Toki! That was your fighting aura, wasn't it?" asked Kenshiro.

The blue haired girl before Kenshiro just smiled as she tilted her head, looking almost cute.

"Very good Kenshiro. I'm glad that you managed to state the obvious." joked Toki.

Kenshiro was too shocked to be insulted.

"But how? Raoh was the only one among us to perfect his _Gou-ken_ to such a degree that even his aura was capable of hurting others. When did you learn to do this?" asked Kenshiro in shock.

"Understand that Raoh is my older brother. I watched him train and copied what he learned. I am more proficient in _Gou-ken_ than you realize Kenshiro. I was able to create a fighting aura strong enough to rival that of my older brother's. However, ever since I got ill, my body was not strong enough to handle the strain in sustaining a fighting aura. Now, however, with this healthy body, I was able to recreate the fighting aura once more. It is not as strong as it was in my previous body when it was healthy, but as you can see, it is more than enough to repel normal people." said Toki.

Kenshiro just looked on in amazement at Toki. There was a reason why Toki was first selected as the heir of _Hokuto Shin Ken._ The fact that she was able to get so well adjusted to a new body that she was able to form a fighting aura was just amazing. Toki was a fighting genius. Kenshiro herself, even in her old body, was still unable to create a fighting aura.

"There must be a point to this exercise. I doubt that you did this to just show off." smiled Kenshiro. She was glad that Toki was so strong. It gave her hope that she could be just as powerful, even in a fourteen year old girl's body.

"There is a good reason why I did this, Kenshiro. From what you have told me lately about the monsters you have fought and that Jedite creature, it seems that _Hokuto Shin Ken's_ applications are limited. They are not human. Our fighting art was specifically targeted to kill humans, not monsters. That said, they are still vulnerable. Striking at their vital pressure points may not yield the same results as that with humans, but they will still be very much harmed. However, since this method of fighting is unreliable, I decided that broadening your knowledge of _Gou-ken_, or the power fist style of _Hokuto Shin Ken_, should be useful. We can just crush them the easy way if striking their pressure points yields no results." explained Toki.

"I see. That makes sense." replied Kenshiro.

"I'm glad that you are seeing it that way. Now come, we have got work to do." said Toki as both girls prepared to train.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when both Toki and Kenshiro finished their training.<p>

Knowing that the alarm clock they picked up earlier was suspicious, Toki decided to go along with Kenshiro to her house, where Luna was, so that they could get a better idea as to why this alarm clock was so dangerous.

As soon as Kenshiro got home, she was greeted by a very irate Ikuko Tsukino.

"Young lady, do you realize what time it is? You've got both me and your father so worried." scolded the blue haired woman.

"I apologize for being late. I lost track of time." replied Kenshiro in a bored, somewhat annoyed voice.

The matriarch of the Tsukino family was not pleased to hear that.

"Honestly Usagi, I don't mind if you go out with your friends every once in a while but you have to at least call me and let me know when you are coming back." said Ikuko in a irritated voice.

It was at this point that Toki decided to intervene.

"It is my fault ma'm. Usagi here told me that she needed to get home and I kept bugging her to stay with me. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that." said Toki as she put on the saddest, cutest, most apologetic face she could.

Ikuko looked over at the blue haired girl before her and her anger and irritation seemed to have melted away as she saw the hurt look on the girl's face. It was obvious that she was sorry.

"It's okay dear. I know that we sometimes let ourselves go when we have fun. I know that you are really sorry so I won't stay made you girls. But, next time, please make sure to call, or have Usagi call. Heaven knows how my girl can be so forgetful sometimes." said Ikuko with a smirk as she held Kenshiro close to her.

Kenshiro could not help but feel uncomfortable being in such close proximity to Ikuko. She was not used to being treated with so much tenderness, considering that all her childhood consisted of training with her master, Ryuken, who was not at all tender.

Toki could not help but giggle to herself a bit as she watched the normally stoic and serious Kenshiro suddenly blush in embarrassment at getting embraced by a strange woman.

"You know Usagi, I have never seen this new friend of yours. You typically spend all your time with Naru. Who is she anyway." she asked as she let go of her struggling daughter.

Toki answered at once.

"My name is Ami Mizuno. I go to school with Usagi over here since I was transferred not too long ago. It is a pleasure to meet you." said Toki with ease as she bowed.

"Such respect. I'm glad that Usagi made friends with you. Come on in if you want. Just make sure to phone your mother, I don't want her to be upset at you staying late." suggested Ikuko with a pleased smile.

"Of course." replied Toki.

Soon, both her and Kenshiro made their way inside the house and immediately went to Kenshiro's room.

Once inside, they locked the door and soon, Kenshiro spoke.

"You seemed to have taken to your role very well. If I did not know any better, I would have thought you ENJOYED acting the way you did at the front door." said Kenshiro as she sat on the bed.

Toki smiled as she heard this. She really thought that Kenshiro needed to lighten up sometimes.

"Well, I took advantage of the situation and used my charm to diffuse a volatile situation. Had I not, you would probably be grounded and I would be banned from your house. I have a female body, I might as well put it to good use." said Toki with a smile.

"You're really enjoying this more than you should." said Kenshiro in a stern voice.

"In some ways, this is a complete upgrade from what I am used to. Besides, you need to lighten up, Kenshiro. We have a dark road ahead of us. There is no reason to be so serious all the time." said Toki.

It was then that Luna appeared from under the bed and soon made herself present.

"I see that you have come back." said Luna.

"Luna, there is something that bothers me. Earlier today, Kenshiro and I were on our way to the ware house for training when came across an clock store going on sale. I purchased this item and felt uneasy around it. Can you perhaps tell us what this means?" asked Toki as she grabbed the alarm clock from her satchel.

For a moment, Luna studied the alarm clock. So far, she could not see anything wrong with the alarm clock. However, in a second, she realized what to do.

"I can't see what's wrong exactly but there is a way for you to check, Toki. Give me a second." said Luna as she jumped in air and produced a fairy dust. Then, out of nowhere, a small, blue mini computer appeared and fell on the bed. Luna picked it up and gave it to Toki.

"This mini-computer is for the heir of Mercury. With it, you can check for anything, from disturbances to disguises and such. It is there for your benefit. Pick it up and point it at the alarm clock and see if you can find something." said Luna.

Toki was initially hesitant. She wasn't good with computers. Most of them were destroyed after the nuclear war but even before then, her knowledge in using them was limited.

However, as she picked up the mini-computer, her mind was suddenly put to ease.

In a moment, Toki realized that she suddenly knew how to operate this mini-computer, despite never having held it before. She was not sure how she was able to do this, but she attributed it to the bound soul of Ami Mizuno that lay dormant inside this body of hers.

Toki soon began to operate the mini-computer as if it were second nature and soon, she was able to find out what was making her so uneasy.

"This alarm clock has been tampered with. There is a foul aura surrounding it. According to this computer, the aura around this alarm clock is a stimulant. It is very harsh, much stronger than caffeine. Prolonged exposure to this aura will make someone giddy and restless. So much so that they will become reckless and harmful to each other." said Toki as she finished her analysis.

"What are they trying to achieve here? The Dark Kingdom, from what I have seen, thrives in stealing the life force from humans. They are putting a large amount of their own energy for this particular scheme of theirs. I fail to see what they are supposed to accomplish." said Kenshiro in mild irritation.

"Perhaps it is a form of investment on their part. In putting forth a bit their own aura, they raise the metabolism of their victims unnaturally. Even though this creature is putting forth its own energy into these alarm clocks, it expects to have a much bigger return as the energy output from its human victims is nearly doubled. At least, that is what I gather from the evidence presented." suggested Toki.

"That does sound like it makes sense. Perhaps you two should head on over to that store tomorrow after school." said Luna.

"It sounds like a plan." said Toki.

* * *

><p>The next day found Kenshiro getting up and going to school.<p>

However, Kenshiro realized that everything was out of whack.

The people on the streets were rushing around in reckless fashion, almost as if they were possessed. The same went to her fellow peers, who all dashed towards school as if their life depended on it.

Things did not get better in class, as Kenshiro noticed that she was one of the last ones to show up to class.

"I think we have waited long enough Ms. H! Let's get started with this lesson!" cried Naru, as she was fidgeting in her seat.

Kenshiro noticed that many of the students also behaved in a similar manner, all fidgeting in their seats restlessly. The teacher, Ms. Haruna, was pacing back and forth in a hurried manner.

"Well, I hate to break it to you class but I got four dinner dates tonight and I do not want to be late. Class is cancelled." said the red head as she soon got up and left the room. The class groaned.

"Can you believe that? I came all the way over here to learn something and now she leaves. What a waste of time!" groaned Naru.

"I agree. I even had to miss attending the Unusual Insect club, and I'm the only member!" cried Umino.

The rest of the class was just as restless as they soon herded themselves out of their class and made their way outside to leave school.

Kenshiro found herself outside and was soon joined by Toki.

"It seems like I was correct. These people are running around like tomorrow is never going to come." said Toki.

"That woman at the clock store is behind this. Lets go and put an end to this madness." said Kenshiro.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Both Toki and Kenshiro soon made their way to the clock store but found, to their dismay, that the entrance was shut.<p>

"What do we do?" asked Toki in concern.

"Its simple. Break down the door and kill that monster." said Kenshiro as she was cracking her knuckles.

Toki frowned at this obvious response.

"We can't. We would draw far too much attention." stressed Toki.

"All the more reason to stop this right now." said Kenshiro as she stepped forward before the door. She breathed in deeply. Then-

"ATTA!"

Kenshiro struck her fist forward and it collided harshly with the door before her. Her fist went through it cleanly. The blonde haired girl grimaced in pain, however and pulled her arm out to find it bleeding heavily. The door, even though it had a large hole in the middle of it, was still locked and intact.

Toki came forward.

"That wasn't very advisable. You are not in your old body, Kenshiro. You cannot simply break everything before you. Remember that the body you are inhabiting is not as strong as your old one. You can seriously hurt yourself if you go too far." scolded Toki.

Kenshiro just nodded in understanding before speaking.

"Then how do we get in?" asked Kenshiro.

"Let us transform." said Toki.

"What?" asked Kenshiro in disbelief.

"I understand that we may look silly, but perhaps our transformation holds a certain power that may be used to bring this door down." reasoned Toki.

"I will not be happy doing this." said Kenshiro as she pulled the brooch out of her pocket.

"Neither will I, Kenshiro, neither will I." responded Toki as she pulled the blue wand from her satchel.

"Moon Prism Power Make up."

"Mercury Power, Make up!"

Thankfully, there were no people in sight as the two girls transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury respectively.

"We're transformed. Now what?" asked Kenshiro.

"Think. From what I know, I have a technique used to shroud ourselves from the enemy's eyes. However, besides that, I have no other offensive abilities. My fighting aura is completely suppressed in this form as well, even though it would not have brought that door down." responded Toki.

For a moment, Kenshiro closed her eyes, trying to think of what she could do to knock this door down. Then, she suddenly realized what it was that she was supposed to do.

"Step back, Toki." commanded Kenshiro.

Toki stepped back and proceeded to watch what Kenshiro was about to do.

Kenshiro, on her part, brought her hand up and placed it on the tiara that was on her head. The tiara soon glowed with an amazing energy and soon formed itself into a disk.

Seeing the form not to her liking, Kenshiro then molded the tiara into a more narrow form, until it resembled an arrow. It was then that she placed the now arrow tiara between her middle and index finger and flicked it at supersonic speed toward the door.

_Hokuto Shin Ken: __Nishi Shinkū! (Two Finger Air Snatch!)_

The tiara flew like a bullet toward the door and soon destroyed it utterly. Inside, the auburn haired woman from the day before looked on at the two sailor senshi in shock.

"Who are you?" asked the monster in disguise in anger.

Kenshiro ignored her as she went forward, grabbed the tiara, and proceeded to fling it at the monster before it had a chance to do anything.

"Gaahhh!" roared the monster in pain and anguish before it disintegrated into moon dust.

Toki and especially Kenshiro were surprised at how fast the monster was dispatched. Kenshiro knew that these creatures were difficult to kill and that one of them even forced her to use one hundred percent of her hidden potential just to kill it.

But as Sailor Moon, she was able to dispatch that monster with hardly any effort.

It was quite scary to say the least.

"Well...good job Kenshiro!" said Toki with a smile.

Kenshiro said nothing as she reverted herself back to normal.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and it seemed that everything went back to normal. No one was in a hurry anywhere or anything.<p>

Both Kenshiro and Toki were walking about town, enjoying the sights and relaxing, though what they experienced before clearly shook them.

"It seems that these transformations are not to be taken lightly. I expected to just injure the monster with that tiara attack while I planned to strike a pressure point while it was distracted. Never did I think that the tiara itself would just grind that monster into dust." said Kenshiro.

"I'm just as surprised as well. It seems that your transformation is very offense orientated. Even so, I'm too am shocked at how quickly that monster fell. It took quite a bit of my power to kill the last one." admitted Toki.

Kenshiro was about to respond when she felt someone calling out to her.

"Usagi! Usagi!"

Kenshiro turned around to find Naru running toward her.

"Usagi! I'm so glad I was able to find you. There is a HUGE sale on dresses at the store downtown! C'mon!" cried Naru.

"Wait, I don't want to-"

Kenshiro could not finish as she found herself getting pulled along by Naru, much to her chagrin.

Toki only looked on in amusement.

"Glad to see you're finally beginning to lighten up a bit." giggled Toki to herself as she followed along, hardly waiting to see just how peeved Kenshiro was going to get being forced along a shopping spree.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know I kind of flaked out on the youma fight because 1.) Kenshiro simply does not play around and 2.) I was tired at this point and wanted to finish this chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Its about time that the pace is quickened. Things are about to start happening pretty fast here. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jedite was quivering at the sight of Queen Beryl, who seemed very agitated at the moment. Never had Jedite been this afraid but it was for good reason. He was unable to personally oversee the alarm clock operation but he was confident that his youma would do the job. Imagine his dread when the ball of energy was suddenly siphoned off his hand once again as the youma's life force disappeared from the face of the Earth.<p>

"This does not bode well with me Jedite. It seems that its failure after failure with you! Perhaps its time that I have someone more capable in taking over operations." threatened Queen Beryl.

"My queen, I understand that you are unhappy with my progress. However I have a plan which will guarantee a substantial amount of energy. It will make up for the losses from before." said Jedite, his voice still quivering a bit.

"Out with it then." scowled Queen Beryl.

"Humans delight in collecting trinkets. There is a place where I can give out tainted trinkets to the humans. These trinkets will subconsciously make other humans want to obtain them. It is here that I will set a trap for them in the Pocket Space. They will be in eternal stasis as they lay there, offering their life force." said Jedite.

"This is quite the elaborate plan Jedite. It sounds good but I know from experience to not get my hopes up, especially when it concerns you Jedite. I give you leave to carry out your plan but understand that you are treading on thin ice now Jedite. If I were you I would do my utmost to make sure that this mission succeeds." said Queen Beryl in a threatening voice.

"Of course my Queen, I will not fail!" declared Jedite.

* * *

><p>Sweat was dripping from her head down to the ground below her as she hung upside down with a rope that was tied to her legs. Her body felt like it was on fire.<p>

"What are you stalling for Kenshiro? Again!"

The blond haired girl gritted her teeth as she attempted to pull herself up. Kenshiro roared out in defiance as she managed to pull her head up to her bound feet.

"Hold!"

Kenshiro felt like her abdominal muscles were on fire. The strain alone was enough to get her to breath harshly. Unfortunately, this was the only way to get this teenage body stronger. It was a shame that she had so little time to do so.

"You're wavering Kenshiro! Hold! I will not tolerate you getting lazy."

Kenshiro held her position as long as she could before her muscles finally gave out on their own and she fell back to her prone upside down position. Even breathing had become painful.

At once she felt a harsh lash on her back. She gritted her teeth as she tried not to scream out at the searing pain.

"That's not good enough Kenshiro. Push yourself. Find your true limit. Only then will you understand the true capabilities of the body you now own." commanded Toki harshly.

Kenshiro once again tried to pull herself up but it was no use. Her body was too tired and weak to attempt another rep. Immediately Kenshiro went back into prone position, angering Toki.

"Is this all the resolve you are capable of, Kenshiro? If that is so then I can see why you were not able to protect Yuria when she was threatened. That Shin of Nanto Seiken was able to best you even though you have command over a superior art. And you want to know why? Because he had more resolve. He had more ambition. He knew what he wanted and resolve gave him the strength to attain his prize. Your complacency was what led to your demise. Even now after having gone through so many trials, still you are complacent. Show me your resolve Kenshiro. Prove me wrong!" roared Toki.

Kenshiro's eyes snapped open as a sudden anger over took her.

Toki was right. Her lack of ambition and resolve led to losing the love of her life. That she wavered in the face of her enemy and second guessed herself. That she gave in far too early and conceded when she still had strength yet to fight. She let her emotions overwhelm her and did not have the resolve to see through her task.

With that said, she lifted her left arm and then struck down near her shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain as she dug a finger in, causing blood to spurt forth. However, the results were instantaneous as Kenshiro felt her body suddenly surge with a large amount power. The pain in her muscles lessened considerably and Kenshiro soon started to continue doing the sit-ups.

Toki's eyes widened a bit at the Kenshiro's extreme actions and had thought that perhaps she had gone too far in goading Kenshiro. However, she knew that this was needed. Kenshiro needed to realize her strength and get used to her new female body quickly. They could not take any risks whatsoever considering that their adversaries were not even human.

Kenshiro did another one hundred sit-ups in rapid succession before finally giving out, the effects of her power boost finally dying down. The pain now was near indescribable. Her body felt like it was going to explode and Kenshiro gritted her teeth. Perhaps she had gone too far.

Toki, satisfied by this performance, walked forward and cut the rope holding Kenshiro with her hand. Kenshiro fell to the ground with a loud thud and a groan of pain came from Kenshiro.

"I did not think you would go so far as to striking the pressure point, _Sekkatsukō_, Kenshiro. That was both very rash and very dangerous. You easily could have sent your body into shock just from the increase of muscle mass and strength. But I'm impressed by your resolve. You have proven to me that you are willing to do what it takes to attain your goal." said Toki in an impressed voice.

"I am happy to know that I have done well but how am I going to explain my wounds? Due to unfortunate circumstances, I have a mother and father and both will be chiding me for my wounds. There is a chance that they may start to ask question and may not let me train." said Kenshiro in minor concern.

"You of little faith, Kenshiro. There is no way that I would have forced you through such brutal training without medical care. Here, let me take care of this." said Toki as she went over to the prone form of her friend and struck two power points on the right side of her chest lightly.

Kenshiro gritted her teeth in pain as she felt Toki strike some power points that she was previously unaware of. In almost an instant Kenshiro did not feel as much pain coursing through her body. She looked to find that her wounds were healing and closing up in rapid speed.

"What is this? How is it that I am healing so quickly?" asked Kenshiro in awe.

"I have struck the power points _Ōchū_ and _Aketsushū_. They are two relatively unknown power points that, when pressed correctly, can aid the body in healing. Caution must be taken, however, when striking these power points. Striking them too hard can result in the body over compensating its injuries. In the worst case scenario, your muscles can be overrun by fibrous tissue which can lead to loss of function of a particular limb." said Toki sagely as she stood up and offered Kenshiro a hand.

Seeing this, Kenshiro took her friend's hand and managed to stand herself back up. Already she felt stronger than before. Her core felt more compact and solid. The wounds sustained from her sparring earlier had now healed and felt more powerful than before. No doubt this teenage girl's body was already adapting to the harsh training that she was putting it through. It would not be long before she could truly feel confident and powerful in this body.

"Even though the majority of your wounds have healed I suggest that you still take it easy. To ensure that you are truly healed up for more training, I suggest that you use the _Tenryū Kokyūhō_ technique while you sleep. This way you are insured that your body's internal organs truly heal. You should be completely healed by tomorrow morning." said Toki.

"Thank you my friend. Even now I know that I still need so much guidance. I am glad that you are here to see me through." said Kenshiro with a rare smile on her face.

"It's no problem. Anyway, its time for us to get home. I don't want either of our parents having to worry about us." said Toki.

"Then tomorrow?" asked Kenshiro.

"Perhaps. It depends whether any of those monsters decide to show themselves." replied Toki.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>That night Kenshiro sat on her bed as she brought out a portion of her hidden power. According to Toki this was supposed to aid in the healing.<p>

As she did this, she noticed a soft tremor on the bed and knew that Luna had jumped on.

"How did your training go, Kenshiro?" asked Luna.

"It was productive. I feel that with Toki's help I can attain a portion of my former power. Already I feel stronger than before." said Kenshiro.

"I'm grateful that you are really taking this seriously. Somehow, I have the nagging feeling that if were mentoring Usagi I would have a permanent headache." said Luna with a smile.

"The fact is that this world is in danger and only I and a select few can fight this evil. I will do what I can to protect the innocent." replied Kenshiro in an almost solemn voice.

"Then perhaps you will be interested in hearing this. According to the news, there has been a large disappearance of buses near the Hikawa Shrine. Many authorities have been sent there but they have not come up with anything. Perhaps you should go and take a look. I fear that the Dark Kingdom is at work." said Luna.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>As soon as school was over the next day, both Toki and Kenshiro were on their way over to the Hikawa Shrine.<p>

"So Luna has said that there has been suspicious activity there?" asked Toki.

"That is what she said. How something like a bus can disappear entirely is beyond me." replied Kenshiro.

"Understand that we are dealing with the supernatural here. We cannot overlook anything." said Toki.

They had walked for a while before the path around them was surrounded by a cloves of cherry blossoms on either side of them. They knew that they were getting close.

Soon they came before a giant set of steps. The resulting gate in front confirmed where they were at and they knew that they were finally at Hikawa Shrine.

They went up the steps and soon reached a clearing. There was a temple before them with various other buildings around them.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day? Who might you two young ladies be?" asked an old, short man as he presented himself.

Kenshiro paid him no attention as she continued to wander around, which made the old man frown a bit. Toki did not want to come off as rude and immediately introduced herself.

"Good afternoon. My name is Ami Mizuno and that is my friend, Usagi. Sorry if she seems a bit put off. She got a bad grade in school and is not in a good mood." said Toki as she bowed low.

The old man's mood seemed to have lifted when hearing this. He smiled as he got near the blue haired girl.

"You know, we have many charms here that are used for good luck and success. Perhaps your friend Usagi could use on of these." said the old man.

"I'm sorry to say that neither of us have money. We came with only the intent of praying." replied Toki with a shy smile.

"Oh not to worry, not to worry! My new assistant, Jed, is giving away some of our charms. You won't believe the traffic we have gotten lately because of it. I almost thought that we would go broke because of it, but it seems that the free gift often got people to buy other stuff of ours. You should take your friend to see him. I'm sure he won't mind giving you a charm." said the old man with a smile.

"Thank you very much." smiled Toki.

"By the way young lady, are you interested in working for us? With all this traffic we could use an extra pair of hands and what better ones than from a lovely young lady from you?" asked the old man with a large, if not slightly perverted smile.

Toki found herself blushing beside herself. Being in a female body did attract more attention than she was used to. She should have known but even then she could not help but feel strange.

She bowed before the old man.

"I'm sorry. I am so caught up with school that I cannot possibly afford the time. Besides, my mother would not approve, I live too far from here. Thank you for the offer." said Toki.

"Oh pooey. And here I was thinking that I could get a replacement for Rei." said the man sadly.

The name seemed to have struck a chord in Toki's mind. She decided to pry a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, who is Rei?" asked Toki.

"She's my granddaughter. Normally she never used to balk at shrine work. In fact, she had wanted to become a priestess and take over the shrine when she finished school. Though a bit short tempered she was the most mature child I have ever raised. Yet it seems that she is such a different person now. She doesn't work very often, she has been causing trouble in school and what's worse is that she suddenly gained a fascination for her own body. I know that she knows that she's attractive but my Rei has never looked at herself in the mirror for so long, or kiss at her own reflection, or even _grope_ herself from time to time. Its so very strange. That and she now seems to be interested in women as well. Oh woe is me. I can only hope that this is a phase and that it'll go away soon." said the old man somberly.

Hearing this, Toki's eyes went wide. There was a chance that this Rei's behavior and the disappearance of the buses could be correlated together. Toki turned to find that Kenshiro was kneeling nearby and was offering a quick prayer. Knowing that she still had some time, Toki decided to question further.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. That does sound strange. I hope that you don't mind me asking but do you think that her change in behavior has something to do with the disappearing buses?" asked Toki.

The old man's face, which was somber, suddenly turned to that of mere annoyance.

"I knew that someone was going to ask about those dang buses. I hate to disappoint you but I don't know what's going on. Believe me, what I'm telling you is the same I've told the police. I don't know what's going on. But you bring up a good question. It seems that the disappearances of the buses happened only soon after my Rei started acting strange. Oh dear, I hope that my Rei isn't possessed and is doing bad things!" cried the old man in mock despair.

"I'll be on my way then. Thank you." said Toki with a nervous smile.

She made her way to Kenshiro, who had just finished paying her respects, and started to speak to her.

"Apparently something is going on with the granddaughter of the priest here. She started to behave strangely just before the disappearance of the buses. There is a good chance that the girl is possessed by the enemy and is being forced to do their evil. That or the girl is already dead and there is a proxy acting in her place. Either way, we need to investigate further." said Toki.

"I see. You make a good point but let us not jump ahead of ourselves. This Rei is but a girl. There is a good chance that her strange behavior can be attributed to just her growing up. But still, I will not rule out the possibility." said Kenshiro.

"At this point there doesn't seem to be any other logical explanation. We would need to see this Rei character for ourselves." said Toki.

And almost on cue, a teenage girl stepped outside to confront the still wailing old man. Both Toki and Kenshiro paid close attention.

"Rei! I need you to help Jed with the trinket preparations! The weekend is around the corner and you know how much traffic we are going to have. I can't afford to have us fall behind!" commanded the old man.

"You tell that hand-less creep to stay to himself. I get bad vibes from him." said Rei as she proceeded near the steps.

"Rei! I will not tolerate this behavior! If you are not going to help Jed then I need you to clean the grounds then and make it presentable. Jed and I can't do this on our own!" ordered the old man.

"Why don't you just go and stuff it. I have other things I need to do." said the raven haired girl as she proceeded down the steps.

"Oh Rei..." whimpered the old man.

Both Toki and Kenshiro saw the interaction.

"Lets go after her!" said Toki.

Kenshiro just nodded as both of them sprinted after the black haired girl. It didn't take long before they caught up to her.

The raven haired girl seemed annoyed by their presence.

"Who the hell are you two? Better get out of the way before I make you." said the girl as she held her right hand up as she cracked her fingers almost threatening to scratch them.

Toki knew that the girl was in a bad mood but knew that they had to be quick and astute in their questioning.

"The priest of the temple thinks that you are behaving strangely. And quite frankly I think that you are not so normal. Care to explain the disappearance of the buses recently?" asked Toki in a harsh tone.

The raven haired girl seemed rather surprised as she widened her eyes, almost as if she were found out, but quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you are getting at. I have nothing to do with those stupid buses. Now if you excuse me." said the girl roughly as she tried to push past both Toki and Kenshiro.

At hearing this Kenshiro stepped in front of the raven haired girl.

"There is something strange going on here and you know something. It'll be wise if you said something." threatened Kenshiro.

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I don't know who you two think you are but you better get out of my way before I turn you two into salami." threatened Rei as she held her hand up once more.

"No." said Kenshiro sternly.

Kenshiro would regret saying that as the raven haired girl instantly slashed forward with her hand. Kenshiro opened her eyes in surprise as she dodged the blow, noticing just how lethal it was. Even then she did not dodge entirely as she received a scratch alongside her ribs. Kenshiro gritted her teeth in pain as she knelt down in pain.

"That was only a love scratch. Be glad I'm in a good mood and decided not to kill you outright." said the raven haired girl as she walked off.

Toki could only stare in dumb astonishment before noticing Kenshiro and her wound and immediately tended to her.

"Are you okay Kenshiro?" asked Toki, surprised at how much damage her friend took. No normal human could hurt them in such a fashion with their bare hands.

"I'm fine. I was not expecting the attack to be so lethal. Let us be glad that she decided to not kill me." said Kenshiro dully as she stood herself up. She pressed the pressure point, _Ōchū_, on the right side of her chest lightly, just as Toki had showed her. The scratch on her ribs soon started to heal.

"Do you think that she is a monster in disguise? There is no way that a normal human could have caused you so much damage, even in that body of yours." said Toki in a worried tone.

"While her strength took me off guard I do not sense an evil intent in her. I doubt that she is monster though her abilities are worrisome." said Kenshiro.

"What then? It seems that we are never going to solve this mystery." said Toki with her head downcast.

It was then that a group of girls walked down from the temple from where they were at. Each had a strange trinket on their person.

"Did you think that guy was cute?"

"Cute? He's a hunk! I would love to get his number!"

"Think we should come back tomorrow?"

"For sure."

Both Kenshiro and Toki watched as the group of girls waited for their bus to come for them. The bus soon came and the girls stepped right in. Knowing that the disappearances occurred in this area, both Kenshiro and Toki watched carefully as to where the bus would go.

Then, out of nowhere, a large portal appeared in front of the bus as it drove right into the black void. Both Kenshiro and Toki were stunned at what they saw.

"Did you see that? I didn't even think that such phenomena even existed!" said Toki out loud in astonishment.

"Hmm...well we at least know that the girl is not the problem. The question is those trinkets. All of them were wearing them before boarding the bus. I do not like the sound of this Jed fellow. Don't you think we should investigate?" asked Kenshiro.

"Not today. Let us come back tomorrow and bring Luna. Perhaps she can shed some more light as to what is going on." said Toki.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, both Kenshiro and Toki headed straight over to the shrine once more, this time, with Luna following them.<p>

"So what you're saying is that a black hole appeared out of nowhere and the bus just drove right through it?" asked Luna.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I have never seen such a thing." said Toki as they made their way to the temple.

"Hmm, well I know that some of the Dark Kingdom's monsters are able to recall objects from subspace. In fact, you yourself, Toki, are able to use this ability since you were declared as an heir of Mercury. You can recall your mini-computer at will, even in civilian form, from a subspace pocket. So yes, such occurrences do exist." said Luna.

Toki was rather surprised that she was able to wield such a strange yet useful power. She would be sure to test that out once this whole mess was sorted out with.

They soon got to the temple and ran up the steps. Immediately they saw Rei arguing with a blond haired man they assumed to be Jed.

"I suggest you get out of here creep. The old man may trust you but I know that you are up to something. Leave before you find yourself lying in the ground in ribbons." threatened the black haired girl.

The blond haired man seemed to have started chuckling lightly to himself.

"You, a mere girl hope to challenge me? I will put you in your place!" said the man as he dropped his disguise and came on in few view in a general's outift as Jedite.

"I would like to see you try it. But understand this. _Nanto Suicho Ken_ does not fear the likes of you. You will be torn into bloody ribbons before you even knew what happened!" roared the raven haired girl as she dashed forward so quickly that even Jedite was surprised and barely had time to dodge.

It was a good thing, as the girl scratched along his stomach and narrowly missed a lethal blow.

Even so, Jedite gritted his teeth in pain as he felt himself bleeding in the stomach, though the wound was not too deep. The raven haired girl just tsked in annoyance.

Both Kenshiro and Toki were shocked at this revelation however.

"Did she just say that he practices the art of _Nanto Suicho Ken?_" asked Kenshiro.

"yes, even though I hardly believe it myself." said Toki, almost as shocked.

"I can't believe this. She like us, has been spirited away from our world to this one. She must be an associate of Shin if what I'm hearing is true. We should help her. Besides, I've got a score to settle with that Jedite anyway." said Kenshiro.

Jedite did his best to keep Rei out of reach but she was very quick. Jedite was on the defensive, using his telekinesis to put up a small barrier to keep Rei away from him lest he get cut to pieces.

"_HOKUTO HEI KEN_!"

At once, Jedite turned to find his face getting planted smartly by a petite foot coming from a blond fourteen year old. Jedite looked to find that it was the same girl that kept thwarting his plans over and over again.

"You again!"

"_Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken_!"

This time, Jedite did not get caught off guard as he managed to levitate away from the oncoming barrage from the blue haired girl before him. However, imagine his surprise as the girl jumped into the air and managed to knock him down without even lifting her arms. It was like he got struck by a hundred fists in a matter of seconds.

Jedite landed hard and already he could sense that raven haired girl coming after him, no doubt trying slice him in half. He rolled out of the way before opening a sub space pocket and rolling into it.

"After him!" roared Toki.

Kenshiro, Toki and Rei ran toward the portal. However, only Kenshiro and Rei managed to make it as Toki was left behind.

* * *

><p>Once inside the portal, both Kenshiro and Rei took notice of their surroundings and noticed all the buses that have disappeared over the past few days stuck in sub space. It was quite the eerie sight. Most of them were full of passengers, mostly girls, that had lay there in suspended animation.<p>

The black haired girl looked over at the blond with an amazed look before speaking.

"Urg...where in the hell are we? Is this place even real?" asked Rei as she walked around, somewhat disorientated.

"I have no idea but it seems that we are after the same enemy. Keep your guard up, there is bound to be trouble." said Kenshiro.

It was then that a wicked cackle could be heard above them. Both girls looked up to see a yellowish she monster. She looked absolutely hideous. And beside her was Jedite, who was looking a bit worn but still confident.

"Foolish girls you fell right into my trap! Now you will be stuck here forever. My faithful youma here will take care of you while you sleep for eternity in this subspace, offering your life force to the Dark Kingdom!" cackled Jedite before disappearing from view.

"I will show you two no mercy!" roared the monster as it descended on them, brandishing claws.

Neither Rei nor Kenshiro moved as the monster charged.

The youma rose its arms to slash down, only to have Kenshiro grab them both and twist them harshly. The youma growled.

"Only scum like you prey on the weak and helpless and pervert the hearts of these young women into falling into your trap. You will die right here and now." growled Kenshiro as she proceeded to then bend the youma's arms backward and snapped them, making the youma howl loudly in pain.

Kenshiro was about to administer the finishing blow but the youma spat a yellow gas from its mouth, stinging Kenshiro's eyes and causing her to let go. The youma intended in running off but was soon found itself face to face with the raven haired Rei.

"And just where exactly are you going monster?" asked Rei as her eye's gleamed with murderous intent.

The youma did not even have time to open its mouth and scream before Rei ripped the monster apart asunder with her bare hands. The pieces of the youma fell to the ground in a heap. The youma was now clearly dead.

"_Nanto Suicho Ken. _I did not believe that I would ever see it in person, especially in this world." said Kenshiro as she stepped toward Rei, looking over at the carcass below her.

"And I did not think that I would see a practitioner of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ here as well though _Hokuto Shin Ken_ must be in dire straits right now if they were willing to train a weak looking girl such as yourself." sneered Rei.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes in slight anger before turning her attention to their surrounding.

"There has to be a way to get these people out of here." said Kenshiro.

"How do you suppose we do that then? The portal to this damn place just closed up on us. We should worry more about getting ourselves out of here more than anything." said Rei in annoyed voice.

"These people are our responsibility. They are not dead. It would not be right to leave them as they are." replied Kenshiro.

"Feh, do whatever you want then. As soon as their is an exit I'm gonna take it." replied Rei.

Yet there seemed to be no way out of this strange dimension. For a moment, it seemed that they were doomed to wait for a eternity.

Thankfully a portal opened very soon and Sailor Mercury managed to walk in.

"I'm glad that you two are safe." said Sailor Mercury before looking down at the remains of the dead youma. "I assume this monster was no trouble for you?"

"Are you kidding me? My training dummies put up more of a fight than this creature." said Rei in a haughty voice. "Besides, why are you dressed like that? Who are you trying to impress?" asked Rei once more as she put on a sinister smile.

Sailor Mercury could not help but feel self-conscious in this silly uniform, more so due to Rei's gawking eyes.

"Enough with that. I had to resort to using this form to get you two out of here. Now let us go." commanded Sailor Mercury.

"Wait a second. We need to get these people out of here. There are three buses. Perhaps each of us can get into one and drive these buses out. The people inside are innocent. They do not deserve to be damned to this sad fate." said Kenshiro in a mellow voice.

"I suppose so, but we must act quick. My power will not keep that portal open for long." said Sailor Mercury as she soon went toward one bus.

Kenshiro looked over at Rei, who seemed to be a bit conflicted.

"Despite appearances I know that you are concerned with the well-being of these people in here. There is no shame in helping those who can't help themselves." said Kenshiro wisely.

"Damn it, alright. But if we don't get out of her in time you'll be joining my ribbon collection." threatened Rei as she ran toward another bus.

Soon all three girls were able to drive the buses out of the portal and just in the nick of time, as the portal closed as soon as the last bus made its exit. They parked the buses near the temple and soon got off and headed to the temple. They did not want arouse any suspicion.

* * *

><p>It was not long before the girls made their way to the temple.<p>

Night fall was beginning to come but the three girls were not planning on leaving just yet. There were many questions that needed to be asked and addressed.

"So let me get this straight. Both of you are soldiers destined to fight a supernatural evil and that you transform into little skirts and stuff and have magic powers? Yeah, sure, and I'm a king." said Rei in sarcasm.

"The transformations are normally resolved for emergency situations. However the question is YOU Rei. How is it that you know _Nanto Suicho Ken?_ There should be no way that such an art exists in this world." said Toki.

"This world? What do mean?" asked Rei though her voice betrayed the fact that she knew more than she was letting on.

"You should know. How is it that two girls, myself and my friend, both happen to know _Hokuto Shin Ken?_ You know as well as anybody that the not just anyone is selected to train that art." said Toki.

Rei looked both confused yet found out at the same time. She lifted her arms before looking down, almost in sorrow.

"I guess there is no hiding it. I am Rei, grandmaster of the _Nanto Suicho Ken_ style. I was traversing the landscape in search of my lost sister, Ailee, who was kidnapped before my eyes by a man of seven scars. I scoured the wasteland in search of this monster. I swore that I would make him pay for taking away the only family that I had left. I managed to get as far as locating the last place that my sister was seen at, which was with Kiba Daioh and his clan of ruffians. I was only a day's journey from their territory before I decided to sleep. Can you imagine my utter rage and anger when I woke up in this body, in a completely different world? That even now my sister could be tormented or even dead because I was sidetracked here?"

Both Toki and Kenshiro looked rather somber at the heartfelt outburst from Rei.

"Let me ask you. Did you dream of a being walking through a door with a woman speaking off into the distance?" asked Kenshiro.

Rei's eyes snapped open as she held her head up to look over at Kenshiro. She had an angry scowl.

"Yes. She had promised that the safety of my sister would be assured if only I walked through the door. I had hoped that perhaps she would take me straight to my dear sister. Instead, I'm stuck here. I swear, one day I'll find the witch that tricked me into coming over here in this world. I will cut her down. She will be nothing more slabs of meat when I'm done with her!" growled Rei in anger.

"Then that explains it. All three of us have had the same dream and it seems that now we can confide in you. My name is Toki and the blond haired girl next to me is Kenshiro, heir to _Hokuto Shin Ken._" said Toki.

Rei's eyes opened slightly at the mention of their names, especially Kenshiro.

"Kenshiro? I thought you died at the hands Shin?" asked Rei.

At once Kenshiro's face went into an angry scowl.

"You know of Shin?" asked Kenshiro in anger.

"He is the grandmaster of _Nanto Seiken_, a sister branch of my art. Unfortunately I have not seen him in years. I only heard of him recently due to his supposed victory of you." said Rei.

"I see. Well it seems that we all have something in common now. Because of this, we ask that you assist us Rei. From what we have heard, the defeat of this Dark Kingdom is key to our possibly going back to our world. I will not force this on you but your assistance will be greatly appreciated. That, and we could use a _Nanto_ practitioner to aid us in our training." suggested Toki.

"Hmm...I don't know. Despite everything I rather like my position right now. In fact, were it not for my sister I would not be opposed in staying in this body. I rather like seeing my naked self in the mirror though I worry that I might end up like Yuda if I keep it up." laughed Rei.

"Well, we will let you think about it but if you are willing to help you can come over to the abandoned ware house outside town. That is where we train. You are welcome to come whenever you want." offered Toki.

"I'll definitely consider it. I'm out of practice and this body, though beautiful, is quite weak. I could use the training." said Rei.

"Very well then. Until next time." said Toki.

"Goodbye then." said Rei as she soon stepped into the house.

As Kenshiro and Toki made their way home they began to speak.

"Did you see that symbol on her forehead?" asked Toki.

"Yes. I think that she may also be able to transform. However we need Luna to give her the appropriate wand. Perhaps after consulting the true soul of her body many of her questions will be answered." said Kenshiro.

"Then tomorrow we shall do that. Rei has every right to know what is going on, just like us." said Toki.

"Until tomorrow then."

Both soon parted and made their way to their respective homes as night continued to fall.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry if the battles are lame but trust me, they'll get better. Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To all those who are wondering as to why I chose certain characters to inhabit whose body I would suggest you wait until I have revealed everyone. By then I will give you my reasons as to why each character is in their place and why. So, for the moment, trust that I'm doing something right with this story lol. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"Ami, dear I'm going to work. I'll be back sometime tomorrow morning. Their is food on the stove if you want to heat it up and I left you bit of money just in case you want to go somewhere. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye sweetie." said Ms. Mizuno as she kissed her daughter in the forehead and proceeded to leave.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" smiled Toki as she waved her 'mom' goodbye.

Once the older woman was clearly gone, Toki's smile soon vanished as was replaced with a serious expression. She had alot of work to do right now and she was glad that the older woman would not be coming back home for a while.

At once Toki pulled her heinshen wand out and raised it above her head.

"Mercury Power, Make up!"

In an instant Toki transformed herself into Sailor Mercury and at once she began to get to work. According to Luna she was able to retrieve her mini-computer via opening a rift in space.

She closed her eyes as she held her hand forward and immediately she felt a strange power surge from the core of her body to the end of her suspended hand. She opened her eyes and was shocked to find a small void in space, completely dark and empty. Out of it came the Mercury mini-computer. Toki was astonished to say the least.

_It seems that Luna is right. I can open small pockets of subspace. From what I recall, she told me that Sailor Mercury only used this power to retrieve her computer. I wonder, is there anyway that I can modify this power to better suit our needs? _

Sailor Mercury looked over and frowned to find that the black subspace gone. She concentrated her power once more and forced the subspace to reappear. This time, the blue haired girl looked around the living room for an object that she could use as part of an experiment.

Her eyes caught sight of a relatively drab vase and she made for it. She grabbed it and soon threw it into the black subspace. Immediately afterwards, the subspace closed.

_Okay so far it seems that these spaces are capable of holding objects other than just the mini-computer. However, am I able to retrieve?_

To test her experiment, Toki walked over to the bathroom, which was on the furthest end of the apartment, and entered. She then concentrated her power and reopened the subspace. To her delight, she found the vase emerging from the subspace slowly, as if it were waiting for her to retrieve it. Sailor Mercury took the vase out and promptly closed the subspace once more. She smiled at the success.

_I see. It turns out that I can utilize this subspace to carry object far from their previous location. I still have yet to determine the maximum distance I can retrieve items or the capacity of the subspace itself. However, this power proves to invaluable. My offensive capabilities are non-existent in this transformation and this form prevents me from accessing my ki to utilize my Hokuto Shin Ken. At the very least I can use this power to compliment my supporting capabilities. But that will be determined in good time. Now is for the real training._

Sailor Mercury then Toki walked over to the living room where she placed a stool in the middle. She promptly took a seat and activated the Mercury computer. At once a visor went over her head and she began to punch buttons. The first subject she wanted to examine was herself.

The computer made a momentary scan of her body before displaying the final results.

**Name: Ami Mizuno**

**Power: Mercury Power (Primary)**

**Abilities: Subspace, Bubble Spray, Enhanced awareness.**

**Strengths: Reconnaissance, stealth, infiltration, data gathering**

**Weakness: Physically lacking in offense and stamina. **

**More info...**

Sailor Mercury processed this information.

_Hmm...interesting but not what I am looking for. I need to find out whether our body chemistry changes when in these transformations. If I can find that out then I should be able to determine whether we can access these powers without needing to transform. _

With that, Sailor Mercury selected the 'More Info' button and proceeded to check the options. This is what she saw.

**Please scan the desired subject for more information...**

At once Sailor Mercury scanned herself. The computer took some time as it processed the information. The results soon came onto the screen.

**Object scanned is human. No abnormalities detected. Would you like a more detailed description?**

Sailor Mercury was glad of the results. So far, the computer read that she was human despite her rather supernatural transformation. However, the last question intrigued her. She decided that she would select it. These were the results.

**Nervous System**

**Cardiac System**

**Integumentary System**

**Reproductive System**

**Skeleton**

**Muscles**

**Body Meridians **

The last option caught Sailor Mercury off guard.

_Wait a second? Is that what I think it is? _

Sailor Mercury selected the last option and the sight stunned her. On the computer screen showed her body with all known pressure points and their locations. It was then that Toki realized the significance of this discovery.

_This is amazing. Never did I think that this computer was able to scan and locate the pressure points in a living object. What a discovery. This may really help in our battles to come. Perhaps I can use this computer to scan those monsters and get a better idea as to where their pressure points are at so that we can better utilize our Hokuto Shin Ken against them. Not only that, but according to this computer, I'm completely human despite this transformation. I wonder..._

With that, Sailor Mercury shut the computer off and placed back into its subspace pocket. She raised her heinshen wand and promptly changed herself back into civilian form. She then sat herself on the sofa as she began to think.

_It seems that everything is in order then. I guess now is as good a time as any to try to summon these strange powers in our normal forms. _

With that, Toki soon meditated as she raised her right hand and held it aloft in space. She was trying to summon that mini-wormhole again but this time, in her normal civilian form. According to Luna she should be able to summon these subspaces in civilian form but it was proving difficult at the moment.

Toki concentrated hard, trying to remember how it felt when she summoned the subspace when she was transformed. How there was a great power coming from her core that stretched to her outer hand.

However it seemed that nothing was happening. Toki concentrated harder. She was sure that there was a way to mesh their senshi powers along with their ki. She realized that the heinshen wand only drew out their hidden power. If they could just tap into that senshi power and mesh it with their ki they would have a decisive edge. They would not be forced to rely on their strange powers while at the same time not having to wear those silly uniforms.

Suddenly, a blip of power seemed to rise from the center of Toki's body. She forced the flow of this power to her outstretched hand. She opened her eyes and found, to her delight, a tiny, small subspace hole. It was too small to take in anything and only lasted a few seconds before Toki was too exhausted to maintain it. However, she was happy with the results.

_There IS a way to access those strange powers without having to rely on those wands. It will take some time but I think I can figure this out. _

Having put in a hard day's work, Toki decided to soon relax. There was no hurry just yet. But she was content. She was one step closer in finding the secret of accessing their senshi powers and meshing it with their natural ki.

* * *

><p>The next day found both Kenshiro and Toki out of school. They were heading toward the old warehouse so that they could put in some training.<p>

They soon got to the warehouse and were rather surprised to find Luna waiting there.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up. It seems that there is quite a disturbance going on." said Luna.

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Kenshiro as she proceeded to stretch.

"It seems that there has been many disappearances at the local amusement park. Already there have been over fifty people missing. I fear that this may be the work of the Dark Kingdom." cautioned Luna.

"Hmm...that does sound suspicious. However we don't have any money to get into the amusement park to investigate." stated Toki.

"Oh..." said Luna in a deflated voice.

"Did I hear someone needed some money?" asked a voice from in front of the warehouse.

The trio looked over to the front of the warehouse to find a raven haired girl dressed in the private catholic school uniform. She walked on over with a gym bag.

"Rei? I did not expect to see you here." said Kenshiro as she took notice of the black haired girl.

"Well I wasn't going to pass up on the chance get some training in, especially by two masters of _Hokuto Shin Ken_. Besides I couldn't help but over hear you dilemma. I have some extra cash if you guys want to rock the amusement park tomorrow." said Rei with a wink.

"That is a relief." said Luna before she suddenly shut her mouth, realizing her mistake.

Rei herself looked over in curiosity at the black cat before speaking.

"And here I thought that Kenshiro was losing his mind by telling me that he had a talking cat. Now I've seen everything. What next, singing pigs?" asked Rei in amusement.

"Oh dear, I can't believe you girls told her about our business! It has nothing to with her!" admonished Luna.

Toki took the opportunity to explain.

"You see, this girl over here is one of us. She is also not of this world. Her name is Rei and she is the grandmaster of _Nanto Suicho Ken_, a martial art in opposition to our _Hokuto Shin Ken_. Her presence is greatly appreciated. We need all the help that we can get." said Toki.

"I see. But she is not a senshi. She may be susceptible to the Dark Kingdom's mind tricks." warned Luna.

Rei growled as she heard this.

"No mind games will ever work on me! I'll tear them to pieces before they even get the chance!" boasted Rei as she laughed haughtily to herself.

Luna sweat dropped at the raven haired girl's arrogance but then a strange sight caught Luna's eye. On Rei's forehead was strange symbol. It was the symbol of Mars.

"Rei, wait a minute! Have you noticed the symbol on your forehead?" asked Luna.

"This thing? I just thought that it was some strange tattoo that the girl put on herself. I never got how it went away and showed up at times though." said Rei.

"That's no ordinary tattoo Rei! That's the symbol Mars! You are Sailor Mars!" exclaimed Luna.

"Really? Does that mean I get special powers or something?" asked Rei in curiosity.

"See for yourself." said Luna as she jumped in the air and produced a red heinshen wand out of nowhere.

"Take the wand and raise it above your head and say Mars Power Make up!" explained Luna.

Rei bent down to pick the wand up and looked at it. She then turned to Luna then to both Toki and Kenshiro. Kenshiro just narrowed her eyes as Toki shrugged.

"I guess I'll give it a shot." said Rei as she rose the wand above her head. "Mars Power Make up!"

At once Rei fell to the ground as she started to groan in anguish. At once both Kenshiro and Toki went to her.

"What's going on?" asked Kenshiro.

"Don't you remember? The first time we tried these transformations where it took us?" asked Toki.

Kenshiro eye's suddenly widened as she remembered the beautiful woman locked within her own body in chains, helpless to do anything.

Rei stayed on the ground for but a minute before opening her eyes. She seemed rather shaken.

"I-I didn't know. I did everything to free her but even my _Nanto Suicho Ken_ was unable to break those chains. What a pity. Now I know of my purpose, though I still balk at the fact that my own path to justice had to be placed on hold to save a girl that I don't even know. However...just seeing her reminded me of my sister Ailee. Both innocent lives now placed in mortal danger due to the selfish greed and cruelty of others." said Rei as she struggled to get up.

"I see you were able to speak to her then. You should be able to utilize her powers." said Kenshiro.

"Right." replied Rei glumly before raising the wand above her head. "Mars Power Make up!"

This time, Rei did not fall as she was encased in rings of flame, each covering each area of her body. Soon, her transformation finished. Unlike Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars wore heels instead of boots. Her skirt was red, with a large red bow on her bosom. She was adorned with a tiara as well..

Rei looked at herself and all signs of glumness soon went away.

"Well, won't you look at me? I'm quite the specimen if I say so myself." smiled Rei in approval of her appearance.

"I'm glad that you like it. However I need you to use your power. Why don't you try it?" suggested Luna.

"Right. Umm...what am I supposed to do...umm...now its there! Mars Fire Ignite!" roared Rei.

At once a gigantic flame sprung forth from Rei's hands and landed on the ground nearby. Rei smirked at her power.

"This is great! Now I have some long range to compliment by _Nanto Suicho Ken_! Nobody can stop me now!" boasted Rei as she encased both of her hands in flame.

"Rei, there is something you need to know-"

"Not now! Can't you see that I'm on fire?" said Rei sarcastically as she jumped forward and attempted to slice through some rusted metal.

Imagine Rei's shock as she cried out in pain as she held her fingers, now extinguished from the flame, and held them tenderly. Toki just shook her head. Kenshiro appeared indifferent.

"Hey! What the hell? Why can't I cut through anything?" asked Rei in anger.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. For some reason, when we are in these transformations, we cannot access our body's natural ki. Its for that reason that neither you nor I can fully utilize our fighting arts in these forms." explained Toki.

"Then what the heck is the use of this transformation then?" asked Rei.

"I have been doing some research into that, actually, and found that our bodies, or better yet, these girl's body's already have these powers locked deep inside them. The wands only help draw the power out. However, I found that it is possible to access your senshi powers while still utilizing your ki. There is a method to mesh the two and I made a bit of headway yesterday. But there is still a long way before I can figure it out fully." explained Toki.

Luna was rather interested in this news.

"That's great! I didn't think that there was anyway to utilize your powers in your normal forms." said Luna, clearly impressed with Toki's progress.

"Thanks. I did this to insure that we are not caught off guard. You see, my transformation, though useful, has no offensive capabilities. I can't access my ki so if the enemy got too close to me I wouldn't be able to rely on my _Hokuto Shin Ken_ to fend them off. The same holds true with both Kenshiro and Rei's transformations. Both have great offensive capabilities but only from a distance. Once that distance is compromised, they will suffer from the same draw back as I. They would not be able to utilize their respective arts to keep the enemy at bay if they got too close. To me, this is unacceptable considering the nature of our enemy. We have to find a way to access our powers without having to rely on the heinshen wands. As I said I have made good progress but it will be a while." explained Toki.

"Well, if all those monsters were as weak as the one we fought a couple of days ago then I'm not worried." said Sailor Mars as she shrugged her shoulders.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes as she heard this and immediately spoke.

"You still do not know the true nature of our enemy. For all we know we may have been fighting the lowest of the low. I have been fighting these creatures for some time. The ones I fought before were considerably stronger than the one we fought just recently. We cannot simply assume that all of them will be simple to kill. Not only that but if there are more beings of the same power as that Jedite, then we have quite a task on our hands." said Kenshiro sternly.

Sailor Mars just sighed as she heard this lecture coming from Kenshiro. She wasn't about to argue with them. She soon posed another question.

"So how the heck do I get back to normal? I'm starting to feel a bit weird in this uniform already." said Rei.

"Just hold the heinshen wand up and just think about your normal self. You should be able to de-transform like that." explained Luna.

So Sailor Mars did what she was told. She lifted her wand and held above her head. She closed her eyes and then, the uniform suddenly fell away from her in wisps of flame. She was back to wearing her normal, civilian clothes.

For a moment, Rei was silent as she seemed to walk back to that plate of rusted metal. She was unable to cut through it with her _Nanto Suicho Ken_ as Sailor Mars. However, she narrowed her eyes before making a swiping motion with her hands. It almost looked like she didn't even hit the metal plate. She smiled though, knowing her task down. She turned around and the metal plate was soon cracked and fell into many pieces.

"That's what I'm talking about." boasted Rei.

"Well then! Now that that is settled what of our investigating the amusement park?" asked Luna, reminding her new senshi of their next course of action.

Kenshiro looked over at Rei and spoke.

"You said that you had the money to get us in there. How?" asked Kenshiro.

Rei's eyes gleamed with malicious delight.

"It's very simple to get men close to you while pretending to be loving to them. When traveling the wasteland I would sometimes pose as a woman in distress. Men would flock to me like bees on honey. When they were close enough I would show them my power and if they refused to give me food then I would kill them. More often then not they complied. But as a REAL girl now, I find that men are even MORE interested in me. Its so very simple to get a man on his own. I would show him my power and he would piss his pants in fear. I demand he give all the money on him or he dies. So far, I've already nabbed three men like that." said Rei, apparently proud of herself.

Both Toki and Luna just sweat dropped when they heard this while Kenshiro appeared indifferent.

"I see. Well we will investigate the amusement park tomorrow since it will be Saturday. That should give us plenty of time to find the culprit behind the disappearances." replied Kenshiro, apparently not caring that Rei was literally committing crimes.

"Okay then! Let us start our training. We do not know what we will encounter tomorrow so we must be prepared." said Toki.

"I'll leave you all alone then. I'll let you know if there is anything else that is going on." said Luna as she soon bounded off.

* * *

><p>The next day found Toki, Kenshiro and Rei over at the amusement park.<p>

"I cannot believe that we are actually stomping around this place. It makes me sick." complained Rei.

"We have no choice. This is the place the disappearances have been occurring. The sooner we find the culprit the sooner we can leave." replied Kenshiro sternly, apparently indifferent in walking around in a amusement park.

So they walked around for a while but they soon found that they were getting nowhere fast. They soon took a seat in a bench so that they could discuss any possible places that they may have missed.

It was then that they realized the area they were sitting in was surrounded in animated mechanical animals. A bunch of children seemed to come as they saw the spectacle and in the middle of them all was a pale looking woman in a pink dress. She would have looked pretty if she did not look so pale and sick looking.

"Come around kids. Enjoy the animals and have fun! We'll be having a party soon full of sweets over at Princess Castle. You should come." smiled the woman as the kids seemed to be having a good time while the parents nearby were nodding their heads in approval.

Rei just tsked in annoyance at the sappy sight before her but both Toki and Kenshiro both stood up with caution on their faces.

"I have got a bad feeling about her. Something about that woman does not feel right." said Toki in a near whisper.

"They say that the worst enemies are those that look fair but feel foul. This one definitely feels foul. She has an ulterior motive laced with malicious intent." responded Kenshiro as well.

Rei seemed rather perturbed at being left out of the loop as she spoke.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" asked Rei in slight annoyance.

"That woman over there. We suspect that she may be behind the recent disappearances." replied Kenshiro.

"I'll go and speak to her. I want to find out more about what she is planning to do." said Toki as she walked on over to where the pale woman was at.

The pale looking woman looked over at Toki and she smiled.

"You look a bit too old to want to play with large stuffed animals." smiled the pale woman.

"I've liked dolls for as long as I can remember. The thought of seeing more fills my heart with delight." lied Toki with no problem.

The pale woman seemed rather pleased when she heard this.

"You should join us at Princess Castle then in about an hour. We will be having a party there, with many sweets and goodies. And of course, all the dolls you could ever want." said the woman in an inviting voice.

"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to go, you can count on it!" replied Toki in an excited voice.

"Hope to see you there!" said the pale woman.

With that Toki soon left the woman and headed back to her small group. Her smile fell to an instant frown and her eyes were laced with worry.

"What's wrong Toki?" asked Kenshiro in concern.

"This one is not going to be an easy case. I felt her power and got an idea as what she is capable of. We'll have to practice extreme caution. She is definitely one of the more dangerous monsters we have encountered so far." said Toki.

Rei snorted as she heard this.

"Look at her! She looks so soft. Tearing her apart will be child's play to me. We should just kill her here and now." said Rei as she was cackling her fingers.

"No. We do not want to arouse suspicion. Also we need to know where the other people have disappeared to. We cannot do that until we are able to extract the answer from the monster. We have to wait for that creature to make the first move." said Toki.

Rei looked agitated as she wanted to get this venture over with.

"Then we head over to Princess Castle in an hour?" asked Kenshiro.

"No. Not all of us. If we all go and its a trap we may be finished. I'll go in on my own. That way, if there is a trap then I'll be the only one caught while you two can proceed unharmed." said Toki.

"Very well." said Kenshiro.

* * *

><p>An hour later found the three girls standing in front of the large, pink castle. At once Toki stepped into the crowd.<p>

"I'll see you all later." said Toki.

"Be careful." warned Kenshiro.

With that Toki walked along with the crowd. Already she felt her stomach making flips and turns. She knew that something bad was going to happen. She hoped that she would be ready for it.

Soon the crowd was lead into a giant hall full of dolls, stuffed animals and all the sweets one could ever hope for.

"Attention please! Your princess bids you welcome to her castle! Feel free to explore and eat as much as you want!" said the pale woman on her throne.

Immediately all the kids cried out in cheer as they soon dispersed from their parents and started to eat and play with the toys. Even the adults themselves seemed impressed with the food available and they soon started to eat.

Toki knew not to eat the food. Something about this whole place put her off edge. She knew that they were in a trap but was still somewhat nervous. When will this creature make her move?

This went on for about ten minutes before something happened.

A kid suddenly collapsed.

Toki turned to find that all the kids were collapsing while the adults had a faraway look in their eyes. It was almost as if they were not aware of what was going on. Toki turned to find the princess not affected at all and it was then that Toki realized that this creature was truly behind this scheme.

It was then that the princess pulled an apple out as she had a wicked grin on her face.

"Now its time to collect this energy for the Dark Kingdom!"

Toki did not realize what was going on until she suddenly felt like her very life force was suddenly ripped from her body. She stumbled down to one knee as she realized that everyone around her were already unconscious.

The blue haired girl looked over and realized what was going on.

_The apple! That is what is siphoning our life force away. If only I can just knock it away._

It was then that Toki realized that the pale faced woman was in front of her and smiling wickedly.

"You're quite the tough one to still be awake. However your energy will soon all be drained and used for the purposes of the Dark Kingdom." said the pale faced woman.

"D-Don't assume that I'm down just yet." smirked Toki a white aura covered her body, surrounding her like a pale flame. She soon found the strength to stand up and met the monster eye to eye.

The monster did not seem phased if anything her delight only grew.

"What splendid energy! Jedite will be so pleased with me once I have drawn your awesome life force." cackled the monster.

"That is assuming that you'll live long enough to do so." smirked Toki in confidence even though she was completely worried on the inside.

_This is bad. Even with 100 percent of this body's potential released I am having trouble standing. I can't even summon a fighting aura. I have a minute, two at the most before my body is completely drained of its energy. I must be quick._

With that, Toki dashed forward and knocked the apple from the creature's hands. The pale face woman had a face of anger but she soon smile.

"You think that is going to help you? That apple will still continue to drain your energy until it is all gone, irregardless of whether it is in my hands or not. But since you are so serious..."

With that, the pale faced woman levitated in the air and soon transformed into a wicked looking doll. She had a dark face and black dress on.

"Sweet dreams." muttered the doll.

Toki was not having any of that as she glowed brightly and soon slammed her palm on the abdomen of the creature. A great beam of light soon passed from her body to the body of the doll.

__Hokuto Ujō Hagan Ken_!_

The doll cried out in pain but Toki knew that this technique would not work on the doll. She was not of flesh and blood and she would not die from it. However it would buy Toki just enough time to think of a quick strategy while the doll was distracted by the blinding light and pain.

_I feel so exhausted. What to do. My Gou-ken should be strong enough to break this creature but I don't have the time to engage myself in a protracted battle. I could transform but I don't know if I would be immune to the energy sapping effects of the apple nearby. But what choice to I have? _

While the doll was still distracted Toki soon took the heinshen wand out.

"Mercury Power Make up!"

Soon, Toki transformed herself in Sailor Mercury. At once she realized that her body was no longer as tired. If anything she was gaining some of the energy she lost from the doll earlier. However Sailor Mercury knew that know she really had no way to hurt this creature. She would need Kenshiro and Rei to help her.

At once Sailor Mercury took advantage of the situation and powered up her attack.

"Bubble Spray."

Sailor Mercury released her technique and covered the entire hall in fog. Immediately she started to dash toward the entrance of the castle.

"You can't run forever little girl! Your energy will be mine!" roared the doll from the fog.

Sailor Mercury did not listen as she soon got the entrance. She immediately opened the doors to find Kenshiro and Rei still standing there a bit impatient. Thankfully there was no one else there.

"Toki! You look terrible. What's wrong?" asked Kenshiro in concern.

"The enemy. She presented herself. I fear we may have to fight this one transformed." said Mercury as she was out of breath.

"How stupid. I'll tear it apart!" cried Rei as she ran into the building.

"Rei, wait!" cried Mercury.

Rei did not listen as she ran into the hall. Immediately she stumbled before falling to flat on her face. Mercury soon got to her.

"What's going on? Why do I feel so exhausted?" asked Rei as she pried herself off the ground but could only stay on one knee.

"This entire place is a trap. It siphons your life force away. Unfortunately I found that the only way to remain immune to the effects is to transform." explained Mercury.

"D-Damn. I did not want to have to transform." stuttered Rei.

"You had better if you wish to live." said Kenshiro as she walked in, a thin white aura surrounding her body.

"Kenshiro?"

"You're right Toki. Even utilizing the full potential of this body is not enough. We'll transform if that's what it takes to kill this creature." said Kenshiro as a matter of fact, making Mercury smile.

"Its just as well. This creature is not composed of flesh and blood. _Hokuto Shin Ken_ is useless against it. And there is not enough time to have Rei use her _Nanto Suicho Ken_. She'll faint before we get the chance." explained Mercury.

"Argh...well, I guess it can't be helped. Damn I can't believe I'm gonna have to transform to that weak form." stuttered Rei before she got the wand out of her pocket.

"Mars Power Make up!"

Soon Kenshiro joined her.

"Moon Prism Power Make up."

Both Rei and Kenshiro felt their bodies suddenly change before they transformed into their Senshi forms. They both joined Sailor Mercury as they then headed back into the hall.

It was there that they saw the doll with no signs of injury or distress.

"It seems you brought some friends with you little girl. Your energy will be mine." cackled the creature as spit forth a red gas that surrounded the heroes.

The three were temporarily blinded before they found themselves in the middle of a barren wasteland. At once Mars gasped.

"This can't be. Are we back in...our world?" asked Mars.

Mercury took her computer out and attempted to analyze the situation. Sailor Moon walked around a bit. She snorted.

"This is an illusion. There is no way that we would be back to our world considering we are still in these bodies."

"I don't know. If this is an illusion its a pretty damn good one." replied Mars.

It was then that a figure suddenly appeared before them. It was a woman, older than all of them, in a white dress and creamy skin. She had orange hair and a soft face. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"Yuria?" asked Sailor Moon in astonishment.

Toki finally looked up with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Kenshiro. She's not real. Yuria would not be in this world. This whole deal is just an illusion." warned Toki.

The woman who was before them look saddened at the news.

"Kenshiro? Don't you want to be with me? Have you forgotten about me already?" asked the illusion in mock sadness.

"N-No. You are not real. There is no way that you would know that I am Kenshiro, especially in this body." said Sailor Moon, doing her best to not let her feelings get the best of her.

"Kenshiro...please don't abandon me. Don't leave me like you did with Shin." said the illusion sadly.

"Yuria."

Sailor Moon could not help it. She found herself getting drawn into the woman before her. It was then that a burst of flame soon came out of nowhere and struck the fake Yuria. It screamed as flames engulfed her and soon disappeared.

Sailor Moon had a look of anger and she immediately turned and grabbed Sailor Mars by her bow and slammed her against the floor.

"Rei!"

"Calm down! It was just an illusion. Look, we are not even in our world anymore!" cried Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon looked around and she saw that they were back inside the castle once more with the doll monster standing before them. Immediately she felt anger at herself for falling for such a cheap trick.

"My my. You almost fell for it." cackled the doll.

"How? How is it that you know?" asked Sailor Moon in curiosity.

"I can read your hearts. I know your desires. I can use them against you if I wish and there is nothing that you three can do about it." explained the doll.

It was then that a ball of fire soon came out of nowhere and nearly hit the doll. The doll locked her eyes on Sailor Mars and cackled.

"Close but no dice little girl." cackled the doll before speaking once more. "Now, just sleep you three. Succumb to sleep while I draw your energy."

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the tiara from her head.

"I don't think so. You'll die before you even get the chance." said Sailor Moon as she modified the tiara into a thin arrow and threw it at the doll.

The doll's eyes opened and gleamed and the tiara stopped in its tracks before falling down helplessly on the ground. Mars started up another flame attack and threw it at the doll. The doll turned took the blow with hardly any injury before she dispersed the flames.

They were in trouble.

"Your pathetic attacks cannot touch me. I am one of Jedite's personal best youma. Little girls like you cannot hope to kill me." cackled the doll.

The three senshi looked over at the monster with glares in their eyes.

"What do we do Toki?" asked Sailor Moon in a bit of concern.

"This creature is not flesh and blood and it seems to be able to dispel our attacks. From what I have gathered it has no defense against close range combat but as long as we are transformed there is no way we can hurt it." said Mercury.

"What do we do then?" asked Mars in annoyance.

"Hmm."

It was at that moment that the doll soon started to spew forth more obnoxious gas, no doubt trying to capture them in another illusion. It was then that Mercury came up with an idea.

"_Hokuto Shin Ken_ is useless against this creature. However it is possible that _Nanto Suicho Ken_ can hurt it since it relies on brute force. Rei! I need you to de-transform while me and Kenshiro keep it occupied." said Mercury.

"But-"

"There is no time to argue! Strike it as fast as possible before this building siphons your energy away!" roared Mercury.

Mars realized that Mercury was the authority here and ceased to question any further. At once she began to de-transform.

"Kenshiro! Throw that tiara at the creature once more!" commanded Mercury.

Sailor Moon did not need to be told twice as she jumped forward and threw the tiara toward the monster, dispelling the noxious gas coming from its mouth. The doll just smiled in arrogance.

"That won't work!" cackled the doll as it repelled the tiara once again.

However, almost immediately Sailor Mercury launched her attack. A chorus of bubbles bothered the doll's face as it tried to swipe them away. A thick fog soon began to surround the doll.

"Now Rei!" roared Mercury.

At once Sailor Mars de-transformed and turned back to her civilian form. Rei grimaced as she felt her energy getting sapped away now that she was no longer in her senshi form. She only had one chance to do this.

She jumped into the air where there stood the distracted doll. She suddenly yelled out.

_Nanto: Hien Ryūbu! (Dance of the Flowing Swallow!)_

Rei met the doll face to face and proceeded to zoom past the doll. It seemed like Rei did not even touch the doll. However both Mercury and Sailor Moon knew better. They watched as Rei fell to the ground, gasping in breath as her energy was now near zero.

The doll turned its head to regard them before falling to the ground in many pieces. A deep cry was heard before a sigh and soon the battle was over.

The castle seemed to shift and distort a bit. The, all of all sudden, Rei felt her body regain her energy as she got up.

"It seems that this creature is now dead. The castle is no longer stealing my energy." said Rei with a slight smile on her face.

Sailor Moon and Mercury sighed a bit in relief before reverting back to their civilian forms. At once several people soon started to make their way out of the castle and they soon made their way out as well.

"Well it looks like we were able to to kill that creature once and for all." said Kenshiro.

"True but that encounter now leaves me very concerned. This monster was quite fearsome. Had Rei missed her attack we may have not lived." said Toki with concern in her voice.

"But I didn't miss so there is nothing to worry about." said Rei in a haughty voice.

"I don't think you understand Rei. We still don't know just how powerful our enemy is. We were able to win this battle but it was very close. We cannot be complacent or we'll die." said Toki in a stern, foreboding voice.

Kenshiro nodded in agreement.

"We will continue our training. I think that its about time that we start learning from each other. My Nanto techniques are severely lacking. Perhaps you can help, Rei." suggested Kenshiro.

Rei looked surprised at the request.

"I suppose but our styles are in opposition to each other." replied Rei.

"That's fine. We can afford to teach you some _Hokuto_ techniques, especially those that can help draw out your full power. They will better compliment your fighting style." said Kenshiro.

"I-I suppose." mumbled Rei, still somewhat hesitant.

It was then that a growl emitted from the stomachs of all three girls. It was then that they realized that their previous battle had taken so much of their energy that they were nearly starving.

"It seems we need to eat something. Our battle really strained at us." said Toki.

"But we don't have anymore money. Our only choice is to go back to our respective homes." replied Kenshiro, apparently unbothered by her hunger.

Rei, however, had a gleam in her eyes.

"You guys give up far too quickly. Remember that we are girls now! We can get food anytime we like if we just act the part. Let me show you." said Rei as she spotted a young man, about eighteen years of age. He was not very good looking and looked somewhat solemn. At once Rei made toward him.

"Yoohoo! Hey there! Can you do a gal a favor?" asked Rei with a large smile.

The young man looked apparently stunned at having this beautiful girl just walk up to him and talk. He nearly stuttered.

"W-What is it that you need?" asked the young man.

It was then that Rei looped her arm around the young man and gave a pleading look.

"You see, I have been here all day and I'm so lonely. You look shot yourself. How about we get something to eat? Call it a blind date." suggested Rei.

The young man smiled at the fact that this stunning young teenager just attached herself to him. Never did he think that she was using him.

"Sure let's go. On me!" said the young man in excitement.

Rei just smirked in triumph as she turned to both Toki and Kenshiro.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" said Rei with a wink.

Toki sweat dropped as she saw this. Apparently Rei had no qualms in using her new female body to her advantage. Kenshiro was indifferent.

It was then that Toki felt someone tapping her back. It was another young man, about sixteen or so years of age. He had a huge blush on his face.

"I-I have been seeing you for quite sometime. Would you mind if we get a bite to eat? On me." offered the young man.

Toki could not help but giggle to herself. Perhaps being a girl was not so bad after all. At the very least she knew that she would never go hungry if push came to shove.

"Sure, why not? I'm needing a bit of company myself." replied Toki with a smile, much to the delight of the young man.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" said Toki to Kenshiro.

Kenshiro remained indifferent as she saw her two friends take off to get something to eat. She turned around and made to the exit of the amusement park.

She would have to wait until she got home before she could eat.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope I made the youma battle a bit better this time. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just read and review will you all?

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl was never known for her patience or understanding. Today was no exception as she was absolutely frustrated with the lack of progress on Jedtite's part. Energy was a precious commodity and all Jedite seemed to be doing was squander it. She was not very happy.<p>

Nor was Jedite though he was more frightened than anything. He stood before his queen as she sat there with a scowl on her face.

"I have had enough of this Jedite! You come here promising a bounty of energy and all I have seen are paltry results. Not only that but the appearance of these Sailor senshi have me very concerned now. Perhaps I was not clear in telling you to be discreet. Now we have a band of vigilantes trying to hinder our progress and you, Jedite, have yet to address them." scowled Queen Beryl.

"My queen, they are strong. I have suffered heavy losses against them, they do not seem to be normal and-"

At once Queen Beryl stood up from her throne with a furious expression on her face. Her body glowed with a threatening red aura and her eyes gleamed.

"I DO NOT CARE TO LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES JEDITE! I WILL GIVE YOU THIS FINAL CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF. KILL THOSE VIGILANTES AND MAKE SURE NO ONE GETS IN OUR WAY OTHERWISE YOU WILL FACE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!" roared Queen Beryl.

"O-Of course. I will prepare accordingly. I will not fail." stammered Jedite before teleporting away.

Jedite had taken the time to teleport to his chambers. He was trembling all over as he tried to regain his composure. A effeminate cackle rung through the air and Jedite turned to see rose petals at his front door. The rose petals converged to form the figure of a delicate looking man with a soft face and green eyes. His copper hair was loosely tied back as a couple of strands fell across his face.

"It seems that Queen Beryl is not so pleased with you Jedite. Then again, I can't blame her. You always were quite incompetent." snickered the copper haired man.

"Zoicite! Leave me at once before I force you to." threatened Jedite as he was not in the mood to deal with his hated colleague.

"Oh, such threatening words. Did I make you mad? I'm so sorry but the truth does hurt. Its not my fault you are so weak." responded Zoicite with a smirk.

"You're treading on thin ice Zoicite, I'm warning you. You continue pushing me and Malechite might find his bed chamber emptier than he's used to." threatened Jedite with a growl.

"You don't say. With such threats coming out of your mouth perhaps it would be in my best interest to just kill you here and now. Its not like you're going to succeed in your mission anyway so might as well not delay the inevitable I guess." replied Zoicite with eyes gleaming full of killing intent, his hand stretched out ready to let out a blast.

Jedite readied himself prepared to take anything that Zoicite would throw at him.

However before the situation got out of hand, a great rushing sound could be heard throughout the entire room. A large pillar of water appeared out of nowhere at Jedite's side before converging itself into a beautiful looking youma.

She looked human, with long straight azure hair that cascaded down her back and decorated her face in the form of bangs and two tresses that fell on each side of her face. She was clothed in a blue Chinese dress that extenuated her figure and had piercing green eyes that stared coldly into Zoicite's own eyes.

"I would leave if I were you Zoicite." growled the youma.

"Titus! What are you doing here?" asked Jedite in surprise.

"Just helping you out is all." smiled Titus as she turned and winked at Jedite, making him blush slightly.

Zoicite could not help but smirk when he saw the sight before him.

"Poor Jedite. To think that you would have fallen so far as to need assistance from such a lowly youma." sneered Zoicite.

Titus turned her attention back to the effeminate man and narrowed her eyes in both anger and offense.

"Lowly youma? Perhaps I should remind you, Zoicite, that I am one of Queen Beryl's personal guard. I have been bestowed with powers insured to protect our Queen. That protection extends to stopping the likes of you in case you decided to start a coup." threatened Titus.

Zoicite's face screwed up as he heard this.

"Insolent creature! I am your superior! You shall do as I say. Remove yourself!" barked out Zoicite.

"You have no authority over me. I serve only Queen Beryl. Besides, what would our Queen think if she saw that you took matters into your own hands and murdered one of her generals without either her discretion or before Jedite proved himself. I can imagine her wrath right now. So either way you lose Zoicite. You engage us now and we will bring you down. If you kill us then Beryl will have your head. I suggest you slither back from where you came from." threatened Titus.

Zoicite snorted his nose in fury. He had come to annoy and perhaps even kill Jedite but found that he was now outnumbered and outsmarted. That really stung considering he was often considered one of the craftiest and conniving of all the generals. It was not often that he was outfoxed.

"Pfft. It's of no consequence. Enjoy your last hours of life Jedite. When you fail your mission, and believe me you will, I'll be there to witness your death at our Queen's hand. And youma, once your precious Jedite is dead, I'll be sure to make you regret your insolence. I'll ravage you, make you scream my name and beg for mercy before erasing you from existence. So for now, enjoy your small victory but in the end, I'll have the last laugh." cackled Zoicite as he laughed loudly before rose petals swirled out of nowhere and soon, Zoicite disappeared.

Jedite snarled in anger as Zoicite disappeared.

"That scumbag. I wish him only the most horrible and painful death." said Jedite in a angry voice though he was trembling. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his hair was nearly at end.

Titus noticed this and her eyes, which were as hard as stone, soon softened at the sight of Jedite. At once she went behind him and embraced him.

"What's wrong my dear Jedite? Did Zoicite really frighten you so?" asked Titus in a soothing voice.

Jedite immediately pulled himself away from Titus and walked off.

"There is nothing wrong Titus. You have overstayed your welcome. You can leave." said Jedite sternly.

Titus was not going to give up.

"You're lying to me Jedite. I know. You're suffering right now. You're heart is in peril. Why do you continue to shun me? All I want is for you to trust me. Let me into your heart and I'll soothe it. Place your troubles on me. Do not suffer alone." said Titus as she once again embraced Jedite from behind.

Jedite could not help but calm down a bit under the warm embrace from Titus. He was fond of her. Though she was a powerful youma personally trained by Beryl herself, she often found time for him. He was annoyed with her at first and thought she had an ulterior motive but now found that she truly enjoyed his company. She was the only friend he had in this dark hell he was forced to live in.

"I-It's not that. I'm scared Titus. I'm scared that I am really going to die. Despite all my efforts its never enough for our Queen. I-I don't want to die Titus, I really don't." quivered Jedite quietly.

Titus felt her heart ache for Jedite. The young general never usually let his emotional walls down, even in the presence of herself, but seeing the man she admired so much quiver and stutter in fear really tore at her heart. She held him closer to her.

Jedite himself was surprised at his break down. However, if he was going to let his guard down, then better Titus than anyone else. He returned the embrace as he held the youma close to him.

"You won't be alone my dear. I'll make sure that you succeed." said Titus.

"What do you mean?" asked Jedite.

"I'll go with you. I have grown stronger since we last met. I figure that I can even best you now in combat though I would never hurt you." said Titus in soothing, comforting voice.

Jedite felt his heart leap when he heard this. Was Titus really offering her assistance? For the first time, in a long time, he felt hope beginning to seep back into him. With Titus by his side he had nothing to fear.

"You mean it? You'll come with me?" asked Jedite with a hopeful voice.

"Of course. You mean everything to me Jedite. If you die then what purpose is there for me to live?" said Titus in sad, yet comforting voice.

"Titus..."

* * *

><p>The battle with the doll at the amusement park was a wake up call for the new senshi. As such they were now training harder than ever.<p>

They were at the Hikawa Temple, courtesy of Rei, so that they could continue their training. It was Saturday evening when they met and already Toki had an announcement as they warmed up in the field behind the temple.

"I need you two to pay attention. Last time I stated that we could access our powers in our normal forms so that transformation would no longer be necessary. I have come across a break through. It is possible, for that I'm certain." said Toki.

Both Kenshiro and Rei were quite interested in this turn of events.

"Are you sure? You were hesitant to confirm anything before." said Kenshiro.

"For that your concern is warranted. However I have proof. Behold." said Toki as she held her hand out.

At once a black portal soon opened up out of nowhere and from there, Toki was able to retrieve not only her computer but some other inconsequential items. Both Kenshiro and Rei were stunned. However Toki was not done yet.

"This is one of my powers. Though I have yet to perfect it, I can also summon my other power." said Toki as she closed her eyes before bringing her arms close to her before throwing her arms out.

At once a flurry of small bubbles filled the air. The temperature fell by a considerable amount as a small fog filled the area. It was hard to see.

The fog dissipated soon.

"This...this is amazing. Toki you truly were worthy of our master's praise. Even I would not have been able to tap so deeply into our hidden powers like this." said Kenshiro in awe.

Rei said nothing as she saw this. Only that she began to smile, a sort of giddiness that was building in her body.

"I am glad for the kind words, Kenshiro, but the ability to do this is not impossible. I have managed to figure it out, for the most part, and I will be happy to show you and Rei the way to do so as well. This way we can fight utilizing both our fighting arts, access our ki and still use our hidden powers all without transforming." said Toki with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this started! I want to be able to roast my enemies on top of cutting them up." said Rei as she started to stretch.

However, before the three warriors could start training, they heard a booming voice. They looked up to see Jedite's face in the sky.

"This message goes out to those damned vigilantes that dare to interfere with the Dark Kingdom. I issue a challenge over at the airport tonight. If you do not show up..."

At this, the face of Jedite threw a fire ball into the city, causing an inferno.

Toki, Rei and Kenshiro narrowed their eyes at the obvious illusion but knew that Jedite would make good on his threat.

"If you do not want your friends and families ending up as nothing but ashes I suggest you show up. I'll be waiting." threatened Jedite before his face disappeared from the sky.

It was silent among the three girls for a moment. Then Kenshiro looked over at Toki, who in turn looked over at Rei. No words needed to be spoken. Each nodded their heads, knowing what needed to be done as they soon were on their way to the airport to do battle with Jedite.

* * *

><p>The three girls soon showed up to the airport and found it strewn about with unconscious police officers and guards.<p>

They were soon in the drive way of the airport when Jedite soon appeared, levitating in the air and beside him was Titus. They were both smirking.

"It looks like you lost the bet Titus. I knew that they would show up." said Jedite with a satisfied smirk. Titus just frowned.

"Whatever will you do to me?" asked Titus in a pseudo-scared voice.

"Just wait until we get back." said Jedite with a smirk.

Titus only smiled wickedly.

Jedite turned his attention to the three girls, each of whom had taken a defensive stance.

"I am glad that you three decided to show up but know now that you will die." cackled Jedite as he held his arm out and let out a ball of energy toward the girls.

None of the girls moved as the ball of energy came toward them.

Kenshiro soon yelled out in defiance as she powered her body up to one hundred percent of its potential and she promptly swatted the ball of dark energy aside. Her body was covered in a white aura. Her eyes were narrowed in anger as she then started to crack her knuckles.

"It is a shame that I was unable to kill you the last time. I won't make the same mistake twice." said Kenshiro sternly.

"You won't live tonight, I'll assure you that. Now die!" roared Jedite as he held his arms up and soon, a deep rumbling could be heard.

From out of the runways came two air planes that were being moved by Jedite's telekinesis. At once the jumbo jets started to speed toward Kenshiro and her friends.

At once each of the three girls dispersed.

Toki had taken the time to summon her visor and computer as she started to look up the body meridians of both Jedite and Titus. She had to be quick though.

At the same time, both Rei and Kenshiro were running side by side as one of the jets was chasing them. As they ran, a large wall of water came out of nowhere and seemed to block their path. A wicked laugh could be heard.

"You poor, poor girls. To be so young and to die so quickly." cackled Titus as she summoned a trident to her hands and then used it to direct the water toward Kenshiro and Rei. They were pinched in.

However, if Titus thought they would be helpless then she had another thing coming.

At once Kenshiro jumped into the air and over the wall of water to where Titus was at. At once she started to engage the youma in combat.

"Atta!" roared Kenshiro as she jumped up with a kick. Titus blocked it with her trident as she smiled. She pushed Kenshiro off as she dove down, twirling her trident as she made a swipe at Kenshiro's stomach.

The blond haired girl caught the trident in her hands and soon used the momentum of the swing to throw Titus into the ground. Titus screamed as she felt herself being thrown into the hard concrete.

Meanwhile, Rei took the time to get rid of the pesky jumbo jets as she used her _Nanto Suicho Ken_ to go and cut the wheels off both jets. It was a simple task and soon, the jets were rendered useless.

Jedite scowled at his plan being foiled and realized that he was going to have to fight these girls face to face. However he was confident that he would come out on top.

He went down and confronted Rei. The raven haired girl gave a cocky smirk before jumping into the air.

"Haowoooo!"

Rei jumped into the air before suddenly dashing straight forward like a bullet. Jedite expected the frontal attack and raised his good arm up to form a small barrier. Rei found herself crashing into and she rebounded off, landing on the ground hard. She got up and spit out some blood from her lip. She was annoyed.

"A barrier huh? Pretty nice but it won't do you any good." said Rei.

"I'll crush that arrogance of yours little girl." sneered Jedite as he summoned another ball of dark energy and threw it at Rei.

Not having Kenshiro's strength, Rei ended up dodging the attack by jumping into the air, but Jedite expected this and threw another ball of energy to where he predicted Rei would jump to.

Jedite was pleased that he guessed right and Rei yelled out in pain as she fell down once more.

"Damn that hurt!" roared Rei as she stood back up once more, her hands splayed out ready to slice Jedite limb from limb.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toki finally finished analyzing both Jedite and Titus. She was relieved to say the least. They would be able to utilize <em>Hokuto Shin Ken <em>against these monsters now. She turned to where Kenshiro was and found that she was fighting Titus. She immediately made her way over there.

Titus herself summoned a ball of water and sent it toward Kenshiro.

Kenshiro just snorted in annoyance as she sliced through the water ball with ease. However, that was what Titus wanted as she then zoomed forward toward the distracted Kenshiro and attempted to slash Kenshiro across the body once more.

She was successful as she felt her trident slash across the stomach of the young girl. Titus looked over, expecting to see the young girl on the ground desperately grasping at her entrails.

Imagine Titus' shock when she saw Kenshiro still standing with only minor pain expressed on her face. There was a nasty gash across the stomach of the blond girl but it was no where deep enough to be lethal. It was then that Toki finally joined Kenshiro.

"You okay Kenshiro?" asked Toki.

"I've been better. I took the blow better than I thought, all things considered, but I don't think I can take another." said Kenshiro.

"Well, this is very important. You should be able to dispatch this monster. Its pressure points are in fact identical to that of a human. The catch is that her heart is on the right side of her body. So just imagine all the power points in the human body, but mirrored." said Toki.

"I see. Then I can put this monster out of its misery then." said Kenshiro.

"I'm going to have to leave you though. Rei is having trouble with that other monster. Can I count on you to live through this fight?" asked Toki in concern.

"As if a pitiful creature as that monster is any match for _Hokuto Shin Ken_." replied Kenshiro as she cracked her knuckles.

Toki, relieved at Kenshiro's statement, soon dashed her way toward Rei, who was having considerable trouble with Jedite.

* * *

><p>"Haha! Is that all you got little girl?" taunted Jedite as he was able to hold Rei at bay, constantly repelling her attacks with his barrier and then attacking from a distance. Rei was beginning to breath hard.<p>

Jedite cackled once more as he threw three balls of dark energy toward Rei. The raven haired girl only looked on in anger before feeling her body suddenly give out on her. The last thing she saw was black orbs of energy being hurled toward her before darkness overtook her in exhaustion.

However, the blow never came as Toki sped in and then roared out as she powered her body to one hundred percent of its maximum potential. A rainbow like aura spewed forth from her body as she managed to deflect all three balls of energy with just her aura alone, protecting the unconscious Rei. Needless to say, Jedite was stunned.

"How did you do that girl?" spat Jedite.

Toki only smiled.

"Oh just a little trick I learned at school." giggled Toki.

Jedite narrowed his eyes in anger.

"How dare you mock me? I'll make sure to rip you apart!" roared Jedite as he then threw another ball of dark energy.

Toki however was already at Jedite's face and Jedite did not even have time to form a barrier as he felt a flurry of punches strike him, creating pock holes in his body.

Jedite only looked up in shock as the girl did not even throw a punch. He got up on his feet.

"How did you do that? Why were you able to hit me without moving your limbs?" asked Jedite as he felt green blood spitting from his mouth.

"You clearly underestimate the humans on this planet monster. But if you must know what you just felt was merely my fighting aura. That alone tells me that you are no match for me. If you cannot even overcome my fighting aura then you have no chance against my real fists. I could kill you with a single blow if I wished." said Toki seriously.

"Then why don't you then!" roared Jedite as he levitated in the air and then used his telekinesis to tear the road apart below him and then sent the shards of rock and concrete toward Toki.

Toki just stood there with a stern gaze as she saw the rocks coming. Her fighting aura made sure to destroy any rocks and concrete being thrown at her. She was not phased.

* * *

><p>Titus realized that Jedite was in trouble. Seeing him having trouble with the blue haired girl, she levitated her way into the air and flew toward Jedite so that she could help him.<p>

Kenshiro snorted in annoyance as she pursued the water youma.

The youma soon managed to reach Jedite, who was keeping Toki at bay by throwing rocks and concrete at her with his telekinesis when she got his side.

"Jedite. This battle is taking longer than I expected. These girls are far stronger than I anticipated. We need to stay together if we are to survive." said Titus with concern in her voice.

"I have a plan Titus. If it works then I am sure that we will be victorious. But you must follow my command. Do you understand?" asked Jedite.

"Of course my dear."

In the meantime, Kenshiro finally managed to join Toki. She saw Rei lying unconscious just behind the blue haired girl. At once Kenshiro went over to Rei.

"Rei. Rei! Wake up." said Kenshiro as she shook the raven haired girl.

Rei fluttered her eyes open, somewhat confused as to what had happened. As soon as she remembered, she jumped back up to her feet and saw Toki standing before her, deflecting pieces of rock and concrete away from her body. At once Rei was fuming.

"Its about time you awoke. I don't think I could stay here any longer fending the debris off." said Toki as she looked over to her friend.

Rei looked disappointed in herself, however Toki soon spoke.

"Don't feel like you failed Rei. You hardly have trained with us. Your new body would tire so soon by pushing it the way you were. Don't worry. Once we win this battle, we'll make sure that you are better prepared." said Toki with a smile.

Rei did not say anything though she was humbled. She looked over at Jedite and Titus and she growled.

"What do we do know Toki?" asked Kenshiro as she neared her friend.

"That Jedite man has the ability to create barriers. However, he can only do so by holding his arm out. While he is using his barrier he cannot attack. I'm worried that the woman he's with is going to cover him while he uses his psychic powers. We need to get rid of her first. As soon as we do that, then Jedite will fall. I'll keep him occupied. Both you and Rei attack the woman. Get rid of her." commanded Toki.

Kenshiro just nodded before bounding forward toward her foe. Rei was hesitant at first but soon hardened her resolve as she soon joined Kenshiro.

* * *

><p>Titus saw both Kenshiro and Rei coming after her and she readied her trident. She twirled it as she summoned a small water spout from the nearby ocean and proceeded to send it after Kenshiro and Rei.<p>

Both girls saw the water come after them and each jumped aside to avoid the drilling water. Titus took her chance to get rid of Kenshiro as she jumped after her and attempted to pierce the open wound on Kenshiro's stomach.

The blond girl knew that if she could just get that monster close enough she could strike a lethal blow. Hearing that the creature's pressure points were only mirrored from a normal human, it would be easy to kill the monster.

However, Kenshiro knew it was easier said than done. The monster was constantly levitating, staying out of reach and Kenshiro knew that she could only stay in the air so long before being vulnerable. She needed Rei's help, as she was better adept to fighting in the air.

And speaking of Rei, the raven haired girl made her way behind Titus and came down with a hard slash. Titus only noticed this in the nick of time and used her trident to block the blow.

Imagine Titus' shock as her trident was split apart in an instance. Her eye's widened as she knew that even taking one hit from the raven haired girl would result in her death. She immediately summoned a ball of water and threw it at the face of Rei.

Rei was hit and sent flying down to the ground. Rei landed on her feet before jumping back up and started to engage the weaponless monster once more.

Titus was now genuinely afraid for her life as Rei was in the air.

"You know nothing can withstand my _Nanto Suicho Ken_. I will cut you down into tiny ribbons you monster." growled Rei.

"Don't speak as if you have won. You might find yourself dead." retorted Titus as she suddenly dissolved herself into water as Rei slashed at only liquid. Titus only laughed as she reformed behind Rei, her trident at hand and was ready to skewer the raven haired girl from behind.

It was then that Kenshiro finally saw her opening and she jumped up to take her opportunity. However, Titus suddenly opened her eyes widely before suddenly dispersing into liquid water once more and fled away. Both Rei and Kenshiro were confused by this. However as they turned they saw a sight that surprised them.

* * *

><p>Jedite was getting desperate as he released a ball of dark energy and saw that once again it did not work as the blue haired girl just swatted it aside like it was nothing.<p>

What was worse was that Jedite could not get into close quarters with the girl. Apparently she had a barrier that repelled and damaged anyone who got too close to it. That annoying smirk of hers just infuriated him but he was out of options. His strongest attacks just did not seem to do any damage.

Jedite roared as he futilely charged another attack but soon saw the blue haired girl close the distance all of all sudden and hold his good arm with a grip of iron. Jedite clenched his teeth in pain and tried to pull away but the girl's strength was just unnatural. He could not hope to pull away.

"Give it up. You are no match for me." stated Toki with a stern voice.

"N-Never! I can't lose, not to the likes of humans like you!" roared Jedite.

"There is no shame in conceding to someone stronger than you. Evil as you are I am merciful. I will make sure that you death is quick and painless." said Toki as she frowned.

"No! I won't give up. I can't! There is no way! I cannot fail!" cried Jedite out as he started to glow brightly as energy started to charge in his held hand. He was going to put everything into this attack. He would die but at the least he would take the girl down with him and retain some honor in death.

Toki was not going to have any of that as she threw Jedite into the air and held her hand out. She was going to end this.

Her body glowed with a bright, rainbow like aura. She was going to finish this.

_Hokuto Ujō Hagan Ken._

Jedite could only look in horror as the bright beam of light was heading straight for him. This was it. He was dead. There was no way out of this.

Then, to his utter and complete surprise, he suddenly saw Titus come out of nowhere as she materialized from water to her solid form and took the beam attack head on. There was a bright flashing light that illuminated the light sky as Titus took the brunt of the attack as she fell down to the ground and landed on the concrete.

Jedite, without even thinking, suddenly cried out.

"Titus!"

He flew down as Toki, Kenshiro and Rei looked on in shock at the creature's sacrifice for her master.

Jedite landed beside Titus. She lay there with a small smile on her face though blood was coming out of her mouth. She held her hand out as she laid it on Jedite's cheek.

"I-I'm so happy that you are alright Jedite. At the very least I proved useful enough to save you from death." smiled Titus.

Jedite started to tremble. He could not believe that this was happening. The world around him was blocked out. It did not even occur to him that he was a sitting duck. His only concern was Titus.

"T-Titus. Don't speak. Save your strength. I'm sure our Queen will heal you." stammered Jedite.

"Oh Jedite, I don't have the strength to continue. B-But I want to let you know of one thing. I want you to remember it for as long as you can live. Can you do that for me?" asked Titus.

"Anything Titus, anything." said Jedite as started to feel his eyes sting.

"Jedite...I...I...I love you Jedite. I have loved you for as long as I could remember. Though I'm sure that you don't feel the same at the least I can die peacefully knowing that I told-"

She did not finish as Jedite suddenly bent down and claimed her lips, kissing her deeply. Titus just gasped in surprise before slowly closing her eyes in contentment. A lone tear strayed from her eyes as the last thing she felt, before dying a painless death, was the feeling of Jedite's lips on her own. And she died in utter contentment, knowing that Jedite recuperated her feelings, late though it was.

"I-I love you too...Titus." whispered Jedite as he held the blue haired youma to his chest, a couple of straying tears going down his cheek. Her body soon turned into water as it levitated into the air before landing into the ocean, joining the primeval womb once more to die in the place of her birth.

Needless to say the three girls were shocked. Never did they believe that their enemy cared for each other as deeply as this. They were used to fighting heartless mooks whose only aspirations in life were to kill and pillage. Killing those scumbags was easy.

But here, this was different, especially for Kenshiro and Toki. They were taught to protect the weak and innocent and to not cause pain onto others. However, they clearly caused a great deal of grief and sorrow for the man they once thought to just be totally and utterly evil.

Toki was the one who took this the worst. She was kind at heart and it tore her up knowing that she was causing this man just as much pain as those scumbags did to innocent families back in her own time. The very thought disturbed her.

Jedite soon spoke.

"I have nothing to live for. Too late did I realize her love for me. I wish that I could have held her in my arms more often. To have near me. Someone that I could trust and count on without worry of betrayal. And it took her death for me to realize it. I took her for granted and now that she is gone I realize that I have nothing. You!"

Toki rose her head as she forced herself to look Jedite in the eye. She saw his eyes and realized just how empty and lifeless they were. So very different from just moments ago when they were ablaze with determination and wrath.

"Yes?" asked Toki quietly.

"You are powerful, very much so. It is now that I realize that. So I ask that you kill me. If I am going to die then I will die at the hands of one most worthy. I offer you my life. I have nothing to live for." said Jedite sadly.

Toki swallowed as she rose her hand. She felt her breath hitch and felt her tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. This shocked her. She had seen far worse things before but perhaps this was her female body responding to such traumatic events differently from her old body. Yes, that had to be it.

"Very well." said Toki in a solemn voice as she glowed lightly before sending a beam of light right through Jedite's body.

Jedite closed his eyes, expecting pain.

Imagine his surprise as he felt his body suddenly relax. There was a feel good feeling around his body. In fact, he had never felt so relaxed before.

"How?" asked Jedite.

"My technique. I said that I could kill you without pain. I meant every word. Your love also died in this fashion, with neither pain nor discomfort. Die in peace." said Toki in a solemn voice.

Jedite just closed his eyes and sighed before closing his eyes.

"Titus..."

Jedite soon stopped moving as his body remained completely still. Even so, his body soon started to turn transparent before dissipating into many small, star like sparkles. These sparkles of light levitated into the air before suddenly flying and jumping into the ocean.

It was then that Toki, Kenshiro and Rei were treated to a strange sight.

The sparkles interacted with the ocean water as a column of water soon rose from the ocean. The sparkles accelerated around the column of water before falling down back down. The sparkles landed on the surface of the water before they soon sank into the bottom.

A contented sigh echoed into the air around them before all was silent once more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I know that most of the chapters seem episodic but really, I'm going to do my best to make subtle changes to the story so that it is not so "copy/paste" like of the series. One of these is changing a few names. Honestly, I preferred some of the dub names, such as Malechite as opposed to Kunzite. I will limit these changes to few characters though. Anyway, read and review people. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>In the bowels of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl sat in her grand throne and was in an irritable mood. She had watched the entire battle between those meddlesome interlopers and Jedite. As she watched she realized that perhaps Jedite was right about his assessment about these girls. They were strong.<p>

However that was no excuse for him to go and not only get himself killed but also to get one her top youma killed as well.

She sighed in as she felt an incoming headache come.

This operation was supposed to easy. Metallia had insured that there would be no obstacles and that she personally attended to taking out the only ones who could hinder them.

So why are they still meeting stiff resistance?

"Nephrite!"

Her call rang out across the great hall and it went heeded.

A column of white light shot out of the ground until is dissipated to show a long haired man in a general's uniform. He was taller and more robust than Jedite and had long, auburn hair that went down to his waist. He looked like a warrior bred to fight.

"Your servant comes to heed your summons my Lady." answered Nephrite in a strong baritone voice.

"Jedite has failed and has fallen in battle. So I command that you take his place of operations." said Queen Beryl.

"The stars have aligned in my favor. I am honored that you offer this job and I would be much obliged to take it. I will not fail you my Lady." bowed Nephrite.

"For your sake, I hope you are more competent than Jedite." sneered Queen Beryl.

"But of course. Jedite was a fool, trying to gather energy from a herd of humans. While fruitful, it is inefficient. Taking the very life force from one human should yield much better results. And the best part, my Lady, is that it takes minimal effort on our part to collect said energy." boasted Nephrite.

"Hmm...that does sound interesting Nephrite. Very well. You may be on your way. Remember, do not fail me Nephrite." said Queen Beryl with a harsh tone.

"I will not fail you my queen."

* * *

><p>At the abandoned ware house Kenshiro and the others were training harder than ever. It had nearly a week since their battle with Jedite and they were not taking any chances.<p>

The entire week their training consisted of transforming and then using their powers over and over until they nearly collapsed from near exhaustion. Toki had suggested that by doing this a repeated amount of times, they could start to gauge how they drew upon their powers and then applied that in their normal forms.

So far, they were making small progress thought it alot of work was still needed.

Toki herself could now summon her bubbles and subspaces at will in her normal form but could not use them as recklessly as in her transformed state. The _Bubble Spray_ technique seemed to drain at her very body and just using it once got her exhausted.

Kenshiro could summon the tiara into existence now but she would often fall to her knees in exhaustion once that task was done. She could not maintain the tiara's existence for more than a two seconds before she would lose the concentration needed to sustain it and it would disappear.

Rei could summon small embers in her hands before she too would fall to the ground, exhausted.

Today was no different as they were at the Hikawa Shrine in the field in the back where they met up for their training. It was Saturday evening and they had all night to train if they wanted.

"Thank you Kenshiro and Rei for coming. As you know we have been making decent progress in tapping into the hidden senshi powers. I am proud of our progress and soon we should be at the point to where we won't have to rely on transformations. Today though we will be doing something different. Now Rei, you have already learned the very basic of _Hokuto_ am I correct. Are you able to perform the _Tenryū Kokyūhō_?" asked Toki.

"That's correct. I managed to learn it only a day after our battle with Jedite and his accomplice." responded Rei.

"Very well. Then this will not be so lopsided after all. I want you, Rei, to fight Kenshiro. Not only that but I don't want this to be a mere sparring session. I want to see the killing intent in your eyes. We will not grow stronger in these bodies unless we are pushed to our limits. Fight you two. Show me your intent to live." commanded Toki as she stood there, her arms crossed.

Both Rei and Kenshiro nodded before they turned to face each other.

"I hope you do not take this seriously Rei. Do not hate me if you die." said Kenshiro in a stern voice as she cracked her knuckles.

"And do not hate me when I add another nasty scar to that pretty little body of yours once I'm done with you." sneered Rei as she got into position.

Both of them then glowed with a white aura that surrounded their bodies as they each drew one hundred percent of their body's maximum potential. Each stared each other down with cold gazes.

"Hawhoo!"

Rei dashed forward at near supersonic speed as she proceeded to hack away at Kenshiro. The blond haired girl saw this and grabbed Rei's right arm and held it up. She was going to end this right now.

"Atta!"

Kenshiro stuck her hand forward but Rei swatted that aside with her free hand and proceeded to slash forward at Kenshiro's chest.

Kenshiro jumped back but still felt a searing, stinging pain as she let Rei go. She looked down to find her chest and bosom bleeding heavily and she knew that Rei had managed to graze her. However she stood back up and just gave Rei a cold gaze. Rei smirked before she jumped in the air.

The blond haired girl jumped up to meet Rei as she stuck her foot out.

_Hokuto Hei Ken!_

Kenshiro managed to land a strong kick at Rei's face, which knocked the raven haired girl down to the ground. Rei managed to right herself and landed on her feet, but not before Kenshiro managed to get above her and tried to stick two thumbs on Rei's forehead. The raven haired girl grabbed both of Kenshiro's hands before they landed and did a somersault kick.

Kenshiro once again felt a searing pain in her chest as she was cut once more by Rei. Kenshiro landed on the ground hard and Rei was about to pursue her victory.

"This ends right now Kenshiro. _Nanto Suicho Ken: Suzaku Tenshō_!"

The blond haired girl looked up before seeing Rei come forward and make a swiping slash motion towards her face. A strong air current came out of nowhere and Kenshiro felt a sharp, searing pain on her face. Both her eyes stung as blood trickled down them.

"I missed. I was trying to slash your eyes out." said Rei in contempt as she walked over to the near prone Kenshiro.

However, Kenshiro was not done yet as she suddenly got up in a burst and managed to jam her fingers into the pressure points under Rei's arms, which made Rei scream in pain.

"I have struck the pressure point, _Kyōsei_. Your arms are now weak and useless!" said Kenshiro as she was breathing hard.

Rei growled in pain as she attempted to lash out at Kenshiro but soon found that Kenshiro was correct. Her arms did not move.

"W-What?"

Kenshiro then roared out in defiance as she then grabbed Rei by the collar of her Shinto uniform and held her up before jabbing a thumb at a pressure point just below the temple.

Rei cried out in pain before her eyes suddenly blanked out as she fell unconscious.

Kenshiro then threw the raven haired girl down to the ground before kneeling down herself as she breathed hard, her wounds now making themselves known.

Toki started to clap as she watched the ending.

"Great job. You fought with everything you had though I still noticed that you two still held back quite a bit against each other. Even so, the objective of this exercise is over." said Toki as she went forward and then knelt down beside Rei. At once she revived the raven haired girl and struck another pressure point to give her the ability to use her arms again.

"W-What happened?" asked Rei groggily as she sat back up and rubbing her head.

"You lost though you did much more significant damage to Kenshiro then she did to you. Look."

Rei turned around to find Kenshiro kneeling down, barely staying conscious as blood trickled down from the gashes on her bosom and face.

"Looks like I over did it, huh?" smirked Rei despite the fact she lost.

"On the contrary, you did exactly what I wanted you to do. Even so, I'm going to have to take care of this." said Toki as she walked toward Kenshiro this time. She then glowed in a white, glowing aura as she then struck the healing pressure points on Kenshiro.

Kenshiro gritted her teeth in pain but did not cry out.

Soon all three girls got inside the temple and Toki had taken Kenshiro to the bath room where she managed to clean out Kenshiro's wounds.

After about twenty minutes, they were done and Kenshiro managed to walk out clean and healed.

But the battle took its toll.

In addition to the scar on her stomach from the attack from Titus a week ago, Kenshiro now had an ugly, three slash scar running diagonally across her right breast and ended just below her sternum. Thankfully her face was sparred from scarring as that wound was not quite as deep and was able to heal fully.

Rei looked over at her handiwork.

"Your ruining that body Kenshiro. Its not even yours." smirked Rei.

"It is but a small price to pay. Once the evil is defeated these imperfections will be of no bearing." replied Kenshiro sternly.

"Well, I think that is all for training for today. I am very pleased with our progress. Next time, I'll join in and assess personally how far you have come." said Toki seriously.

"Then I am on my way." said Kenshiro as she stepped outside the temple and headed back home.

* * *

><p>It was around nine in the evening when Kenshiro managed to get home. She had walked in and was careful to hide her scars from the girl's mother. Heaven knows she would go ballistic.<p>

She was deep in thought as she walked and did not even notice that someone was walking before her before there was a loud crash as two people collided.

Kenshiro was not knocked down though she looked down to find that Ikuko was on the floor as she was holding her head. She got up and looked sternly at Kenshiro.

"Usagi, I know you can space out sometimes but you really need to watch where you are going." said Ikuko as she managed to dust herself off.

"I apologize. I will be going to my room." replied Kenshiro dully as she tried to go.

Ikuko was not going to have it as she grabbed Kenshiro's arm to stop her before she let go and nearly gasped.

"U-Usagi. When did you gain so much muscle?" asked Ikuko in both astonishment and slight concern.

"Exercising." replied Kenshiro simply.

"I-I see. Well, whatever you are doing keep it up I guess." said Ikuko in uncertainty.

Kenshiro nodded before she got inside her room.

Ikuko's eyes soon dropped as she frowned a bit. Her daughter had been so distant with her lately. Not only that but ever since her fourteenth birthday, she had changed so drastically.

The blond haired girl who was so hyper, willing to talk about nothing but boys and was late to school all the time was now quiet, reserved, on time for school and now mentioned nothing about boys. If she looked hard enough, it was almost as if her daughter looked burdened. Her eyes were different too.

What were once bright blue orbs so full of happiness and hope for the future now held an inner sorrow, so full of pain yet at the same time filled with strength and resolve. They were not the eyes of a fourteen year old but of an adult who had suffered and overcome much.

"Usagi..."

* * *

><p>The next day found Kenshiro being dragged along with Naru.<p>

Kenshiro did not like these escapades with the ginger haired girl but she had to keep the facade up of being the girl's best friend. Abandoning her on the fly would draw suspicion and that was something she wanted to avoid.

Kenshiro was rather fond of Naru. She was a child so full of life and hope. It reminded Kenshiro that she had a job to do and that was to protect people like Naru who only wanted to live their lives.

That said, Kenshiro did not always enjoy the activities she was forced to put up with and this was no exception. Naru had dragged her to watch a tennis match.

The tennis match featured a college student going up against a high school student and the high school girl was winning by a large margin.

"You see her over there Usagi? That's Rui Saionji. I have known her since we were kids and I'm so happy she's doing so well. Athletic scouts all over Japan are raving about her!" said Naru excitedly.

Kenshiro did her best to not roll her eyes. This was silly. She could be doing better things with her time, such as training. Watching a tennis match was not her idea of spending quality time.

As she watched, Kenshiro suddenly felt a harsh, powerful presence nearby. She turned to find a red corvette suddenly park at the tennis court. Out of the corvette came a tall, robust looking man. He had long, auburn hair and was wearing an expensive gray sports blazer with a purple button up shirt with khakis. He looked very well off.

Naru and the rest of the crowd gasped in surprise at the appearance of the man.

"Oh my gosh! That's Maxfield Stanton, one of the richest foreigners in this country! I don't believe that he is here!" cried Naru as her eyes widened in awe and surprise.

At once Kenshiro felt her stomach turn up at the sight of this man. She could tell at once that this man was not normal but that was not what made her on edge.

It was his power.

This man possessed a massive amount of power. Kenshiro did not know what this man's motives were but already she did not like him.

Maxfield walked right into the tennis court as no one hindered him.

He picked up a tennis racket and soon spoke to the girl across from him.

"I can tell that you are quite talented. Unfortunately, I can see a major flaw in your play style. Come. Let us have a quick round and I'll show you what you need to work on." said Maxfield with confidence.

The girl, Rui Saionji, gulped a bit in nervousness before hardening her gaze.

"Okay, you asked for it!" said Rui as she served to Maxfield.

Maxfield just calmly closed his eyes before returning the serve fiercely.

Rui just gasped in surprise as the return was far too fast and powerful to return. She looked down at herself in shame. Maxfield went over and stood before her.

"You have no aggression. Your serves are soft and pitiful. The person across you is your opponent. I understand that you respect them but in this game you have make them earn your respect. Go all out everytime. Do not hesitate. You do that and you will be great." said Maxfield as he grabbed Rui's tennis racket and sent in a strange force inside.

"T-Thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." said Rui as she bowed, grateful for the critique.

"I'm sure you will. Good luck. I hope that one day I can sponsor you." said Maxfield with a smile as he soon left the tennis court and sped off in his corvette.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro did not feel good about this strange man and at once sought Toki out.<p>

"So you suspect this Maxfield man?" asked Toki.

"I do. I feel nothing but ill intent from that man. His aura is similar to Jedite but it is far stronger. I fear that our enemy may be getting serious." said Kenshiro in concern.

"Hmm...well the only thing I can say is keep an eye on him. That and keep an eye on Naru. I have a feeling that this concerns her very much. I can only hope that she is not harmed." said Toki.

"Very well." replied Kenshiro.

* * *

><p>Despite everything, nothing out of the ordinary had happened in some time. Nearly a two days passed and the strange Maxfield had not made his appearance.<p>

However, Rui Saionji was getting more and more aggressive. She was aloof to most people and treated her opponents like dirt. She even went so far as to breaking other player's rackets, much to their anger and dismay.

Naru had soon started to worry about her childhood friend but she was afraid. She wanted to ask, but not by herself.

Later that night, Kenshiro was meditating in his room when he heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Usagi! Naru's on the phone for you!" said Ikuko.

Kenshiro got up and proceeded downstairs where she took the phone and soon spoke.

"Naru? It's late. Why are you calling?" asked Kenshiro a bit harshly.

"Oh Usagi its horrible! I'm so worried about Rui. She's been nothing but a big bully to everyone. I know that she should stop it but I'm too scared to talk to her by myself. Please Usagi come with me. I don't wanna do this alone." whined Naru from the other side of the line.

"I'll be at your store right now." said Kenshiro as she realized that something was going to happen and decided to follow her instincts.

"Thank you Usagi, thank you very much." said Naru in true gratitude before hanging up.

Kenshiro hung the phone up before proceeding to head for the door.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back in hour." said Kenshiro sternly to Ikuko.

"Wait Usagi! Where are you going? Its so late!"

Ikuko received no answer as Kenshiro soon left.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro soon met Naru over at her store and made their way to the tennis courts, where Rui was playing against two semi-pro tennis players. By the looks of it, she was slaughtering them.<p>

"C'mon! You guys are primed to go to the pros in a couple of years and you STILL haven't scored on me? How pathetic!" heckled Rui uncharacteristically.

"Let us go! We're tired. We've been playing for three hours straight!" cried out one of the men.

"Oh no, you can't leave right now!" said Rui as she then started to glow with a horrible, red aura.

Naru immediately left Kenshiro's side as she ran towards her friend.

"Rui! What are you doing? Stop this already, you've already won. No need to be making fun of them." cried out Naru.

"Get away from me little girl!" cackled Rui as she slapped Naru harshly across the face, knocking the ginger haired girl out.

The two men gasped in surprise.

"Let's get out of here. This girl is crazy!" said one of the men.

As they tried to leave, Rui suddenly cackled.

"Where are you going? The fun's just beginning!" cried Rui as the red aura soon dissipated from her body. Rui's body fell to the ground, unconscious, while the red aura soon formed itself into a monster. It was large with a tennis racket as a weapon.

The men yelled in fear before running away.

"Oh no you don't!" said the monster as she sent two, hyper fast tennis balls toward the two men running away.

Imagine the creature's shock when she saw the balls caught by a blond haired girl. What was worse was that she had no trouble catching them.

"I take it these are yours. Perhaps you want them back." said Kenshiro dully as she threw the balls back toward the monster, knocking it down and making it curse and scream.

"Get out of here. I'll take care of this." barked Kenshiro to the two men, who only nodded in agreement before dashing off.

The monster got back up and growled as it smiled.

"So you think you are a tough girl, eh? How about you take this!" roared the monster as hundreds of tennis balls all glowing with red auras levitated in the air.

"I'll knock you black and blue before taking your life force little girl!" cackled the monster as she sent the balls flying at super speed toward Kenshiro.

Kenshiro just closed her eyes as she drew out one hundred percent of her body's potential. Her body glowed with a soft, white aura before she opened her eyes suddenly.

_Hokuto:_Hakkei no Hō__

Kenshiro's body glowed a bit more as the tennis balls soon started to get repelled from Kenshiro's body instead of hitting it.

All the balls just bounced off harmlessly to the monster's shock and dismay.

"H-How?" asked the monster in fear.

"A question that you will ask yourself for eternity in Hell." responded Kenshiro quietly as she zoomed forward. If she remembered correctly, Toki had said that the last monster they fought, Titus, had her pressure points mirrored from that of a normal human.

Kenshiro decided to take a risk and assume that this youma was the same. She made for the pressure point, _Jinchūkyoku_, which was normally located just above the heart near the aorta. Since the pressure points were mirrored in this youma, supposedly, instead of striking the monster on the left side, where the heart would normally be, she struck the right side.

She dug her fingers in and youma cried out in pain. The youma swung her tennis racket but Kenshiro caught the arm easily before violently gripping and breaking the youma's wrist. The youma now screeched utter pain and agony. Kenshiro soon removed her finger from the pressure point.

"It hurts! It hurts!" cried the youma in pain.

"Don't worry about the pain. It'll go away soon enough." said Kenshiro sternly.

"Really! Why!" cried the youma in desperation.

"Because you are already dead." replied Kenshiro as she just turned around and walked away.

"Wha-"

The youma never finished as she felt a searing pain run down the middle of her body. She yelled out in complete and utter agony as her body ripped itself apart before she fell down in two halves...dead. The body soon began to dissolve into ashes before finally flying away with the wind.

Kenshiro just sighed as she went over to Naru, who was just beginning to get around.

"U-Usagi! What happened?" asked Naru in confusion.

"You don't remember?" asked Kenshiro in slight concern.

"W-Wait! Rui! I can't believe it. Did she really hit me?" asked Naru as she was near tears.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself." stated Kenshiro sternly.

Naru looked over to see her friend, Rui, standing next to Kenshiro with a pained and guilty expression on her face. She offered her hand out to Naru.

"Oh Naru, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You must hate me now. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me ever again." said Rui as she started to tear up.

Naru got up and just embraced Rui tightly and held her close.

"No! I'll never hate you! I'm just glad you're alright!" said Naru.

Rui's eyes widened in surprise at her friend's forgiveness but soon she started to cry in Naru's shoulder.

"Naru, thank you. Thank you so much for being such a good friend. I promise to never hurt you again."

Kenshiro could not help but smile a bit at the happy ending. Still, she knew that she had alot of work to do. With that said, she said her goodbyes to Naru and Rui as she headed home.

She would need to tell Luna and Toki about this new development.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy Kenshiro mutilating Usagi's body through his suicidal training and fighting style. Believe me, at the expense of minor spoilers, Kenshiro is going to put that teenage body through alot more abuse and its going to get more and more nicked up in the future. Look forward to it! Anyway, read and review people, read and review! Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective owners, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The news of a possible new enemy was soon talked about amongst both Kenshiro and Toki as they sat on the couch at the Mizuno apartment.<p>

"What you are saying is that this new enemy specifically targets one person as opposed to a large mass of people?" asked Toki.

"That is from what I have seen." replied Kenshiro.

Toki sighed in frustration as she ran her fingers through her hair. This was not going to be an easy assignment. There were millions of people living in Japan. Looking for the one person that would possibly be targeted and possessed by a monster would be liking looking for a needle in a haystack.

Thankfully, Toki had noted that the Dark Kingdom had enjoyed attacking this part of the world. She could not blame them. The island nation had a huge population condensed into a small area. Extracting energy from this part of the world would suit their needs and cost them little effort.

However, that made them predictable. Toki was banking on the fact that all their victims would be limited to just in this city.

That made the job easier but not by much. It was by blind luck that Kenshiro was able to find the monster inhabiting the tennis player not long ago. The only indication of possession was sudden aggression and a near psychotic urge to finish tasks or to compete.

This alone was not enough to truly single out a person that would be possessed.

"Is there anything that you can tell me that could perhaps make this easier Kenshiro? I need some more information to truly form a strategy." said Toki tiredly.

"The one involved is a man by the name of Maxfield Stanton though that may only be a pseudonym. He emitted a terrible aura that was far stronger than that of Jedite. I am certain that he is an agent of the Dark Kingdom and that his presence will indicate any further possessions that are to take place." replied Kenshiro.

"I'm going to ask you to keep a close eye. Hone your senses and let me know of any abrupt changes to a person's behavior and aura. That should give away any sort of plan that this Maxfield person has in store." replied Toki.

Kenshiro soon stood up as she walked toward the front door.

"Then its settled. I'll be on my way." replied Kenshiro as she soon took her leave and left the apartment, leaving Toki to herself.

The blue haired girl wandered about her apartment and took a bit of time to reflect on their past experiences so far.

She did not like where any of this was going.

Not only that but the battle with Jedite still had her on edge.

When originally told about the Dark Kingdom, she had thought them to be nothing more than a bunch of brainless monsters out for human blood and that her job was to simply annihilate them and be done with it. Any leader or monarch that they may have would probably be black hearted and evil, not worth the dirt they stood on. While Toki used _Hokuto Shin Ken _to heal the weak and sick, she did not hesitate into using it to utterly destroy any sort of evil that came her way.

Many of the men she had slaughtered back in her original world were nothing more than the shit stains of the world. They raped, they pillaged, and they slaughtered without remorse. Heartless men that she had seen personally destroy the lives of so many innocents trying to live their lives. And for what? Food? Gasoline for their motorcycles or possibly a harem of women that they chose to ravage before slaughtering them like cattle?

No, Toki had no trouble killing the likes of them. She would bring them down, break them apart and force them to endure the worst pain imaginable before dying a gruesome and bloody death.

However the battle with Jedite had opened her eyes and she suddenly realized that the enemy she was told to fight was not quite as heartless or cruel as she was led to believe.

Despite being a monster with supernatural powers, Titus was very serious in her love and adoration for Jedite. That she loved Jedite so much that she went into harm's way and sacrificed her life just so that Jedite would live.

Titus, a monster, was more human than any of the motorcycle riding scum bags that Toki had encountered in her original world.

How Jedite mourned her death and regretted not having reciprocated her feelings sooner. That his eyes became so lifeless after the death of Titus.

That was what disturbed Toki the most.

Their enemy were not just brainless monsters. They were living beings fighting for their survival. That each of these creatures were able to feel joy, sorrow, love and remorse for their actions. That they had their own dreams that they wished to reach.

And when Toki thought of it, they were not horribly cruel in their methods. If left to their own devices they would simply siphon energy away from a person until they were unconscious and then leave. If the person died, it would be a painless death. No doubt this energy was going toward a bigger objective of theirs but Toki could not help but think that the Dark Kingdom was very civil when it came to their methods and only turned monstrous when confronted.

Toki sighed as she thought of this.

Was what they were doing the right thing? Is the Dark Kingdom truly as evil as she was being led to believe? It was not like humanity was any better. Toki knew that for a fact as she had witnessed horrors far too gruesome to be repeated, yet all were caused by humans.

She knew that she was going nowhere with this. Toki cleared her mind as she then prepared herself to go to bed. It would do her no good to question her objectives now. She would wait until their enemy was forced to reveal their hand.

It would only be until then that she would know.

* * *

><p>Kenshiro kept a bored expression on her face as she listened to Naru drawl on and on about how boring their sewing class was.<p>

While the blond haired girl was not fond of sewing class herself, she did not need this peppy red-head to remind her just how boring the class was.

"So anyway, I was just sitting their and daydreaming about what I was going to do later on in the day and-"

Naru did not finish as Umino suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Naru yelped in surprise before shouting at the bespectacled boy.

"You need to stop doing that Umino, its so creepy!" cringed Naru in disgust.

"Well, you won't be complaining once I tell you this little bit of news. Apparently, Miss Akiyama is getting married. And the best part is that the man she's marrying is a computer sales man!" cried Umino in joy.

"Eww. I can't believe Miss Akiyama could not do better than that, she is such a lovely lady. I know when I get married, its going to be with a handsome, rich man that is willing to hold me whenever I want." said Naru as her eyes gleamed as she fantasized about her dream husband.

"Well I for one don't care how my wife looks just as long as she accepts me and my spider collection!" quipped Umino.

Naru made a face of disgust as she heard this.

"You're such a geek, you know that Umino? That's why no girl likes you. Girls don't LIKE geeks." said Naru rather harshly.

Umino's face fell as he heard this. It seemed like his feelings were genuinely hurt.

"I-I get it. I'll be leaving you alone. I'm sorry I bothered you Naru. And you too Usagi." replied Umino sadly as he soon sulked off.

Naru's face fell into that of guilt over what she said.

"Usagi do you think I went too far?" asked Naru in concern.

Kenshiro turned to regard the ginger headed girl. She truly was a child to say such harsh words to a well meaning boy. It was not like he hurt her or anything.

"Love cannot be defined over looks or personal possession. Such things are superficial once your feelings are realized. I can only hope that you understand that one day." replied Kenshiro almost solemnly as she soon got up and proceeded to leave a guilt ridden Naru behind.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Higure Akiyama was at the front of a bridal store. She sighed as she looked at the various fabrics used to sample dresses.<p>

She could not afford them. While she made good money as a teacher, there was simply no way that she could pay such an exonerate amount and not have her tight budget suffer.

The sewing teacher really wanted to look beautiful for her wedding day. While she was a beautiful woman, she was a late bloomer only coming into her beauty once she was grown up in her early twenties. High school was a terrible time for her as she was reminded of her lacking figure and the acne on her face. Even after maturing she still felt insecure in her skin even though there was no reason for it. Such was the trauma she still suffered from her childhood.

This lack of self-esteem would soon become her undoing as she felt that she could only look beautiful if the fabric on her dress was of top quality. She did not want to disappoint her groom.

It was on this that Mr. Maxfield Stanton was able to pick up on as he approached the woman.

"Such a solemn face does not suit a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Higure Akiyama yelped a bit in surprise before turning around to find herself face to face with the most stunning man she had ever seen. Long, auburn hair, brawny arms, a strong face and chest made of granite were an amazing mix of delicate and masculine. She found herself blushing beside herself.

"Oh you must not mean me. I'm not that pretty." said Higure Akiyama shyly.

Maxfield Stanton smiled at how easy all of this was going by. He knew that this woman was going to be his next victim.

"Nonsense. I am not known for my tact in my line of work. I call it as I see it and I see a stunning woman with a face that she be smiling not frowning." said Maxfield Stanton with a smooth, yet confidant voice.

"Y-Your making blush." stammered Higure Akiyama. She was clearly not used to this praise.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so glum today?" asked Maxfield.

"I-I'm about to get married yet I don't want to look ugly on the wedding day. I thought that if I bought a good fabric maybe I could look pretty enough for my husband." replied Higure Akiyama, not sure why she was confiding in this stranger.

Maxfield stood there as he listened. He soon spoke.

"Your fiance is a lucky man to be getting married to you. The fabric will not do anything for you. You are too pretty to be concerned about that." said Maxfield, knowing very well that reverse psychology was the best way to get people to do what he wanted.

"I thank you for your flattery but I really want that fabric. This is going to be a special day and I want to make sure that I am prepared." said Higure, a bit more serious this time.

"I see that you are not going to change your mind. If that's the case, why haven't you bought it?" asked Maxfield.

"Too much money. There is only so much that a teacher can afford and a fabric like this isn't one of those." replied Higure sadly.

Maxfield Stanton knew exactly what he was going to do but played the part by standing there, pretending to be in thought. Soon, he made his move.

"Tell you what. Since I am both in a good mood and can't stand seeing such a pretty woman frown, I will do you the favor and buy the fabric for you. Just choose the one you want and I'll get it." said Maxfield.

Higure Akiyama's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You mean it? Is there a catch?" asked a excited yet cautious Akiyama.

"I mean it. The cost is nothing to me. The only thing I want is to be invited to the wedding is all." said Maxfield Stanton with the most sincere smile.

Higure Akiyama had to prevent herself from hugging the man in front of her. She could not believe her luck!

"T-Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" said Akiyama as she smiled brightly.

"That's what I want to see. I'm glad to have made you happy. Let's go and pick something out." said Maxfield.

The two walked into the store and Akiyama soon found the fabric she wanted.

"This is the one I want."

"Let me see." said Maxfield.

Maxfield Stanton held the fabric close to him while grinning evilly. He placed his energy into it and soon, it was marked. He handed the fabric back to Akiyama.

"This fabric is beautiful. Soft to the skin yet durable as well. The light pink hue will compliment your skin tone perfectly." said Maxfield.

"Then I'll take it!" said Akiyama happily.

"Glad to hear it." smiled Maxfield.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days Kenshiro had been on the alert waiting to see if anything unusual was to happen. So far, she had not noticed anything quite suspicious.<p>

This soon changed as she was on her way home, alongside Naru, who were both walking toward their respective homes.

"You know Usagi, I thought alot about what you told me yesterday and realized you were right. I have no right to judge anyone on who they marry. If Miss Akiyama wants to marry unattractive man then she can if she truly wants to. I guess I was jealous, you know. I never even had a boyfriend." frowned Naru.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't have one either." replied Kenshiro rather dryly.

"Oh Usagi, stop being such a kidder. I know that there are guys who are interested in you. I see them looking at you and I can tell they SO want to ask you out. Its just that you are so pretty that they probably are too scared to ask. I wish somebody could pay attention to me like that. I have no one." lamented Naru once more.

Kenshiro was rather surprised when she heard of Naru's concerns. In her original world, girls Naru's age were more concerned about the next time they could eat and whether or not their homes would be invaded by rough riders. The thought of any sort of romance was a fantasy that few girls got to enjoy in her own world.

With neither hunger nor dangerous circumstances occupying her mind, Naru had much to time to devout to romantic tendencies. It was something new for Kenshiro to see but she did her best to counsel her friend.

"I can't pretend to know what you are going through, but what I can tell you is that you must stop searching. Doing so will become your undoing. You have criteria for a certain kind of man that you want. If a man does not mean that criteria then you will think nothing of him. Let me ask you. If Umino were to proclaim his feelings to you, what would you say?" asked Kenshiro.

"I would tell him that he's a creep and needs to bug off." replied Naru with a face of disgust.

"Okay, but imagine if it were Maxfield Stanton."

"Then it would be so dreamy and romantic!" replied Naru with hearts in her eyes.

"See what I mean? You automatically rejected Umino due to his not meeting your standards. While I am not saying that this is wrong, I want you to really think about what you are saying. If Umino, or rather, any man that you believe undesirable, looks at you with longing, would that really count in your eyes?" asked Kenshiro now a bit more seriously.

Naru had stopped walking at this point and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I...I don't know." replied Naru softly.

"I am sure that there are plenty of boys at school that look at you with longing in their eyes and I don't blame them. However, the only man that you are interested in is someone older who is rich and handsome. Since the boys at school obviously don't fit this criteria, you consider them beneath you and any sort of longing that they have for you is considered "freaky" in your eyes." replied Kenshiro.

"I never thought of it like that..." said Naru.

"Be more open minded. The reason why you don't have a boyfriend is because you consider the boys who are interested beneath you. Do them a favor and lower your criteria. It's fine to have standards, but not absurd ones. You might be surprised at how much you'll enjoy their company despite the fact that they are not nearly as handsome or rich as you like." finished Kenshiro.

"Usagi...since when did you get so wise? Its like you're a totally different person. Normally you would agree with everything I say and then cry with me or something. Even so, I'm glad that you spoke your mind. You're a true friend Usagi and I can't tell you how much better I feel now. I'll try to be nicer to the other boys at school...even to Umino." said Naru as she smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." replied Kenshiro as well as she put on a rare smile.

They walked in content silence for a while before they heard some shouting. Naru, being ever interested in the affairs of other people, went straight for the source of the shouting. Kenshiro followed her since she herself was curious over the cause of the shouting.

"Look I told you I was busy. Besides, I'm not hungry so go away!" shouted Higure Akiyama harshly.

The man getting yelled at was a short, pudgy man who looked to be in his mid thirties. He looked absolutely devastated at being yelled at.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll come back at a later time." replied the man as he soon shuffled off.

Both Naru and Kenshiro had witnessed the entire thing. At once Naru spoke, she being so shocked over Akiyama's aggressive behavior.

"Miss Akiyama! I can't believe that you just did that to your own fiance!" cried Naru.

"Hmph. He bothered me while I was busy. I have work to do. I suggest you leave Naru before I decide to give you homework over the weekend." said Akiyama as she slammed the door to her apartment.

Naru's face fell over the aggressiveness of her sewing teacher.

"What's happening to you Miss Akiyama?"

Kenshiro, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes as she stared hard at the door of the apartment. There was no doubting it. Higure Akiyama's aura had changed drastically. There was an malicious, even evil, intent bubbling from within her, just like it was with the tennis player Rui Saionji. She had to tell Luna and Toki at once.

* * *

><p>"You think that you located another one of these monsters then?" asked Luna as she spoke to Kenshiro inside her room.<p>

"I'm sure of it. The problem is knowing when the monster is going to show itself." said Kenshiro as she thought hard about the situation at hand.

"Perhaps this will help you out then."

At once, Luna had produced an article. In it showed the details of a wedding dress competition.

"This competition is supposed to start tonight. I have no doubt in my mind that the monster will reveal itself there in a place full of people." said Luna as she pawed through the pages.

"That only leaves us about an hour to convene and then get over there. This will be close." said Kenshiro with some concern.

Kenshiro soon headed toward the window. She looked back toward Luna.

"I'll be leaving then. Try to go and find some more information concerning our enemy. I'm sure something will come up." said Kenshiro.

"Leave it to me." said Luna affirmatively as she soon bounded off the roof and out into the streets.

* * *

><p>After about an hour all three girls met in front of the wedding chapel that was to hold the competition. It was packed with people inside and out. Apparently this was a big deal.<p>

"I don't know who we are going to enter. This place only accepts participants and those with invitations." said Toki.

Rei looked frustrated by the whole turn of events.

"Why not just walk in and be done with it? Anyone who stops us will get pounded." said Rei.

"And draw far too much suspicion. The last thing we want is revealing ourselves and alerting the enemy to our presence. Doing that will perhaps make it flee. The last thing we want is to have to hunt this thing down the entire country side." replied Kenshiro sternly.

"Then what do we do?" asked Rei in annoyance.

With the greatest of reservations, Kenshiro had taken the Luna Disguise Pen out and held it up.

"Make a disguise."

At once, Kenshiro felt her body get clothed in a large, white wedding dress as her hair was made into curls. Toki and Rei found themselves dressed in high scale dresses with flowers on their hair. None of them were entirely comfortable.

"You have got to be joking." grimaced Rei.

"Its the only way we can get in without attracting too much attention." said Toki, albeit regrettably.

"Let's go." said Kenshiro as all three of them walked toward the entrance of the wedding hall.

* * *

><p>Inside the wedding hall, it was time for Higure Akiyama to present herself. However, she was accompanied by a boy with a camera next to her. They both had wicked grins on their faces.<p>

"We are glad that you all came here but I must let you know that this competition is now over. Now go to sleep as you offer up your energy to the Dark Kingdom!" roared Higure Akiyama as she rose her arms above her head.

The crowd had started to murmur loudly to themselves over this development until they soon started to feel sleepy and weary. One by one, they all soon began to fall unconscious.

"It looks like this was easier than we thought. It was a good idea to have Nephrite team us two together." said Akiyama to the boy next to her.

"Sure indeed." said the boy.

At once both shed their human hosts as both the boy, Kijin Shinokawa and the woman, Higure Akiyama, fell to the ground unconscious. There stood two monsters. One was a red skinned youma with a human body with large spider legs surrounding her.

The other was an attractive, blue skinned youma with a hand shaped into a menacing looking camera. Both were snickering to each other.

"Let's get this started!" said Black Widow, the spider youma.

"Hope they don't mind their pictures getting taken without their permission!" said Cameran, the blue skinned youma.

Black Widow started to encase her victims in web, which soon began to draw even more energy from their unconscious bodies while Cameran took pictures of the unconscious bodies, making them disappear and then turn into a photograph that continued to give out the victim's life energy.

Black Widow soon came across the body of a blond haired girl dressed in a beautiful wedding gown. She licked her chops at the sight. Perhaps she would devour this one instead of offering up its energy to Queen Beryl. One human wouldn't make a world of differences.

Her saliva drooled from her mouth as she neared the prone, blond haired girl as she soon spoke.

"You are going to be delicious my sweet." said Black Widow as she dipped down, prepared to sink her fangs into the girl.

Imagine her shock when she felt a vice grip grab her by the throat, choking the life out of her.

"Lets see you try to eat me when you are dead." said the blond haired girl coldly as she managed to get up, a white aura surrounding her body.

Black Widow could not help but fall to her knees at the force of the choke hold on her neck. Her eyes were beginning to roll back to her head.

It was a good thing that Cameran was near by as she soon shrieked at the sight and shot a camera beam at Kenshiro.

Kenshiro dodged the beam but had to let Black Widow go, letting her live her ordeal. At once Cameran was next to Black Widow.

"That was smart pretending to be unconscious and then attacking but it will do you no good. Your energy will soon run out and then you'll be helpless!" cackled Black Widow.

"And when that happens, you'll be nothing more than a slave to the Dark Kingdom, offering up what energies you have for our greatness." added Cameran.

Kenshiro just narrowed her eyes as she stared down her two opponents.

"You two talk too much." said Kenshiro as she cracked her fists.

Cameran sneered as she then shot another beam at Kenshiro, forcing the girl to dodge. However, Black Widow anticipated her move and shot strands of web toward Kenshiro, trapping her within.

"There, you see. Helpless!" cackled Black Widow as she then went forward and attempted a slashing motion with her claws, no doubt just trying to kill Kenshiro this time.

Kenshiro did her best to dodge by ducking, but she could not fully avoid the blow as her some of her hair ended up getting cut away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I meant to cut your head off, not your pretty little hair." said Black Widow.

Kenshiro knew that she was in trouble. Even utilizing one hundred percent of her full potential was not enough to stave off the energy sapping effects of both the room and the web surrounding her. She only had a few minutes at most.

It was then that Cameran shot another beam at the prone Kenshiro.

The blond narrowed her eyes as she knew that she could not avoid this one. However, she was saved as another beam of light came out of nowhere and collided with the camera beam. They both hit each other then canceled out, resulting in a minor explosion that knocked the two youma into the ground.

While they were distracted, Rei came out of nowhere and managed to cut the web encasing Kenshiro.

"Took you long enough." said Kenshiro dryly.

"Not my fault that Toki wanted to wait until just now to assess our opponents." said Rei.

"And a good thing too." said Toki as she stepped out of the shadows and joined Rei and Kenshiro. She spoke again.

"I have managed to finally get an accurate reading on their power points. Unfortunately, the only power points that are even recognizable are Kyosetsu on the blue monster and Ryūgan on the red one, both on the same spots that would be found in humans. The rest of their pressure points are unrecognizable and we risk unlocking their hidden power if we strike at these pressure points." said Toki.

"I see. But I don't have the energy to continue fighting like this." said Kenshiro sternly.

"I agree with Kenshiro. I'm feeling the effects of this room as well. I don't even think I could use my _Nanto_ against them effectively." lamented Rei.

"The let us transform. This environment is not to our advantage in our current states." said Toki.

At once, all three girls raised their heinshen wands and proceeded to transform. They were soon ready as they faced down the monsters, who were just beginning to compose themselves.

"I see we got some more girls to play with this time. And look at the energy they are spouting off! Nephrite will be so happy once we capture them!" said Black Widow.

"Hope they are not camera shy!" cackled Cameran as she shot some camera shots.

The three girls dodged as Rei then shot some fire after Black Widow. The spider monster managed to avoid the flames but saw a blinding white light soon come after her.

She turned as fast as she could but still got one of arms hit by the light. She screamed in pain as one of her spider legs turned into dust.

Black Widow saw that it was Sailor Moon who had thrown the light at her. Sailor Moon stared down at her hard as she held her hand up, recalling the tiara back to her before throwing it again.

This time, Black Widow was ready as she jumped into the air and proceeded to release more web. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way before getting up and charging at the spider.

She managed to land a kick, which made the monster pause a bit. She then held her palm back and slammed it against the monster's chest. Black Widow grimaced in pain but retaliated with a harsh slap with one of her spider legs, hitting Sailor Moon in the cheek and sending her flying. She hit the ground and skidded backwards.

Sailor Moon managed to right herself quickly but was frustrated. Even though this transformation allowed her to fight in this energy sucking environment, it hindered her as well. The tiara, while powerful, was too direct and obvious and the monsters avoided it. Her punches and kicks were not as effective as well since her ki was limited.

She got back up and attempted to fight once again.

Rei was also equally frustrated as she found her flame attacks simply not powerful enough to dispose of Cameran. While she managed to hit it every so often, it would shrug her flame attacks and continue fighting, despite the fact that it was pretty badly burned.

Cameran came in with a hard knee, hitting solidly at Sailor Mars' stomach. The raven haired senshi felt her wind leave as she found herself getting slammed on the back as she hit the ground hard.

She looked up to find Cameran charging up another camera shot and she jumped out of the way and shot another _Fire Soul_.

"You think that is going to work this time when it hasn't the last time?" said Cameran in annoyance as she deflected the fire attack with her hands, dispersing the flames.

Sailor Mars furrowed her eyebrows in fury. If only this place did not drain her dry in her normal form that monster would be sliced meat by now.

Sailor Mercury, meanwhile, stayed back, knowing that her abilities would not help much in this fight. However, after a time, she soon joined the fight.

Cameran had Sailor Mars on the ropes and had her pinned down and was ready to blast her with her camera beam. Sailor Mercury came in with a condensed beam of bubbles that disorientated the monster before tackling it to the ground hard with her shoulder. She soon got to Sailor Mars.

"I have a plan. Come with me." said Sailor Mercury urgently.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was also having trouble against Black Widow. The tiara kept missing and she was not doing significant damage to the spider with physical attacks.

Just when Black Widow seemed to have the upper hand, a torrent of flame struck the spider, making her scream in pain as Sailor Mercury came in and kicked the monster away, sending it flying back near Cameran.

At once all three sailor scouts convened.

"We should have restored our natural ki from the energy siphoning effects of this building by now. I will remained transformed as I will release a torrent of bubbles to disorientate the enemy. You two use the opportunity to detransform and hit them with everything you got." commanded Sailor Mercury.

Both Mars and Sailor Moon nodded in acknowledgment.

At once, Sailor Mercury pressed forward as she managed to get both Black Widow's and Cameran's attention.

"Mercury Bubble Spray!"

The two monsters felt the world around them suddenly get cold and foggy as they could hardly see anything in front of them.

"Where are you? Hiding isn't going to help you bunch you know!" roared Black Widow.

"I'll make sure to shred your photos once I'm doing with you all, just you wait!" cried Cameran.

"Looking for us?"

At once Black Widow and Cameran turned around to find both Rei and Kenshiro staring them down. Before either of them could react, Rei suddenly swished her arms around as she then ran forward at blinding speed across Black Widow.

_Nanto Suicho Ken: Suzaku Tenshō_

Black Widow did not even have time to scream as she felt her body suddenly start to fall apart. Soon her entire being was left in bloody pieces on the ground.

Cameran screamed as she saw the sight of her comrade slaughtered so gruesomely.

"You should be more worried about yourself."

Cameran turned around to see the blond haired girl suddenly strike her on the upper part of her camera arm. She cried out in pain as she felt the girl's finger drive itself into her flesh. Soon Kenshiro backed away.

"I have struck the pressure point, Kyosetsu. Now the only person that you'll ever take pictures of is yourself." said Kenshiro coldly.

Cameran stared in horror and confusion at Kenshiro before suddenly realizing that her arm suddenly took a mind of its own and pointed the camera flasher right at her face. Her eyes widened in fear and panic.

"W-What's going on? Why am I pointing at myself?" shrieked Cameran.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To take good pictures? I'm sure you'll appreciate them more once you have taken them of yourself." said Kenshiro dryly.

"But I'll die! I don't want to die!" cried Cameran.

"Too bad. Give the Devil my regards." responded Kenshiro for the final time.

Cameran could only look in horror as her own camera weapon was used against her as she soon closed her eyes, waiting.

The camera soon shuttered and started to took its final picture.

Cameran screamed in agony and pain as the beam of light went straight through her head. She died right then and there.

Both Black Widow and Cameran's bodies' soon began to disintegrate into dust, leaving behind nothing.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later found Kenshiro next to Naru as they were at Miss Akiyama's wedding. The woman had managed to make a fine wedding dress from the fabric that she bought. The entire wedding chapel was filled with people.<p>

"Miss Akiyama looks so gorgeous today. I hope I will look that beautiful once I get married!" said Naru as she held her hands to her cheeks, blushing as she daydreamed.

Soon, there was a loud yells as Higure Akiyama threw the bouquet of flowers into the crowd. A rabble of women and girls tried to get at it. Naru had nearly got her hands on it, but it bounced off her and was caught by Kenshiro. The girls looked at the blond with some jealousy.

"Aww man, I wanted to catch it." said Naru sadly.

Kenshiro didn't want anything to do with the bouquet. She turned and gave it to Naru.

"Here. I won't be needing it." said Kenshiro as she handed the bouquet to Naru and proceeded to leave the wedding ceremony.

"W-Wait! You can't be serious!" said Naru as she ran after Kenshiro.

Imagine Naru's surprise when she could not find her best friend. It was as if she disappeared. However, she soon smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Usagi."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As I said, I'll be skipping an episode or two. Not only that, but as you just saw, I'll also be combining episodes as well. I'm doing this to save myself some time and to also make things a bit more challenging for our fighters. That and it won't be so copy paste of the show as well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Remember, read and review people!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own either "Fist of the North Star" or "Sailor Moon."

Author's Note: Its been a while since I updated but I was getting owned this week and hardly had time to write. Anyway, enough of that. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Nephrite was in deep concentration as he stood in the midst of gigantic mansion. Before him was a hologram of all the stars in Heaven glittering brilliantly.<p>

"Power from the great beyond heed my call. I ask to know how I can deal with this band of vigilantes that constantly get in my way." requested Nephrite before the hologram before him.

The stars shifted as they flew toward the center. A luminous light exploded into view, obscuring Nephrite's vision for a few moments before he saw what he was looking for.

There was a blond girl whom he recognized as one of the vigilantes out there trying to stop his plans of energy gathering. Beside her was another girl with ginger hair and green eyes. The vision soon began to zoom into the ginger haired girl, who seemed to be trying to convince her more serious blond haired friend into doing something.

_I have seen that girl before. She was over at the tennis courts when I first started on my assignment. She seems to be very close to that cursed vigilante. Perhaps I can abduct her and force the vigilantes out. With a hostage I can perhaps gain the upper hand. But where can I find the girl?_

Before Nephrite could go any further in his musing he was disturbed by an effeminate laugh from behind him. He turned swiftly, wondering who would dare trod onto his domain, and found, to his utter disgust, Zoicite.

"Wasting time reading fairy dust yet again Nephrite?" asked the effeminate man mockingly.

Nephrite scowled as he heard this. He had no time to waste on his associate.

"What are you doing here Zoicite? Your reason had better be good lest I carve a hole through you." growled Nephrite in disgust.

"My, my, how touchy. You better stay that temper of yours, killing the messenger is highly frowned upon." responded Zoicite with a grin.

"Messenger? Pray what message do you intend to share with me then?" asked Nephrite in slight confusion.

"Our queen wishes for an audience with you. She is curious to know of your progress." responded Zoicite with a malicious grin once more, as if he was looking forward to this meeting.

Nephrite, on the other hand, was sweating.

_Shit. I know that our queen is not going to be in a good mood. I have yet to collect the energies that I have promised her. I am not going to look forward to this._

"Very well. Let us go." responded Nephrite sternly as he closed his eyes and teleported out of his mansion.

Zoicite promptly followed in a flash of rose petals.

* * *

><p>In the hall of Queen Beryl in the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite grimaced as he was getting chewed out by his superior.<p>

"I am highly disappointed in you Nephrite. Not only have you not obtained the energy that I was promised but you have managed to kill off three more of our youma. Perhaps I should remind you that we do not possess limitless resources and that anymore squandering may result in your undoing Nephrite." growled Queen Beryl in anger and frustration.

"My lady, it is not my fault. It is those vigilantes that constantly thwart my plans. They are to blame!" cried Nephrite out in his defense.

At once Queen Beryl stood up and a dark, red aura engulfed her body as a massive power wave surged through the entire hall. Both Nephrite and Zoicite found themselves on their knees, gritting their teeth in pain while the monsters behind them wailed in agony.

"Enough! Your blathering has me reminded of that worthless Jedite! I suggest that you stop making excuses for your short comings and brief me on a possible plan on the works or so help me, if you don't, I'll have you imprisoned and left to starve!" roared Queen Beryl as she exuded more of her power, her hair now standing on end.

Zoicite found himself soon laying on the ground, barely able to keep conscious while Nephrite, still on his knees, was bowed down even more by the surge of power. Soon, Queen Beryl let up and she soon calmed down and took her seat back on the throne.

Both Zoicite and Nephrite stood back up, their legs shaky. While Zoicite was indeed frightened, Nephrite was nearly petrified. He found his entire body trembling, his teeth chattering and his body cold all of all sudden.

It was rare that Queen Beryl displayed any portion of her power but when she did, it was a frighting prospect indeed.

Queen Beryl was aware that her subordinates were more than likely frightened beyond belief at the moment and she allowed them some time to compose themselves. After about five minutes she noticed that neither Zoicite nor Nephrite were planning in getting over their fright so soon. Queen Beryl's face soon softened as she spoke.

"I apologize that I have lost my temper. It is not fitting for a monarch such as myself to lose composure like this but the lack of progress has grated on my patience. Come now my children do not cower at the sight of me. Your lives are in no immediate danger." said Queen Beryl in a soothing, almost pleasant voice.

The change in the queen's demeanor was enough to get Zoicite and Nephrite out of their frightened stupors even though they were still on edge. Seeing that they could now look at her without quivering Queen Beryl soon saw it was safe to proceed.

"Now, Nephrite. Let us go back to why I have summoned you here. These vigilantes have hindered your plans you say. Do you have some sort of plan in dealing with them?" asked Queen Beryl calmly.

Nephrite, now no longer so spooked, found himself able to speak.

"I-I apologize for not having responded sooner. M-My p-plans are to lure the vigilantes out by capturing one of their friends and holding them hostage. The girl in question goes by the name of Osaka Naru. She is a good friend of the vigilantes and her capture will give us a decisive advantage." responded Nephrite with a bit of a stutter.

"That plan is actually quite viable. How cunning of you Nephrite, I would have expected something like this from Zoicite but not yourself. However, do you have any idea how to capture the girl?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Unfortunately I do not. That is still currently in the works but rest assured I will succeed in this plan." responded Nephrite.

"Very well. I leave this operation to you. Do not fail me however. Already my patience wears thin." warned Queen Beryl.

"Understood." responded Nephrite as he then teleported out of the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Naru was in her room as she lay on her bed amidst all the stuffed animals and boy band posters. She had been feeling rather odd as of late and she could not help but feel as if something was eluding her.<p>

_Usagi..._

Indeed, her blond friend had been on her mind lately. She did not know why but she felt that her best friend was hiding things from her. This concerned the ginger haired girl. Usagi never kept any secrets from her but now she could not help but feel that Usagi was getting more and more distant lately.

Not only that but her best friend seemed somehow...different.

She was not as spontaneous as before, nor was she as boy crazy or as lazy. It was almost as if Usagi had taken a 180 degree about face when it came to her behavior and personality. She noticed that her friend now was on time for class, completed all her assignments and even had one of the higher grades in class.

Usagi no longer wanted to shop with her nor did she want to look at boys or gossip.

Her best friend was so quiet nowadays and her eyes.

Those blue orbs once shining with youth and hope were now dark, full of sorrow and burden yet powerful with a resolve of iron.

Naru tried her best to ignore it but she knew that her best friend had changed. Perhaps not for the worst, (it was actually for the better in some cases) but the girl she hung around with was no longer the Usagi she knew.

There had to be a reason for that and she was going to find out.

Tomorrow she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Nephrite was in full disguise as Maxfield Stanton as he traversed in the public of Juuban. As he was walking about he tried to think about the girl he saw in his vision and exactly how he could get his hands on her.<p>

_I know that she is young, a human juvenile only fourteen or so years of age. This would mean that she would be in middle school. That narrows my search down considerably but it is still a great task. There are many middle schools in this area hundreds of students in each one. _

The Dark General was so deep in his thoughts that he did not see the person walking toward him and soon found something collide with him.

While the force of the collision was not enough to knock him off his feet he immediately looked over who ran into him and his eyes widened.

There, on the ground, was the ginger haired girl with green eyes, Osaka Naru. Nephrite could not help but smile at his good fortune.

_The stars indeed have aligned in my favor. I can put my plan into motion soon. I just have to make sure that I play this right._

At once he offered his hand to the girl on the ground and could not help but grin inwardly as she blushed. He knew that human women found him desirable and was glad that this girl was no different.

"I'm sorry. I was so lost in my thoughts that I was not looking at where I was going." said Nephrite.

Naru found herself blushing uncontrollably at the sight of the man before her. She took the hand that was offered and was soon pulled up.

"M-Maxfield Stanton! I-I did not mean to run into you! I was in a hurry to school you see and-"

"Calm down. I'm not angry or anything. It's not everyday that you run into a such a pretty girl." said Nephrite with as much sincerity as possible.

The desired effect was immediate. The girl's face couldn't get any redder.

"O-Oh you're making me blush. I'm so embarrassed." said Naru as she placed her two hands on her cheeks.

"You know, I have seen you before. You were at the tennis match not long ago, weren't you?" asked Nephrite.

"Y-You remember me? Yeah, I was there!" said Naru.

"Of course I would remember you. You are far too pretty to forget." replied Nephrite, playing up with his flattery.

It was working like a charm as Naru now seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes held nothing but utter admiration for the man before her. Nephrite was pleased with the sight. So much so that he was sure that he could get this girl to do anything he wanted with her.

"As you know, I am a very busy man. There are times when I feel like I have no time for anything. However, perhaps you can help me. Do you happen to know this girl by any chance?" asked Nephrite as he held out a photo. It was one of Usagi.

Naru's eyes widened in surprise as she saw this. How did this important man know Usagi.

"Yes, she is my best friend. What about her?" asked Naru, her voice becoming wary.

"Nothing much. I just want to speak to her is all. I know that you can help me." replied Nephrite with a smile.

Naru, who had been riding on a huge high, suddenly felt struck down.

_Usagi? Why does he want to speak with her? I bet it is because he saw her and wants to go out with her or something. Oh why is Usagi so lucky? She's so pretty she can get any man she wants. Why? Why can't anyone pay attention to me? Damn it Usagi, why don't let me have a chance for once?_

At once the ginger haired girl put a hand over her mouth in response. She could not believe what she was thinking.

_A-Am I jealous of Usagi? That she has gotten Maxfield's attention? _

Nephrite's grin faltered when he noticed how quiet and pensive Naru had suddenly become. Though he was no mind reader he could guess at her silence.

_The girl got unusually quiet as soon as I mentioned her friend. Could it be that she harbors some sort of envy for her? This is too good. The girl has unwittingly made herself just that more useful to me._

"I understand that perhaps you are confused by this. Don't worry. It is just that I want to speak to her is all. If you can get her to come meet me perhaps I we can go and get some ice cream sometime together. My treat." said Nephrite.

The desired effect was immediate as the ginger haired girl's eyes suddenly widened before her face flushed red once again. Her smile soon returned as she stared at Nephrite with eyes of adoration.

"Of course! Count on me! I'll bring her to you! Just don't forget your promise!" warned Naru.

Nephrite was jubilant inside. He could not believe just how easy it was to get this girl to cooperate. Not only could he now take her hostage but he was guaranteed the life of one of those damn vigilantes.

"I won't forget. Remember, bring her to me. We'll meet inside the shopping center tonight at 11:00 PM. I own the shopping center so I can keep it open even when it closed." said Nephrite with confidence.

"I'll do it!" beamed Naru.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>It was such a funny thing.<p>

The night before Naru was so worried about her friend becoming more and more distant from her. However, since her meeting with Maxfield Stanton she had suddenly felt better than ever. The fact that her friend was not as close to her as before did not seem so important.

So when lunch time rolled around she managed to get Usagi alone as they ate on the roof top. She knew what she had to say.

"Umm...Usagi I want to ask you. Do you remember who Maxfield Stanton is?" asked Naru a bit in nervousness.

Kenshiro turned to regard the girl. While she was initially surprised by this question she kept a cool facade. If Naru was in somewhat connected to Maxfield Stanton then perhaps they could get a lead on the monsters and what the enemy planned to do next.

"Yes." replied Kenshiro sternly as she continued to eat her food.

"Well you can choose to believe me or not but Maxfield Stanton wants to talk to you. We bumped into each other while I was on the way over here to school and he told me that he wanted to meet you. I wonder why? Do you know him somehow?" asked Naru in curiosity.

Kenshiro could not help but be surprised by this tid bit. She was sure that Naru was being sincere in her words. However for the enemy to inquire about her was unusual indeed.

_I wonder what this Maxfield character is up to. This may be my chance to go in and figure out just what exactly is going on. Then again, this could be a trap as well. I can refuse but this will blow a golden opportunity. Perhaps I'll go but I must tread carefully._

"Its very difficult to believe that you managed to meet someone as important as Maxfield Stanton on the way over here. I see no reason as to why he would want to speak to me. I know him just as well as you do." replied Kenshiro.

"Oh I don't know. But please, can you do this for me? As a friend?" asked Naru, almost begging.

Kenshiro never planned to deny the request but somehow she could sense a ulterior motive in Naru's actions. She would have to ask about that later.

"I will go and meet him if he so insists. When and where and I'll join you." asked Kenshiro.

"Meet me in front of my mom's jewelry store at 10:45 PM. From there we will go to the shopping mall." said Naru.

"So be it."

* * *

><p>Kenshiro had initially wanted to tell either Toki and Rei or Luna about this turn of events but she did not want to risk jeopardizing the meeting. If either of the other girls showed up then this Maxfield Stanton character could refuse to meet with them.<p>

While knowing that this meeting could be a trap Kenshiro was confident in her strength to hold her own if push came to shove. She would do this alone and brief Toki once this whole ordeal was done and over with.

When nightfall came and she was sure that everyone in the house was asleep, the blond haired girl made her way out and soon headed toward the jewelry shop.

It was not long when she managed to get there and saw an nervous looking Naru standing there.

"I hope that I did not make you wait long." said Kenshiro in slight concern. Even in times like this it was not safe for a girl Naru's age to be out too long at night.

"It's okay, I did not wait long. Let's go." said Naru.

For a while there was an awkward silence between the two girls as they made their way over to the shopping mall.

While Kenshiro did not mind the silence, Naru was definitely put out with it.

The Usagi she knew would have been ecstatic, even going ballistic, with the prospect of talking to the richest, most handsome foreign business man in Japan.

But here was Usagi now walking toward the meeting place with neither a smile or smirk about it. It was almost as if she didn't even want to talk to him.

This had disturbed the ginger haired girl greatly and her fears of Usagi becoming distant with her had suddenly began to resurface. The silence continued until the two girls finally managed to get inside the shopping center, which was still open. As they walked toward their destination inside the mall, Naru soon began to speak.

"So...are you excited?" asked Naru, hoping that perhaps she was going crazy and that beneath that serious exterior was the Usagi she knew and loved.

"Can't say that I am. I'm only doing this because you asked me to." replied Kenshiro sternly as she continued walking.

Naru seemed to have frozen on the spot. That answer alone seemed to confirm her worst fears. That the Usagi she knew was suddenly gone and replaced by something...different.

She felt something on her eyes and suddenly realized that there were tears.

_Why? Why am I crying over this? It's not like Usagi is dead, she's right in front of you! But then I feel like I'm talking to a complete stranger when I'm around her nowadays. Where are you Usagi? Why have you changed? Is it something at home? A boy? Anything? Why won't you tell me?_

Despite her despairing thoughts, Naru suddenly found herself chuckling to herself. This got Kenshiro's attention as the blond turned around to regard Naru, who seemed rooted to the spot she was standing on.

"Funny. The Usagi I know would probably be jumping in joy at the fact of meeting with Maxfield Stanton." said Naru in a pained voice.

"What does this have to do with anything? Let's go, we're wasting time." replied Kenshiro curtly.

Naru suddenly began to see red as she suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong with you Usagi? You have been acting so strange; so much so that I feel like I don't even know you!" cried Naru in frustration.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes as she saw the ginger haired girl going into hysterics. While she initally blamed Maxfield for doing this to her she suddenly realized that the girl's frustrations were genuine.

"Nothing is wrong is me. This is who I am and that is that." replied Kenshiro once more.

"No, you are not like this! The Usagi I know talks about boys non-stop. The Usagi I know would rather die than say no to a shopping spree. The Usagi I know would not keep secrets from me! But you have changed so much! You always say no when I ask if we can go shopping. You never talk about boys anymore. You haven't even come and spent the night at my house. What's wrong with you Usagi? Why won't you tell me? Is it a boy? Is it your family? Why can't you trust me enough to tell me?" cried Naru.

Kenshiro was rather surprised at this revelation. While she knew that she could never replace the real Usagi she really did her best to not draw suspicion. However, she figured that this was going to happen sometime. What with all the training and monster fighting she had been doing lately and she could understand why Naru would think she was becoming distant.

"I did not think you would take this so hard." replied Kenshiro sincerely.

"Usagi, I know that I am not the smartest person in the world but somehow I get the feeling that perhaps you don't want to be my friend anymore. Ever since you started talking to that Mizuno girl and that other girl from the Catholic Academy across town you started to hang out with me less and less. Tell me Usagi...am I boring? Do I annoy you? Or is it perhaps you have just...outgrown me." said Naru softly toward the end.

The blond haired girl could not help but feel like Naru's accusations were correct. She DID spend more time with Rei and Toki. But that could not be helped. They were all from the same world, one of them being her surrogate brother when they were training with Master Ryuken. She related with them better and was at ease with them. As with Toki, she had known her for her entire life.

Naru, in truth, was just an ordinary fourteen year old girl. She was not a hardened warrior like them and thus could not relate to them. On the flip side, Kenshiro had none of the same interests as Naru did.

Kenshiro would not deny it. She had grown to care for Naru and was often concerned for her safety.

But in Kenshiro's eyes, Naru was only a child, not a comrade or friend. She was a child that needed to be taken care of and kept an eye on.

In a rare act of tenderness, Kenshiro went forward and placed her hand on Naru's chin and lifted her head up so that their eyes met.

"U-Usagi?"

"I am sorry if I have come across as cold and indifferent to you. I have taken your friendship for granted and it pains me to see you like this. I will not lie, I am different and have changed from the friend you know. Circumstances have made it so and it could not be helped. Unfortunately I am not at liberty to tell you why. Please, I only ask that you understand." replied Kenshiro rather tenderly.

Naru did not know what to think. Her friend was acting so mature, so caring yet it was still so alien coming from her mouth.

"You're right. You are different. The Usagi I know would be crying right now. Which would make me cry. Maybe I'm being selfish. I know that I can't be your only friend forever and that you have other people to spend time with. I also know that we all change as time comes along. I only wish that it didn't have to be so sudden. You grew up far too fast for me Usagi and I'm scared that you'll abandon me. I-I don't want to lose you like that." lamented Naru once more.

"You won't." replied Kenshiro.

"What?"

"Don't worry. While it may be hard to believe I do value your friendship. We are at a cross roads in which our interests no longer correlate with one another. But that does not mean that our friendship is at an end. I won't abandon you as long as you don't do so with me." replied Kenshiro sincerely.

"Oh Usagi!" cried Naru as she hugged her blond haired friend, squeezing her tight.

Kenshiro could not help but stiffen up at such intimate contact. She was still not used to anyone being this tender to her. However she soon relaxed and hesitantly placed an arm around Naru.

"Friends forever?" asked Naru.

Kenshiro could not help but think this was terribly childish. But she was not going to deny this girl her happiness. She would be her friend and be there for her.

"Forever indeed." replied Kenshiro.

"How cute. To see you two like that almost brought a tear to my eye." said a cruel voice.

At once Kenshiro placed Naru behind her as the blond put her guard up.

"Show yourself. I know that you are here." commanded Kenshiro.

"Very well." replied the voice.

Before the two girls was Maxfield Stanton. But wait, this was different. He was not wearing his usual sporty clothes but instead a military uniform of some sort. That and he was levitating in mid-air, something a human should not be able to do.

"M-Maxfield Stanton?" asked Naru in a bit of fear.

"Why yes its me my dear. And what a prize indeed. Thank you so much for luring this little annoyance over here so that I can dispose of her." said Nephrite cruelly.

Naru's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

_Dispose? What does he mean by that!_

It was then that Nephrite suddenly disappeared from view and before either Kenshiro or Naru could react, Nephrite had gotten to Naru and promptly held her with a vice grip before leaping back a far distance before Kenshiro could retaliate.

"Let her go." commanded Kenshiro.

"How about we do this instead. You let me kill you will in the most agonizing, painful death you can imagine for foiling my plans and I'll let her go afterwards. Does that sound fair?" asked Nephrite in mockery.

Kenshiro started to crack her knuckles as she walked forward toward Nephrite with the captive Naru without the slightest bit of fear.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Let her go." commanded Kenshiro more sternly this time.

"You bitch! You can't order me what do! That lip will cost your friend her life if you keep that up!" roared Nephrite.

"U-Usagi! Please help me!" cried Naru in fright.

Nephrite growled as he then grabbed the girl's arm and pulled it backward at an odd angle, making the girl gasp in pain.

"You shut up there. You speak one more time and I'll break your arm, got it." threatened Nephrite as he tugged at her arm, making her whimper out some more.

Naru could not believe this was happening. It was like a terrible nightmare. She found herself crying as she knew that she was probably as good as dead.

"You better stop that." threatened Kenshiro without remorse.

"I'll kill her. She's your best friend and I'll kill her. I'll tear her apart before your eyes." threatened Nephrite.

"Let me make this clear. You let her go and you may live. You kill her and you die. It's as simple as that." threatened Kenshiro as she was never one to bow down to blackmail.

Naru could not believe this. The Usagi she knew would be bawling right now in utter fright and panic. This Usagi, however, seemed to be taking things in stride. She looked so brave and confident.

"I'm not bluffing here! I'll really kill her!" roared Nephrite.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Kenshiro sternly.

"You asked for it!" roared Nephrite as he raised his arm ready to let loose some dark energy meant to kill Naru.

Naru screamed in terror at the fact that she was going to die and closed her eyes awaiting the death blow.

However, the blow never came and she opened her eyes to see, in utter shock, Usagi standing right in front of her as she held Maxfield's arm in a vice grip by the wrist.

"Atta!"

Kenshiro at once landed a strong punch on Nephrite's face, sending him tumbling down as he let go of Naru in the process.

"Run Naru...now!" commanded Kenshiro.

"But what about you?" asked Naru in concern.

Before Kenshiro could answer, she felt a strong force slam into her as a wave of black energy sent her back. Naru could only stare in horror as Usagi was sent flying several feet back and collided harshly against a wall. The blond seemed to have slumped down, unconscious.

"It looks like your brave friend is done for at the moment. I'll kill you first before going to her and drawing out her death as long as possible." cackled Nephrite.

"You monster! I can't believe you would do that!" roared Naru in defiance.

"Silence!" roared Nephrite as he backhanded the fourteen year old girl, sending her crashing down on the ground and then skidding back a few feet. Naru got on her knees and tenderly rubbed her right cheek as she stared in horror as Maxfield Stanton was hovering in mid-air.

"I'm going to end your life right now. Come to me Regulus, that of the Lionheart!" roared Nephrite.

Naru stared in horror as the entire shopping mall suddenly turned into a black void full of stars. Nephrite cackled as the stars seemed to align with one another until a form was shaped. The form took that of a fierce looking lion and it soon roared as it came to life. It landed on the ground near Nephrite. The void disappeared and they were returned to the shopping mall.

The lion was gigantic. Even on all four legs it was nearly five feet tall at the shoulder. It had a huge, crimson mane with auburn fur. It's golden eyes stared into Naru and made the girl shiver. The lion soon turned its head to Nephrite to regard him.

"Why have you summoned me Nephrite?" asked Regulus.

"I thought that after such a long nap that you would be hungry. I got dinner prepared for you." replied Nephrite with a wicked grin.

The lion looked over at Naru once more before snarling.

"That human in nothing but a mere snack to me. Perhaps I should forgo the appetizer and go straight to the main course." growled Regulus as he neared Nephrite, making his intent known.

Nephrite growled in anger as he let loose his aura. The lion roared as it came in contact with the general's power and was forced to kneel at the pressure. Once Nephrite had made his point, he relaxed once again.

The lion got up on all fours once again and growled at Nephrite before submitting. To fight Nephrite right now would be folly on the lion's part.

"I see. You have improved Nephrite. Very well, I will go after the girl and obey your wishes. But you had best be on your guard Nephrite. The next time you summon me unannounced like this will be your last." threatened the lion as he suddenly bounded forward toward Naru.

The whole time Naru was petrified at the sight and now, with this gigantic lion coming after her, she could not help but quiver in utter, paralyzed fear. She was so scared that she did not even notice the warmth coming from her crotch as she peed herself in utter terror.

_Please someone help me, please someone help, someone PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

Before the Regulus could pounce on Naru and make her a midnight snack, Kenshiro had suddenly intercepted him and grabbed the lion by the mane before shoving it back harshly, sending the lion flying back a bit.

The lion roared in anger and frustration as it landed and saw the blond haired girl before him.

Naru looked in awe as Usagi stood before her with a calm, white aura surrounding her body. Here was Usagi, her best friend, defending her from harm.

"Wench! As if I'll let you get away with that. I'll gnaw on your bones once I'm through with you." roared Regulus in anger.

Kenshiro cracked her knuckles as the sight and stared down the lion hard. She looked over at Nephrite and saw the man floating above ground, seemingly intrigued with the events about to unfold.

She then looked over at Naru, who looked completely terrified. Kenshiro knew that she was in a bind. Naru could not run without Nephrite capturing her. Kenshiro knew that she was going to have to kill both the lion and Nephrite before they could come to any harm against Naru.

"Listen to me Naru. I want you to stay still and be calm. I won't allow them to hurt you." said Kenshiro as she smiled softly at Naru.

Naru could help but feel better despite the fact that Usagi was going up nearly impossible odds. She could only hope.

"I hope you are ready wench. I'll make sure to keep you alive so that you can see your own guts while I chew on them." growled Regulus.

"You clearly have no idea who you are going up against. The art of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ knows no defeat. Be you man, beast or devil it makes no difference to me." replied Kenshiro sternly.

At once Naru's eyes widened when she heard that.

_Hokuto what? What is Usagi talking about?_

"Let's put that to the test. Here I come!" roared Regulus as he bounded forward and jumped in the air.

Kenshiro jumped up as she drove both hands towards the underside of the lion's forelegs. She knew that this animal was particularly weak in that area.

Regulus roared in pain as he felt the blond dig her fingers under his forearms. The lion turned his head down for a bite.

Kenshiro saw this and was forced to abandon her plan as she moved out of the way. The lion soon roared once more before running toward her and swiping a paw at the blond haired girl. Kenshiro was able to pull her face back from the swipe and sent a finger out toward the lion's eye. She dug in harshly as the lion roared in pain.

Knowing that the lion was going to retaliate, Kenshiro jumped back, expecting another swipe from the lion. However, the lion saw the girl jumping back and proceeded to open his mouth and let loose some a blast of red energy.

Kenshiro was caught off guard and was knocked down harshly by the blast. Regulus took this opportunity as he jumped up and soon landed on top of the blond haired girl.

"USAGI!" cried Naru as she saw the lion suddenly overtake her friend.

The blond knew that she was in trouble as she felt the lion's huge body press against her. The lion soon bent down and tried to bite down her throat intent in ripping it off. Kenshiro managed to move just out of the way but the lion still bit down her shoulder.

The pain was so immense that Kenshiro actually cried out a bit in pain. The lion started to bite down harder, digging his canines into the girl's scapula threatening to shatter it with his bite force.

Kenshiro knew that she had to act fast and drove both of her fingers down the neck of the lion and dug in harshly. Regulus let go of his death bite and roared loudly in pain. Kenshiro then immediately used her legs and lifted the lion up.

"Ahhh!"

The white aura around her body burned immensely as she lifted the astonished lion and kicked him off. She kipped back up into standing position.

The lion roared as it shook off its injury. Kenshiro, however, was worse for wear. She looked down her shoulder and saw a nasty bite mark there that went down deep. Her left arm was limp and lame. This was not looking good.

Regulus licked his chops as he stared down Kenshiro.

"You taste wonderful my dear." said the lion.

Kenshiro said nothing as she tried to think of a way to kill this creature. She was not familiar with the pressure points associated with animals. Toki knew of some but she was not here at the moment. Kenshiro knew that if she were in her old body perhaps she could have taken it down using brute force, just like Raoh did when Master Ryuken had presented a tiger before them and Raoh felled it in one blow.

_This is going to be dangerous using this technique but with only one arm I fear I have no choice. I have to rely on Gou-ken to kill this creature._

At once Kenshiro gritted her teeth as she then lifted her right hand and dug a finger into one of her pressure points,Sekkatsukō. The effect was immediate as her body soon began to grow in size and muscle mass began to form a bit. Kenshiro felt herself growing stronger.

All the while, Naru looked on in utter shock and awe. How in the world did Usagi have the power to fight this supernatural creature with only her bare hands? It did not makes any sense.

_Usagi what has happened to you? Since when did you become so strong?_

Regulus soon started to run toward Kenshiro once more. Kenshiro knew that she only had one chance at doing this. Her body was beginning to weaken and she knew that she only had a couple of minutes at most before she would collapse.

"Here I come! Ready to become dinner?" roared Regulus as he prepared himself.

"You should know that you no longer need to eat anymore." replied Kenshiro dryly.

"And why is that?" roared Regulus.

"Because you are already." replied Kenshiro sternly once more.

"You wench!" roared Regulus as he jumped into the air, teeth brandished and claws extended.

Kenshiro ever so gracefully avoided the pounce and immediately used her right arm to slam into the neck into the lion with all the force her body could afford her.

The lion did not even see the blow coming before Kenshiro managed to successfully rip the lion's head away from its body with just her right arm. The body of the lion lay on the ground twitching as the head looked on in eternal shock at its death.

If Naru was astonished before now she was absolutely gobsmacked, no, even frightened, at what Usagi had just done. That kind of strength, it was just not natural!

It was then that Kenshiro suddenly found her strength sapping as she dropped the head of Regulus and kneeled on the ground, her body sapped of all strength. It was then that both she and Naru heard some clapping.

They looked up to find Nephrite clapping in mock approval.

"That was very impressive. I can see why Jedite could not defeat the likes of you. For a mere human girl to bring down Regulus with just her bare hands is a feat worth recording amongst the stars. However, none shall remember this day as I will erase both you and your friend from the face of this Earth!" said Nephrite in a threatening voice as he held his hand out and started to charge some dark energy.

Kenshiro knew that she was done for and she also knew that even if Naru ran Nephrite would still catch her. There was nothing she could do now.

It was then that Usagi felt a hand on her back and saw, to her surprise, Naru kneeling right next to her. The ginger haired girl, who though was initially frightened by her friend's strength, was now eternally grateful that her friend saved her life.

"Usagi. Thank you so much for saving me. You have changed, more so than I even dreamed of but I know that despite all that you are a true friend. That you risked your own life to save mine. I'm so sorry that I'm not strong like you, so that I can save your life. But if it makes you feel any better I'll die with you so that you are not alone. Remember, we are supposed to be friends forever. Can't have one of us dying before the other." joked Naru despite the desperate situation they were in.

Kenshiro widened her eyes in shock. This girl was both crazy but loyal. She could not help but smile. Even if she were to die right now she suddenly realized one thing.

That Naru, despite being a child, was a true friend if she was willing to do this for her. Nobody Kenshiro had ever known, not even Toki, had shown this level of loyalty to her.

"Thank you...Naru." said Kenshiro sincerely grateful.

"Now die!" roared Nephrite as he let loose his energy attack.

The black beam made a way of destruction toward the two young teenagers but was soon stopped by a white beam of light that cancelled it out.

Naru and Kenshiro were both surprised by the turn of events but so was Nephrite.

"Who's there!" roared Nephrite.

At once Nephrite sensed an overwhelming intent to kill and moved to his side. It was a good thing as Rei had suddenly come out of nowhere and had her hand outstretched. The raven haired girl landed next to the injured Kenshiro and Naru.

Nephrite growled at the raven haired girl and was about to fire off another blast of black energy with his right arm when he suddenly realized something.

Where was his right arm?

Nephrite stared in complete horror as he saw his right arm being played with by the raven haired girl below him. Where his right arm used to be was only a bloody stump.

"You looking for this pansy head?" asked Rei in mockery as she held the arm out.

Nephrite fumed as he then held his left arm out and let loose a black beam of power toward Rei, Kenshiro and Naru.

Imagine Nephrite's shock when an aqua haired girl come out of nowhere and dispelled one of his strongest attacks with just her bare hands. The look she had in her eyes were of a murderous intent.

"I presume you are Nephrite?" asked Toki.

"You presume correct." replied Nephrite, a bit taken back at his current ordeal.

"I see. It seems that we were right. No offense but since you are part of the recent possessions lately we have no choice but to kill you." threatened Toki.

Nephrite narrowed his eyes in anger at the blue haired girl but he knew that deep down he could not take all three of these girls at one time, especially at his condition right now. He would retreat for now and come up with a better plan. He could only hope that Queen Beryl would spare him.

"I'm sorry but no killing shall be done as of now. I'll be on my." smirked Nephrite as he soon teleported away.

Toki snorted as she saw Nephrite get away but soon turned her attention toward Kenshiro, who was badly wounded.

"It looks like that character really put you out, hasn't he?" asked Rei.

"I was fighting with a minion of his. I regret to say that I barely managed to get out of that one alive. And by the way it regarded Nephrite, I would say that Nephrite is far stronger than the creature I just fought." replied Kenshiro somewhat grimly.

Toki's face darkened as she heard this. It was true that Nephrite was much stronger than Jedite but this was silly. If only a mere monster of his had done this much damage to Kenshiro then what were they going to do about Nephrite when had to fight him personally?

Toki looked over at her hand and found it burned and tingling from deflecting Nephrite's attack. She knew that the eventual battle with him wasn't going to be easy.

It was then that Toki suddenly noticed Naru and was quite surprised by her presence.

"Don't tell me that she witnessed you fight the entire time." asked Toki.

"She did." replied Kenshiro.

"Oh boy."

Naru looked on in confusion before finally making up her mind to suddenly speak.

"I know who you guys are. You are Ami Mizuno from our school. The other one is Rei I think, the priestess over at the temple. All of you seem to have these amazing powers and I noticed that Usagi has been hanging with you guys. Is it because you have been fighting these monsters on the news recently?" asked Naru.

Knowing that pleading ignorance would not work, Toki shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"You're correct. We have been fighting these monsters in order to keep you all safe. Your friend, Usagi, was one of the ones chosen to do this job." said Toki.

"I see, but how did you guys get your powers? I mean, I've never seen Usagi this strong before. It makes no sense." replied Naru in curiosity.

Toki had to really think about this one. She knew that she couldn't tell Naru that she, Rei and Kenshiro were really not who she thought they were and were in fact, martial artists from another timeline.

Instead, she settled with a more straight forward answer.

"Maybe its best if I show you instead. Mercury Power Make up!" cried Toki.

Naru's eyes widened in amazement as she witnessed the transformation before her. Even without supernatural or trained senses, she could literally feel the power coming from the girl before her.

"We are the Sailor Senshi that have no doubt been popping up on the news. Myself, Usagi and Rei here are all Sailor Senshi. Because of this, we have gifted powers beyond that of a normal human to fight these monsters." said Toki in a half truth.

Naru seemed momentarily confused for a moment before her eye's widened in understanding, as if a light bulb went on inside her head.

"That explains it! Why Usagi was able to do such amazing things. I'm so sorry Usagi. I never knew that you were a sailor senshi. My, I bet you must be so scared and tired of fighting these monsters day in and day out. No wonder you don't seem like yourself. I know if I had to fight monsters everyday the last thing I would be thinking about is boys. I would wonder if I would be alive the next day. Oh Usagi! Please forgive me for doubting our friendship." cried Naru on Kenshiro as she held the injured teen tightly.

Kenshiro grimaced in pain as the ginger haired girl squeezed at her but did not say anything, not wanting to upset Naru anymore.

Toki was glad that Naru had bought her explanation. She soon detransformed.

"Naru. I know that today has been stressful and that many things were revealed to you. I must insist on secrecy however. Can you do that for us?" asked Toki.

Naru soon got up and nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." smiled Naru.

"Very well. Will you be fine...Usagi?" asked Toki, making sure to not call Kenshiro by her real name.

Kenshiro managed to get up as she struck the healing pressure points, Ōchū and Aketsushū on her body. Immediately the bite wound on her shoulder began to heal up at an accelerated pace though it would still take all night for the wound to close up completely.

"I'm fine. You and Rei take off. I'll make sure to get Naru home safely." said Kenshiro.

"Fine. Let us go Rei." said Toki.

"Hmph, fine. Tonight was boring. Hopefully we get a better challenge the next time." said Rei as she soon walked out with the aqua haired girl.

* * *

><p>Both Kenshiro and Naru made their way back to the jewelry store where Naru's apartment was at.<p>

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright Usagi?" asked Naru in concern.

"I'll be fine." replied Kenshiro sternly.

"Really? Maybe I should take a look and-"

"Naru, there is no need to-"

Neither of them could finish as Naru had tugged at Kenshiro's torn shirt top and accidently ripped off the shirt, leaving Kenshiro bare from the stomach up.

While Kenshiro did not care for modesty, Naru was speechless to say the least. However, it was Kenshiro's nakedness that stunned her.

"U-Usagi, those aren't-"

"Yes, they are." replied Kenshiro, knowing what Naru was meaning to say.

The ginger haired girl looked over at the body of her best friend and was horrified at the sight. Usagi's stomach had a large, puncture like scar. There was a three, diagonal scars that ran from her right breast down to her sternum just below her left breast. And now there was a terrible bite wound that would more than likely form into an ugly scar itself once it healed up.

Naru's eyes soon began to water at the sight of her best friend's body as if she suddenly understood just the amount of danger her friend had to go through just to keep everybody safe.

"I never knew of the suffering you were going through. If I did I would not have been such a child and force you to go with me to places or talk to you about stupid stuff. Forgive me, Usagi." said Naru quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive Naru. You have been a true friend, through and through. It is my fault for not confiding in you when I should have. For that I ask that you forgive me for not trusting you." said Kenshiro rather solemnly.

"Oh Usagi!" cried Naru as she latched herself on her near naked friend and started to bawl her eyes out once again.

Kenshiro smiled slightly as she let the girl sob on her.

Yes Naru was only a child but today she had shown Kenshiro one thing.

She cared for Naru and that she found herself willing to protect and make the girl happy. And Kenshiro would do everything in her power to do that.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really wanted to focus on Naru here because, let's face it, she gets shafted as the series moves along. That said, Naru will play a bit more of a role in this story. Anyway, read and review people, let me know what you are thinking. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own either "Fist of the North Star" or "Sailor Moon."

Author's Note: People, let's face it. This is not the most popular cross-over. In fact, if I wanted a really popular cross-over, I would write Sailor Moon with either Ranma, DBZ or Naruto. But c'mon. Give me a little love here. Make me happy...review please? :)

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Nephrite trembled under Queen Beryl's livid eyes as he stood there, ready to give his report once more.<p>

_More like begging for my life. I am still not sure if the Queen will even let me live after this embarrassing debacle._

"Nephrite you disappoint me. Not only have you failed in killing the vigilante when she was alone but you also managed to get yourself severely injured. Tell me Nephrite, how are you of use to me when you are missing one arm?" asked Queen Beryl furiously.

"M-My queen, I may have a use for you yet! I only beg that you bring me to full strength. Restore my arm to its proper-"

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE THE RESOURCES TO DO THAT?" roared Queen Beryl as she, once again, completely lost it as she stood up, making Nephrite fall down and land on his behind.

Queen Beryl could not believe that Nephrite had asked that of her. The amount of energy necessary to replace a missing limb from a General like himself was monumental. Any progress that the long haired general had made would be gone in an instant.

"M-My lady, please reconsider. I know that I can kill those vigilantes. I was caught off guard was all." trembled Nephrite.

The monarch had remained silent as she seemed to ponder over Nephrite's words.

_I would have thought that Nephrite would have been far more capable than this but it seems that I was wrong. Despite being considerably stronger than Jedite his production was nowhere near that of his predecessor. Not only that but it seems that despite his strength he still has problems disposing of these vigilantes, just as Jedite did. Nephrite is starting to become a liability. Perhaps I should give him this one last chance. If he fails then I will withdraw him from this assignment and have Zoicite take over operations. And if Nephrite dies in battle...well...well...no use crying over weaklings!_

At once Queen Beryl stared hard at Nephrite, frightening the general. She walked off her throne and proceeded to make her way to Nephrite before placing her hands on Nephrite's shoulder where his arm had been hacked off and proceeded to draw upon her power.

The auburn haired man was surprised to see the queen this close to his person and even more so at her being in physical contact with him. He had only ever seen her from afar, where she was cruel, powerful, larger than life.

Up close he noticed that she was shorter than he was. Not only that but he noticed that her face, as cruel and immovable as stone when angered, was lined with worry and stress as she was working on his arm.

He could not help but notice that the queen was so small and, dare he say, fragile.

However he knew that looks were all but deceiving. She was powerful, frighteningly so. Even Malechite, the most powerful and capable of all the generals, was no match for her.

And the power wafting from the queen's red aura reminded Nephrite of his place. Physically he was about a foot taller than her. But in terms of innate power, he was but a roach compared to an elephant.

Nephrite's musings were cut short as he suddenly fell down to his knees and started to roar in pain. The stump where his arm used to be started to throb violently. Nephrite gritted his teeth and watched with awestruck horror as a mass of bone and flesh suddenly emerged from where was nothing.

The pain soon subsided and Nephrite knelt there, gasping.

"It will take about a few minutes for your body to reacquaint with its new arm." said Queen Beryl rather solemnly as she turned her back on Nephrite.

"M-My Queen?"

"I have faith that you will come out victorious. Your strength is admirable and we need your power despite your shortcomings. I ask you Nephrite that you don't fail me." said Queen Beryl, now her voice lowered, subdued.

Nephrite was surprised at how mellow the queen sounded.

_What is wrong with her? Never have I seen her this subdued before. Is there something that I am not aware of that she is hiding from us? I wonder...I must peer into the stars to know the truth._

"I am honored that you have given me this opportunity. I swear that I won't fail." said Nephrite as he rose to his feet, his body now feeling more powerful than ever.

Queen Beryl watched as her general soon teleported away, leaving her alone. She then made her way back to her throne where she took her seat and started to peer into her crystal ball. She re watched the battles between Jedite and the three girls, then Nephrite's battle with the blond.

_These vigilantes are a grave threat to our plans. Never did I believe that there were humans capable of fighting my generals on even footing. I cannot afford anymore losses. What we need is the Imperium Crystal. With that our victory is guaranteed but should our enemies grab hold of it we'll be annihilated. _

The Queen looked over to the far side of the hall. She seemed to be looking into a dark chamber and her face frowned.

_Queen Metallia, what would you do at a time like this?_

* * *

><p>Nephrite teleported over to his mansion on Earth. He soon got work immediately as he summoned the great star chart and started to ponder his next course of action.<p>

_I know that Queen Beryl is hiding something from me. We have been strapped for resources as of late and the energy that Jedite had managed to acquire for us has now but all run out. Why is the Queen continuing this seemingly useless venture of conquering the Earth when we are still so weak? There HAS to be an answer._

"Stars in Heaven, those who watch over our Fates listen to plea with open ears. What is my Queen hiding from me...from us? Why do we continue this seemingly pointless mission to conquer Earth?" asked Nephrite.

The stars glimmered brightly as the soon orbited around Nephrite's body. The display was quite brilliant but Nephrite frowned in disappointment.

_I see. So the stars don't have the answers. Perhaps I can consult _HIM_ but I'm not sure that he'll answer my summons, especially after my last failure. I am more than sure that he is furious with me for that little slip up but I don't have a choice if I want answers. If anyone will know anything it will surely be him._

"Leo I call upon you, wise as you are fierce, all knowing and ever powerful! I beg that you hear my summons!" roared Nephrite.

The stars around him soon started to move about the artificial void created in Nephrite's mansion. They rotated around each other fiercely before forming a shape. The shape soon sprung to life and jumped out of the void. A great roar was heard that shook the foundations of Nephrite's mansion and put the auburn haired general on edge.

Before Nephrite was a lion. Like Regulus before him, Leo was gigantic, at least five feet at the shoulder with piercing, yellow eyes that sought devour all within its sight. Unlike Regulus, Leo was entirely white with a silver mane that extended nearly towards the middle of his back. He was quite impressive.

And also quite angry at Nephrite, whom he bore his fangs against.

"Nephrite! How very insolent of you to summon me after sending my younger brother to his death. Your reason had better be good or you'll find your guts on the ground." threatened Leo, who was clearly not happy with Nephrite at the moment.

The general had to really keep himself composed. Leo was stronger than Regulus and far more fierce. Any hint of fear would result in his death.

"Indeed the situation is worthy of your attention my good Leo. I have come for counsel. Perhaps you could help me?" asked Nephrite politely.

The lion roared loudly at the request and it seemed like he would pounce. Fortunately for Nephrite, Leo held back.

"Counsel? Have the stars not given you the answers you seek already?" growled Leo.

"I have already consulted the stars. They do not have the answers I seek." responded Nephrite sternly.

"Foolishness. The stars know all and you, of all people Nephrite, know this. It is simple, the stars have refused to reveal the answers you seek." said Leo, his voice now more composed and not as threatening.

Nephrite was taken aback a bit at this revelation.

_The stars have chosen not to answer me? Have I become so pathetic that even they, my eternal friends, have decided that I was not worthy of their counsel? _

"That comes as a surprise to me my good friend. However I am in need of answers and you are the only one that can help me. Please, I know that I have not been in your favor since the death of your brother but for old time's sake, grant me this one request." asked Nephrite.

The lion growled as he considered Nephrite's words. He knew that despite his shortcomings, Nephrite had been a loyal friend and comrade to him for as long as he could remember. There were a number of times, far back in the past, that Nephrite had saved his life.

Leo looked over the auburn haired man. Though the Nephrite right now was but a ghost of former glory over ten thousand years ago, he was still the same man.

"Very well. I will do you this favor ONLY because I still hold you in high regard. Ask what you wish to know and I will do everything in my power to answer." said Leo.

"Thank you my friend. My question regards Queen Beryl. I fear that she is hiding something from me. I have grown suspicious of her motives in taking over Earth when we are still severely lacking in resources." said Nephrite.

The lion heard these words and seemed to be deep in thought. The lion then turned toward the star chart and roared loudly.

Stars seemed to whirl around at a great pace. They surrounded the lion and immediately he growled.

"What is it my friend?" asked Nephrite.

"I have told you time and time again in the past to forsake that delusional woman. Yet you never heed my words. You still cling to her and her idiotic ideologies even after all this time. I am disappointed in you, Nephrite." growled the lion.

Nephrite was taken aback a bit at this exclamation. Leo had always been suspicious of Queen Beryl and after the vision he was given by the stars, his dislike for the queen had grown several-fold.

"My business with my queen is my own, Leo. I have already told you this. What I need is answers. Have the stars said anything?" asked Nephrite.

Leo looked over at his friend and for the first time since their exchange, he gave a look of concern to his friend. The lion soon sighed.

"Very well. You are correct in your original deduction. The queen has not been very clear of her objectives. There are many things going on behind the curtain that she has not been making you aware of. Let me ask you, Nephrite. Have you heard of the Imperium Crystal?" asked Leo.

Nephrite's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"That ancient relic that Queen Serenity of the Moon possessed? The stone that had single handily defeated us?" asked Nephrite.

"That is correct. Your queen is in search for that stone. While her motives are still blurry I can venture a guess that is one the main reasons you all are on this mission on Earth. To find this stone and harness its power to subject all of Earth under her dominion." said Leo.

"I see. That would make sense. But why hide this from me? If we were looking for the Imperium Crystal then why waste time gathering energy?" asked Nephrite in slight confusion.

The lion suddenly growled loudly, nearly startling Nephrite.

"Fool! Do you not realize that you have been led around like an idiot? While you and Jedite have been spending your time gathering energy, both Zoicite and Malechite have been assigned to find the crystal. The energy you have gathered is solely used to keep that abomination alive until the crystal is found." growled Leo.

Nephrite himself gritted his teeth as he heard this.

_I can't believe that Queen Beryl has assigned such an important mission to Zoicite and Malechite without informing me. _

"I see. So my only purpose was to fuel energy for Metallia then, is that not right?" asked Nephrite.

"That is correct. Your job was only to keep that abomination alive long enough until the Crystal was found. Can you guess what will happen once your Queen gets a hold of that Crystal? Do you believe that you will still be around? Take my advice friend. Leave her. Forsake her. Whatever she has said to you is nothing but lies. She cares not for your life and once the crystal is found you will be discarded. She cares for no one and only holds one person dear to her heart." growled Leo.

Nephrite was surprised by the honesty of the lion but Nephrite had lately been feeling discontented with Queen Beryl.

"Who is this person you refer to?" asked Nephrite.

"The former prince of Earth." replied Leo.

_What! Prince Endymion?_

"The prince is alive?" asked Nephrite in surprise.

"In a sense. That is another reason why she has you lot scouring the Earth. She hopes to find him before she proceeds with her plans. That she is squandering the little resources you have left in a silly search for a man that may or may not even remember her. How foolish." growled Leo.

_This is suddenly beginning to make sense. Do Malechite and Zoicite know this? Somehow, despite being more informed I have a feeling that they don't know exactly what is going on._

"Then what do you want me to do, Leo? I cannot simply abandon my mission. If I do so, I will draw suspicioun." said Nephrite.

"There is no need to worry. Continue on your missions and act as if you are still playing toady to that queen. Get rid of those interlopers stopping her plans. Gain favor with her so that she can trust you. Meanwhile, use whatever time you have to locate the Imperium Crystal and use it for yourself." said Leo.

"But how am I supposed to find it?" asked Nephrite.

The lion roared loudly and the stars around them converged together. A beam of light came forth and hit the ground. There was a small explosion. When everything cleared, there on the floor was a black crystal.

"Pick that up. The Imperium Crystal has been scattered. This dark crystal in your possession will help you obtain all the pieces. Once you have collected them use the Imperium Crystal to pave way for your own fate. Remember, the stars know all but will not always reveal their knowledge." said Leo as he soon started to fade away.

Nephrite looked over at the old lion.

"I am grateful for your assistance Leo. Please, be well my friend." said Nephrite.

"Likewise to you as well. I wish you luck in your endeavors." said Leo before disappearing once and for all.

For a moment all was silent in the mansion of Nephrite. He thought about what his next course of action would be.

_I have this black crystal in my possession. I have the advantage. If I can get rid of those damned vigilantes then I can focus all my attentions in getting rid of Queen Beryl. Perhaps I can sway Malechite to my side as he is always willing to listen to reason. Maybe I can get him to forsake Zoicite so that I can kill him. That effeminate bastard deserves it. _

_But how do I get to those vigilantes? I have no idea where to start and the stars don't seem to respond to me as before. Let me see. Perhaps I can use this black crystal and see what my next course of action should be._

Nephrite stretched his arm out and the crystal on his hand soon began to levitate. A giant hologram appeared before Nephrite. His eyes widened at the sight of Osaka Naru on the hologram.

_That girl again! Why is it that she always appears when it concerns my business? Does she hold some latent talent or power that I am not aware of? Perhaps I can use her once again to ferret those vigilantes to me. Unlike before, I won't be unprepared._

"Castor! Pollux! Come to me!" roared Nephrite.

Two columns of white light crashed down from behind Nephrite. One of the pillars was soon extinguished with a great burst of flame while the other faded away with a great mist.

"Castor and Pollux at your service." replied the twin monsters simultaneously.

"I have a mission. You are to join me in getting rid of some meddlesome trouble makers that keep interfering with our plans. I expect you to cooperate." commanded Nephrite.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Naru Osaka hummed happily to herself as she made her way to school. Despite everything that had happened the night before she was relieved that Usagi had not abandoned her and that they were able to come to an understanding.<p>

Everything made sense now that she thought about it. Usagi's sudden change in behavior, activites and, most importantly, power. Who wouldn't change having to fight supernatural creatures day in and day out?

_Who would have thought that silly Usagi would be the famous Sailor Moon? I would have been so jealous of her if the job weren't so scary. _

While Naru still thought that being around her friend would still feel awkward from time to time she had grown to realize that Usagi, no matter her changes, was still her friend.

_Even more so now. After what happened last night, the old Usagi would have probably cried or fainted. Yet she risked her life to save mine. I-I can never thank her enough._

The ginger haired girl soon got school. It was there that she met up with her blond haired friend.

"Usagi!" said Naru cheerfully.

The blond turned around to regard Naru with just a nod.

While this would have normally put Naru off before she was already getting used to Usagi's cool, stand-offish behavior.

"So, you feeling better?" asked Naru in a optimistic yet slightly concerned voice.

"I'm fine." replied Kenshiro as she continued walking.

"Are you sure? You really took a beating last night?" asked Naru with a bit of suspicion. No normal human could have healed from a lion bite so quickly but, hey, Usagi was Sailor Moon, perhaps she could heal faster than normal.

"The wounds I received are of no bearing. Don't fret yourself with something as insignificant as that." replied Kenshiro coolly as she continued walking, soon making her way inside the school.

"Whatever you say Usagi!" smiled Naru. She knew better than to pry. If Usagi insisted that her wounds were no problem then perhaps they weren't.

As the two girls were walking they soon came across a lonely looking Umino, who seemed to be staring out at space.

Naru frowned as she saw Umino. The boy still looked somber after she had hurt his feelings a couple of days ago. And now that she thought about it, she felt terrible after what she said to him.

Wanting to make it up to him she waved her hand up and called to him.

"Hey there Umino!" she said brightly.

The boy's face quickly turned red as he heard this and he immediately began to walk away. Naru frowned as she saw this but was not willing to give up. She ran forward and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. He tensed up at the contact but he at least stopped walking.

"Umino, what's wrong? Why did you try to leave?" asked Naru in concern.

"Naru, why are you even talking to me? Didn't you say that you hated geeks like me?" responded Umino somewhat bitterly.

Naru felt her heart sting when she heard this. Of course she remembered what she said to him but she really did not think that he would take it this badly.

"Umino, look, I wasn't thinking and-"

"That's right, you were not thinking. You seem to put yourself up on a pedestal and think you are better than everyone else. And you would think that a geek like me should have known better than to fall for you. But guess what, I did, even though I am not that _handsome, rich, wonderful_ man you crave so much." replied Umino bitterly.

The ginger haired girl suddenly felt her heart plummet as she heard this. Her words from a couple of days ago soon rang through her head.

_You're such a geek, you know that Umino? That's why no girl likes you. Girls don't LIKE geeks..._

_I know when I get married, its going to be with a handsome, rich man that is willing to hold me whenever I want..._

Naru suddenly felt tears stinging her eyes. She felt like her stomach was suddenly emptied and that just breathing had become difficult.

"U-Umino...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that." quivered Naru.

"It's too late for that...Naru." said Umino as there was a hint of a crack in his voice. The boy turned around and walked the opposite direction. His eyes soon met with the blond haired girl's. She narrowed her eyes and Kenshiro knew that the boy before her was crying underneath those glasses of his.

"Usagi, I'm sorry if I have bothered you in the past. I know that girls like you are not into me but I'm glad that you still hung out with me, even if it was for a little while. But I've wised up. I will no longer bother you." said Umino.

Kenshiro was rather concerned when she saw Umino. The aura wafting from the boy's body was that of utter sorrow and gloom.

It was then that Kenshiro spoke.

"Do not assume that Naru is the same girl that you have known previously. By all accounts she is but a child but so are you. Both of you will say things to each other that you'll end up regretting but that is no reason forsake a friendship between the two of you, as odd as it is. Take the time you need to compose yourself. Think about what you want to do. But never break ties with a person on the spur of a moment. You'll never know when you might need that person in your life. I hope you understand that." said Kenshiro.

Umino stared wide-eyed at the blond before him. He was certainly not expecting this answer.

"U-Usagi...you have grown wise and mature so quickly that I don't even know its you anymore. But thank you...I will definitely keep what you have said in mind. I-I just need some space is all." said Umino with a slight smile before walking off.

Kenshiro just nodded slightly before seeing the boy off.

Naru saw the boy walk off before the dam broke loose and she started to cry in earnest.

* * *

><p>The school day came and went quickly and it was all a blur to Naru. She was not in a good mood and it hurt her to know that she had affected Umino in such negative way.<p>

_It's like I'm a monster or something. _

Naru was so distraught, in fact, that she didn't even wait for her blond friend, Usagi (or Kenshiro in Usagi's body) to get out of class. The ginger haired girl just kept walking on and on out of school.

She was so out of it, in fact, that it soon began to get dark. It was only then that Naru realized that the sun was setting and that she was at the park all alone.

_Since when did it get so dark? I need to get home._

So Naru had proceeded to make her way back home but was soon stopped short when a man appeared out of thin air before her. She gasped in total shock and fright at what she saw.

"So Naru Osaka, we meet again." said Nephrite with a wicked grin. The two youma on either side of him snickered.

"W-What do you want with me?" stammered Naru in fright.

"Why, we are here to pick you up of course. You seem to be hiding something that is of great value and I want it. So come along quietly and we can be on our way." said Nephrite.

The girl took a step back.

"N-No! I won't let you take me!" cried Naru.

"Did you know that you looked so pretty in the moonlight?" said Nephrite smoothly.

The Naru of old would have swooned at the compliment but the only thing on her mind now was pure anger.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" screamed Naru as she covered her ears.

Nephrite pretended to frown in hurt.

"I thought that this is what you wanted? A rich, handsome man? I am quite rich and while I don't mean to put on airs I am considered quite attractive. So what is the problem Naru? Aren't you honored that _Maxfield Stanton_ is paying so much attention to you?" asked Nephrite.

Naru's eyes widened in shock when she heard this. She would have completely fell for this before. To feel honored that such a handsome and rich man was taking interest in her.

But all she felt was shame.

_To believe that I was into rich, arrogant snobs like him. No wonder Umino is so angry with me._

"I don't like you and if you come any closer then I'll scream." threatened Naru.

Nephrite's eyes narrowed in anger as he suddenly closed the distance between them and placed a hand over the girl's mouth. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, making the ginger hair girl shudder in fear and disgust.

"And who will help you?"

Naru suddenly opened her mouth and bit as hard as she could on the offending hand. Nephrite pulled his hand away quickly, giving Naru enough time to scream.

"SOMEONE, HELP ME PLEASE!"

Nephrite growled in anger and grabbed the girl's arm and twisted it painfully from behind. He placed his other arm around her throat and squeezed tightly.

"You stay quiet you hear? I'm going to lure your friends out with your worthless life and they'll die to me. You got that?" sneered Nephrite.

Naru could not help but start crying. It was like everything in her life was falling apart. The sight of the two monsters laughing at her just made things worse.

Her vision began to get hazy. The arm around her throat just didn't let her breath.

Then, suddenly, she felt the arm slip off her neck as she gasped in breath. The large body that was pressed against her frame was soon gone. She looked over to see Nephrite lying on the ground a few feet away as the two monsters came to his side.

Naru looked over at her savior and her eyes widened in surprise over who it was.

"U-Umino?" stammered Naru in shock.

"Hey there, Naru." smiled Umino.

Nephrite got up and was in a rage.

"You little brat! How dare you knock me down from behind!" roared Nephrite as he soon closed in.

Umino did not even see him as he got his face clobbered with Nephrite's fist, sending the boy flying back.

"Umino!" cried Naru.

The boy suddenly got back up. His feet were already wobbly beneath him and he was favoring his left cheek with his hand but his face grew stern with determination. He charged forward.

Nephrite laughed in mockery as he dodged each and every blow that the boy was throwing at him. He then managed to grab the boy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. He pulled his fist back and smashed it against the boy's face, making him cry out as he flew back once more.

Yet Umino did not give up. He stood straight back up and continued to fight, swinging his fists over and over again with all his might.

Nephrite was amused at the display and continued to let the boy think he was actually putting up a fight. After a particularly clumsy punch that Nephrite dodged easily, he drove his fist into the boy's stomach, making Umino gasp out. Nephrite grabbed the boy by the hair and picked him up. He started to pummel him over and over again ruthlessly.

Naru just stared in shock and helplessness as she saw Umino getting beaten over and over again by Nephrite.

It suddenly occurred to her that the boy might die. That the geek that she thought she hated would die and it would all be her fault.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him! I'll go with you, anything! Just leave him alone!" cried Naru.

Nephrite turned over and grinned evilly. He managed to get the girl to cooperate. He threw Umino's body like a rag doll.

Umino landed right next to where Naru was kneeling at.

At once Naru looked down and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Umino! I didn't mean anything I said! Please, don't die on me." cried Naru.

A hand went up and caressed the girl's cheek. Naru looked down and suddenly saw something she had never seen before.

Umino's eyes.

The boy always had those annoying glasses on but even through the distorted nose and the split lip, the eyes rang true and bright.

Naru stared down and saw the most beautiful, blue eyes that she had ever seen. They seemed to stare right into her soul.

"Naru...even without my glasses you still look so gorgeous, you know that?" complimented Umino weakly.

Naru's eye's widened at the compliment as she felt her heart racing. She realized that she really took the compliment at heart and that Umino was genuine in what he said.

"U-Umino..."

"It's okay. Despite everything I still like you. I'll always be there to pro-"

Umino never had a chance to finish as a harsh boot suddenly came out of nowhere and landed right on the boy's neck.

Naru just stared in shock as the bright blue eyes she had just seen suddenly began to glaze over before blanking out completely.

"How terribly sweet. I'm so glad that I got to be an important part of this!" cackled Nephrite along with the two monsters.

Naru looked over Umino's unmoving body and suddenly realized one thing.

_H-He's dead...he's really dead..._

Before Naru even knew it she could already hear her anguished screaming.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Kind of short chapter but still, trying to make things interesting. Hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own either "Fist of the North Star" or "Sailor Moon."

Author's Note: About time I get a break. Sorry for the long wait guys just been juggling another project so this story did not get as much attention. That and I was at a bit of a loss as to how I wanted to continue this story. Anyway, this is the next chapter of the story. Thank to all those who have given this story a chance. The end of this chapter will mark about the halfway point for this story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Naru screamed as she started to claw at Umino's lifeless body in abject desperation. Her mind still could not even conceive the fact that this boy, this nerdy little boy who had just been alive mere hours ago, was now dead.<p>

_Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP! Don't leave me, not like this!_

Naru's ears picked up on the sound of cruel laughter and she held her head up and saw through her blurry eyes the distorted forms of Nephrite and his youma. They met her gaze and they merely started to laugh more so in mockery.

Nephrite especially seemed to morph before Naru's eyes. What had been a handsome, kind man had suddenly turned into a cruel monster who cared nothing for anyone except himself.

"Such a worthless life. Now I have to get new boots. The thought of this filth's blood on me disgusts me to no end." grunted Nephrite.

The ginger haired girl's eyes opened wide as her body seemed to have suddenly froze.

_Worthless...filth...life...worthless...filth...life...worthless...filth...life...no...no...no...NO!_

Naru suddenly felt pure, unadulterated anger suddenly surge within her body and before she knew it she rose up and flashed forward and struck Nephrite on the cheek with all her might.

Both Castor and Pollux suddenly stopped laughing as they saw the mourning girl suddenly come out of nowhere and strike Nephrite. They both took a hesitant step back. An angry Nephrite was not to be trifiled with.

Nephrite on his part was stunned that the girl had actually managed to catch him off guard like that. His face was forced to one side and he had to turn to meet the girl's furious eyes.

"He's not worthless! He was a good person who was kind and thoughtful. Umino is...is...is...worth a million of you!" cried Naru.

Nephrite shocked face soon morphed into that of anger. He grabbed the girl in front of him by the hair and threw her body down to the ground.

Naru yelped in pain as she was thrown down harshly. The side of her face collided harshly with the concrete park ground and she was seeing stars for a moment. The rough, calloused hand grinded her face onto the ground. Naru felt like her head was going to collapse.

"You wench! How dare you strike me like that? That very action alone has made your life forefeit. Now die!" roared Nephrite as he rose his other arm, intent in driving it into Naru.

In that moment, however, Nephrite felt his very hairs stand on end and he felt an incredible intent to kill coming from behind him. He let go of Naru and jumped into the air only to narrowly avoid a thin, white beam that came out of nowhere.

Nephrite jumped back to join his two powerful youma. He snarled as he saw the sight now before him.

A trio of teenage girls had joined Naru. One of them had long, raven black hair and was dressed in what looked like school girl uniform from the Catholic Academy.

The other two girls were dressed in their respective fukus as well. The sight of the blond haired girl made Nephrite growl in anger and hate.

Meanwhile the blond haired girl looked over at Naru with some concern on her face.

"Y-You came Usagi. I'm so happy that you are here, protecting me. B-But Umino...he's...he's..."

Kenshiro looked over to her side and saw, to her dismay, that the bespectacled boy had been killed.

The blond haired girl turned over to Nephite as she stood up and proceeded to crack her knuckles.

"You should have not killed him. Now your death is assured." threatened Kenshiro as she stared coldly at the general.

Nephrite soon started howl with laughter as he heard this. The thought of this teenage girl threatening him? It was quite funny.

"You hardly escaped with your life when I sent Regulus after you. What makes you think that you can topple me?" asked Nephrite harshly.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

The aqua haired girl stepped forward.

"That may be true. Our friend here was hurt quite considerably but she is not alone now. You face all three of us." said Toki in a calm yet deadly voice.

"I take it that you are the leader of this band of vigilantes. Let me tell you one thing. You have no idea what you are going up against. The power you seek to oppose if far beyond your feeble minds. Then again its not like you would have ever suceeded anyway. I will kill you today once and for all." threatened Nephrite.

Rei scowled as she heard this.

"Perhaps it is YOU that has no idea who he is up against. You will be nothing but ribbons of flesh once I'm through with you." spat Rei harshly.

Nephrite started to laugh once more.

"Okay then. I see that you girls want to play it rough then. Then so be it. Castor! Pollux! Engage them at once!" roared Nephrite.

"As you command sir!" both said in unison.

At once Toki turned over to Kenshiro.

"Get the girl get out of here. She is now a liability to us." said Toki before she jumped forward to engage Pollux in battle. Rei soon did the same with Castor.

Naru frowned as she heard the aqua haired girl say this. However she could not help that but agree that it was true. She had already caused far more trouble than she was worth. Not only had she gotten her best friend injured the night before but now she indirectly caused the death of one of her classmates as well.

The ginger haired girl stood up and looked at the blond in the eyes.

"Usagi...please come back alive." said Naru.

"There is nothing to worry about. Now run." said Kenshiro.

The girl soon turned and bolted as fast as she could.

Nephrite saw the girl start to run and growled angrily. He thought of going after her but decided not to. He would get to her once he was done killing all these pests.

At once Pollux grinned evilly as she held her hands close together before releasing a blast of bubbles their way.

"Bubble Spray!"

All three of the warriors soon found themselves in a middle of a fog as Nephrite's voice boomed.

"You humans rely on your sight more than any other sense. How will you cope when your sight is compromised?" cackled Nephrite in the distance.

All three girls huddled near each other.

"What do you have planned Toki? This seems to be your attack." said Rei in slight concern.

"Damn. I did not expect something like this. I can summon my computer to track down our opponents but I still won't be able to see them. I can only get their location." said Toki.

"That should be enough. As long as we hone in our other senses we should be fine." said Kenshiro.

At that moment a torrent of flame came out of nowhere. All three girls jumped apart from each other.

Nephrite smiled as he saw his plan go into action as he zoomed in on Kenshiro. He gathered dark energy on his fist and soon aimed to hit the blond behind the head in an attempt to shatter her skull.

Kenshiro felt an intent to kill from behind her and turned to find Nephrite aiming to hit her with an energy filled fist. The blond held her arms up to block the blow.

Nephrite's fist collided with the girl's arm and Kenshiro gritted her teeth as the blow. Black lightning cackled around the blond's arms and Kenshiro knew that she could not take another hit like that even while using 100 percent of her potential.

Just as Kenshiro was about to retaliate Nephrite disappeared again into the mist. At once Toki and Rei joined Kenshiro, though a bit too late.

"Are you alright?" asked Toki in concern.

"I'm fine. It would have been worse had I not blocked it." said Kenshiro.

"This is silly. Have you managed to get a lock on their location Toki?" asked Rei in frustration.

Toki knew that transforming right now would leave her open. So, concentrating she managed to find her inner senshi power and managed to summon the computer into existence without having to transform. A visor slipped over her eyes as she quickly started to dot on the computer.

As she did this another flame came forward but this time they were ready.

Rei went forward and swiped the flame aside easily. A burst of black energy soon came out of nowhere and the girls were forced to move aside once more.

"I'm done. Now, if only I can get a lock...there! That way!" said Toki as pointed toward a direction.

Kenshiro made for the direction but was dismayed to find nothing there. She was met with a nasty surprise attack though as she felt flames suddenly lick her from behind. Kenshiro jumped on the ground and rolled over, patting the flames away.

At the same time, Rei had gone another direction and she too was knocked aside by a surprise attack.

"Foolish! Your petty attacks can't reach us. We'll simply strike from the shadows until you all are dead!" cackled Nephrite's voice.

Toki frowned.

_This isn't good. Even if we know their location they can easily move at will. I'm the only one with long range attacks but I can't utilize the Humane Fist technique while I'm concentrating all my power just keeping the visor in existence. I can't get Kenshiro and Rei to transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars because of the time it takes to transform. We need this fog dispelled but how? _

Toki noticed Kenshiro and Rei joining her once again. They seemed to be slightly out of breath and rather frustrated.

"We can't do much. They keep moving without our knowing. This fog is making things difficult." said Kenshiro.

"I can dispel the fog with my flames but I have to transform to do that." said Rei.

"That's not an option. The transformation takes too long. You'll be a sitting duck. What's worse is that we don't even know where their attacks are going to come from next. We couldn't protect you even if we wanted to." said Toki with a frown.

"Damn. Well...I can STILL summon a large amount of flames but its going to wipe me out. You two are going to have to kill the monster summoning the fog." suggested Rei.

Toki seemed to contemplate on this potential plan.

_This may be our only option. Its extremely risky because we lose Rei in this battle. But if we can kill that blue skinned youma then our battle becomes considerably easier. _

"Very well. Do what you can to dispel the fog. We'll kill the monster as soon as we recover sight." said Toki.

"You two better do it right. The last thing I want is to die to these damn creatures." said Rei.

At once the raven haired girl stood still as she concentrated deeply, reaching for that inner power. She had barely mastered summoning her flames recently and the effort it took would send her into unconciousness.

But it was now or never. If she failed they were finished.

Rei screamed loudly as she felt the power suddenly burst from within and her body felt like it was going to melt from the inside out. She had to release the power right away.

"You two! Get away from me now!" roared Rei.

Toki and Kenshiro jumped away before a column of flame suddenly erupted from Rei's body, sending it skyward. It was an impressive display. Both Toki and Kenshiro were awed at the fact that Rei could summon this much of her own power, despite it being uncontrolled and wild at the moment.

The temperature rose to greatly and soon the fog was dispelled.

Rei fell to the ground as her hair covered her face. She was soon unconscious from the effort she had to put out.

"What the hell?"

Both Toki and Kenshiro looked over to find a surprised Nephrite alongside his equally surprised youma companions. Both Kenshiro and Toki nodded and quickly pressed their advantage.

"Atta!" roared Kenshiro as she made her way toward the red skinned youma. She struck the youma in the throat using two fingers before slamming her fist on the youma's face, sending flying away.

"Haa!" roared Toki as she, at the same time, made for the blue skinned youma and pressed her palm against the youma's stomach. A beam of light spewed forth from her palm and went straight through the monster.

Nephrite could not believe what had just happened. One moment they were at an advantage then the next a pillar of flame comes out of nowhere to dispel the mist created by Pollux.

Then both his monsters are suddenly struck. He turned and found himself nearly gagging at the sight of his monsters as Toki and Kenshiro jumped back after their attacks.

Castor had trouble breathing as she clenched at her throat. Flames were spurting from her fingers and nostrils. She seemed to be in intense pain.

Pollux was even worse off as her arms were bent backward at odd angles and her head had completely twisted around.

"You! What have you done to my youma!" roared Nephrite.

"I have struck the pressure point, Zenchō, on the red skinned monster. Her lungs are no longer able to exhale and she will asphyxiate soon. That is unless the flames in her body don't destroy her first." said Kenshiro sternly.

"Your other monster is better off. I have used the Humanitarian Fist on her. Though her figure is distorted she feels no pain. Her death will be soon." replied Toki.

"What? What kind of foolishness are you speaking of?" asked Nephrite in disbelief.

"Just look at your monsters again." said Kenshiro.

Nephrite turned to find Castor suddenly screaming in pain as her body was engulfed in her own flames. She soon exploded, her flaming body parts splattering all over the place.

Nephrite heard moan of utmost pleasure as he turned to find Pollux moaning as her arms twisted before her was completely twisted around.

"It feels so good!"

At once her body exploded in a bloody mess like that of her companion.

Nephrite stared at the two girls before him and started to feel some pangs of fear.

"W-What kind of sorcery did you use to dispatch my minions?" asked Nephrite.

"It is not sorcery. It is the art of _Hokuto Shin Ken_. You will die by our hands tonight." said Kenshiro.

"Never! I won't lose, especially to a couple of weak humans such as yourself!" roared Nephrite.

"Look up into the skies and see your demise. The star of death shines on you!" roared Toki in return.

Nephrite looked up and found, to his dismay, a bright star that he had never seen before just off the side of the Big Dipper. He felt nothing but utter dread and fear at the sight of the star.

_What's this? Have the stars suddenly betrayed me and have handed out their death sentence? Why!_

"Haaa!" roared Kenshiro as she summoned all her power as a white aura engulfed her body. Before Nephrite could even react Kenshiro had jumped into the air and landed each finger on the temple of Nephrite before slamming her knee over Nephrite's face, sending the long haired general flying back.

Nephrite roared in anger as he jumped back up.

"Is that all? Was that supposed to kill me?" cackled Nephrite as his body soon started to cackle with dark lightning.

"It was a lethal combination." said Kenshiro dryly as she turned her back on Nephrite and made her way toward an equally at ease Toki.

"You turn your back on me? You'll pay with your life, you hear! This is only the beginning!" I'll kill you!" roared Nephrite.

"Let me ask you something. Can you kill someone when you're already dead?" asked Kenshiro as she paused though her back was still toward Nephrite.

"What foolishness are you-"

Nephrite never finished as he suddenly felt his body suddenly tear down the middle. He looked up toward the stars and found them blurring.

He rose his fist and gave a mighty roar before his body exploded into many pieces.

Nephrite was now dead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: About time I finished the Nephrite saga. I know that this was short but I really wanted to get it out of the way. Now I can get to REAL good part of the story now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I neither own "Sailor Moon" or "Fist of the North Star."

Author's Note: Phew been a long, long time since I last updated but I had been so caught up on some other projects of mine that this story had been kind of put to the side. So to all those who have been following I'm apologize. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hit me up and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since the last time Kenshiro had seen Naru at school.<p>

The stoic blond looked outside the window of her room and pondered over the events that had transpired the week before. She could not help but furrow her brows in frustration.

Despite the strength that she and her friends had gained in acquiring their new bodies it still seemed that their strength was insufficient. They could not save Umino, that young boy who was hopelessly in love with the ginger haired Naru.

And now said girl was at home, perhaps crying her eyes and feeling absolutely guilty in her treatment of him. Kenshiro did not even want to think of the pain that the boy's parents were feeling right now at this very moment.

Kenshiro had already lost the love of her life, betrayed by her best friend and left to die in the wilderness.

Unlike Naru, Kenshiro was not afforded to time to for mourning. She was the successor of Hokuto Shin Ken and was bound by duty. All she could do was muster up her strength and hardened her resolve in protecting all those who could not protect themselves. It was a cruel reality and more than once did she feel the need to spare herself even a few tears.

But it was dangerous.

Any sign of weakness was an invitation from Kenshiro's enemies to press their advantage. The blond knew that she could not afford time for mourning. If she did she might as well just go and lay down and die. Her resolve was what has kept her alive in her old dimension and sorrow and tears would just tear at that resolve.

"Kenshiro what's wrong? You seem to be quite melancholy." asked Luna as she hopped onto the bed to join the blond.

"It is something that I normally don't like to share. Any sign of weakness on my part will only hinder me. But I cannot help it. I have always been saddened by the death of children. They who are still so young, so innocent and to be cruelly slaughtered like cattle. I feel that despite all the strength that Hokuto Shin Ken has afforded me I still cannot protect those who can't protect themselves. I can only avenge their deaths by brutally killing their murderer. But not everyone's emotional wounds are healed through the salve of revenge. The boy's parents and Naru. I know that they still are in great pain and no amount of revenge will ever take that away." replied Kenshiro solemnly.

Luna seemed to bow her head at these words, as if taking them into consideration and thinking of the best reply.

"I understand how you feel. My superiors have thought it appropriate to bestow me with such powers that could aid you in battle. But as you can I myself cannot fight. Not in this body. Perhaps in my old body I could but not this one. As a cat I am allowed access to place not accessible to humans but unfortunately I then bear witness to so many terrible injustices. A man that beats his wife here, or perhaps a woman who abuses her children or a gang of people deliberately torturing one person. I wish I could do something but I know I can't. It is not in my power and besides it is not part of our mission. We cannot go and seek to right all injustices but at the very least we can do our best. So stop feeling so guilty. What has happened was a tragedy but take solace at the fact that you have avenged the boy's death. I wish I had the power to do that." replied Luna somewhat sadly.

Kenshiro was somewhat surprised to hear this much out of her small companion. Normally the cat was very quiet and kept to herself and really only spoke when it concerned a mission or a particular monster on the loose. To hear Luna even mention a part of her old personal life meant that she was in earnest in making blond feel fetter. Kenshiro would not douse cold water on the small cat's efforts.

"Then it is settled. I will not ponder these events any more. Naru will have the power to overcome her sorrow. She just needs more time to come to terms with them. Meanwhile I should be focusing the entirety of my efforts in my training so that we are prepared for anything that the Dark Kingdom throws at us." replied Kenshiro sternly with a voice of iron resolve.

Luna smiled as she heard this.

"I could not agree more."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom certain developments were taking place.<p>

Behind the throne room was Metallia's chambers, the source of the Dark Kingdom's power. She was once great and powerful, so much so that it took the very life force of Queen Serenity just to merely diminish and contain her. So great was her power.

And even now, in only her ethereal state, she still had power enough to afford Queen Beryl and her subordinates with the resources they needed in order to find the Imperial Crystal and use it to their benefit.

They had to tread carefully.

Mankind had come a long way since the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Those who had not been gifted with the magical abilities were primitive savages that hunted the giant fauna that had stalked the landscape at the time. They were inconsequential and dutifully ignored.

But now they had made up for their lack of magical ability through sheer ingenuity. They were dangerous now. And while Metallia could theoretically still enslave mankind all on her own she knew what would happen if she tried right now.

The humans would use their trump card and turn the entire Earth into a uninhabitable wasteland. The Dark Kingdom would then have to expend more precious resources either restoring Earth back to its former beauty or go on a quest to find another planet.

The quest itself could be dangerous and attract the attention of unfriendlies. Metallia had her fair share of enemies out in the galaxy and beyond and she dare not face them unless she had the Imperial Crystal in her possession.

It was delicate balancing act. They needed to have just enough force and presence so that they could accomplish their mission while at the same time not attracting human attention. Currently they had a few youma posing as figure heads at some of their governments but that was a risky trade. Already a couple had been found out and had been forced to flee.

This was the reason why they were setting their sights on the small island nation known as Japan. It was densely populated within a small area. Keeping their sphere of influence to only this small nation would not attract worldwide attention while at the same time providing the Dark Kingdom with ample energy due to the sheer amount of people living on the island itself.

Metallia knew that once she had the Imperial Crystal she could then enslave mankind to her bidding. Even if they did use their weapons of mass destruction she could very easily reverse their adverse effects with the Imperial Crystal and restore Earth to the way it was before, only this time devoid of the human race.

That was only step one in her plan. She would stay here on Earth in the backwaters of outer space and stay hidden in exile with her small Dark Kingdom. There she would bide her time, gathering her power and learning to make more and more use of the Imperial Crystal. She figured that after a couple of millenia she and her kingdom would have enough power to establish itself as a sovereignty all on its own in the Galaxy and from there then she would start her conquest.

But she was getting ahead of herself.

Currently she could not even move and her life force only sustained through some very helpful...helpers.

So it was when Queen Beryl had entered Metallia's chambers there was the giant crystal housing Metallia and around her she was surrounded by five young women all dressed in what looked like Sailor Fukus.

It was ingenious and Metallia had to credit herself for her cunning.

She knew of the princess and her guardians but she could not do anything to them as Queen Serenity had spirited them away. However Metallia had already gotten a hold of their unique power signature and bided her time. She knew that like her seven warriors these Sailor Scouts were to be reborn sometime in the distant future.

And when they were Metallia allowed them to grow so that they could develop their innate powers. She waited until they were adolescents and, in their sleep, had proceeded to steal their very souls and used them as an infinite energy source. It had taken a considerable amount of her power to do so, to create a faux spirit with her powers that could go and perform this mission.

But it was well worth with it.

The girls were now helpless and remained in a sort of suspended animation. They gave their energy directly to Metallia so that there was never any fear of her ever fading from existence. That and it single handedly got rid of their only active resistance against their plans. Of course the physical bodies would die without the soul sustaining it but that was but a small price to pay.

So one could imagine Metallia and Beryl's shock when they realized that they were experiencing resistance but not only that but by those who had powers of the Sailor Scouts themselves plus some other strange element.

Most of their youma would end up dead in the most gruesome of ways. It was quite disturbing.

This was a riddle to Metallia. How were these girl's body's active and how could they retain their powers, albeit perhaps not as potent as they were in their prime over ten thousand years ago?

There was an unknown player pulling the strings under Metallia's nose and the ethereal being could only shake in rage. She knew that someone else was meddling however she did not know who.

"You called for me your Greatness?" said Queen Beryl as she made herself known and kneeled before her master.

Metallia was interrupted from her musing and soon regarded the woman before her.

"Ah Beryl glad to see you still in good health. Have you something to offer me?" asked Metallia.

Queen Beryl soon extended her arms out and, on her hands, was a large ball of concentrated energy. It looked delicious and Metallia could not wait to incorporate it into her being.

"This is but a small offering but I ask that you give us council." replied Queen Beryl.

"You have done well Beryl. Despite the recent set backs you have still managed to amass a respectable amount of energy. I shall take this and instruct you on your next course of action." said Metallia as the ball of energy soon flew out of Beryl's hands and soon immersed itself within Metallia.

Queen Beryl could only watch in awe as Metallia's form started to cackle with pure energy and power. No matter how many times she came here Queen Beryl could not help but feel humbled at the sight of Metallia.

And this was just a phantom of her former self. A mere wraith compared to the power she had once wielded in the days of her prime back over ten thousand years ago when they made war with the Moon Kingdom.

"Now Beryl listen carefully. I have, in my possession, the black crystal. This was created given to Nephrite by one of his own cohorts. He had planned to use this to betray you and seek the crystal himself. Fortunately for him he died for his folly and now we have an invaluable tool needed to find the Imperial Crystal." said Metallia.

"I see. I had always had the feeling that Nephrite was never on the same page as I. But this is joyful news. With this black crystal we can find the whereabouts of the Imperial Crystal?" asked Beryl.

"Not exactly. If you recall in the battle against the Moon Kingdom, Serenity had used her power to isolate and imprison our seven Shadow Warriors. However the strain had fractured and soon tore the Imperial Crystal apart. She had already used it to keep me at bay and to save her own child and her guardians. The Crystal was already at its limit and this final use soon shattered it. So within each of our Seven Warriors is a piece of the Imperial Crystal. It is in this way that we kill two birds with one stone. We revive our fallen warrior AND obtain a piece of the Imperial Crystal." said Metallia.

"It is perfect! We not only recover our best warriors but also obtain the Imperial Crystal? My how our fortunes have turned for the better. Perhaps Nephrite's death isn't so hard now that I know that we have obtained such an important tool from him." replied Queen Beryl joyfully.

"We must be quick. The sooner we get the Crystal the sooner we can soon gather our power and make plans for galactic conquest. Do not fail me Beryl. This is our time!"

* * *

><p>The next day found Kenshiro at school and found that Naru had finally come back as well. The blond was not sure whether her friend was over her sorrow but she was glad to see her going out.<p>

However Naru had remained quiet the entire day and had hardly spoke to anyone. She still seemed to be down but when school was over she soon went over to join Kenshiro, who was on her way home.

"Hey Usagi!" said Naru in a cheery voice.

Kenshiro had turned to regard the young girl. The ginger haired girl had the remnants of bags under eyes due to excessive crying and she could make out some strands of white hair that had started to grow on the young girl's head...hair that was not there before.

The death of Umino had clearly put Naru under much emotional stress and it showed.

"I'm glad to see you're back." replied Kenshiro with a rare smile on the blond's lips.

"Look, I'm sorry if I worried you and everything. Before you say anything I don't blame you or your friends for Umino. You all did the best that you could. I-I'm just sad that I treated him so badly before he passed. If I could start all over I would make sure to be extra nice to him." replied Naru bitterly.

"Do not burden yourself with his death any longer than you should. He fought to protect to you from a foe far beyond his abilities. It was a decision that he made as a man and he nor you should be faulted for that. Instead honor his memory by living life to your fullest. He gave his life to save yours. Do not squander such a precious gift." replied Kenshiro.

Naru seemed to be in tears again but she did not break down. Instead she held her head up high and smiled through her tears.

"You know that I'm still not used to you being this wise Usagi. The old you would probably being crying her eyes out and make me cry as well. But...thank you. You're right. No matter what I know that in the end Umino was not mad at me when he died. I'm glad that I got to be nice to him even though it was only at the very end. Anyway, enough about that! I'm going to live my life the way I want to! Want to come to the arcade with me? I want to get a cute bunny or something on the UFO's!" replied Naru joyfully.

Kenshiro desperately wanted to decline and go to Rei's so that she could train. However she would not risk hurting Naru, not when she was beginning to act like her old self.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

><p>They soon got to the Crown Arcade and found the place absolutely packed.<p>

Now Kenshiro really did not visit the arcade very often as she was often busy finishing the school work or training. She had no time to play games.

However she knew that even this place was more crowded than normal.

"Wow I have never seen this place so full of people before. What do you think is going on Usagi?" asked Naru in curiosity.

Kenshiro did not answer as she moved forward to see what the ruckus was about. all around her she could hear the murmurs and whispers amongst the people.

"That's the tenth one I can't believe it."

"This guy is something else. How could he do that?"

"I wish he was my boyfriend so that he could get me all those cute teddy bears!"

Kenshiro soon found herself looking at a strange looking young man.

He was wearing a tan wind breaker with a blue cap turned backwards on his head. His glasses gleamed as he placed another yen piece and was rewarded with yet another stuffed animal. The crowd gasped again.

"So that's what it is. That guy is so cool." said Naru as she watched him.

Kenshiro initially wanted to leave but something told her to watch. There was something amiss and the blond wanted to know why.

The young man started once again and placed the UFO over one of the female figurines and placed it down. As he did he placed his hand on the glass surface of the machine and pulsed a bit of energy into it.

While this was missed by everyone in the room Kenshiro immediately picked it up. At once she was suspicious.

_What is this? That was not ki I am sure of it. It seems to be a power source but from what? Is this man or a monster in disguise? Interesting. I may have to keep a closer eye on him._

So it continued for a while longer until the young man had seemed to have finally finished. He soon walked out, confident and smug.

"Oh man it looks like there are hardly any toys left. I guess I'll be going home then. Thanks for coming with me anyway Usagi!" said Naru happily.

"Its no problem. I am glad to see you doing well again." replied Kenshiro.

As soon as Naru was out of sight Kenshiro then took that opportunity to start looking for that young man. She had to know what he was up to.

Kenshiro soon found him after some time of searching. They were close by some abandoned warehouses. There was no one else in sight. Kenshiro waited to see if perhaps this man was truly a monster or not.

It was then that a swarm of petals started to appear out of nowhere and the young man suddenly went into the defensive.

Then, an effeminate looking man with a blue uniform suddenly appeared and at once Kenshiro's eyes widened in surprise.

_That man. He is wearing the same uniform as the two others we had defeated. Could it be that these two are allies? _

However Kenshiro did her best to stay out of the way. She wanted to wait and be absolutely sure that this man was a monster. If so then she would go out and kill both of them.

To Kenshiro's surprise the man started to bolt away from the Dark Kingdom general but couldn't get away. The Dark Kingdom general soon exposed a black crystal and the young man in glasses soon started to scream in pain.

It was then that Kenshiro knew that she had to intervene. This young man was an innocent and this general here was probably trying to take his energy. She would not allow it.

Suddenly, before Kenshiro could get too far, an brown haired young woman had appeared out of nowhere and was standing on top of a ledge. She had a white long sleeve shirt and a light brown skirt that went down past her knees. She looked rather pretty but exuded a fierce demeanor.

"How pathetic. For you to possess such great power yet squander it on trash like him. Why not just kill him and be done with it instead of drawing it out longer than need be?" asked the brown haired girl in a powerful voice.

The Dark Kingdom general was not happy when he heard this and spoke at once.

"You best get out of here little girl. Any more of that and you may make me mad." replied the effeminate man.

Kenshiro could not help but feel concerned about this girl. She was messing with a power far greater than she realized. She was going to die unless Kenshiro did something about it.

Then, all of all sudden, Kenshiro felt an overwhelming power exude from the brown haired girl. It was so great that even she felt like kneeling in its presence. She looked up to find a thin, red aura surrounding the girl's body and Kenshiro's eyes widened at once in surprise. She recognized that aura and style immediately.

_Gou-Ken? How does this girl know Gou-ken? And her fighting aura. It is so familiar yet I can't recognize it. Could she be-?_

At once the brown haired girl had covered the distance between her and the Dark Kingdom General in a flash.

Zoicite was utterly surprised at the speed of this girl and immediately took to the air and held his hand out.

A stream of petals soon burst forth and made their way toward the brown haired girl on the ground. The girl seemed to have not been concerned as she stood there and took the blow not seeming to be in any pain.

Zoicite could not believe that this girl was taking his attack like this without even flinching but soon composed himself and held his hands out and threw a wave of energy.

There was a big explosion as Zoicite felt his attack hit dead on. He soon drifted back down to the ground and landed, laughing as he did so.

"You should have run away when you had the chance little girl. And now you're dead. How pitiful." said Zoicite arrogantly.

However Zoicite's arrogance soon drained the moment the dust cleared to reveal a relatively undamaged girl standing in the midst. Her face was set hard as stone as she eyed her opponent.

Zoicite, at this point, started to feel the first pangs of fear and started to make his way airborne. He would have to retreat and perhaps assess his opponent before engaging her any further.

But the Dark Kingdom general would not have that luxury as the brown haired girl suddenly glowed red and suddenly zoomed forward and covered the distance between him and her in an instant. The next thing Zoicite knew his throat was being held in a vice grip as he was slammed on the ground with the girl kneeling above him.

"How dare you suggest that I flee from the sight of you? You vastly underestimate my ambition. My place amongst the Gods will be realized and you are but the first step that I will take in reaching that goal!" said the brown haired girl with a voice of harsh granite.

The Dark Kingdom general was felt his throat beginning to get crush. The girl's strength was absolutely monstrous! At once he knew that he was in big trouble.

"Y-You bitch!" gasped Zoicite as he held his hand out and blasted the girl with a flurry of rose petals.

This only served to annoy the brown haired girl as she immediately grabbed the offending limb and started to wrench at it cruelly effectively stopping the general's attack.

Zoicite could only gurgle in pain as he felt his arm suddenly being bent and twisted. If this continued this arm was going to get ripped off! In utter desperation he soon started to plead telepathically to the only person he knew would help him.

_M-Malechite! H-Help me please!_

Immediately there was a large swirl of wind whipping around the area and a black portal opened to reveal a white haired man dressed in the same manner as the other generals. At once he shot a white ball of energy at the brown haired girl.

The girl growled as she let go of her victim and jumped back.

"Zoicite! What has happened?" asked Malechite in utter disbelief as his partner and lover was on his knees, coughing and gasping for dear breath.

"I-I'm so sorry Malechite. I-I did not think-"

Malechite was terribly shaken to see Zoicite in such a condition. While the young copper haired general was the least capable of all the generals in raw power he could still dispatch even the strongest of humans with ease.

Right now, though, that wasn't important. Malechite at once knelt next to Zoicite and passed his hand over the smaller man's hair.

"Don't worry my dear. You are in safe hands now." said Malechite soothingly.

The brown haired girl could only sneer as she saw the two men embracing each other. It made her absolutely sick.

"So weak to rely on another to fight your battles. Have your fists no shame?" said the girl harshly as her power began to rise, the red aura around her body continuing to grow.

Zoicite scowled but inwardly he was frightened.

_W-What kind of monster is she? How was she able to damage me like this? No human should be able to do that to me, not bare-handed._

Malechite himself now turned to regard the girl and soon spoke.

"I can tell that you are a warrior. If that is so then perhaps you will be willing to fight more suitable company. I will be your opponent this time." challenged Malechite.

"It does not matter. God himself cannot extinguish my ambition. You are but an obstacle in the way of my true ambition. I hope, for your sake, that you and your fists are prepared." replied the brown haired girl.

"What arrogance. I will enjoy putting you in your place." replied Malechite with a sinister grin. He then turned to Zoicite and whispered. "I will keep him busy. Go ahead and extract the rainbow crystal from the young man over there."

"Yes of course." replied Zoicite as he soon disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Malechite soon powered a ball of white energy and sent it flying at the brown haired girl. She, in turn, responded by swatting it aside momentarily stunning Malechite.

However he soon composed himself and powered an even large one and threw it at the girl. This time the brown haired girl decided to dodge and immediately zoomed forward to cover the distance between she and her opponent.

Thinking that she had him she raised her fist for the killing blow only to find it hit an invisible force. Not dismayed the girl continued to pound at the force field but sadly to no effect. Malechite could not help but laugh at the girl's efforts.

"You believe that a mortal like you can hope to overcome my power. You might as well be still so that I can administer the killing blow." taunted Malechite.

"It makes no difference to me. Nothing has withstood my fists." replied the girl as she soon glowed red and immediately started to send a flurry of punches now.

Malechite at first thought to taunt the girl some more until he realized something.

The force behind the blows of those punches.

Each punch sent a small shockwave around him and his barrier and soon he felt his head beginning to spin a bit. Whoever this girl was she was powerful to strain his barrier the way she did with only her bare hands.

But in the end it did not matter.

At once Malechite lifted his arm and sent a wave of black lightning at the girl before him. At once she flew back with lightning cackling about her body.

All this time Zoicite had been at work with the young man and was drawing out the rainbow crystal from the young man. It had taken a short while but the copper haired general had done it.

Zoicite grinned in delight at the small, red crystal made its way to his hand. At once he disappeared out of sight to join Malechite.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Malechite was at a crossroads.<p>

While the girl below him could not harm him in anyway he found, to his dismay, that he could not harm her either. She seemed to brush off his attacks like they were nothing and constantly came back with fists flying constantly testing his force field.

It was then that Zoicite soon appeared next to Malechite with the red crystal in his hands much to Malechite's relief.

"I have obtained the rainbow crystal. We can retreat for now." said Zoicite with a voice of urgency.

"Good work Zoicite. Queen Beryl will be pleased." said Malechite with a grin.

The two were then interrupted as the brown haired girl had suddenly passed in between them. Malechite's eyes widened and at once he lifted his barrier. Zoicite was not so lucky as he suddenly felt a barrage of punches suddenly pocket his body from head to toe.

"Zoicite!" yelled Malechite as he saw his lover being pummeled even though the brown haired girl herself had done nothing but just stand there with a face of stone.

Zoicite could only curl his body trying in vain to protect himself from the incoming onslaught.

"H-How-"growled Zoicite as blood was coming out of his mouth.

The brown haired girl did not respond this time. She raised her fist at Zoicite intending to finish the general once and for all.

Zoicite closed his eyes expecting the end but it never came. He hesitantly opened his eyes to find the brown haired girl trapped with a long piece of silver wire coming from the red youma below. Zoicite smiled.

"Good work Shadow Warrior. Kill this girl and join us when your job has been completed." said Malechite as he joined his still shaken partner.

"As you wish." replied the red, mechanized youma.

Malechite made his way next to Zoicite and found, to his dismay, that he was trembling.

"Are you alright Zoicite?" asked Malechite in concern.

Zoicite did not respond as he was still deep in his thoughts.

_Never have I come across a human with such an intense intent to kill. S-She cannot be human, not with that power, not with that raw might that she commands. I-I have to tell Queen Beryl before she becomes a problem too big for us to handle._

"Zoicite!" said Malchite a bit more harshly this time.

The copper haired general was then broken from his thoughts and turned to regard his partner.

"I-I'll be fine." replied Zoicite with a hint of unease in his voice.

"Then let us be on our way. Despite everything this mission was a success."

However before either general could get comfortable they heard a mechanized screaming come from below.

Both looked in pure shock as the brown haired girl had managed to free herself from the youma's grip and proceeded to move forward and dismember the youma limb by limb.

Zoicite looked down with frightened eyes and saw the true nature of his enemy.

"W-What kind of monster are we dealing with? Doesn't she even care that the youma is still a human? She...she just murdered one of her own kind like it was nothing." said Zoicite in a frightened voice.

"It does not matter. Come let us go before that girl notices us."

With that both generals soon phased out of sight, one gone with a simple teleport while the other covered in rose petals.

The brown haired girl had just finished dispatching the youma below her before looking up to see her opponents flee.

She grunted in slight disappointment and looked down to find that the monster below had suddenly morphed back into a human, the poor young man's body parts all over the place.

The brown haired girl was not phased in the slightest and at once started to walk away.

Kenshiro had been still the entire time not sure whether to interfere or not. The sight of that strange rainbow crystal was a cause for concern and she knew that she eventually would have to bring it up to Luna.

However she had to question this girl before her. Her fighting style, her aura, it was all so familiar.

_But why can't I remember?_

At once Kenshiro sped forward and got in front of the brown haired girl momentarily surprising the latter.

"I saw what you have done. It was unneccessary to use such force against that creature evil though it is." said Kenshiro sternly.

The brown haired girl regarded the blond before her and noticed something amiss.

_Who is she? Why do I feel a hidden power within her? No matter. She will fall to my fists if she insists on staying in my way._

"Those whose ambition is weak cannot hope to stand against me. That monster was foolish to fight knowing that its fists were that pitiful. It should have fled when it had the chance." replied the brown haired girl powerfully in a voice that did not suit that of a fourteen year old.

"Perhaps but it does not change the fact that an innocent was killed. I cannot allow you to leave alive." responded Kenshiro as she cracked her fists.

The brown haired girl's eyes narrowed before she soon started to summon her fighting power, the red aura around her body glowing maliciously.

Kenshiro in turn started to draw her power up to one hundred percent of its true potential a white aura surrounding her body to match her opponent's red one.

The brown haired girl's eyes widened for a moment at the sight of Kenshiro doing this and at once spoke her concern.

"_Hokuto Shin Ken?_" ventured the brown haired girl in curiosity.

Kenshiro's eyes widened when she heard this.

"How do you know of _Hokuto Shin Ken?_" asked Kenshiro in surprise.

The brown haired girl seemed to be indecisive at first but soon hardened her gaze.

"It does not matter. You will die to me and I will realize my ambition. Prepare yourself girl."

At once the brown haired girl sped forward and Kenshiro could feel the overwhelming fighting aura surround her as she was hit from all sides with invisible fists. She held her arms up to guard and felt a particularly strong punch hit her arms and send her flying back.

Kenshiro felt her arm's almost cave from the impact and worse, she her left arm starting to expand threatening to burst.

_This is definitely Hokuto Shin Ken. More than that it is of the Gou-ken style. But how? How does this girl know? Could she...could she be one of us?_

The blond did not have much time to think as she quickly responded by pressing a pressure point on her neck. She winced in pain a bit but the swelling on her left arm soon ceased and she resumed her fighting stance once more.

Meanwhile the brown haired girl allowed herself a smile.

"So you DO know _Hokuto Shin Ken._ I had a feeling but I needed to be sure. Even so that will not save you. Swear you alligance to me now and I will spare your life. If not..."

The brown haired girl seemed to rev up her power even further and even Kenshiro was beginning to get worried.

_W-What is she? Her power seems to grow more and more. Even using the entirety of this body's capabilities seems to be insufficient. What am I going up against here?_

"Your silence betrays your defiance. Very well then. I will crush your body with my fists and use your broken carcass as the foundation of my growing ambition." said the brown haired girl with a granite voice, her fist now raised and her body now almost glowing completely red.

Kenshiro could only flare up her aura even more as she too sped forward to meet her opponent.

"_Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!"_

The brown haired girl was caught by surprise by the flurry of punches and was suddenly assualted at all sides. Before she could even manage a defense Kenshiro had landed over one hundred blows.

Kenshiro had finished by attempting to land a haymaker on the other girl's face but was surprised to see her catch her fist.

"Defintely _Hokuto Shin Ken._" said the brown haired girl as her body started to bulge threatning to rip apart.

As with Kenshiro before the brown haired girl lifted two fingers and suddenly lodged them on her neck drawing a bit of blood. However it was worth it as the brown haired girl's body soon went back to normal and was in no danger of exploding. Kenshiro was surprised by the fact that this brown haired girl was aware of her own pressure points and was able to reverse the adverse effects of the _Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken_ techinque. Yet Kenshiro was not given much time to ponder this as she suddenly felt her body get hit by a terribly strong invisible force.

"_Hokuto Gōshō Ha_!"

Kenshiro was soon sent flying back and hit a nearby brick wall.

_That is defeintely a Gou-ken technique. I have no idea who I'm up against but it is evident that this girl before me is a master of Hokuto Shin Ken. Could it be-_

The blond was not given time to finish her thoughts as the brown haired girl was now up to her face and raised her fist to smash it down at the blond. Kenshiro's eyes narrowed and promptly avoided the blow before getting behind the brown haired girl.

"_Hokuto _Kōshu Hatō Ken_!_" roared Kenshiro as she jumped into the air and attempted to land a powerful kick behind the brown haired girl's head. Unfortunately for the Kenshiro, her opponent managed to turn at the last moment and caught the offending leg. The brown haired girl glowed red and, with all her might, slammed Kenshiro on the concrete ground hard.

Kenshiro felt all the air in her lungs suddenly leave her body and blood left her mouth unexpectatly. The brown haired girl did not hesistate to push her advantage.

"_Hokuto _Shichi Tenshō_ Ha!_"

Kenshiro could only defend with her arms as seven heavy strikes punctured her body threatning to break bone, flesh and sinew. It was quick and devestating and Kenshiro felt her body now giving out on her. The force behind the punches of this brown haired girl was far too much.

"It seems that your body is broken and your fists useless. You surprised me with your innate knowledge of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ but it was not enough to stop my ambition. You had your chance to join me in the Heavens but you chose to oppose me instead. This is the penalty of your foolish decesion to oppose my ambition." said the brown haired girl as her body started to glow deadly red, so much so that her whole body seemed to be glowing in itself. Kenshiro knew that it was his end. The difference in power was too great.

"_Hokuto _Enshō Ha_._" roared the brown haired girl as she raised her fist to administer the final attack.

However the killing blow never landed as a blue blur suddenly lodged itself between Kenshiro and the brown haired girl.

The brown haired girl in question looked in complete shock to see a smaller, blue haired girl appear out of nowhere and holding her fist back as if it were nothing.

Both the blue haired girl and brown haired girl looked at each other fiercely in the eye as both their powers began to rise steadily.

Then, all of all sudden, something clicked and the brown haired girl suddenly grinned.

"I never thought I would ever see you again...Toki."

The blue haired girl seemed surprised to hear her name used by this stranger but then it happened to her to. The overwhelming ambition. The harsh _Gou-ken_ style being used. There was only person that she could think of.

"Raoh."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's been a very long while since I updated. Hopefully this chapter came out alright. Anyway hook me up and tell me what you think.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own either "Sailor Moon" or "Fist of the North Star". Both franchises belong to their rightful owners.

Author's Note: Hey guess what I haven't abandoned this story! Well you can thank the new Sailor Moon Crystal series for getting me back into the mood and thought about how long I haven't updated. I can't say that I'll be the most astute with updates but I do promise that this story will be finished. In any case many apologies. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Toki stared down the brown-haired girl before her harshly. The appearance of Raoh in this strange dimension was not expected and, frankly, Toki could not help but feel concerned. She knew that Raoh was a very dangerous person even in the body of a fourteen year old teenage girl. The overwhelming fighting aura and harsh Gou-Ken used to subdue Kenshiro was enough to tell Toki that Raoh was to be approached with extreme caution.<p>

"Never did I believe that I would see you again alive Toki. Last I remember I had you imprisoned within the walls of Cassandra while you were knocking on death's door." smirked the brown-haired girl menacingly.

"It seems that Fate felt that I was better served coming here to this dimension and liberating it from impending doom than to rot within my cell." replied Toki seriously.

Raoh grinned as she heard this before turning her attention to the battered blond girl kneeling besides Toki.

"Then I am to guess that you are Kenshiro heir to _Hokuto Shin Ken?_" barked Raoh harshly.

The blond heaved herself to her feet as she stared coldly into Raoh's eyes. Kenshiro, though having been beaten, wasn't afraid of Raoh and showed defiance in her posture.

"I am." replied Kenshiro coldly.

Raoh spat on the ground as she heard this.

"Even with these feeble fists still I was able to break you. What say you? That you should deserve to be heir to _Hokuto Shin Ken_ when it was I who was cheated?"

"Master Ryuken knew of your ruthless ambition and thus denied you the opportunity to carry out our legacy. You are powerful but you have abused the teachings which were meant to protect the weak and innocent. Under the name of Ken-Oh you have terrorized our world and used _Hokuto Shin Ken_ to further your selfish ambitions. As such I WILL bind your fists and make them useless so that you would no longer abuse the powers that you currently hold." retorted Kenshiro defiantely.

Raoh was not amused with this response as she started to glow red. The pupils in her eyes had disappeared as only white schlera was visible.

"You dare speak of hindering MY ambition when you could not even defeat Shin of _Nanto Seiken?_ I was there when I saw him break your body and spirit. He took your beloved Yuria away from you before leaving your carcass to rot in the wasteland. If you could not even stop Shin's petty ambition for love what makes you think that you can hinder my ascent to the Heavens?"

With that Raoh rushed forward intending to finish the job and tear the limbs of the blond-haired girl in front of her. Raising her fist she gave a mighty roar only to have Toki block the blow with her forearm.

Toki winced in pain from the impact of the blow. While she was considerably healthier in this body than in her old one it could not be denied that it didn't have anywhere near the physical strength. Meanwhile Raoh, while being in the body of a fourteen year old teenager, still felt overwhelmingly powerful.

Even so she did not relent as she forced her body to use the entirety of its potential. She glowed white in harsh contrast to Raoh's red aura.

"There will be no fighting from now on. Yield Ken-Oh or have your ambition crushed right here and now!"

Angry though she was Raoh knew not to take Toki lightly. The difference in their strength and abilities was marginal and even now Raoh understood that nothing had changed. Toki, even being in a girl's body, was still not someone to be trifled with.

This also didn't include Kenshiro. While she had beaten the blond down earlier she was not able to land anything fatal. If she provoked a fight right now she would have to contend with both Toki AND Kenshiro. Those were odds that she didn't want to take at the moment, not when she was still so unaccustomed to the body she was forced to be in right now.

Taking a deep breath Raoh calmed down as the overwhelming red aura around her body subdued.

"I yield...for now."

The relief in Toki's eyes was very evident as she too calmed down and relaxed.

"I'm glad that we did not have to fight. Despite everything you are still my brother, Raoh. I would grieve in ending your life even if it were for the greater good." said Toki with a sad smile.

"You have always been too kind Toki. A failing that needs to be rectified but who am I to tell you how to carry on your destiny? Even so do not believe that my ambition could be bought off so cheaply. I have many questions that need answering." replied Raoh.

Toki already knew what it was that Raoh was going to ask. It was the same question that both she and Kenshiro had to deal with the first time they were spirited away into these female bodies.

"If you wish us no further harm then I have no problem dispersing whatever concerns you may carry. However this is something that I am not at liberty to speak about in public. Would you care to accompany us so that we can speak more privately?" asked Toki with an inviting smile.

Raoh was somewhat suspicious. For all she knew she could be walking into a trap. Such thoughts were instantly shaken away from the brown-haired girl. Toki wasn't the kind of person that would stoop to cowardly tactics nor did Kenshiro. Even supposing that they DID try to trap her then she would crush them. It was as simple as that.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>The girls convened over at Rei's shrine where they normally did their training. Raoh wasn't sure as to why he was being led here or as to why Toki was so adamant in keeping their purpose a secret. The black haired girl welcomed them into her room with a scowl as she had barely gotten out of the shower and was not expecting company. She was clad with only a towel about her midrift. With her was Luna who was laying on the bed nearby.<p>

"You guys could have at least called before showing up out of the blue. I don't barge into your homes you know. Just be glad that the old man is out of town otherwise I would have a problem." scowled Rei as she was drying herself off, naked, in front of her comrades. Female modesty apparently had no place in Rei's personality.

"Forgive our intrusion Rei but we came because there was a matter of utmost importance that needed to be discussed." replied Toki.

"Then why the hell did you have to come here for? Would it kill you guys to meet at your own houses for once?" snapped Rei. She really wasn't in a good mood today.

"Did you not hear Toki? This matter concerns you too. Who is to say that you would have taken the time to get out of her your house had we summoned you? Be content that we troubled ourselves to come all the way out here." replied Kenshiro.

Rei sighed in annoyance as she then put on a some racy underwear on so that she was at least halfway decent.

"Whatever. It still doesn't mean that you can..."

Raoh had enough of Rei's bantering and at once glowed a menacing red before blitzing forward and slamming Rei against the wall of her room. Luna was startled from her cat nap from the noise and looked over in fear at what was going on. Toki, meanwhile, was behind Raoh as she was doing her best to calm the larger girl.

"I have had enough of your mouth. It is only because Toki is here that I restrain myself from killing you."

Realization dawned in Rei's eyes as she started to shiver terribly in fear.

"K-Ken Oh?"

The brunette grinned menacingly at the mention of her warlord name before letting Rei go leaving her breathless and terrified.

"Good to see that you know where you stand now. I suggest that you be more courteous before I break that body of yours."

Rei nodded in fear much to Raoh's satisfaction. Meanwhile Luna was NOT amused at what had happened.

"What in the world is going on here? Who is this girl and why did she attack Rei?"

Raoh raised her eyebrow at the sight of a talking cat but was not in anyway freaked out. It was a curious sight and already it was proving to him that this forasken dimension that he was tossed in was strange indeed.

"I never would have believed to see beasts speaking as if they were one of us." said Raoh.

Luna seemed offended by being referred to as a 'beast' and immediately retorted.

"I will have you know that I was the advisor of Queen Serenity herself. To consort me with a common animal is deplorable!" hissed Luna.

Raoh laughed as she heard the cat attempt to defend herself.

"You surround yourself with strange company Toki. Pray tell me. There seems to be more to this creature than what is seen." said Raoh.

Toki sighed.

All of this was giving her a headache. Rei was frightened out of her mind and Luna was dangerously close to getting herself killed. She had to put a stop to all this before things got out of hand.

"Enough! I will not have anymore arguments henceforth!"

The sound of Toki's voice was more cute than commanding but even so Raoh relented as did Luna. She thanked the stars that Kenshiro had been silent the whole time. Then again Kenshiro had always been one of few words...a virtue in this debacle as of now.

"Luna if you can hold your temper for a moment I can begin to explain who the girl we have brought over."

"Is it possible that she is from your world?" asked Luna curiously.

"The girl here is none other than Raoh my brother."

Rei seemed to whimper in fear as her fears were confirmed. Luna, meanwhile, wasn't too surprised. She was finding it a common occurence to have grown men occupying the bodies of teenage girls.

"I see. Even so I'm do not feel it prudent to have her know of our mission."

"You already inadvertently revealed a crucial part of our mission with 'serving Queen Serenity herself' tidbit. I think some elaboration is in order." said Toki with a cute smile.

Luna blushed as she realized what she had said to Raoh in her anger. She really needed to keep her nerves under control lest she let some unfriendly ears listen in on their mission to stop the Dark Kingdom.

"Never would I have thought to see Ken-Oh in this place. By the gods we are done for." said Rei fearfully.

Raoh was amused by Rei's fright as she loomed over the raven haired girl.

"I heard my brother refer to you as 'Rei'. Would you happen to be the grandmaster of _Nanto Suichoken?_"asked Raoh seriously.

"Yes."

"Then that makes three practitioners of _Hokuto Shin Ken _AND a practitioner of _Nanto Suichoken_ under one roof. More so we inhabit these weak, feeble bodies. What devirly is at work here? Is this an attempt by the Gods to hinder my ambition? Perhaps but they will find that my ambition is not so easily cowed." said Raoh as she held her fist up and clenched it hard.

This was something of a mystery to all of them. Rei, Toki and Kenshiro knew that they had been summoned to this world in order to combat the Dark Kingdom. The original inhabitants of these bodies had their souls ripped out and imprisoned.

There was a nagging question. Who was it exactly that orchestrated this whole turn of events? Kenshiro had a bit of an idea. She remembered the soul of Usagi telling her that it might have been Queen Serenity but even then she was unsure.

Kenshiro had been having a sick feeling recently. She felt that there was more to their being in this world other than just vanquishing the Dark Kingdom. If she didn't know any better she almost felt like she was a puppet being strung along to do another's bidding. Kenshiro didn't like it. All of their personal agendas had been put on hold to follow through this errand that never concerned them to begin with. If only they truly knew who was pulling the strings then perhaps they could get some more definitive answers.

"Simply put Raoh we are not sure as to who it was that spirited us away here to this world. What we do know is that there is an evil that needs to be vanquished by the name of the Dark Kingdom. They send demons to harvest the life force of humanity. Why they are harvesting this energy is uncertain. According to the soul of Ami Mizuno, the girl whom you see this body belongs to, there is a malevolent entity pushing the Dark Kingdom to achieve its goals. However other than that we do not know much. Only to vanquish this evil force and Dark Kingdom that serves it." said Toki gravely.

Raoh seemed suspicious. The story that was being put forth by Toki was fantastical and near unbelievable. Then again there could be some truth to what she said. What of those strange men that she fought earlier. While the first was pathetically weak the second one was quite troublesome. What was his name? Malachite? Raoh felt no ki from his body and yet wielded a strange force that quite frankly could be called magic. It was strong enough to hold her at bay long enough for them to make their escape.

Then again if that were true then perhaps this was one way for her to fulfill her ambition. It was obvious that the entity they were going up against was supernatural. If this foe was vanquished then there would be a void at the top of the totem pole. A void that Raoh was more than happy to fill in.

"I understand that this may be very difficult to take in. However since Toki trusts you then I suppose that you should know what is going on as well." said Luna.

"Very well. That seems to answer a few vexing questions that I have had since coming to this world. However there is another anomaly. I am not sure as the nature of humanity in this world but does every person here posses a symbol that randomly appears on the forehead?"

With that Raoh lifted her bangs and, to Luna's shock, there was the symbol of Jupiter!

_Once again it seems that we gain an invaluable ally in our time of need. However I'm afraid of letting this 'Raoh' person come into possession of Jupiter's powers. Rei evidently fears this person greatly. I also have a feeling that Toki isn't telling me everything there is to know about this 'Raoh' person. Why does she also have a separate name, 'Ken-Oh?' That sounds like the name of a warlord if I knew one._

_I wish you were here my queen. My heart tells me that if I hand over the heinshin wand to this strange girl then terrible misfortune will be brought down upon us. Yet the enemy is pressing ever harder now. We need all the help we can get. _

"It is as I suspected. Raoh is inhabiting the body of the reincarnated princess of Jupiter. As such she is privy to her powers as well." said Luna.

Raoh's eyes widened as she heard this.

_Princess of Jupiter?_

Before Raoh could continue her thoughts she saw the cat make a small back flip before conjuring a green heinshin wand. She presented it to Raoh.

"It is only because Toki trusts you that I give you this. However it will be up to the heiress of Jupiter itself to find you worthy of her power." said Luna.

"As if I am in need of any assistance when my fists alone are enough." scoffed Raoh harshly.

"Listen! The enemy that we fight cannot be vanquished solely by your fists alone. There may be a time when you will need to use this power. In any case nothing is decided. It could be that Jupiter may reject you. But even so I need you to say the following. Jupiter Power Make Up!"

Raoh scoffed as she heard this and threw the heinshin wand to the floor.

"I have had enough of this silliness. I will be on my way." said Raoh harshly.

Toki angrily picked the wand up and shoved it in Raoh's hand.

"There is a reason as to why you are here. As such it may be that you are fated to save this world from great peril. You have many questions still. Use the wand and you may find the answers you seek." said Toki sharply.

Raoh sighed.

"Very well brother. But understand that my destiny is my own to forge. Jupiter Power Make Up!"

And just like the other girls before her Raoh suddenly found herself descending into darkness.

* * *

><p>When she finally came to she found herself within a black void. Without any fear she started to wander the void until she saw a light far in the distance. Making for that light she soon came upon a young woman that was bound in chains. The girl bound looked exactly like the body that Raoh was inhabiting.<p>

"I was wondering when you would come to me Ken-Oh." said the girl with none too much respect.

"How is it that you know that name?" asked Raoh harshly.

"From where I am I can peer into your soul. I know who you are and what you have done. You are both cruel and terrible. What entity felt that you would be worthy of my powers is a fool." said Jupiter spitefully.

"As if I would need your feeble powers to fulfill my ambition. Your imprisonment tells me of your weakness."

It was then that the entire void suddenly erupted into a storm of lighting. The chains restraining Jupiter shook violently as lightning surged all about her body. The wind started to pick up until it seemed that they were in the middle of a hurricane while lightning surged about them.

There Raoh stood unafraid in the center of the storm. When a bolt of lightning came to strike her she rose her fist and captured it. There was an indescribable pain but Raoh did not relent and stood amongst the storm in defiance.

Her body glowed a terrible red as she soon dispelled the bolt of lightning with her bare hands. Then another bolt of lightning struck her and then another and soon Raoh was getting struck on all sides by lightning.

For a moment she was on her knees as she started to scream in pain. How weak and pathetic she sounded!

Raoh roared out her indignation but she would not be conquered. She knew then that she was dealing with an entity that was not human. This girl indeed was a God in herself to be able to wield the power of the Heavens in such a manner. Yet Raoh would not yield! She would rise above this storm and conquer it! And when she did she would take this power for her own so that she could further her own ambition. This was but the first step and she would not fail!

With a loud roar Raoh dispelled all the bolts of lightning from her body as she forced herself up into a standing position. Her body glowed such a deep red that it now permeated her very skin. This was the essence of her _Gou-Ken!_ This was what she spent her entire life training to attain. Pure, unadulterated power!

The bolts of lightning seemed to fear coming for Raoh now. The storm still raged and yet, in the center where Raoh stood, it was calm as no wind or bolt of lightning would enter where Raoh stood. The imprisoned Jupiter looked harshly at Raoh before soon sighing in defeat. The storm passed and soon there was silence once more.

"Impressive. Now I understand why you were chosen. While I feel that your character is deplorable I can see that your strength is essential in defeating our enemy and liberating us from this prison. With the greatest of reservation do I bestow you the power of Jupiter."

Jupiter had tears in her eyes as she glowed a soft green. This green glow called forth a blue light that erupted from beneath Raoh's feet and engulfed her. When it was over Raoh could only look in shock as she tried to comprehend the power that was surging through her body.

"Why do you weep in the face of your enemy?" asked Raoh sternly.

"I weep because I fear that you will use my power to further your own selfish ambition. That you yourself are no better than the cursed creature that has me imprisoned at this moment."

Raoh gave a cruel smile.

"No. I know the true reason why you shed tears. It is because you are weak. You curse your wretched feebleness and the failure in the task which you were destined with. Just as well. You would have been cut down like rotting wood had you attempted to oppose the power which binds you. I know this. For all the strength you possess you would not take a life if you could help it. That hesitation is what caused me to conquer you. It is that hesitation that has led to your imprisonment. For that I will properly demonstrate how to use this power by grinding your oppressor into the dust. I will break his body and spirit. And once I have done this I will rise and subject this world to a rule of iron. All will be at my bidding or face death. I, personally, will deal with such dissenters and break them with my own two fists!"

With that Raoh glowed red once more her _Gou-ken_ causing the captive senshi of Jupiter to tremble in both anger and fear.

"If only you would realize that your ambition will lead to your doom. But so be it. I have made my choice grievous though it may be. Go forth and make use of my powers in anyway you see fit even though I may carry the blood of innocents in my hands. But I will suffer this in my conscious if it meant defeating the Dark Kingdom and the terrible abomination that powers it."

With that Raoh found her vision filled with darkness and soon saw no more.

* * *

><p>Raoh snapped her eyes open to find herself back inside of Rei's room. She stood up suddenly as she looked down her hands in disbelief. There was a cackling sound and a small volt of electricity surged through her finger tips.<p>

Raoh soon ran outside much to the surprise of the other girls. The others followed her until they found her in a clearing in the middle of a wood. It was there that Raoh rose her fist into the air and roared loudly.

Much to the astonishment of the other girls and Luna the brunette's body glowed red at first before taking on a deadly blue-white hue. From her out-raised fist a bolt of lightning soon jetted upward into the sky. In response, dark, menacing clouds soon started to fill the sky as they thundered. With another motion Raoh was able to summon another bolt of lightning only this time she had it hit her body.

She stood there as her body was cackling with charged electricity.

"Such power is mine. To believe that Fate cursed my ambition when placing me in this body when, in reality, it smiled before me! I wield the power of Heaven itself!"

Toki was flabbergasted. It took her nearly a week to summon her powers in her normal form and even longer for both Kenshiro and Rei to do so. They could now summon them whenever they wished but even so it put forth a great strain in their bodies.

Yet here Raoh seemed to have conquered her powers without any trouble whatsoever. There seemed to be no need for her to transform at all.

Luna, meanwhile, was absolutely frightened. She was really beginning to regret granting this power to this power hungry young lady. It could well be that they made a new enemy rather than gain an ally.

The blue haired girl recovered from her shock. She could see that Rei and Luna were frightened though Kenshiro remained stoic. Toki had to tread carefully. It was quite apparent that Raoh was very powerful and upsetting her would only result in catastrophe.

"What say you Ken-Oh? Will you be our ally and assist in vanquishing the Dark Kingdom or will you hinder us and be vanquished here and now?"

Raoh roared in laughter as she heard the threat coming from Toki. Even so she soon calmed down as the clouds parted and weather returned to normal.

"You would provoke me even when I have the Heavens under my command? Then again you have never shown fear brother of mine. For that I will assist you in vanquishing this Dark Kingdom. If they are as malevolent as you say they are then they are an obstacle to my ambition. However once they are utterly destroyed I will take their place as ruler of this world. Until then I will make no attempt on your lives." said Raoh.

Toki expected such an answer. It wasn't ideal and the thought of having to fight Raoh once everything was settled did not sit well with Toki. Then again Ken-Oh was someone that needed to be defeated and by the heir of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ for that matter.

Kenshiro was not ready that much Toki was sure. It wasn't enough that Raoh was more powerful but now she had better reign of her special abilities as well.

Even so Toki knew that Kenshiro had no fear of this new set of circumstance. Instead there seemed to be a fire in her eyes that Toki had not seen in a long while.

_It seems that Raoh coming into this power may be a blessing in disguise. Kenshiro will put forth her best effort in training now in order to fulfill her destiny. The next time they cross fists I know that Kenshiro will not be so easily defeated._

* * *

><p>In the Dark Kingdom the effeminate general, Zoicite, kneeled before his queen as he presented the Rainbow Crystal.<p>

"I humbly offer this to you my Queen. One more step closer in obtaining the Imperium Crystal!"

"Good work Zoicite. If I knew that you were this competent then I would have had you on our energy gathering operations from the beginning."

"Thank you my liege."

"Even so I am concerned about your state of health. You come to me bruised and battered. Have those vigilantes done this to you?" asked Queen Beryl pointedly.

"Unfortunately." replied Zoicite a bit fearfully.

Queen Beryl frowned as she heard this.

_These vigilantes are becoming a very real problem. They have already defeated both Jadetie and Nephrite. I cannot afford anymore losses. If Zoicite is defeated then that only leaves Malachite to carry on operations. _

_Our situation is quite dire. We NEED the Imperium Crystal and we need it now! We cannot sustain more losses like this. If Zoicite is this injured with Malachite's assistance then who is to say that he will not be slain the next time I send him out to the field? Malachite cannot be with him all the time. _

_What should I do?_

In answer to her thoughts a beam of light appeared before Queen Beryl and next to Zoicite. From the light came Malachite and with him he carried the body of a young, black haired man. He looked to be about twenty years old.

"My queen I have found him. The reincarnated Prince of Earth!" said Malachite.

The relief in Queen Beryl's face was evident. For the first time in a long while she gave a genuine smile to her best general.

"My most trusted and loyal servant once again you prove to me your worth. With Prince Endymion on our side our battle becomes a bit easier. At the very least his presence with us will make up for Jadeite and Nephrite losing their lives." said Queen Beryl.

"Of course my Queen." said Malachite as he bowed low.

_This is better news than I could hope for. No doubt the Prince won't remember me but that is fine. As long as I can have him fight for us then our chances in vanquishing those vigilantes increase. Even so I will not have my Prince or my generals engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. _

_These troublesome meddlers have proven that they can defeat our strongest soldiers. Aside from my two generals and Prince Endymion I still have the DD Girls. But I would not summon them unless I have no other choice. If they were ever vanquished then the Dark Kingdom is left defenseless. _

"Both of you have done your jobs well. I will tend to the Prince here so that he becomes an ally to our cause. Meanwhile I would have you both rest for the meanwhile before making another foray for the Rainbow Crystals. However I must implore you both. Do NOT engage the enemy unless you have no other choice. I would rather you abandon the mission and come back alive then try to force the issue and have you both die. As incompetent as they were the loss of both Jadetie and Nephrite are still grievous blows. Resume your mission tomorrow but practice extreme caution." commanded Queen Beryl.

"Yes my Queen!" said both Zoicite and Malachite.

* * *

><p>That night Kenshiro lay on her bed as she was deep in thought. Luna had followed her home not feeling safe inside of Rei's house.<p>

"Do you think I made a mistake Kenshiro? Should I have handed her the wand like that?"

"There is nothing that we can do about it now. The only thing we can do is look forward and know that, for the moment, Raoh is willing to fight our battles." replied Kenshiro.

"What is this Raoh person like anyway, in your world. I felt that something was not quite right with her."

Kenshiro was silent for a few moments. She knew that telling Luna about the true nature of Raoh would only make her feel worse about the decision to give her the ability to use Jupiter's powers. However she also felt that keeping Luna in the dark about Raoh's character would be a terrible disservice. Kenshiro would not admit it but she had grown fond of Luna and the last thing she wanted was for the little feline to get on Raoh's bad side and get herself murdered.

"In our world Raoh was known as Ken-Oh the Conqueror. In her male body she was a giant of man and never hesitated in using her strength in her pursuit of power. She had been a student of _Hokuto Shin Ken, _same as both I and Toki. Master Ryuken, our sensei, had decided that Raoh was unfit to become the heir of our art and instead bequeathed the title to me. Since then Raoh has held a resentment towards myself and our master. Ever does she continue her path towards power and will not stop until the entire world is under her beck and call." replied Kenshiro sadly.

"What a horrible person whom we have to deal with! She is no better than the agents of the Dark Kingdom!"

"I cannot say that Raoh is _evil_ per say but she is ambitious and will stop at nothing to obtain her goals. Fortunately for us Raoh respects Toki and, for the moment, has agreed to be our ally. But let it be known that once our objective is complete and the Dark Kingdom vanquished she WILL turn against us. Hopefully, by then, we will have power enough to end Raoh and her senseless ambition once and for all." replied Kenshiro.

Luna was quiet as she heard this. They had gained a very powerful ally but one which had the potential to become their greatest enemy. The fact that this Raoh person was able to fully utilize the powers of Jupiter without having to transform frightened Luna. She had vague memories of the senshi back during the days of the Moon Kingdom and already it seemed that Raoh had just as much proficiency in her powers as did Jupiter in the past. Who knew just how much more powerful Raoh would become as she became more acquainted with her powers?

Kenshiro was also solemn.

Since the day that she was named the heir of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ she knew that it was her destiny to fight Raoh and defeat her or die trying. At the moment it seemed that the task was insurmountable.

Even in their old bodies Raoh was still stronger by far and now it seemed that Raoh was able to summon her senshi powers without even having to transform. Kenshiro, meanwhile, still had trouble using her powers in normal form and was often exhausted after using such powers. To make matters worse it seemed that Raoh's senshi powers were far more potent. The ability to control lightning and even create storms was a feat that seemed to put Kenshiro's own senshi powers to shame. The only thing she seemed to be able to do was summon a tiara that, while deadly, was conspicuous and easy to dodge or avoid.

Against both Raoh and the Dark Kingdom the blond haired teenager could not help but feel a bit overwhelmed. The only time she ever felt this way was when she was on the ground, bleeding, as Shin defeated her and took Yuria away.

_Fist of the North Star! Can you hear me?_

Kenshiro's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Would you happen to be the soul of Usagi?" asked Kenshiro.

_Yes. I need to speak to you at once. Please tell Luna to give you the brooch. Once you have made contact I will summon you. Please this is very important!_

"Very well." replied Kenshiro.

Luna looked over at the blond in surprise as saw her talking to herself.

"Kenshiro what is going on?" asked Luna.

"It is the soul of Usagi. She wishes to speak with me. I need you to get me the brooch so that I can find out what it is that she wants." said Kenshiro.

The cat wasn't sure what to make of this turn of events. If the soul of Usagi needed to speak to Kenshiro it could only mean two things. Either she knew of something that could drastically turn the tides of battle to their advantage.

Or she had news that would confirm that their mission has failed and that they were doomed.

"I cannot say that this occurence is either good or not but I guess we will not know until we try. Here is the brooch Kenshiro. I'm sure you will know what to do next."

Kenshiro took the brooch from Luna and held it in her hand. There was a soft light emanating from it and the glow was warm. For a moment Kenshiro forgot about her troubles. It was as if the brooch itself was trying to comfort her.

Then Kenshiro felt the world go dark and soon saw no more.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes she found this void the same as it was the first time she had entered here. In the distance lingered a pale light and it was towards that light that Kenshiro made her way to. It wasn't long before she saw the soul of Usagi, or Sailor Moon, bound in chains.<p>

"A pleasure to see you once again Fist of the North Star." said Usagi with a sad smile.

"The need must be great for you to summon me again into this place." said Kenshiro sternly.

"Indeed. It seems that your heart is troubled Fist of the North Star."

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow when she heard this but then realized that this soul did know of her thoughts and feelings.

Even so she wasn't comfortable vocalizing her insecurities to anyone.

"Foolishness. Whatever troubles I may have are my own to bear." replied Kenshiro.

"Do you make it a habit to spurn help when it is freely given? I do not summon you here because I am being intrusive. I did it because a troubled heart may spell doom for us all. Please...I know that you are troubled but I cannot ascertain as to why."

The sharpness of the young woman's voice caught Kenshiro by surprise. She wasn't expecting this and yet she understood why the bound sailor senshi would be concerned. She herself had been feeling concerned over this whole state affairs for some time now.

"Since I have been named heir of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ it has been my duty to carry out its duty to the best of my ability. We are to protect the weak and innocent but I spurned my path when I married Yuria. It wasn't until Shin defeated me and left me to die in the wasteland did he remind me of my true purpose. I cannot afford to rest or fall complacent not when the world was still in such turmoil."

"Now my greatest foe has appeared before me and more powerful than ever. Even in our previous world Raoh was stronger than I and it seems that nothing has changed here. Her knowledge in _Hokuto Shin Ken_ matches mine but has far greater strength and now it seems that her divine powers surpass mine as well. How am I to contend with both the Dark Kingdom and Raoh at the same time? The last time I had fought an agent of the Dark Kingdom, alone, I nearly died. My physical strength in this body is nowhere near that of my previous one and the divine powers that I have been afforded seem pale in comparison to my companions."

"As such these are my troubles. I do not ask you to give me any magic answers. I will train and forge my path ahead as I have always done. You are right. My heart is troubled but I am not so weak as to fall into despair from such a petty thing. I will do everything in my power to fulfill the tasks which Fate has given me or die trying. There is no other way."

Usagi could not help but feel that she had insulted Kenshiro in bringing her over here. Even so it was something that she needed to confirm for herself. If Kenshiro was the kind of person that faltered in times of trouble then whoever had tasked her for this mission had erred on their part.

Thankfully Usagi's concerns were unwarranted.

"It seems that you were the correct person to carry out this mission after all. Forgive me if I have insulted you for showing concern where it was not needed. You are, or were, a man that would never falter no matter what and I'm glad that you still remain so. As such I will grant you yet another aspect of my power. I trust that, as before, you will not abuse the powers which I will bestow upon you."

Kenshiro felt a warm light envelop her body. Just as with the brooch earlier she felt comforted and the troubles in her heart were lifted for the moment. When the light passed there was a small wand with a crescent moon on it.

"With that wand you are able to purge the evils of a person's heart. Against a soul that is troubled with evil it will purify them. Against evil itself it will annihilate it completely. This is a weapon that is not to be used lightly." said Sailor Moon sadly.

"Why give me this power?" asked Kenshiro.

"Because the nature of our enemy has changed. They are no longer going after energy. They seek the fragments of the Imperium Crystal. No doubt you saw such a fragment being taken by Zoicite earlier today."

Kenshiro's mind went back to the battle earlier where Raoh had singlehandedly drove off two of the Dark Kingdom's generals and destroyed one of their monsters. However she remembered the effeminate general talking about a 'rainbow crystal' and how they retreated once they were in possession of such.

"I remember."

"Good. Now I must warn that you must not let our enemy take possession of all the rainbow crystals. Seven they are in total. If all of them are collected at the same time then they will form themselves back into the Imperium Crystal. At all costs you are to prevent this from happening. If the Enemy gets possession of the Imperium Crystal then we are doomed."

"How are we even supposed to find these crystals?" asked Kenshiro.

"That I do not have the answers for. What I do know is that the enemy has found a method in finding them. The only thing I can tell you is to stay alert of the Dark Kingdom's activities. Each of the rainbow crystals is harbored inside a special human. This special human was once a great monster of power in a previous lifetime but had been reincarnated. When the crystal is removed the purity and good that was within that person is taken with it and they will revert back to the monsters they were once before. With this lunar wand you are to purify them so that they return back to normal. Despite what they once were I do not feel that the reincarnated humans have to answer the sins of the monsters of their previous lifetimes."

Kenshiro suddenly remembered Raoh destroying that monster earlier today. Her eyes widened as she realized the full scope of what had happened.

"Then the monster that Raoh slew earlier today was-"

"Yes. Though he was changed back into a monster had you had the wand with you it would have been possible to change him back without hurting him. Unfortunately the warlord whom you call Ken-Oh killed him. I take full responsibility for not knowing of the Enemy's intentions ahead of time. If I did I would have gotten you this wand sooner and a life could have been saved." replied Sailor Moon sadly.

"I see."

There was a brief silence between the two mirror like young women as they let what was said sink in. Before long Sailor Moon spoke once more.

"Never feel that your strength is in anyway inadequate. Your master was a wise man to have made you heir to his art. You may have not had the raw strength of Ken-Oh the Conqueror nor possess the intellect of Toki but there is something about your character that your master saw that gave him faith that you were to be his honored heir. Just as I have faith in you and your ability to carry out this mission. You will overcome your trials and come out as the victor. Of that I'm sure..."

Kenshiro felt the world blur about her as the form of the bound soul of Usagi looked at her with a sad smile on her face.

"Go forth once more Fist of the North Star...and liberate me!"

* * *

><p>Kenshiro snapped her eyes open as she was back inside her own room once more. Beside her was the lunar wand that the soul of Usagi had given her.<p>

"It seems that you have come back with a new weapon." said Luna.

The blond nodded as she took the wand and held it in her hand. Despite the way it looked it was quite heavy even for her. However that wasn't what astounded Kenshiro.

It was the power emanating from the wand itself. It was pure and comforting and yet held a sort benevolent nature that told Kenshiro that it was dangerous to those that held evil in their hearts.

"She told me that this wand would be used to purify the souls of those who were in possession of the Rainbow Crystal." said Kenshiro.

"So it seems that the hunt for the Imperium Crystal has started in earnest then. It seems that the soul of Usagi has given us a much clearer view of what the motives of our enemy are." said Luna.

"Yes..." said Kenshiro as she lay on the bed her voice trailing off.

Luna did not miss this. It seemed that both Usagi and Kenshiro spoke of more than just the enemies motives or the new weapon that was given. Even so the black cat knew not to pry and instead left Kenshiro in peace as she curled up at the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day saw Naru back at school.<p>

Kenshiro had been worried as Naru was still terribly distraught over the death of Umino. While she seemed to have gotten back to normal yesterday today she seemed very solemn.

Throughout the entire day she sat by the window of the classroom hardly even listening to the lectures in class. She looked outside with a sad, pensive expression.

The blond knew to leave Naru be. She knew that she could only do so much to comfort her and just by the ginger haired girl's body language Kenshiro knew that Naru wanted to be alone. So be it. When Naru needed her then she would be there for her.

Eventually the school day ended.

Kenshiro had a few short words with Toki at the end of the day.

"So it seems that our enemy has focused their attention the gathering of these rainbow crystals. Well I would ask for more information but I must be getting on to my cram school. A waste of time when I could be training but something I have to attend lest the young woman's mother gets too suspicious." said Toki with a slight trace of annoyance. It was clear that she did not enjoy going to cram school after spending most of the day at the regular junior high.

"There may be a time when we may have to abandon coming to school altogether. Raoh, as of now, if probably honing her powers. School education will be of no use when it concerns defeating the Dark Kingdom or Raoh for that matter." said Kenshiro.

"I know but for the moment we will wait and see. I should be out of cram school at around six in the evening. Come to the abandoned warehouse if no enemies show themselves. I think its time that I start perfecting both your _Juu-ken _and _Gou-ken_ techniques." said Toki.

"Very well." replied Kenshiro.

With that Toki departed. Kenshiro had started to feel optimism surge into her body. While she was proficient in both _Juu-ken _and _Gou-ken_ her mastery of both was nowhere near that of either Toki or Raoh. This was her opportunity to master the concepts of each so that when the fated day arrived that she battle Raoh then she would be ready.

As Kenshiro was making her way back home she heard someone from behind her calling out.

"Usagi! Wait up for me!"

The blond turned around to find herself face to face with Naru, her friend and actually smiled.

Truth be told Kenshiro had really started to grow fond of Naru. In a way Kenshiro almost felt like the young woman's father though she was in the body of a fourteen year old girl. She would do anything to protect this gingerheaded girl. She had nearly died defending Naru from both Nephrite and Regulus and would do so again if need be.

"Hey Usagi if you're not too busy with your would you mind coming with me to the cemetary outside town? I...I wanted to visit Umino but I don't think I can do it on my own." said Naru.

"Of course. Did you want to stop by and buy some flowers on the way over there?" asked Kenshiro in stoic kindness.

"No. I don't have any money and-"

"It's fine. The cost is nothing to me."

"But Usagi-"

"The matter is settled. I will buy our fallen friend flowers to honor his grave."

* * *

><p>The two young women were at the tombstone of Umino as Kenshiro gave the flowers to Naru.<p>

"I think he would be happier if you were the one to give him the flowers." said Kenshiro.

With trembling hands Naru took the flowers and knelt down to place them on his tombstone. Her hands were shaking so much that she nearly dropped them but she steadied herself enough before placing them gently on Umino's tombstone.

"I-I wish I could go back in time and take back everything cruel that I have said to you. Y-Y-You never deserved this! I was so stupid. If only I wasn't such a terrible bitch to you then maybe you would be alive right now and we would be happy with each other. You were weird and geeky but truth be told...I don't think I was ever comfortable with any boy other than you."

"I don't know if I loved you Umino but knowing how you felt I would have given you a chance to fulfill your happiness. But I was stupid and vain. I allowed myself to get seduced by a cruel monster who cared for nothing but himself."

It was then that Naru fell on her hands and knees as she started to cry loudly to herself.

"Umino why did you have to die? Why did you come and save me? Why? I was so terrible to you and yet you still sacrificed your life for me. How can I ever repay you when you are no longer alive? Why must you let me live with the guilt knowing that one of the last words I spoke to you were cruel? Is this my punishment for my stupidity? It must be and if so then I will bear it. But make no mistake Umino. I would do everything all over again if given the chance. In a heartbeat."

There was silence as Naru started to weep silently to herself. Kenshiro was unsure as to what to do next. She wasn't used to comforting other people.

Taking a shot in the dark she knelt down by Naru and placed a reassuring hand on Naru's back and rubbed gently. The reaction was immediate as Naru embraced Kenshiro tightly and held on to her as she cried on her breast staining her shirt with tears and snot.

Kenshiro said nothing but instead let Naru let out her grief. They stayed like that for almost ten minutes before Naru finally calmed down enough to where she was only sniffling instead of crying openly. She breathed through her nose loudly as she tried to restrain anymore snot from coming from her nose.

"Thank you so much for coming with me Usagi and buying the flowers. I know that he was annoying and all but I'm sure that Umino is happy that you came to see him today as well."

"I came to honor him because he was also my friend. It was the right thing to do." replied Kenshiro with a sad smile.

"I can't believe you aren't crying your eyes out like I am. Then again I guess considering all the horrible things you have seen this comes as nothing new. Even so I'm glad that you were strong for me. If you were crying with me I swear I might have been sad all day. But seeing you so strong reminds me that I too can be strong as well. I'm sad that Umino has passed but he is in a better place and I know that he wouldn't want me feeling miserable about his death for the rest of my life."

"He made his decision to save your life. Honor that decision by living your life to the fullest. Keep his memory alive and well." said Kenshiro.

"Even now I can't get over your sudden wisdom Usagi. I hope that I can grow up as quickly as you. I still feel that you'll leave me one day." said Naru sadly.

It was then that Kenshiro placed a gentle hand on Naru's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

"That won't happen. I promise."

There was a assured confidence in the blond's words that comforted Naru. In response she hugged her friend once more.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for, you know that Usagi? I wish there was some way that I could ever repay you."

"That we continue to remain friends. That's all I ask." said Kenshiro.

Naru smiled as she hugged her blond friend even tighter.

"That I KNOW I can do." giggled Naru.

It was then that Kenshiro felt a malevolent presence behind them and at once grabbed Naru roughly and jumped out of the way.

Naru yelped as she was suddenly carried away but then saw that it was just as well. A flurry of rose petals had come out of nowhere and struck a tree. All the branches of the tree were felled from the sharp rose petals.

"It seems that I managed to catch one of you alone! You will die here and now for your continued defiance towards our Dark Kingdom!" said Zoicite as he threw forth another flurry of petals.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes. She was burdened with Naru and knew that she could not fight out in the open like this. She had to flee for the meanwhile until she could get Naru to safety.

"Hang on tight!" said Kenshiro.

Naru did not have to be told twice. She already knew that her best friend was a sailor senshi of justice and was tasked with fighting evil. Her friend had already saved her life once. She would not make her job any harder by asking needless questions.

"You will not get away!" roared Zoicite as he zoomed after them.

Kenshiro saw a chapel over in the distance and made her way over there. Once she got Naru inside then she could face this fiend and kill him. As they neared the chapel there was a priest standing outside. The sight of the blond racing towards his chapel from a flying man certainly scattered his wits.

"What in God's name is going on here?" asked the priest.

Kenshiro didn't answer as she ran into the chapel.

Meanwhile Zoicite aimed an arm out to kill the priest before he felt the dark crystal vibrate from inside his uniform. The copper haired general felt his heart race as he realized that the priest before him was in possession of one of the Rainbow Crystals!

"You there! Come back into the fold and fight for our Dark Kingdom once more!" said Zoicite with an evil grin.

The priest regarded Zoicite with astonished eyes.

"I'm a servant of God! If anything you need to repent from your lost ways!" replied the priest.

Zoicite laughed.

"As if I would serve YOUR God when mine is ready to take over this planet. Now come forth to me Shadow Warrior!"

With that Zoicite held out the Dark Crystal and let loose a stream of malevolent energy. The priest howled in pain as the beam of black energy struck him to the very core. It was then that his body fell and out of it was a Rainbow Crystal!

Kenshiro saw this and spoke to the quivering Naru who was hiding behind one of the pews.

"Naru I want you to stay here and do not get out! I need to stop this man before he harms anyone else."

"Usagi I know you know what you are doing but still...please be careful and come back to me alive! I don't know if I could stand another one of my best friends dying on me." said Naru mournfully.

Kenshiro smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I won't die I promise."

With that Kenshiro bounded out of the church emblazoned with a white aura and leapt up to Zoicite.

The copper haired general was not expecting Kenshiro to come out of nowhere like this and dropped the Rainbow Crystal as he tried to defend himself.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" screamed Zoicite as he let loose a flurry of rose petals at Kenshiro.

The blond held her arms out and cringed as she felt the stinging pain coming from the petals. Kenshiro knew that if hadn't been using one hundred percent of her body's potential then those rose petals would have cut her body into pieces. Even so they were causing her significant damage. She needed to get in close!

Unfortunately the copper haired general knew better than to stay near Kenshiro and instead floated in the air while blasting the blond with rose petals.

As Kenshiro tried to think of a way to get in closer she felt an intent to kill as she dodged a mighty punch from a powerful youma coming from behind.

"I am BuroBoxer the Shadow Warrior and I will punch your lights out!" said the youma.

"Distract her while I make for the Rainbow Crystal!" barked Zoicite.

The youma did not need to be told twice as he started toward Kenshiro with a mighty effort sending flicker jabs here and there.

Kenshiro was about to kill the youma before realizing that this youma was human. She cursed under her breath.

_I can't just kill this monster but yet I don't have time to transform. Not only that but that Zoicite is going to get the Rainbow Crystal. I need to get it but I leave myself open to attack if I do. I'm not sure how powerful this monster is but I can't afford to find out. What am I to do?_

Zoicite cackled as he floated toward the fallen Rainbow Crystal in front of the chapel. Once he was in possession of it he would retreat back to the Dark Kingdom and report yet another success to his Queen. To Zoicite's surprise a ginger haired girl suddenly came out of the chapel and grabbed hold of the Rainbow Crystal.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" roared Zoicite.

Naru stuck her tongue out at him. This strange man reminded her way too much of Nephrite. This was her way at getting back at the fiends who dared to take the life of Umino.

"You'll have to catch me first!" said Naru as she started to run as fast as she could.

"You bitch!"

Kenshiro frowned as she saw Naru take matters into her own hands. She had to end the battle with this youma right now otherwise Naru was going to get herself killed.

The blond knew that not all youma had the same pressure points as humans but Kenshiro guessed that since this youma was a reincarnated human then he would have the same pressure points.

Wanting to strike a pressure point that would immobilize the youma but not kill him Kenshiro then raised her arms before jamming her two fingers on each arm down at the youma's shoulder in the space where the upper joint of the arm joined the clavicle.

The youma hissed in pain and tried to retaliate but to his shock found that he could not move. Kenshiro gave a grim smile as she realized that her guess was right.

_This is vital information that needs to be relayed. It seems that these monsters all possess the same pressure points as normal humans. _

"I have struck the pressure point _Kisha_. Your body is now frozen and you're unable to move."

"Cheater! That is not in the boxing rules!" screamed the youma.

"True battle is never fair." replied Kenshiro as she then took the time to transform.

Once she was Sailor Moon she summoned the Lunar Wand and in an instant knew what words she needed to say to purify the youma.

"Moon Healing Escalation." said Sailor Moon rather dully as a wave of purifying power washed over the youma.

The monster screamed in pain before a dark shadow flew to the sky and was never to be seen again. On the ground lay the priest, unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Sailor Moon nodded in satisfaction. The soul of Usagi was right. This Lunar Wand had the power to purify evil from the souls of men. If only she had this wand yesterday then that poor boy need not have died.

With that said Sailor Moon, choosing to stay transformed, soon ran to catch up to both Zoicite and Naru.

* * *

><p>Naru found herself back against a tree as Zoicite had her cornered.<p>

"Now don't be foolish girl. Give me the Rainbow Crystal and I swear I will leave you unharmed." said Zoicite.

"Liar! You're just like that Nephrite. Speaking sweet words but not meaning any of them!"

Zoicite's eyes widened in anger as he flew down and grabbed Naru by the throat and shoved her harshly against the tree.

"How dare you compare me to that incompetent fool! Just for saying that I will take you to the Dark Kingdom where you will suffer the worst torture and humiliation possible!"

It was then that Zoicite drew close to Naru's ear and whispered maliciously.

"Imagine as I ravage your body day after day after day until all sense of time is lost to you. I will make you my slave and you will crave nothing else but my tender attentions to you. That you will displayed before our Queen, naked and shivering, as she siphons your life force before your very eyes. In the end you will be condemned to a cold hell as you are entombed in a crystal of ice. Not alive and yet not dead. You will lie frozen in the depths of the void for all eternity as the world you once knew and loved is destroyed."

Naru shivered as she felt tears streaming down her eyes. She was terrified and whole time only one thought was on her mind.

_Usagi please save me!_

Zoicite was about to knock Naru unconscious before he felt an intent to kill. In an instant he realized the danger he was in as he shoved Naru roughly to the side and leapt up into the air.

Just in time as the arrow focused tiara narrowly missed him. There before Zoicite was Sailor Moon curse her name!

"Ever do you come to foil our plans! But today that ends. You will end and I will take your precious friend with me!" threatened Zoicite.

Sailor Moon kept a firm face as the tiara returned to her hands as she threw it again at Zoicite.

The copper haired general only grinned as he held his hand out stopping the tiara in mid flight. However that was all a distraction as Sailor Moon de-transformed back to normal and made her way behind Zoicite intent on killing him.

Narrowly did Zoicite realize what was happening and turned to find the blond right at his face. With a mighty roar Kenshiro jabbed a finger right into the temple of Zoicite. She tried to do the same with her other hand but Zoicite managed to grab Kenshiro's wrist and hold her back.

Unfortunately the girl's strength was monstrous and Zoicite was hard-pressed to hold Kenshiro for long.

"It seems I have only managed to strike the pressure point _Toi_ alone. No matter. When I let go you will have five seconds to live."

"As if you bitch!" roared Zoicite as he rose his free arm and threw a flurry of rose petals towards Kenshiro. The blond was slammed hard as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Zoicite roared in pain as, five seconds later, his body exploded in a bunch of small cuts and wounds. Kenshiro grunted. It seemed that like the other general, Jadeite, his pressure points reacted differently than a human's when getting pressed.

While Zoicite was glad that he was not dead he was very injured and bleeding heavily. If he remained any longer than he would die he knew that much. Already he was beginning to feel winded from summoning his powers so often. Most other foes would have died with just one blast of his rose petals.

"I won't forget this! Next time you won't be so lucky!" screamed Zoicite as he soon teleported away.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes in anger at the sight of Zoicite's escape but soon turned her attention to Naru hold was trembling but held, in her hands, the Rainbow Crystal.

"L-Look Usagi I got it the-"

"What were you doing? I told you to not leave the chapel and instead you go out and nearly get yourself killed." said Kenshiro in stern reproach.

Naru cast her head down in shame as she was taking this scolding from her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Usagi I know you told me to not get involved but you were all alone and if that evil man had said that this crystal was important. I just felt that I needed to help out you know. I mean if he had taken this crystal back to that Dark Kingdom or whatever then what evil would they have used it for?" said Naru softly.

Kenshiro felt her anger ebbing as she heard this. It could not be denied that Zoicite had taken them unawares. There were only seven of these crystals that the soul of Usagi had mentioned and if the enemy had two in their possession then that would have made their situation all the more dire.

It was by Naru's bravery that she prevented the enemy from obtaining the Rainbow Crystal and now the odds were evened out. The Dark Kingdom had one and they had one. Kenshiro wasn't sure what they were going to do with it but that was something she was sure that Toki could figure out.

"It is true that by your actions you may have saved countless lives. For that I will not chastise you too harshly. But do not pull this stunt again. It is my duty to protect innocents such as yourself from harm. If you were to die it would not only serve to remind me of my failure to protect you but also put be in great pain."

Naru felt all the more the guilty. She had seen the scars the blond had on her body and knew that the change in Usagi's behavior was a result of her fighting these fiends. What mental trauma her best friend must suffer on a daily basis must have been terrible. Naru realized that her death would only serve to add more to the mental and spiritual anguish her best friend must be going through at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Usagi. I-I just wanted to help is all." sniffled Naru as she was about to cry again.

Kenshiro gave a small smile as she placed her hand on Naru's head.

"Enough of that. I am no longer angry at you. What is done is done and you have shown great bravery today. I think a little bit of ice cream is called for to calm our frayed nerves. What do you say?"

Naru squealed in excitement as she embraced her friend and squeezed tightly. Kenshiro was amazed that Naru could be dejected one moment and then joyful the next. But it could not be denied that she cared for the gingerhaired girl and would do everything in her power to keep her safe.

"You really know how to cheer me up Usagi! Let's go! I'm thinking of mixing my Rocky Road Ice Cream with Peach Sherbert. What do you think?"

"I think I'll just stick to vanilla."

"Ah you're so boring!" quipped Naru.

The girl really could be childish but Kenshiro would not have her any other way. For the moment their battle was over and they came out victorious. Their path would be laden with more danger but for the moment Kenshiro chose to relax.

The darkest days were soon to come.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know I haven't updated this story in FOREVER but I figured to make this extra long chapter to kind of make up for it. As you can tell I'm a really big fan of Raoh though I promise he won't be TOO overpowered...I hope. Also Naru is another favorite of mine and she will be making more appearances. To Naru lovers rejoice. To haters...well sorry lol. Anyway let me know what you all think.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All rights to both "Fist of the North Star" and "Sailor Moon" belong solely to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara and Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: It has been a while since I last updated this story but I promised that I wouldn't abandon it or leave you all to dry for over a year lol. That being said here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenshiro Arc<strong>

Kenshiro was sitting with her eyes closed deep in meditation. She could vaguely hear Shingo playing on his Gameboy and the sound of her two "parents" in discussion in the front seat. It didn't matter. The heir to Hokuto Shin Ken was used to honing her mind even in the midst of chaos.

The fact that she was going out of town had raised some concern. The enemy was still at large and they didn't know when they would strike next. Apparently the Dark Kingdom was trying to acquire the Rainbow Crystals. Kenshiro knew that these crystals were somehow very important considering Zoicite's disposition towards them the last time they fought. Naru had done a brave thing taking the crystal from him and bought Kenshiro enough time to drive the Dark Kingdom general away.

At the moment Toki was in possession of the Rainbow Crystal but even she could not ascertain as to why the enemy was collecting them. What they did know was the fact that these Rainbow Crystals were imbedded in some special human beings. From what the soul of Usagi had told her, Kenshiro knew that the humans in possession of these gems had, in their previous life, been monsters.

It was for this reason that Usagi had granted Kenshiro the use of the Moon Rod and the technique, Moon Healing Escalation. It was meant to revert the transformed humans back to normal with no harm to their bodies. This would prevent the unnecessary death of innocent people.

Unfortunately Kenshiro was no longer in town due to the fact that her parents had decided to go on this trip to the hot springs. This brought up a variety of concerns. If the enemy struck then they would be at a disadvantage. Not that Kenshiro was doubting the abilities of both Toki and Rei but it was unwise to overestimate themselves. Their position was also made all the more precarious due to Raoh's presence.

The thought of the Gou-Ken master had brought a scowl on Kenshiro's meditative state.

Raoh was still supremely powerful and, at the moment, Kenshiro knew that she was no match for her. While Toki was roughly the same level of fighting prowess she was at a disadvantage when it came to their respective Senshi abilities. Toki's Senshi powers only allowed her the ability to analyze and summon a cold fog. Great for reconnaissance, data gathering and retreat but there was hardly any offensive ability that could help Toki if she needed to fall back on her powers.

Raoh, on the other hand, had the ability to summon lightning and even cause thunderstorms. This coupled with her mastery over Gou-Ken made Raoh a very dangerous opponent. Toki's Juu-Ken style could match Raoh's Gou-ken but her senshi powers simply did not match up to that of her older siblings'.

Rei, who was a master of Nanto Suichoken, could potentially kill Raoh if she had an opening but the fact that she was not a practitioner of Hokuto Shin Ken was a huge disadvantage in itself. Rei would not be able to bypass Raoh's fighting aura nor would she be able to pierce Raoh's iron like skin unless the attack itself was suicidal. Her senshi powers had the potential to harm Raoh but Kenshiro knew that it wouldn't kill her. She knew Raoh had trained in the midst of flames in order to harden her body and would not yield to Rei's senshi powers.

The timing of this trip couldn't come at a worse time but Kenshiro was in no position to argue. She still had to remain in the role of Usagi despite her misgivings about it. So she was forced to come along lest her parents and brother start to become suspicious.

Unfortunately, unknown to Kenshiro, the mother had become quite a bit suspicious.

Ikuko had known her daughter for all her life and she knew that there was something different about her eldest. For one her daughter was far too quiet and calm in duration of this trip. Usagi typically was an impatient teenager and would have, at this point, either been whining or trying to steal the Gameboy from her little brother's possession to relieve her boredom.

Yet here was Usagi sitting quietly with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep that much Ikuko was sure of. It was almost as if Usagi was…meditating. That was strange but not as strange as some of the other things that Ikuko noticed about her daughter.

She tried to bring the issue up to her husband, Kenji, but he had waved her off saying that Usagi was growing up. Truth be told he preferred the change to his daughter. She was more serious in her schooling and, as such, had brought her grades up significantly. She also stopped eating junk food and reading manga the likes of which he considered a waste of time.

Seeing that bringing the subject up to her husband would do her no good Ikuko was forced to observe her daughter in silence as she started to notice more and more strange things about her.

Perhaps the strangest was the fact that her daughter refused to wear anything that was revealing. Now Ikuko was glad that her daughter had a bit of modesty when it came to her attire but she didn't want her daughter to become a prude either. Yet Usagi always wore long sleeved clothing and leggings almost never revealing her skin outside those on her face and hands.

Ikuko had the distinct feeling that her daughter was hiding something but what? The fact that her daughter seemed to be working out as well was worrisome. The blue haired mother couldn't help but think that perhaps her daughter was being bullied in school but she couldn't prove anything. According to Usagi's homeroom teacher, Haruna, there was nothing going on in school that would suggest that Usagi was getting bullied. The only unusual element was the fact that Usagi was serious about her school work for once.

The blue haired mother rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

It was like her daughter was drifting away from her. They no longer went shopping together or talked. Granted Usagi seemed to be distancing herself from her entire family but this didn't bother Kenji and it made Shingo happy, who felt that his older sister was a nuisance and was glad that she was no longer bugging him. But that didn't make it right. As such Ikuko had pushed that this trip happen as a way for the family to get together. Kenji had agreed and thus they were on their way to the hot springs outside Juuban.

Looking towards the back seat again Ikuko looked over and found, to her dismay, that Usagi was silent. She didn't have her eyes closed and instead seemed to be peering out of the window. The sight of her daughter's eyes was now so foreign. What had once been bright blue orbs of joy and promise were now tired…almost even resigned. And yet there seemed to be a foundation underneath that hinted at indescribable strength and resolve. Ikuko had seen her daughter's gaze turn like this once and it was like her daughter's eyes had turned into iron. What in the world had happened to her daughter to possess such a fearsome gaze?

Ikuko sighed once again.

There was no use beating herself up over it right now. Ikuko hoped that once they got to the hot springs that she could catch Usagi alone and that they would sit down and have a long talk.

She was going to get to the bottom of her daughter's change in behavior no matter what.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening that they finally got to their destination. As they got off the vehicle the family had made for a small clearing in the woods as they watched the sun set.<p>

"Man we're in the middle of nowhere. It's going to be so boring." whined Shingo.

"Now, now young man you should appreciate the beauty of Mother Nature from time to time. There is more to the world than just video games you know." said Kenji with a voice of authority.

"That's right Shingo. You need to appreciate the beauties that nature provides. Look at that sunset and tell me if you have seen anything like that before."

As Shingo looked over at the sunset he realized that seeing out in the wilderness was different than seeing the sun set in the city. From where they were at he could see the various colors of sky painted across him. Streaks of blue and orange retreating slowly to the dark of night. A few stars were beginning to shine through the dimming light of the sun and the moon was full and bright.

"You're right. This does look pretty cool." said Shingo in awe.

"You know your father and I have many precious memories here. It is for this reason that we thought it best to bring you and your sister here. Hopefully you'll realize just how special this place is as well." said Ikuko in an almost dreamy voice.

"Oh yeah a lot of precious memories alright." said Kenshi with a perverted grin as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Kenshi! Not in front of the children." said Ikuko with a blush on her face.

"Eww gross! Mom and dad are being all lovey dovey. C'mon Usagi let's get out of here." said Shingo as he tugged at his older sister's shirt sleeve.

Kenshiro nodded silently. Truth be told she had enjoyed the sunset and the general serenity of this area. It had been so long since she had seen so much water and trees. The sound of the cicadas chirping as day turned to night and the glow of the fire flies as they started to look for their life mate.

Yuria had loved evenings like this. It was one of the few good memories that Kenshiro had of the dimension she originally came from. There was pain in these reminiscences but it was pain that Kenshiro was willing to bear. She looked up to the sky and clenched her fist. Once her work here was over she would find Yuria no matter what. Kenshiro knew that the battle with Shin was inevitable. They had once been best friends but Shin had betrayed her in the worst way possible. Kenshiro vowed she would make Shin pay no matter what.

"Hello Usagi you there? C'mon let's get out of here!" said Shingo as he interrupted his older sister's thoughts.

Kenshiro shook her head and nodded towards the little boy and soon started to make their way back to the hotel room. She just hoped that everything was going fine back in the city and that Toki and Rei wouldn't have to fight until she got back.

* * *

><p>It was late at night as Kenshiro was sitting at the hot spring, alone, as she was covered in a pink towel. Not wanting the family to see the state in which her body was currently in Kenshiro had chosen to avoid bathing with them. Ikuko was upset but Kenshiro did not yield to her demands. There were some things that the family didn't need to know and seeing her body littered with scars was one of them.<p>

Unfortunately Kenshiro had underestimated the tenacity in which Usagi's mother had and was caught by surprise at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Mind if I join you Usagi?" asked Ikuko as she stepped into the bath. The woman went in naked without the covering of a towel.

For a moment Kenshiro couldn't help but stare a bit. The woman was quite beautiful and hid her shapely body underneath the loose clothing she normally wore. Even so it was a beauty in which Kenshiro would admit to but didn't feel anything outside of that. The only woman that Kenshiro had truly been intimate with was Yuria. Without her then nobody else mattered. It was for this reason that Kenshiro wasn't smitten with her own body, unlike Rei who seemed to fondle herself every opportunity that she had. Usagi had a beautiful body as well but Kenshiro felt nothing in seeing its bare form. There was no other woman that could compare to Yuria. Kenshiro made it her life's mission to find and save her wife. She would have no other woman until her mission was completed. It was as simple as that.

"Do what you want." said Kenshiro dully as she looked up at the stars.

Ikuko frowned at the lackluster response from her daughter. Just as she suspected she felt that Usagi had been distancing herself. Even so she vowed that she would have this talk. It was something that she no longer wanted to put off.

"Listen Usagi I understand that you're growing up but that doesn't mean that you can push us away. You know I'm very upset at your right now. I had planned this trip to have all of us spend time together as a family. Instead you isolate yourself from the rest of us. Maybe your father and brother don't mind as much but I do. What happened to you Usagi? I feel like you avoid me whenever we're alone. We don't do anything together anymore and honestly it's hurting me. What have I done to you that would warrant this cold behavior? Is it because I kept getting on your case about your grades? If that's the case then I'm sorry but I'm only looking out for your future. You won't get anywhere just by reading manga and fantasizing about boyfriends all the time."

Kenshiro almost wanted to just leave. There was no reason why she should have to answer to this woman. Granted she was Usagi's mother but Kenshiro wasn't Usagi despite occupying her body. She was on a mission and unfortunately it had nothing to do with Ikuko.

"With all due respect mother I have done everything that you wished for. I have risen my grades and now consistently am in the top five percent of my class. My time and thoughts have been spent on productive endeavors such as studying and strengthening my body. I do not waste my time on idle fantasies. Perhaps I have not spent as much time with you as you like mother but perhaps this is a consequence of your own decisions. You asked me to be more productive so I have been. Unfortunately that means that the time I can spend with you is limited. Before you start to place blame on my character perhaps you should evaluate what you truly want from me as your daughter. Until you do I think we will still remain at an impasse."

Ikuko was shocked dumb at the response she had gotten from her daughter.

_Since when did Usagi have the ability to make such a convincing counter argument? I almost feel like an idiot right now because what she has said holds some truth._

_Yet Usagi would never do this. At this point she would either be whining or stuttering over her words. _

_I should be happy that Usagi seems to be maturing and yet I can't help but feel that it is all so…odd. Why am I not happy about her change of behavior? She studies more now and doesn't waste her time reading manga or watching anime. So why is it that I can't be happy with her following my wishes?_

Gathering herself the older woman put on a stern face as she soon spoke.

"What gives you the right to question my motives concerning your well-being Usagi? Perhaps what you have said is true but still I cannot help but feel that something is amiss. You're sudden change of behavior has me concerned. I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me but what it is I cannot ascertain. Tell me Usagi are you hiding something that I should know about?"

"There is nothing that I am hiding. I am a product of your parenting. I have followed your wishes so that I do not bring disrespect to you or our family."

"Be that as it may Usagi I can't help that even that is unusual. I have known my daughter for all my life and never did she ever bring up the notion of honor. The few times that I have spoken to you I feel that you are no longer my daughter but a stranger. And the more I talk to you now the more I feel that I don't who it is that I'm talking to. What I do know is that I'm not talking to my daughter."

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes. The intuition of the woman before her was quite sharp. Didn't they call it woman's intuition? She had gone through something like this with Naru sometime before. Fortunately Kenshiro had been able to convince Naru that she was still Usagi through the excuse of being a Sailor Senshi.

However it seemed that such a façade would not work with Ikuko. The woman was far too perceptive to be fooled by such a cover. Then again Kenshiro couldn't afford for her secret to come out either. What was she going to do?

"Believe what you want to believe mother but I am your daughter. Whether you choose to admit that to yourself or not is not for me to decide. Now please if you excuse me I will be going."

With that Kenshiro made her way out of the hot springs and started to make her way back to the hotel room leaving a very thoughtful and sullen Ikuko behind.

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl looked over in slight curiosity as Zoicite, Malachite and Endymion were before her with their heads bowed low.<p>

She had been upset with Zoicite's failure to bring the Rainbow Crystal from his last mission but overall she wasn't too worried yet. They had a Rainbow Crystal of their own in their possession. As long as they had one then they could prevent the Sailor Senshi from restoring the Imperium Crystal. At the moment that was all that mattered.

However now she was being given a report that spoke of one of the vigilantes had gone on an outing with her family. Endymion had shown that there was a demon spirit in the lake that was similar to their own youma. The Prince had said that if they could utilize the monster they could perhaps have a chance in killing the vigilante without having to expend their own resources.

"That's seems to be a very good plan but how do we know if we can retain control over this demon? What if it turns on us?" asked Queen Beryl in concern.

"That is a risk that I feel we should be willing to take. Now I know that I'm relatively new to this entire situation my Queen but if I may overstep my boundaries then I will say this. You have extended much resources in finding me and now that I know of my true purpose I intend to show my loyalty by doing everything possible that can benefit this kingdom. For this I will personally take on this mission. If the demon turns on me then I will be the one to face the risk. We cannot afford to send either Malachite or Zoicite as their position is far too important in this mission. I'm willing to risk my life in this dangerous mission to show my loyalty to you my Queen." said Prince Endymion as he bowed low and kissed Queen Beryl's hand.

The Queen was supremely pleased with this development. She had loved Endymion but he was stolen away by the Princess of the Moon. It was something that she could never get over but after ten thousand years she was finally reunited with him.

The thought of sending him on such a dangerous mission filled her with unease but there was no getting around it. Both Malachite and Zoicite were due on their own separate missions soon in order to acquire the other Rainbow Crystals. If Prince Endymion was able to harness this demon and use it to kill that meddlesome vigilante then their mission would become significantly easier. Even so Queen Beryl would not let Prince Endymion go completely alone.

"My heart is glad to hear your faithfulness to our cause Prince Endymion. In the time to come I will be sure to reward your faithfulness. However it must be noted that you are still the Prince of Earth even though your kingdom has long fallen. You are important, more so than you realize. It is for this reason that I'm sending an escort with you. Now don't think that this is a slight on your abilities. But I would rather I expend a little bit of our resources to see your mission succeed rather than be too greedy and lose both the mission and you."

Prince Endymion clenched his fist a bit but soon relaxed. The Queen's reasoning was sound. He had wanted to go on this mission to mitigate their loss of resources since their energy was now beginning to run low but he knew that if the mission failed and he died then all the time and energy spent on looking for him would be wasted. He only hoped that in the future the queen would have more faith in his abilities.

"I understand my liege. Tell me who my escort is so that we can proceed with our mission."

"Very well. I'm glad that you understand Prince Endymion. Now come to me Mimus singer of songs!"

There was a column of light that formed before the queen and her generals. The sound of a harp playing could be heard reverberating about the hall as musical notes flowed to and fro. All the notes then converged to form a lovely looking youma.

She was nearly human in appearance with long, raven hair that went down to the small of her back. She held a small lyre as she wore a crown of leaves. Her pale skin contrasted harshly to the ruby red eyes that she possessed. Like Tidus before her Mimus was one of the Queen's personal guard of youma. She was well regarded in the ranks of youma and her power was only surpassed by the generals and the DD Girls.

"My queen calls for me to sing for her once more?" asked Mimus as she bowed low to her queen.

"Ah yes my good Mimus! I would like you to accompany the prince to Earth. The mission is dangerous but I'm sure that the prince will fill you in with the details. Practice caution however and make sure that the Prince comes back to us alive!" commanded the Queen.

"Your wish is my song to sing. I will protect Prince Endymion with my life." said Mimus.

"Very well. You both are free to go now."

Both Prince Endymion and Mimus bowed low before teleporting out of the Dark Kingdom in order to start their mission. Meanwhile Malachite, who had been silent, soon stepped forward and spoke.

"How can you trust him so much my Queen? He may have once been the Prince of Earth but who is to say that he won't defect and turn against us? I believe you are giving him too much freedom." said Malachite in concern.

"I understand your concern Malachite but at this point we cannot afford to waste any more time. It is a risk that I'm willing to take for the gains will be great once the Imperium Crystal is in our possession. With that said I need both you and Zoicite to proceed with your missions already. Now that one of the vigilantes has departed and is away from her comrades now is the time to strike. We will catch them unawares and we will succeed. Understood?"

"Yes my liege!" said both Malachite and Zoicite at once.

"Good. Now proceed with your missions!"

With that both Malachite and Zoicite soon teleported out of sight leaving Queen Beryl alone. The monarch stood up before feeling a bit faint as she leaned on her staff for support.

_It seems that my condition has worsened more than I realized. _

_Damn it. We NEED to obtain the Imperium Crystal and soon otherwise our kingdom will face certain destruction._

_My dear Prince Endymion I pray for the day that we will spend the rest of our lives together. I have waited for over ten thousand years and now you are within my grasp. Once the crystal is in our possession we will remake this world and form it into our own paradise. With it we can withstand our enemies as we continue to expand our powers throughout the galaxy and beyond._

_Nothing will be beyond our reach my Prince. The very stars will one day be within our possession and we will share an eternity together. I have dreamed of this day for so long and now we are so close._

_I pray that I can hold out until we have the Crystal in hand._

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Ikuko could not help but think of the words her daughter had said to her. Usagi had been gone for a long while and though Kenji was concerned Ikuko adamantly insisted that she search for their daughter alone. Kenji gave up and instead decided to spend some time with his son as the two of them stayed up late into the night playing fighting games.<p>

Meanwhile Kenshiro was over near the lake side as she beheld a statue of two lovers entwined with each other. For whatever reason Kenshiro was drawn to the statue as she made her way forward and placed a hand on it. Yuria soon came back to Kenshiro's mind. It seemed that she had been thinking of her beloved so much more while in this place. It occurred to the heir of Hokuto Shin Ken that her mind had been so preoccupied with their current battle against the Dark Kingdom that she had no time to think about Yuria.

Now that she was here she found that Yuria was the only person she thought about. Then again it was the same when Kenshiro was still back in her dimension. Back when she would roam the wasteland in her eternal search for Yuria. It would often be in the dead of night that Kenshiro would think back on the happiest times in her life as she laid alone in the wasteland.

For some reason being in solitude brought a sense of comfort to Kenshiro but then again she had been alone for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be in the constant company of other people.

"So this is where you have been Usagi."

Kenshiro turned around to see, once again, Ikuko standing there in the moonlight. The blond sighed as she turned her back and continued to look out into the night sky as the full moon casted a soft glow over the lakeside.

"You know the statue there represents an impossible love. There was once a man who was an ordinary farmer. He was on his way back home after a hard day tending to his crops when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was injured and the man went to her only to find that she had wings. She was an angel! Even so he tended to her the best he could. Being earthbound the angel had to remain under the man's care for a long period of time. Eventually she grew to love the farmer as his kindness endeared her to him. Unfortunately there was a witch who was also in love with the farmer and grew to curse the angel under his care. She attempted to kill them both by assuming the form of a powerful demon. In her spiteful envy the demon witch killed the farmer much to her dismay. In rage the angel banished the witch into the lake to be sealed forever. The angel took the hand of the farmer who had been killed as she lifted his body to Heaven never to be seen once more. If you ask me I think it's such a sad story." said Ikuko.

"I see." said Kenshiro quietly.

"You know that I love you Usagi. Perhaps your behavior has caught me off guard but understand that you are still my daughter and it is natural for me to worry about you. Please don't take my prying as an insult. I…just can't believe that you're growing up so fast." said Ikuko as she placed a hand on Kenshiro's cheek.

Kenshiro looked down at Ikuko with those same mournful eyes and the older woman could not help but feel disheartened.

"Why is it that every time I look into your eyes Usagi that all I can see is pain and suffering?"

Kenshiro didn't answer as she turned her back so that she could look into the night sky once more. Ikuko took her side besides her daughter and looked up as well.

For a while there was nothing but silence between the two women. Even so Ikuko didn't feel bothered by it. For once she was finally spending some time with her daughter and while it was not in the way she was intending it was still precious to her.

Unfortunately their quiet time was soon interrupted as the lake side before them suddenly erupted as a column of water rose to the sky.

"W-What's going on?" asked Ikuko in slight panic.

"Get behind me." said Kenshiro as she pushed the older woman behind her.

There was the sound of cackling as Kenshiro looked up and narrowed her eyes in anger at the sight of Prince Endymion, in his suit of armor, and Mimus. From the column of water there emerged what looked like a woman with a serpentine lower body.

Her hair was pink and her skin was fair with dark black orbs for eyes. She was naked from the waist up but the bottom portion of her body was that of a large serpent with green scales and yellow under belly.

The demon witch looked over at Prince Endymion and Mimus and soon spoke.

"Who are you?" spat the demon witch.

"Your saviors. Now I will present you with a choice demon. Kill the young girl below and live the rest of your days freely or defy us now and die. The choice is yours."

The demon witch felt a surge of anger for being ordered around like this but she could tell that the two figures that freed her were quite powerful. She would do their bidding and then hold them to their word. Besides the blond girl below looked far too much like that accursed angel that imprisoned her and she would be glad to vent her frustrations on a likeness of that creature.

"Very well. I will kill that girl but you will keep your word."

"Of course." replied Endymion.

With that the demon witch soon flew down to Kenshiro with her mouth wide and her clawed hands ready to strike.

"Oh my god Usagi we need to get out of here now!" screamed Ikuko in fear.

"We'll just be run down and besides I am not going to risk father's or my brother's life by luring this creature to them. I will dispense with her." said Kenshiro bravely.

"What are you saying Usagi! You can't fight that! Neither of us can! Now you listen to me and do as I say. I'm your mother and I say that we need to run and find help NOW!"

It was then that the demon witch finally got within striking range and swung a terrible blow towards Ikuko so that she could kill her first.

Kenshiro intercepted the blow by blocking with her forearm, her body glowing with an intense white aura as she grabbed at the offending limb and squeezed harshly.

"L-Let go of me you whore!" screamed the demon witch.

"As if I would let a demon like you live." said Kenshiro harshly as she gripped down harder.

Ikuko, meanwhile, was absolutely flabbergasted. How as Usagi able to hold back a supernatural creature like that with only her bare hands and with no weapons at that? What was even more perplexing was the clearly visible white flame like aura around her daughter. Already Ikuko could feel an intense amount of heat just coming from the aura alone.

_Usagi what in the world is happening to you?_

Meanwhile the demon witch, desperate to escape the vice grip, soon opened her mouth and screamed loudly. The yell caught both Kenshiro and Ikuko off guard as it seemed to pierce their very ear drums. Kenshiro let go of the demon witch as she covered her ears only to find a clawed hand make its way to her stomach.

Kenshiro felt a terribly sharp pain to her stomach as the demon witch dug her claws into her. The wound wasn't deep as Kenshiro fortified her body at one hundred percent and the demon witch herself was surprised that she had not run her hand clean through Kenshiro's body. Even so the pain was still excruciating as Kenshiro grunted.

Ikuko, who was barely getting her bearings from the loud scream from earlier, screamed herself at seeing her daughter wounded as she was. The mother tried to get up and rush to her daughter's aid but found herself disorientated and fell down to her knees. She looked up helplessly as she started to sob thinking that her daughter was going to die.

However what Ikuko didn't expect was for her daughter to suddenly roar out her indignation as she rose her fist and crashed it down on the demon witch's arm so hard that it broke it like rotting wood.

The demon witch howled in pain as Kenshiro then blitzed forward and soon yelled out.

"Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!"

Ikuko's eyes widened in astonishment as she saw her only daughter literally beating the demon witch to death. She didn't know whether to be amazed or frightened by her daughter's display of brute force.

_U-Usagi…is this really you? Since when have you been able to fight in such a lethal manner before? _

Kenshiro soon proceeded to finish off the demon witch by striking her on the face sending the creature flying back onto a tree. The demon witch struggled to get up as she started to cough up blood.

"Y-You're a monster." spat the demon witch.

"Only to those who wish to bring harm unto the innocent. As you have attempted to sunder a pure love now you find yourself on death's door."

The demon witch soon roared as she forced herself up and brought up good arm up and pointed it accusedly at Kenshiro.

"If you think I'm finished then you're sorely mistaken. You may have taken my arm but I will be sure to repay the favor. I think I'll start by ripping your little head off!" roared the demon witch.

"You won't be able to." said Kenshiro solemnly.

"How come?"

"Because you're already dead!"

With that the demon witch suddenly felt as if all her organs were exploding all at once. She screamed in utter agony as her body was torn apart from the inside out. She howled her last howl before falling to the ground in a mass of blood and torn flesh.

Kenshiro sighed and made her way toward the frightened Ikuko. The blond knew that the older woman was frightened out of her mind.

"U-Usagi h-how did you-"

"Now isn't the best time to tell you." said Kenshiro solemnly.

It was then that Kenshiro felt an intent to kill and immediately grabbed Ikuko in her arms and jumped away before a ball of black energy had hit the ground where they had just stood.

Even so Kenshiro wasn't given respite as the youma, Mimus, held a large musical note in her hand brought it down to cave Kenshiro's head in.

Kenshiro swiftly turned and kicked Mimus in the face forcing the youma back. The blond was able to land with a frightened Ikuko in her arms.

"Well, well it seems that the Queen was right about you. You're quite powerful. However I want to know just how powerful. Face me!" said Prince Endymion as he drew his sword which cackled with dark electricity.

"U-Usagi who are these people and how do they know you?" stammered Ikuko fearfully.

"If we live through this ordeal then I'll be sure to tell you everything." said Kenshiro sternly.

With that the blond shot forward and engaged Prince Endymion. The prince rose his sword and brought it down only for Kenshiro to block it with her forearm. However the prince smiled as she let loose a torrent of black electricity. The blond felt her body seize up for a moment before Endymion slammed the butt of his sword on Kenshiro's already torn stomach and then released a ball of black energy that tore into Kenshiro causing her to fly back from the force.

Ikuko screamed as she saw her daughter slam right through a small tree breaking it apart in an explosion of splinters. She started to cry as she knew that her daughter was dead. There was no way that she could have survived that.

"Why! Why did you do have to kill my daughter you monster?" screamed Ikuko at Prince Endymion.

Prince Endymion smirked as Mimus came down to join him. Both of them walked over to Ikuko before the prince placed a hand underneath her cheek.

"Your daughter had already killed many of our soldiers and even one of our generals and you would have me ignore her? No. She is our enemy and has time and time again hindered our plans. We will pave the way for a new future for Earth but unfortunately neither you nor your daughter will live to see it. Goodbye."

Ikuko could only fall limply on the ground as she saw the ball of black energy beginning to build on the man's hand.

_S-So this is really it huh? I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die…and I won't see Kenshi or my children ever again. _

_Someone help…please…._

_Anyone….._

It was then that a large splinter of wood had come out of nowhere and hit Prince Endymion smartly on the chest. The ball of black energy dissipated as he fell back coughing and heaving. Mimus was shocked to see the prince struck from nowhere before she felt an intent to kill.

Forming a large musical note she used it to block Kenshiro's attack from above though her attack had shattered the music note like nothing. With that Kenshiro rose her fist back and slammed it smartly on Mimus' cheek sending her flying back.

Ikuko was relieved to see that her daughter was alive but soon nearly screamed at the sight of her beloved daughter. Usagi was bloodied all over and yet that was not the worst part. Her clothes had ripped off leaving her bare from the top and Ikuko could see all the scars littering her daughter's body.

Yet Ikuko wasn't given any time to console her daughter as she saw her speed forward and engage in combat once more.

Kenshiro had started toward Prince Endymion and was punching at a furious pace. The prince was having a hard time defending but soon found a small opening as he ducked a punch and ran his sword across Kenshiro's chest.

Imagine Prince Endymion's shock at seeing that his sword did nothing more than cause a shallow wound on the girl's body. Then again the fact that she was still alive after being hit by one of his strongest attacks was phenomenal in itself.

"You wench! You should be dead already!" screamed a frustrated Endymion.

"The art of Hokuto Shin Ken knows no defeat." replied Kenshiro sternly.

"Then let me be the first to prove that wrong!"

With that the Prince's body started to cackle with dark electricity before he blitzed in and kneed Kenshiro in the stomach. The blond didn't have much time to react before she found her body being slammed to the ground. Prince Endymion rose his sword and rose it up high aiming to stab Kenshiro's prone form.

Yet Kenshiro was not down and out and turn immediately grasping the sword between her hands. Yanking harshly Kenshiro ripped the sword from Endymion's hands and saw her chance. Her fist glowing white she formed a cross formation with her arms before slamming it on Prince Endymion's neck.

The prince felt like his throat had shattered and yet was powerless. He looked down as he saw the teenage woman pull her arms back. He knew that it was going to be all over.

"Hokuto Juji Zan!"

Yet before Kenshiro could land the technique Mimus had suddenly appeared out of nowhere grabbing at the prince and then teleporting some distance away.

"You need to retreat Prince Endymion!"

"No! Let go of me! I'll rip her to pieces I swear!" roared Endymion.

"Are you so willing to go to your death and cause our Queen grief? Let me handle it from here!" commanded Mimus.

The prince looked to disobey the order but soon calmed down.

"Very well. But do not die." said Prince Endymion.

"Of course. Now go!"

With that Prince Endymion soon teleported away leaving Mimus alone with Kenshiro.

"It seems that you are badly injured. I think I might be able to get away with using this technique as I'm sure you won't withstand me." said Mimus.

Kenshiro snorted when she heard this.

"It doesn't matter. You will fall to my fists regardless." said Kenshiro.

Mimus didn't respond and instead just grinned madly as her body started to glow a dark red. She produced a lyre and soon started to play.

The melody was unlike anything Kenshiro had ever heard. It was beautiful and enchanting at the same time. She tried to move and yet found that the musical notes coming from the lyre bound her body tightly. Mimus came closer as her eyes glowed a dark red. It was then that she stopped short as she chuckled in surprise.

"What is this? Now this is interesting. I see why we have had such a hard time defeating you and your band of vigilantes. To think that the Dark Kingdom would be losing to a motley crew of little girls when, in reality, you are not who you say you are aren't I right Fist of the North Star?"

Kenshiro's eyes widened in surprise and yet it was Ikuko who was the most shocked.

_F-Fist of the North Star? Why is she calling my daughter that? And what is this Dark Kingdom anyway? _

_Damn it Usagi is this what you have been hiding from me and your father this whole time? Fighting these monsters using such obscure and yet lethal martial arts. _

_Wait a second. There has been news of some reported Sailor Senshi stalking the streets at night stopping all sorts of petty crime and, supposedly, fighting monsters. And here I was thinking that the news had finally gotten desperate and were making stories up. _

_Could it be that my Usagi is possibly one of them?_

Meanwhile Kenshiro found that she still couldn't free herself from her bindings but still held a hostile gaze towards Mimus.

"How do you know that name?"

"Well I have a special ability. You see the music I create comes from the souls of my victims. And I say that your tale is quite tragic. I wonder how I can interpret it with my music. I suppose I might as well try!"

With that Mimus started to play on her lyre once more and the music started to spread forth. Before Kenshiro and Ikuko's eyes they saw the musical notes start to whirl around before converging into a form.

From that mass was a beautiful woman with deep, auburn hair. Kenshiro's eyes widened in complete surprise as she started to stammer.

"Y-Yuria?"

The woman turned to find Kenshiro bound by the musical notes and her face fell.

"Kenshiro. Here you have been all this time fighting battles for others while abandoning your quest to save me. Am I so unimportant to you? Was your love for me so fickle?"

Kenshiro could only look down solemnly as she saw the love of her life berate her. The music was becoming overwhelming sad and desperate. The blond felt her resolve to fight evaporating.

"I have always loved you Yuria. Believe me if I could I would still be looking for you. But I was spirited away here and have not been able to go back." said Kenshiro sadly.

"It's just like you Kenshiro. You didn't have the resolve to defeat Shin and now you don't possess the resolve to find a way back to me. And you wonder why Shin was able to take me from you. You only have yourself to blame Kenshiro. And now you will die to an enemy you never had to fight to begin with. You will fail this world as your death will lead to only victory for the Dark Kingdom. You will also fail me and all of those who could have depended on you in our world. You, Kenshiro, are nothing more than a failure."

Hearing these words from Yuria broke Kenshiro's spirit as she no longer attempted to resist. She stayed prone as Yuria soon came forth with Mimus behind her a musical note now finely sharpened to a blade. Mimus was grinning psychotically. She would finally kill this meddlesome vigilante and gain favor with Queen Beryl.

Meanwhile Ikuko was finally beginning to comprehend what was going on.

_So Usagi really isn't Usagi. I had a feeling and yet I thought it was impossible. _

_Yet here is clearly someone who isn't my Usagi standing before me and yet I still wish to protect her. I still feel pain in seeing her suffering and being brought down low by the very person who is supposed to love her. How dare she! _

_I don't know what has happened to MY Usagi but that doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon this Usagi either. Because when it boils down to it I'm still her mother am I not?_

With that Ikuko went forth and placed herself in front of Kenshiro and before the image of Yuria.

"I don't know who you truly are but I will say this. Even though you are not my daughter still I care for you. Now let me ask you something. Do you honestly believe that the love of your life will say such horrible things to you? Look into your heart and I'm sure you'll find the right answer." said Ikuko.

Mimus scowled as the image of Yuria disappeared. The youma harshly backhanded Ikuko causing the woman to fall to her knees.

"I suggest you stop meddling lest I make your death a painful one. This…creature before you isn't your daughter."

Ikuko stared defiantly at the youma.

"Perhaps but that doesn't mean I won't help someone that is need. This person has risked her life to save my life. It's only proper that I return the favor."

Mimus' face screwed up in rage as she held her lyre up and started to play furiously.

"If that's the case then die you stupid wench!"

With that the musical notes from the lyre converged to form the body of a tall, muscular blond haired man.

"Ah Kenshiro once again you find yourself succumbing to a force of greater resolve then yours. When will you ever learn? And now I will not only have the pleasure in killing you again but killing this delectable little woman here as well."

Kenshiro, who seemed almost lifeless before, was suddenly stirred to utter rage at the sight of Shin.

"Shin!"

With that the blonde's body glowed a terrific white as she broke her bonds and immediately rushed toward Shin. Pulling her fist back she aimed it at Shin's head and punched right through it. There was a frown on Shin's face before he exploded into many musical notes.

Mimus wasn't expecting this reaction from Kenshiro. She was so sure that seeing Shin would have caused her to regress even further into the pits of despair. That was how Mimus enjoyed killing her enemies. They would be so despondent and hopeless through her music that she could take her time killing them.

And yet here she was inadvertently reigniting Kenshiro's desire to fight once again. Mimus was frightened as she saw Kenshiro's eyes devoid of her pupils and instead were only white sclera. Her body was glowing like a white flame.

"You would take that which is dear to my heart and use it against me? You would use Yuria as a means to defeat me? My beloved? Foul creature! Now you will see why Hokuto Shin Ken is unmatched! Prepare yourself!"

With that Kenshiro burst forward like a meteor. Mimus was barely able to defend herself as she rose a large musical note as shield to stop Kenshiro's blow but it shattered easily.

"Kyōsatsu Shitotsu Ken!"

With that Kenshiro struck Mimus on the chest with a harsh karate chop. Then was struck once more by a hand thrust that shattered the youma's sternum causing Mimus to scream in pain.

Knowing that the youma would not die to the attack to her not having the same pressure points as a human Kenshiro soon started to gather all of her power together before managing to form the Moon Tiara into existence. Already Kenshiro could feel the drain of the Tiara's existence was having on her tired body.

"No! This can't be! To die to a lowly human who doesn't even have the resolve to fix his own problems lest try to stop our glorious Dark Kingdom from achieving our goals!"

"Such is the penalty for underestimating my resolve demon. I WILL save Yuria and I WILL kill Shin for betraying me. But you won't live to see me finally come to an end of my labors."

With that Kenshiro threw the Tiara with all the power she could muster towards Mimus. The tiara cut cleanly through the youma. Mimus could only scream before her body disintegrated into Moon Dust. It was over.

* * *

><p>Ikuko only sighed as she tended to her 'daughter's' wounds as she cleaned them at a nearby hot spring. It was difficult to believe that the young woman before her wasn't her daughter but even so she had chosen not to speak until they were properly relaxed.<p>

It was already two in the morning and Ikuko was sure that Kenji was worried sick about them. She would be sure to make it up to him. However what was important was her quality time with Usagi even though she technically wasn't Usagi.

"You know I actually would slap you for putting my daughter's body through such abuse. Her beautiful skin is now full of scars and these unsightly muscles! No man is going to want to marry her now, not with this body." said Ikuko sadly.

"I apologize for not caring for her body as well as I should but unfortunately the nature of our enemy doesn't allow me to get out of battle unscathed."

"Be that as it may I want to know where my daughter is at. Please you must tell me." said Ikuko sadly.

Kenshiro frowned. It was bad enough that she nearly died in this battle having to fight off three enemies at once. She knew that she was going to have to pay Toki a visit so that she could get back up to full strength. What was worse was the fact that this woman was now distressed over the fact that she now knew that Usagi was no longer with her.

"Your daughter, unfortunately, has been captured by the Dark Kingdom. Her liberation is part of the reason why I'm on this mission to vanquish this Dark Kingdom." said Kenshiro.

"But how?" asked Ikuko sadly.

"To know that I must start from the beginning. Your daughter is the reincarnated spirit of Sailor Moon, a solider of the Moon Kingdom which existed over ten thousand years ago. I don't know much outside what has been told to me but there was a battle between it and the Dark Kingdom. The battle resulted in the death of Sailor Moon and her comrades. They were reincarnated millennia later to fight the revived Dark Kingdom. It was Usagi's destiny to come into her powers and fight the Dark Kingdom and prevent them from overtaking the world. Unfortunately the enemy was aware of this robbed her and her fellow comrades of their destiny before it begun. Their souls are now prisoners of the Dark Kingdom."

"As for myself my name is Kenshiro and I am the heir to Hokuto Shin Ken. I am not from this dimension. The dimension I hail from is very different from this one. In my world man became his worst enemy and destroyed himself in nuclear war. The Earth is now a vast wasteland with the remaining people fighting for resources. Cruel men can do as they please with no laws to hold them back. Warlords hold large stacks of land for themselves. Cruelty, misery and destruction is all I have seen. My happiness only came from being with Yuria but she was taken from me by Shin, master of Nanto Seiken. He defeated me in battle and left me for dead. But I survived the ordeal and started on my quest to save my wife and defeat Shin once and for all."

"Unfortunately I was spirited away to this dimension shortly after my battle with Shin and found myself inhabiting this girl's body. I do not know who it is that brought me here. Your daughter had told me that it would have been one of the Outer Sailor Senshi or Queen Serenity but for now we do not know. I'm sorry if this is no consolation to you but I am doing everything in my power to liberate your daughter for, in saving her, I can return back to my own world and pursue my own justice."

Ikuko looked mournfully at the sky before sighing as she continued to dress the wounds on Kenshiro's body.

"So you have spoken to my Usagi. At least she is alive. But now I understand that this entire arrangement is just as unfair to you as it is to me. I have lost my daughter and you have lost your beloved and neither of us are allowed to do anything about it until this mess with the Dark Kingdom is taken care of. How cruel. But I am surprised by the fact that you are from another dimension. I would have thought that such things were only in science fiction. But I can't imagine a world ravaged by nuclear war. It must be horrible."

"It is not a world where I would wish for you or your family to visit but it is still my home regardless and my destiny lies with it."

"I see."

There was some silence between the two women as they pondered the words in which they had spoken to one another. Soon Kenshiro spoke.

"I would ask that you not utter a word of this to anyone. I do not want to distress your husband and son."

"I understand. But I need you to promise me one thing heir to Hokuto Shin Ken."

"What is it?"

"Save my daughter…please."

With that Ikuko soon broke down into tears as Kenshiro was left feeling once again the weight of the world was bearing down onto her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So yeah I wanted to bring Ikuko into this since she had to find out eventually that her daughter isn't who she thinks she is.<p>

The next set of chapters are going to really focus on one character as they fight their trials alone. As such Kenshiro is done with this chapter. The next one will probably be Rei though I'm tempted to do Raoh next. Anyway let me know what you all think.


End file.
